My biggest mistake, my greatest salvation
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward ha pasado sus treinta y dos años tratando de ser el hombre que su abuelo crió. Cuando se despierta casado con una joven desconocida, asustada y embarazada, este es un error que no dejará en Las Vegas.
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By: ****LyricalKris**

**Traducción: Sarai GN**

**Beta: Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro inesperado**

No por primera vez se le ocurrió a Edward Cullen que tenía un notable gusto por el masoquismo.

¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar el hecho de que todavía estaba allí, sentado solo, mientras trataba de ignorar el lugar vacío frente a él y los restos de una bebida, trozos de hielo derritiéndose en el líquido anaranjado de lo que quedaba de un té helado Long Island? Se distrajo mirando cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por el vaso y hacían un pequeño charco en la mesa de uno de los montones de pequeños restaurantes dentro del Hotel y Casino Monte Carlo, en Las Vegas. A su lado, su propia copa permanecía intacta. Ella había comprado la bebida, la llevó a su mesa mientras se sentaba frente a él. Y él, con mucho tacto, ignoró la acción, como lo venía haciendo desde que tuvo la edad legal para beber hacía ya once años.

¿Qué otra cosa, además de una naturaleza masoquista, podría explicar por qué pretendía revisar las notas de la presentación que tenía que dar mañana, cuando en realidad estaba mirando fijamente la llave de la habitación que ella había dejado en la mesa?

Edward se pasó la mano por los ojos, restregándoselos con cansancio, deseando ser otra persona.

El ruido de carcajadas resonó en toda la habitación y Edward echó un vistazo, casi gruñendo en voz alta cuando vio que Tanya Ivanova, quien había dejado su mesa para irse al área del bar del restaurante, se encontraba sentada en un taburete en la barra, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en evidente diversión, mientras otro de sus colegas se sentaba junto a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa lasciva.

De repente sediento, Edward tomó el vaso de whisky con Coca Cola que ya se estaba aguando y se lo bebió en tres tragos, haciendo una mueca mientras bebía.

Tratando de ignorar el agradable sonido de su risa, Edward volvió a mirar la llave de la habitación, tomándola y girándola entre sus largos dedos.

La culpa se agitaba en el fondo de su vientre y deseó como el infierno no sentirse tan tentado como lo hacía.

De nuevo Tanya rio, y Edward miró a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

¿Cómo no sentirse tentado? Conocía a Tanya desde hacía cuatro años, los mismos que llevaban asistiendo a las reuniones de accionistas que se celebran dos veces al año. Ella era inteligente e ingeniosa. Era, sin duda, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto jamás, escultural, con el pelo rubio rojizo, piernas de infarto, un cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa sexy.

Y también estaba casada.

Edward entendía el porqué de su oferta. No habría complicaciones. Mañana, después de la última conferencia, la suya incluida, se iría a casa a Chicago y ella a su vida en la ciudad de Nueva York, a su marido, a quien Edward nunca tendría que conocer. No habría tórrido romance, ni cartas de amor, ni ningún tipo de drama si él decidía usar esa llave y entrar en su cuarto esta noche. Siempre habían sido compatibles, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo era una noche de placer, nada más.

—¿Le sirvo otra bebida, señor? —preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recogía su vaso vacío y el de Tanya.

—Sí —dijo Edward con voz ronca. Mientras ella se alejaba, él cerró los ojos.

Detrás de sus párpados, los ojos verdes y penetrantes de su abuelo le perseguían y su mirada mostraba desaprobación. Edward no tenía que tratar de imaginar lo que su abuelo diría sobre la lujuria.

No era lo correcto. Ningún hombre decente se plantearía algo así.

La camarera volvió y dejó otra bebida frente a él con un golpe, el hielo tintineando al mismo tiempo. Edward abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo al líquido oscuro por un momento antes de bebérselo de un trago. Apretó los ojos, conteniendo la respiración mientras la sensación de ardor se extendía por su garganta, antes de sentir una calidez que comenzó en la boca del estómago y se extendió hacia el exterior.

A veces Edward se sentía harto de ser tan condenadamente decente.

Incluso el hombre más piadoso no estaba exento del pecado, pensó con petulancia. ¿No estaba eso en el libro que el abuelo veneraba tan apasionadamente?

Y Edward sabía que él era un buen hombre, un hombre decente. ¿Era tan imperdonable pensar que merecía un respiro? ¿Era tan horrible que, por una vez, quisiera dormir al lado de alguien? ¿Que tal vez un poco de intimidad física sería agradable? Esta era la Ciudad del Pecado. Después de todo, lo que pasaba en Las Vegas…

Edward se frotó la nuca, sintiéndose claramente mareado. Para la mayoría de hombres de su edad, pensó, dos vasos de whisky con Coca Cola no eran suficientes para emborracharse, pero Edward sabía que tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol. Eso también debido a la influencia de su abuelo. Podía contar con las dos manos las veces que se había permitido tomar una copa y todavía le quedarían dedos suficientes para sujetar su…

De cualquier manera.

Un resentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el gusto amargo que el alcohol dejaba en la boca se coló sigilosamente en la mente de Edward.

Sus dos hermanos menores habían podido probar el alcohol antes de cumplir los dieciocho, en la seguridad de su propia casa, bajo la supervisión de sus padres. Sus padres creían en dejar que sus hijos pusieran a prueba sus límites en un ambiente seguro.

Pero Edward no había sido criado por sus padres de mentalidad moderna. Él había sido criado por su estricto abuelo, de mente cerrada, y la culpa, tanto por sus pensamientos adúlteros como por su indulgencia al permitirse un par de tragos, empezó a consumirle con la ferocidad de un león hambriento.

Rápidamente Edward se levantó, guardando la carpeta y el ordenador en su bolsa. Se tambaleó, pero consiguió mantenerse derecho mientras arrojaba el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y una generosa propina, y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sólo se detuvo en el mostrador de la recepción, murmurando que alguien había olvidado su llave de la habitación, antes de aventurarse en la noche de Las Vegas.

Una vez afuera se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos no se sentía tan sofocado como lo había estado en los confines del restaurante. El aire a su alrededor todavía era pesado debido al sofocante calor del desierto. No había anochecido lo suficiente como para refrescar el ambiente.

Edward se unió al tumulto de personas que caminaba por la calle, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la bolsa del ordenador portátil rebotando contra su muslo. Levantó la vista brevemente cuando oyó un suspiro colectivo que provenía de la multitud y apreció mentalmente la belleza del espectáculo de fuentes de agua frente al Bellagio, pero continuó caminando hasta que llegó al Treasure Island.

Allí se detuvo, mirando fijamente primero al agua y luego al volcán que entraba en erupción cada quince minutos. Esto se adaptaba mucho más a su estado de ánimo, pensó sombríamente. Fuego, lava y un estruendo como el de un trueno.

Se frotó los ojos otra vez, riéndose de sí mismo. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Al parecer sería un borracho con muy mal genio.

Durante unos minutos permaneció inmóvil, observando el agua que se mecía al pie del volcán, intentando no pensar mucho en nada en particular, lo que descubrió rápidamente, era más fácil de lo que habría pensado gracias al whisky en su sistema.

Le tomó mucho tiempo identificar un sonido extraño que no encajaba con el parloteo y el ruido que había alrededor de él.

Un sollozo.

Alguien estaba llorando.

Curioso y un poco nervioso, Edward miró alrededor. El sonido era intermitente, así que a su aturdida mente le llevó unos pocos minutos conectar la acción con el sonido.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba apoyado contra una barandilla, una mujer, una joven en realidad, estaba sentada sola en un banco. Era obvio que estaba tratando de no llorar y fracasando con creces. Cada vez que ella se secaba las lágrimas, éstas empezaban de nuevo.

El corazón de Edward se encogió cuando la miró. Tenía los hombros encorvados hacia adelante y su largo y bonito pelo marrón caía como una cortina delante de su cara cuando agachaba la cabeza, cediendo ante sus lágrimas.

Entristecido por su tristeza, Edward se encontró a sí mismo caminando, o medio tropezando, hacia su lado.

—Hola —dijo complacido de que la palabra no fuera ilegible—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos y mostraban sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Se encogió ligeramente, pero se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, corriéndose hasta la otra esquina del banco.

—No soy dueña de la banca. Es un país libre —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Continuó secándose los ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, e inmediatamente quiso poner los ojos en blanco. Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Obviamente la chica no estaba bien.

Ella respondió que estaba bien.

—No es cierto —contradijo en voz baja, cruzando las manos en su regazo para evitar ayudarla a secarse las lágrimas.

Un matiz de irritación pasó por sus ojos.

—¿A ti qué más te da, de todas formas?

—Es un país libre —le recordó amablemente—. Puedo estar preocupado si quiero.

En ese momento ella pareció encogerse más.

—Sí, lo siento. Sé que debo parecer una loca.

—Has perdido mucho dinero en la mesa de los dados, ¿eh?

Ante eso, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—No —respondió vacilante.

Él no estaba seguro de qué más decir entonces, y ella tampoco parecía tener prisa por agregar algo.

Antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, el estómago de ella sonó lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera oírlo a pesar de todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

—Yo también tengo hambre —mintió él—. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cenar? Un poco de compañía me vendría bien.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida y dudosa. Rápidamente él levantó sus manos.

—No estoy intentando ser un pervertido. Tienes hambre. Yo tengo hambre. Hay comida… y mucha gente, alrededor de nosotros. Eso es todo, nada más.

Por un segundo pareció que iba a negarse, pero entonces su estómago sonó otra vez.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente.

Que aceptara le hizo sentirse irracionalmente feliz.

—Soy Edward, por cierto. Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan —respondió ella sin ofrecerle la mano ni levantar la mirada para ver que él le había ofrecido la suya.

Caminaron en silencio hasta Treasure Island. Él señaló al restaurante más cercano y ella solamente asintió. En el momento en que se sentaron uno frente al otro, ella todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

Así que Edward se limitó a observarla, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo él con esta triste y silenciosa desconocida. La manera en que mantenía su postura le ponía nervioso. Parecía que estaba lista para salir corriendo y sus movimientos, incluso cuando estaba sentaba leyendo el menú, eran asustadizos y nerviosos.

Al mirar hacia el menú, una profunda uve apareció entre sus cejas y se mordió el labio.

—Yo invito —ofreció Edward cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando los precios.

Por fin levantó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. Gracias, pero no.

—Yo te arrastré aquí después de todo —razonó él—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias por hacerme compañía.

Al principio estaba seguro de que iba a negarse, pero su estómago sonó con insistencia y ella se encogió otra vez, y parecía tan terriblemente derrotada que tuvo la urgencia de retirar lo que había dicho.

—Está bien. Gracias, lo agradezco —dijo en voz baja, sonando avergonzada.

El camarero llegó y ordenaron. Edward se dio cuenta de que ella pidió lo más barato que había en el menú.

—Deberías dejar que te invite a una copa —comentó sin pensar antes de hablar—. Parece que te vendría bien un trago.

—No puedo beber —dijo ella, su voz nada más que un suspiro.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si era lo suficientemente mayor para beber cuando, inexplicablemente, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y se echó hacia adelante con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Estoy embarazada —admitió con la voz flaqueando tanto que Edward pensó por un momento que debía haber entendido mal.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Edward se volvió al camarero, quien parecía tan desconcertado como él.

—¿Puede traer un whisky con Coca Cola para mí?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Edward gruñó cuando recobró el conocimiento.

Se sentía terrible.

En primer lugar, estaba seguro de que un ratón, o cualquier otra criatura con pelo, había muerto y estaba descomponiéndose en su boca.

En segundo lugar, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la luz que le estaba dando era demasiado brillante, haciendo que una punzada de dolor agudo se extendiera por su cabeza.

En tercer lugar… en el nombre de todos los santos, ¿qué era ese ruido?

Le tomó un minuto recordar cómo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, le tomó otro minuto comprender que no estaba soñando.

La noche anterior había deseado fervientemente no tener que volver solo a su habitación a pasar otra larga y solitaria noche.

Deseo concedido, él definitivamente no estaba solo.

Sentada en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas bajo su barbilla, estaba la llorona desconocida a la que se le había acercado la noche anterior. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bella.

Estaba llorando otra vez.

Edward se estrujó el cerebro, horrorizado, pero por más que lo intentó, no podía recordar cómo había acabado con la triste, asustada y _embarazada_ desconocida en su habitación del hotel.


	2. Sorpresa

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Yanina Barboza

www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa.**

—Estamos casados.

Edward parpadeó, preguntándose si habría tomado alguna droga fuerte la noche anterior de la que no se acordara.

—¿Podrías… repetir eso? —Su voz era ronca debido al sueño y a la madre de todas las resacas.

Sin decir nada, Bella levantó su mano izquierda. Efectivamente, había una alianza de oro de mala calidad en su dedo anular. Desconcertado, Edward imitó su movimiento y encontró una alianza igual en su dedo.

—Oh —jadeó, observando tontamente al objeto.

Cuando levantó la mirada, la joven bajó la cabeza hasta sus rodillas, su respiración aumentó de esa forma que le indicaba que iba a echarse a llorar otra vez.

—Sí. Yo también lloraría si me despertara casado conmigo —pensó él en voz alta. Aparentemente, su filtro estaba ausente debido al latido punzante e incesante en su cabeza.

—No es eso —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza—. Lo siento muchísimo. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Edward decidió que lo primero que haría, antes de considerar todo esto del Sagrado Matrimonio, era ver si se podía sentar. Lo intentó. La habitación giró ligeramente.

—Se necesitan dos para bailar un tango —señaló despreocupadamente, frotándose los ojos. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y miró al otro lado de la cama. Estaba desarreglada—. ¿Hicimos…? —preguntó, ligeramente horrorizado—, bailar, quiero decir…

—¡Oh! Oh, no. No. Tú… —Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, soltando un suspiro y resoplando antes de intentar hablar otra vez—. Anoche, me abrazaste —admitió con timidez—, fue muy dulce. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan pronto como apareció—. En realidad, has sido tan amable conmigo —soltó un suspiro tembloroso—, y yo me aproveché de ello, ¿no es así…?

—Quizá sería mejor si pudieras aclararme algunas lagunas —sugirió Edward gentilmente—. Recuerdo que dijiste que estabas embarazada.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Eso… Yo… Sí —sollozó—. Te conté mi triste historia. —Su sonrisa era leve pero parecía genuina—. Y entonces, te ofreciste a casarte conmigo, y aunque sabía que estabas borracho… lo sabía y aun así dije que sí.

Edward se habría ruborizado si no hubiese estado tan confundido y fuera de sí. Sonaba muy tonto, tanto por su parte como por la de ella.

—Mira —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión sincera—, no hay excusa para lo que hice. Ninguna. Estaba… Estoy muy, muy asustada ahora mismo. Cuando me encontraste anoche, me acababa de enterar de… —dejó de hablar, señalando su abdomen—. Realmente no sé qué voy a hacer —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Anoche me ofreciste una solución, y me permití creer que eras la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Fue estúpido y egoísta. Lo siento muchísimo.

Antes de que él pudiera pensar en responder, ella se apresuró a añadir:

—Yo no… no voy a causarte ningún problema. Podemos anular el matrimonio y puedes olvidar que alguna vez me conociste.

—Espera —dijo él, levantando una mano. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar a pesar de los latidos de su corazón que martilleaban en su cabeza. Respirando profundamente, trató de averiguar qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación—. Vamos a pensar en esto un momento —murmuró, más para ganar tiempo que otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó ella, sonando desesperada y confundida—. Yo estaría enfadada conmigo.

Él rio, levantándose y cruzando la habitación hasta un pequeño refrigerador. Abrió la puerta, sacando una botella de agua y bebiéndosela entera sin respirar.

—Estar enfadado con una mujer embarazada y que está llorando me parece… descortés. —Se apoyó en la pared y miró al techo—. Además de eso, puedo ver que estás en problemas. Creo que puedo entenderlo.

Ella agachó la cabeza, la mirada en su cara delató su vergüenza.

—¿Tienes familia? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Mi madre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa? —supuso él. Quizás se había escapado de casa y no sabía cómo volver.

Bella continuó mirándose los dedos de los pies.

—No puedo volver a casa —murmuró en voz baja, con la voz tan débil que él casi pensó que lo había imaginado.

Edward le dio vueltas a lo que había dicho. Agachándose, tomó dos botellas más de agua del pequeño refrigerador y se acercó a ella. Sentado en el extremo opuesto del sofá, le ofreció el agua, notando la manera cautelosa en la que miraba entre él y la botella antes de tomarla.

—Si no puedes volver a casa —comenzó él lentamente, pensando mientras hablaba—, entonces estás huyendo de algo. —Miró a su abdomen que todavía era plano—. O de alguien.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio. Él se dio cuenta que ella estaba tratando de no comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Esperó, y después de un momento, ella finalmente asintió.

—Es el padre del bebé, ¿no es así? —supuso de nuevo, al poner en contexto las pistas que le había dado.

Ella tembló y se encogió.

—Sí —susurró.

Actuando por instinto, él extendió la mano, queriendo consolarla. Ella retrocedió, sus ojos asustados por el movimiento, se abrazó a sí misma, luciendo paranoica y cohibida. Ella se estremeció con el frío de la habitación, el aire acondicionado estaba alto para combatir el sofocante calor del verano.

Dejando caer su mano, Edward se volvió a levantar, tomando el edredón de la cama y envolviéndola con él antes de regresar a su extremo del sofá.

—Si me lo cuentas, te prometo que te escucharé, y prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. —Cuando menos, tenía una responsabilidad con esta mujer, aunque inverosímil, su mujer.

Edward siempre había sido un hombre paciente, y aunque estaba desesperado por conocer la historia de esta mujer en particular, no la presionó. Esperó mientras ella respiraba hondo. Varias veces, ella abrió la boca como si hubiera encontrado las palabras que estaba buscando, sólo para cerrarla de nuevo, porque sus ideas todavía eran un embrollo.

—Fui una estúpida —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Él, el padre del bebé, siempre ha sido... —miró hacia arriba, buscando las palabras adecuadas—, raro conmigo. Posesivo. Siempre hablaba como si tuviera que ser suya, pero no de una manera normal, como si quisiera que estuviéramos juntos. Más bien como si tuviera que pertenecerle, como si quisiera poseerme.

Ella sollozó de nuevo, tomando un momento para calmarse antes de continuar.

—Nunca estuve interesada. En todo el tiempo que nos conocimos, cuando él hablaba del tema, yo decía que no. No, no, no. Hasta que un día, no sé… Fue hace seis semanas. Estaba triste y sola. Él estaba siendo comprensivo y reconfortante, por una vez, pensé que me haría sentir bien si decía que sí.

Edward asintió, recordando la noche anterior.

—Así que lo hice —dijo ella con un suspiro.

Se puso las manos sobre los ojos, arrugando los labios y temblándole la barbilla. Respiró entrecortadamente una, dos veces, antes de calmarse otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, con tono gentil.

—Se puso realmente aterrador —murmuró ella, secándose una lágrima—. Se lo dije. Le dije antes de que hiciéramos nada que aquello no significaba que quisiera estar con él. Se lo dije y él dijo que lo entendía.

Ella estaba balbuceando, y Edward estaba alarmado por la manera en que la sangre abandonó su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Se deslizó sobre el cojín que había en medio de ellos y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Esta vez, ella se giró y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, dejándole abrazarla mientras lloraba.

**_Una semana antes_**

La situación era cien veces peor porque su amigo estaba allí.

Cómo un policía podía ser tan amigo de un ex convicto, era algo que Bella nunca entendería. Sin embargo, ellos siempre estaban juntos, pero más que nada Bella odiaba este lado del hombre al que consideraba un amigo. Tal vez podía ser un dolor en el culo, pero tenía un buen corazón.

—Prometiste que no ibas a hacer esto —masculló con los dientes apretados—. No sé por qué has tenido que contárselo.

—No sé por qué has tenido que contárselo —la imitó James, en un tono agudo que resultaba odioso.

Bella dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa que había entre ellos.

—Cállate. —Negó con la cabeza—. No entiendo por qué insistes en hacer de esto una situación incómoda. Sabías que era cosa de una sola vez. Si no puedes asumirlo, no voy a volver a venir nunca más.

—¡Oh! Lo quiere por detrás, Alec —dijo James riéndose.

Alec rodó los ojos.

—No sé por qué te haces la tímida. Todos sabemos que te gustó.

—Ugh. —Bella se alejó de la mesa, asqueada—. Me voy de aquí. A lo mejor podamos hablar cuando dejes de comportarte como un cerdo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, buscando las llaves en su bolso, solo para que él la girara un segundo después, agarrándola por el brazo con violencia.

—No vas a conseguir alejarte de mí, Bella. Nunca más. —Cuando la empujó hacia él, Bella se dio cuenta que su aliento apestaba a alcohol, haciendo que arrugara la nariz.

—¡Al diablo! —dijo ella entre dientes, intentando que la soltara del brazo—. ¡Suéltame! Ahora mismo.

Todo ocurrió en un borrón. Mientras luchaba, los dos la tenían agarrada entre ellos.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que tu mujer se pase de la raya, cuando le dejas creer que ella es la que manda.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —exigió ella, un segundo antes de que una mano le tapara la boca con un agarre castigador. Ella gritó contra su palma, moviendo la cabeza, intentando liberarse del agarre.

—¿Crees que es lindo? ¡Mírate! Pareces una maldita loca.

Se sintió que no podía pensar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Él era su amigo, ¡era policía! Y su amigo no era un criminal violento, por lo que ella había entendido.

Pero lo era. Con un tirón le pusieron los brazos detrás de la espalda, sintió el frío del metal y el ruido de un juego de esposas cuando se cerraron.

—Me estás haciendo daño —trató, pensando que podría disuadirlos de esta locura inducida por la testosterona. Probablemente pensaban que estaban siendo graciosos—. Por favor, para. Me estás asustando de verdad.

Ella estaba de rodillas, con los brazos sujetos a la espalda como si fuera un criminal a la espera de que se lo lleven. Ambos se alzaban sobre ella, haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña.

—¿Vas a terminar con esta mierda? Estoy harto de eso, Bella. Estamos bien juntos. Ambos lo sabemos. —Él la agarró del brazo, haciéndola levantarse—. Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes? Ya no voy a aguantar más tus estúpidos juegos.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver que él de verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eres un maldito loco —susurró con incredulidad.

Su mirada se endureció. Cuando empezó a arrastrarla hacia el fondo de la casa, Bella empezó a forcejear, ahora muerta de miedo de que realmente fueran a hacerle daño.

—Dios, cállate de una puta vez —masculló James. Había encontrado un rollo de cinta adhesiva, y el sonido que hizo al arrancar un trozo no presagiaba nada bueno. Golpeó la tira sobre su boca, silenciando con eficacia sus gritos. Alec la empujó al suelo del armario.

Estaba terriblemente asustada a la vez que indignada de furia mientras los miraba, tirando inútilmente de sus ataduras.

—Cálmate. Cálmate y luego quizá podamos hablar como personas civilizadas.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y la dejaron sola en la oscuridad.

**_Ahora_**

Para cuando hubo terminado su relato, Bella se había aislado en sí misma, con las piernas dobladas y pegadas al pecho. Su voz era débil y monótona, con los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada desenfocada.

Edward no recordaba haberse sentido tan furioso.

—Cuando volvió —continuó ella, su tono desprovisto de vida—, estaba solo. Me preguntó si me arrepentía. Fingí para que me quitara las esposas. Empezó a besarme… —Su voz tembló y Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella—. Le di un rodillazo en la ingle y corrí.

—Bien —espetó él con vehemencia—. Créeme, yo hubiera hecho algo mucho peor, si hubiera podido.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

—Sí —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y mirándolo—. Yo también, pero estaba segura de que él me haría daño si tenía la oportunidad, así que corrí.

Edward asintió rápidamente.

—No, absolutamente lo que hiciste fue lo correcto. —Frunció el ceño—. Pero todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía?

La risa de ella fue cruda y llena de dolor.

—Él es la policía. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Mi padre era el jefe de policía. —Su boca se movía como tratando de formular una palabra pero no pudo—. Él-Él era el protegido de mi padre —finalmente murmuró.

El corazón de Edward se estrechó al ver que ella ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. No era de extrañar. Había sido su amigo y la traicionó de la peor manera después que ella había compartido su cuerpo con él. Edward solo podía imaginar lo enfermo de la situación.

—El pueblo de donde soy es muy pequeño —Bella continuó con la voz triste y derrotada—. Es el tipo de lugar donde todos se conocen y él es el héroe de la ciudad. Verás, hace alrededor de un año, volcó un autobús. La situación era grave; había muchos niños heridos pero él y mi padre los salvaron. —Dejó caer la cabeza—. Y él trató de salvar a mi padre cuando el autobús…

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, dos lágrimas cayendo de sus párpados. El corazón de Edward se rompió por ella, al suponer lo que no había dicho. Se preguntó si fue el aniversario de la muerte de su padre lo que la entristeció lo suficiente como para ceder al consuelo que ese hombre le había ofrecido.

—De todas formas —continuó con voz temblorosa—. Todo el mundo lo ama. No te podría decir cuánta gente me dijo que estaba loca por no querer estar con él —sollozó, y se rio de nuevo de manera irónica—. Mi madre lo adora. Claro. ¿Por qué no lo haría? —dijo Bella con amargura—. Puede ser encantador cuando quiere serlo. A veces, incluso me hizo creer que estaba loca por verlo tan… persistente y molesto, supongo. Tal vez por eso continuaba perdonándole por su… avidez. Tiene una habilidad para cegar a la gente a la verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

—No me creerían. Nadie lo haría. —Levantó la vista, rogándole con la mirada que la comprendiera—. ¿Lo ves? No puedo volver. Está loco, su amigo está loco y nadie lo sabe. Sé que me hará daño, lo vi en sus ojos y ahora hay un bebé… —Su voz se quebró, y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Por un largo momento, Edward no dijo nada, pero frotó la mano en su espalda haciendo círculos, intentando calmarla. Su mente era un caos. Se le rompía el corazón por ella. Quizás no la conocía, pero no podía imaginar lo que se siente al tener que huir de casa, lejos de todo lo familiar, sola y aterrorizada no solo por ella sino por la vida inocente que lleva dentro.

No era de extrañar que la proposición de un extraño amable, aunque algo borracho, le hubiera parecido una bendición en un momento tan sombrío.

—Ven conmigo —dijo espontáneamente, sin pensar en la oferta antes de hablar.

Ella volvió la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez pensó las palabras antes de hablar, asegurándose que de verdad lo que pensaba era lo que quería decir. Lo era.

—Ven a casa conmigo —repitió, aclarando.

Ella se rio y resopló.

—Como te dije, eres muy dulce, pero no soy tu responsabilidad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Él negó con la cabeza antes que ella terminara de hablar.

—No te voy a dejar ir sin nada, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir. Eres mi esposa, después de todo —señaló él, infundiéndole a su voz toda la sinceridad que pudo para que ella supiera que no estaba bromeando—. Ven a casa conmigo y yo te ayudaré.

Bajo su palma, la espalda de ella se puso rígida, su respiración se aceleró con un ritmo entrecortado. Repasando las palabras en su cabeza, Edward se dio cuenta de la forma en que debieron sonarle a una mujer que le acababa de contar la historia de un hombre que creía que era su dueño.

—No. Bella —se atascó él—, no… Sin presión, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que suene como que estás obligada. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es una casa y estabilidad mientras decides qué vas a hacer.

Bella lo miró fijamente, parpadeando como con escepticismo.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso —dijo con tono de incredulidad.

—Es solo lo que cualquier persona decente haría —reflexionó él.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

—No. Definitivamente eso no es cierto. —Una vez más se lo quedó mirando, buscando sus ojos—. Estás loco. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Bueno, hay tiempo para eso —razonó él. Al ver que ella estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, continuó rápidamente—: Sé que realmente no nos conocemos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora estoy involucrado. Digamos que dejo que te vayas. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me voy a preguntar el resto de mi vida qué fue de ti y de tu hijo?

—Podrías olvidarte de mí —sugirió ella sin rodeos—. Eso sería lo más fácil.

Ahora fue él quien se echó a reír.

—Para lo bueno o para lo malo, me casé contigo. No voy a olvidarme de ti, especialmente ahora. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo si te dejara de lado?

Al darse cuenta que él hablaba en serio, Bella se levantó, envolviendo el edredón con fuerza alrededor de ella.

—Esto es… solo… yo no… No.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se paseaba por la habitación.

—No estoy loco, Bella —aseguró en voz baja—. No estoy tratando de decirte que vamos a vivir felices para siempre, o que pertenecemos el uno al otro ni nada parecido. Tú misma dijiste que no tenías a dónde ir, ¿cierto?

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró con recelo.

—Tengo una casa grande donde vivo solo. Puedes elegir en qué habitación quedarte, lejos de la mía, si eso es lo que quieres. —Hizo una pausa, tocándose la barbilla—. Pero creo que deberíamos permanecer casados, aunque solo sea porque mi seguro es fantástico. Tendrías la mejor atención prenatal.

Gimiendo, Bella se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—_Estás_ loco —masculló ella.

—Tal vez —concedió él—. Pero también hablo en serio.

Ella parecía perdida mientras estaba sentada allí, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Mira —dijo él, frotándose los ojos con cansancio—. Realmente tengo que levantarme, vestirme. Tengo que dar una presentación hoy. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, pides algo al servicio de habitaciones y piensas en mi oferta?

—Tú también deberías pensar sobre tu oferta —contestó ella, mirándolo de manera cautelosa.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, sí. Me parece justo. —Tentativamente, se inclinó sobre el sofá y le estrechó la mano—. ¿Así que, te quedarás, al menos hasta que vuelva de mis reuniones?

Ella parecía dolorosamente insegura, pero suspiró profundamente. Dando vuelta a su mano, estrechó la de él brevemente, imitando su gesto.

—Sí, me quedaré hasta entonces.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 11 de marzo


	3. Entonces te encontré a ti

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción: Mónica León**

**Betas: Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad/edelau/Yanina Barboza**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Entonces te encontré a ti.**

Bella no se había movido de la enorme cama en casi todo el día. Casi tan pronto como Edward salió, volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas y cayó en un profundo sueño. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado años en vez de días desde la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

Cuando despertó, Bella se sintió mucho más calmada de lo que se había sentido desde que huía de la persona que debía haber sido su amigo. Había una insignificante parte de ella que pensaba que estaba siendo ingenua y ridícula; ¿cómo podía ser posible que se sintiera tan sedada y aliviada? Le había dado el dominio de sí misma a otro hombre, que, como su examigo, parecía amable y encantador en el exterior. ¿Pero acaso no había visto suficiente para entender que las personas no actuaban sin esperar nada a cambio?

¿Qué ganaba este hombre al seguir casado con ella? La pregunta debió haberle enviado escalofríos por la espalda —después de todo, donde había un matrimonio el sexo era una inevitable conclusión—, pero se sentía extrañamente segura en la presencia de Edward.

Sentándose y sintiéndose mucho mejor luego de su pequeña siesta, Bella dio un vistazo por la habitación. Era una recámara realmente grande. Y no se le había escapado que Edward no había tomado una, sino tres botellas de agua del refrigerador de cortesía, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces. No había mayor indicador de riqueza que la habilidad de pagar seis dólares por cada botella de agua sin parpadear.

Tal vez que la prueba de su obvia riqueza la molestara, era una señal de que estaba realmente desquiciada. Bella simplemente no había sido criada para estar cómoda con la idea de ser un caso de caridad, y por eso ya estaba sumando cifras en su mente, tratando de recordar lo que poseía. Definitivamente, la espontánea ceremonia se costeó gracias a ella. Él pagó todo la noche anterior, ella prácticamente no tenía nada a su nombre, así que ya estaba endeudada por alrededor de trescientos dólares. Y habrían sido setecientos si Edward se hubiera salido con la suya, pero logró convencerlo de que no quería las treinta y seis fotografías posando y que no tenían damas de honor a las cuales regalar un ramo de flores.

Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que bailó en sus labios, recordando cuán adorable había sido él. En esas pocas horas de embriaguez, había intentado hacerla realmente feliz. Algún día sería un buen esposo, para alguien que lo mereciera.

Mientras se aseaba y vestía, Bella se tomó su tiempo para cumplir lo que había prometido: pensar seriamente en la propuesta de Edward; su segunda propuesta en menos de doce horas. Y al menos ésta fue dicha mientras estaba sobrio.

Completamente asustada, Bella se había puesto en marcha en el mismo instante en el que había conseguido escapar de la casa en donde estuvo cautiva. Condujo rápido, sin detenerse hasta que realmente necesitó gasolina. Y teniendo que pagar desde entonces unos pocos cambios de ropa, comida y habitaciones de hotel, Bella se estaba quedando sin el poco efectivo del que había dispuesto en un principio.

El día anterior había sido la primera vez en una semana que se detenía el tiempo suficiente para respirar y pensar. No importaba cuánto tratara de pensar en ello, no podía imaginar un escenario en el que fuera seguro regresar a casa, al menos no a Forks, donde él tenía tanto poder y ella tan poco; algo difícil en lo que pensar. Su mente había intentado pensar desesperadamente en una razón por la que habría actuado como lo había hecho, algo que explicara racionalmente, y de una manera en la que ella pudiera creer que había reaccionado de manera exagerada al salir corriendo. Pero, recordando su mirada feroz —que le decía que realmente creía en sus propias palabras—, Bella sabía que su instinto había sido el acertado.

Un pensamiento había llevado a otro y, mientras lamentaba haberse entregado a él —dándole la propiedad de su cuerpo, aunque brevemente—, una ola de náuseas envió un solitario pensamiento, quebrando su realidad por segunda vez en una semana. No podía negar que necesitaba un plan. No podía seguir en este limbo, corriendo para siempre.

Esa mañana había estado exhausta debido a la abrumadora culpa que sentía al haber tomado ventaja de la amabilidad de Edward. Le habría dado casi cualquier cosa para recompensarlo por lo que había hecho; contarle su historia había sido lo mínimo que pudo hacer, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que entonces la vería como una loca.

De una forma u otra, Bella tendría que confiar en alguien para que la ayudara. Había estado sopesando la idea de buscar un refugio; tenía que haber algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar algo de ayuda hasta que hallara un trabajo, y sabía que podría obtener cuidados prenatales a través del estado.

Aun así, ahora que Edward había plantado una semilla —en la cruda luz de la mañana, y ya no tan ebrio—, era imposible ignorarlo. Era algo tentador, poder depender de alguien real, más que en el anónimo sistema del gobierno. Él había dejado en claro que por lo menos creía su historia. Era un aliado, un rostro amistoso, y corriendo asustada como se hallaba, Bella estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien en quien confiar.

Cuando Edward volvió a la habitación, Bella, que estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, fue arrancada de su silenciosa contemplación por el sonido de la llave electrónica deslizándose en la puerta. Por un largo y tenso momento simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. La expresión de él era un espejo de las emociones de ella, como si le sorprendiera ver la prueba viviente de que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era real.

—Casi esperaba que hubieras huido —dijo Edward suavemente, mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo pensé —admitió.

—¿En qué otra cosa pensaste? —preguntó con voz llana.

—Bueno... —contestó evasivamente; ésa era una conversación incómoda—. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Si estás en una _suite_, obviamente es porque no vives aquí, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó y luego se rio.

—Por supuesto que no vivo aquí. Vivo en Chicago.

Bella soltó un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba en eso. Se le había ocurrido que si él simplemente la llevaba a una ciudad tan pequeña como Forks, tal vez nunca lograra volver a reponerse. Necesitaba dinero y oportunidades de trabajo; esa clase de cosas.

El corazón comenzó a acelerársele; se sentía inexplicablemente tímida por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—En ese caso, estaba pensando que, a menos que lo hayas reconsiderado, me gustaría aceptar tu oferta. Pero quiero pagártelo —dijo, la última oración rápidamente, trabándose con sus propias palabras—. Encontraré la forma de pagarte por ello. Por todo.

Él arqueó una ceja, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de rechazar la necesidad de pagarle de vuelta, pero debió haber visto algo en el rostro de ella y se lo pensó mejor.

—Si es lo que quieres —respondió con sencillez.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, sintiéndose extrañamente calmada a pesar del hecho de haber aceptado seguir a un casi extraño a su casa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? —preguntó, sin saber si se lo estaba preguntando a él o a ella misma.

—Ajá —murmuró afirmativamente. La respuesta parecía un poco evasiva, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó unos momentos después fue genuina—. Bien, entonces, está arreglado. —Hizo una pausa, luciendo casi tan perdido como ella, y se frotó la nuca—. ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Pedimos servicio a la habitación? O podemos salir, si lo prefieres.

—No —dijo rápidamente, recordando los precios del restaurante, la noche anterior. Pensó en el poco efectivo que le quedaba en la billetera—. Tal vez podríamos ordenar una pizza —sugirió, intentando parecer entusiasmada. La pizza no sonaba para nada genial, pero, sinceramente, estaba mareada de todas formas.

Edward la miró atentamente, y Bella pensó que había una gran intensidad en sus profundos ojos verdes.

—¿Estás pidiendo pizza porque es lo que quieres o porque es más barato? —Bella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que había sido pillada, y no respondió—. ¿Almorzaste, Bella? —preguntó gentilmente.

—Sí —respondió un poco a la defensiva. Él le había dicho que ordenara servicio a la habitación, pero en vez de eso, había tomado un paquete de granola de la máquina expendedora.

Edward se golpeteó la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Puedes cocinar?

—Sí —respondió ella, perpleja, y preguntándose qué importaba eso.

—Bueno, pues yo no —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Quemo hasta el agua. Qué dices si pago por la habitación ahora y cuando lleguemos a casa... —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera sopesando su reacción ante esa palabra—, puedes cocinarme algo. Realmente amo la comida casera. ¿Te parece justo?

—¿Con la comida que tú compras? —preguntó Bella, insatisfecha.

Él apretó los labios, observándola como si fuera la primera vez.

—Honestamente, Bella, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no salivar ante la idea. —Cambió el tema.

Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de ponerlos en blanco y acostarse en la cama.

—Bien, tú ganas... De nuevo.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A Edward le parecía muy extraño tener la conversación para conocerse luego de ya estar casado y haber acordado llevar a su mujer consigo a casa. Después de asegurarse de que ella hubiera ordenado algo más grande que sólo una ensalada, apoyó los pies en el sofá, de cara a ella, quien permanecía en la cama, y hablaron.

Y descubrió así que la madre de Bella se sentía atrapada en la pequeña ciudad de Forks y pasó muchos de sus días como una drogadicta aceptada socialmente, tomando Xanax cuando no estaba enseñando en la primaria de Forks... y a veces, incluso, cuando lo estaba. Ésa era una de las razones que favoreció tanto la protectora atención del pupilo de su esposo hacia Bella, quien aunque aún no lo hubiera hecho, hablaba constantemente sobre salir de ese lugar, ser más grande de lo que era. Pero por dentro, Edward pensaba que la razón por la cual el «gran macho del campus»no había actuado aún era porque en la ciudad de Forks era el rey, y fuera, en el gran y malvado mundo, sería menos que nada, como todos los demás.

—¿Puedes beber? —se preguntó Edward en voz alta, expresando la pregunta que le revolvía un poco el estómago. Y es que a veces, cuando la observaba, pensaba que lucía mucho mayor a su edad; la cautelosa manera en la que se abrazaba a sí misma, un poco encorvada, la hacía parecer como si tuviera treinta y cinco años, pero cuando abría los ojos ampliamente, asustada, lucía más cercana a los dieciséis. Bella enarcó una ceja y le echó un vistazo a su propio vientre. Edward sonrió y aclaró—: Legalmente.

—Oh —exclamó suavemente, comenzando a sonrojarse—. Esto... No, pero casi. Haré veintiuno en septiembre.

—Mmmm —murmuró Edward con entendimiento, dándole vueltas a esa información en su cabeza. Era inclusive más joven que sus hermanos menores, y ése era un pensamiento un poco escalofriante. Tenía una extraña urgencia de arrastrarla al protector círculo de sus brazos; mantenerla a salvo del mundo que ya le había hecho pasar demasiado. Un anhelo raro para Edward, de quien la típica visión del mundo había sido resumida por su hermano Emmett como: «la vida es dura, consíguete un casco».

—Crees que soy una idiota, ¿no? —inquirió Bella, malinterpretando su ansiosa expresión.

—No —respondió con voz firme—, para nada.

Ella bufó.

—Soy una estúpida y una irresponsable. ¡Mírame! Sabía mejor que nadie que nunca tendría que haberlo d-dejado... Y no sólo dejé que me tocara, sino que... —Se le desvaneció la voz, y se frotó ausentemente el abdomen con una mano—. Soy una idiota.

—Bella, detente —dijo gentilmente—. En mi experiencia, y créeme cuando digo que tengo mucha en estas cosas, las personas pueden aconsejar todo lo que deseen, pero ni una sola persona que haya conocido ha vivido una vida libre de errores. «Aquél de ustedes que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra1» —recordó—. Además, ¿qué puedo decir? De no ser por accidentes así, yo no estaría vivo hoy.

Eso llamó la atención de Bella, quien levantó la mirada y lo observó curiosa, aunque con inquietud vagando en sus rasgos. Edward hizo una mueca. No le agradaba la idea de contarle esa historia en particular, pues significaría tener que reconocer el rol de su abuelo en su vida.

Baste decir que el abuelo Cullen no iba a estar complacido cuando se enterara de que Edward se había casado por un capricho en Las Vegas. Incluso ya podía escucharlo levantando la voz con rabia y decepción, llenando el espacio de la enorme mansión en la que vivían. Edward había profanado la santidad del matrimonio, y tendría un infierno por el que pagar.

Pero alejando ese pensamiento —había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse por ser un hombre de treinta y dos años que seguía temiéndole a su abuelo—, Edward le contó a Bella sobre su familia.

Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, empezaron a salir en la secundaria. Aunque algunas veces, tenía la hipótesis de que se habían enamorado en el preescolar, cuando Esme pisoteó una araña que tenía a un pequeño Carlisle muerto de miedo, y a punto de mojarse los pantalones.

Pero como cualquier niño jugando a los enamorados, quemaron etapas y resultaron embarazados de él cuando sólo tenían quince años. Edward Cullen Primero, el abuelo de Edward, se puso furioso.

—Para resumir la historia, digamos que mi abuelo insistió en que fuera él mismo el que me criara —dijo tenso; omitiendo muchas cosas, pero que no creía que ella necesitara saber. En realidad, Edward Primero había pasado la mayor parte del embarazo convenciendo a Carlisle y Esme de que no daban la talla; que nunca podrían ser los padres que su bebé merecía. Los manipuló a su antojo, haciéndoles creer que la única solución, la única manera en la que el bebé Edward podría lograrlo, era dejándolo a su cargo.

—Él me odiará —murmuró Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca, porque era muy probable. Pero aunque estaba nervioso por esa posibilidad, la ira se le arremolinaba en las venas ante el pensamiento de cualquiera hablando mal de Bella. Entonces se sentó erguido, con expresión decidida.

—No tengo miedo de lo que piense —mintió—. Soy un hombre adulto y estoy tomando decisiones que son buenas para mí. —Resolló, e hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír algo más alegre—. Además, el abuelo es sólo un miembro de mi familia. Mis padres y hermanos son muy agradables.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Bella, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Dos hermanos menores —confirmó Edward—. Emmett y Jasper.

—¿De tu madre o de tu padre? —Era fácil hacer esa suposición. No muchas relaciones de secundaria duraban, sobre todo luego de un bebé.

—De ambos, en realidad. Mis padres continuaron juntos. De hecho, llevan casados veintitrés años.

Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente.

—Vaya... ¡Guau! —Pero su expresión fue empática cuando lo miró—. ¿Es difícil? Me refiero a que tus hermanos fueran criados por tus padres y tú no.

—A veces —admitió Edward en voz baja. De alguna forma, aunque su familia era muy amorosa, continuamente se sentía sobrando.

Ella apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

—No, creo que estás siendo demasiado comprensivo. Tu familia me odiará. Todos. —Dobló los brazos sobre la cama, descansando la cabeza sobre ellos, y miró a la nada—. Sinceramente, sigo sin entender por qué eres tan comprensivo con todo esto. Me aproveché de tu generosidad cuando eras vulnerable, y ahora pareces pensar que eso te hace el responsable cuando no lo eres. Tal vez tenga sentido para ti, pero no lo tendrá para ellos. Ellos verán la verdad. Lo que hice no es correcto, no importan mis razones. E incluso si dejaran pasar el hecho de que me casé contigo estando sobria y tú obviamente borracho, sigo estando embarazada con el bebé de otro hombre. —Se estremeció, y se abrazó a sí misma. Edward frunció los labios, sintiéndose frustrantemente tonto y avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Bueno, como me pediste, lo pensé mucho hoy —comenzó, lenta y cuidadosamente—. Creo que... ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que he pensado que lo mejor sería no decirle a los demás de que lo nuestro es tan... reciente?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con voz cansina.

—Escúchame —suplicó—. Vengo aquí dos veces al año por trabajo. Nunca he tenido una novia estable. Tal vez tú y yo tuvimos un... romance, si quieres. Estuve en San Diego por negocios hace seis semanas. Y si luego condujiste para verme, el tiempo concuerda —dijo, echando una significativa mirada a su estómago. Ella lo observó boquiabierta.

—Tú harías... Quiero decir... Estás actuando como un demente de nuevo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que haya entre tú y yo es sólo asunto nuestro. Nadie más tiene que saber lo que sucede a puertas cerradas. Todo lo que dije sigue en pie. Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas... Seremos los únicos en saber que estamos casados sólo en papel. Nadie tiene por qué saber que el bebé no es mío hasta que no estés lista para avanzar.

Bella se incorporó, deslizando las manos sin descanso por su cabello.

—Esto es una locura —dijo de nuevo—. Tengo veinte años. Si hubiéramos tenido un romance anteriormente, eso significaría que probablemente me conociste cuando era una adolescente. ¿Seguro que quieres pintarte a ti mismo como un viejo verde?

—A veces pasa —dijo Edward con una mueca, intentando inyectar algo de humor a la conversación—. ¿Realmente soy tan viejo que la idea se te hace repulsiva?

Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

—¡No me refería a eso! No eres viejo, y sé que a veces pasa. Yo sólo... Edward, tu familia no debería pensar menos de ti solamente porque estás ayudándome. Eso me mataría.

—No estoy negando que vayan a ser tercos, pero en general, son personas comprensivas —susurró—. Si en verdad no pensara que las cosas serían más fáciles de esta manera, no lo hubiera sugerido.

—¿Más fáciles para quién? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Para ambos. —Su respuesta fue honesta. Si bien su familia podría tener la opinión de que Edward era un idiota por liarse con una chica en apuros y casarse con ella tan intempestivamente, también entendería que estaba moralmente obligado; ya estaría acostumbrada a esa forma suya de ser. Y en cuanto a Bella, bueno... estaba muy seguro de que no querría saber la opinión de mucha gente sobre el porqué estaba huyendo.

»De todos modos... —comenzó de nuevo, rompiendo el pesado silencio—, cuando el bebé nazca, y si tú quieres, me gustaría colocar mi apellido en el acta de nacimiento. De esa manera el padre no tendrá ningún derecho legal sobre ustedes.

Bella agachó la cabeza, presionando el dorso de la mano contra sus labios. Por un momento parecía que fuera a llorar de nuevo, pero consiguió controlarse, y lo observó antes de hablar.

—Anoche... eso fue exactamente lo que me hizo decir que sí —dijo en un susurro—. Si fuera sólo por mí, no creo que hubiera pasado nada, pero cuando me pediste matrimonio, en todo lo que podía pensar era en que si yo estuviera casada contigo, el bebé sería tuyo y no de él —comentó entusiasmada—. Preferiría, por mucho, que el bebé fuera de un completo extraño que de ese bastardo. —Dejó eso colgando entre ellos por un rato antes de volver a hablar con voz vacilante—: Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto. Me estás dando tanto, y yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Edward se incorporó, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado.

—Estoy haciendo esto sobre todo porque puedo. Mi abuelo... me enseñó muchas cosas intolerables, pero una lección que aprecio es la idea de «la nobleza obliga». Básicamente, a quien mucho se ha dado, mucho se le exigirá2. —Cuidadosamente, sopesando si su toque sería bienvenido, alcanzó un mechón de cabello y lo apartó de su rostro—. No creo que ninguno de los dos tuviera planeado cruzarse en el camino del otro, pero lo hicimos. Tal vez nuestro, eh, método, es poco ortodoxo, pero sigo creyendo que luego de escuchar tu historia, ninguna persona decente podría sólo irse.

Por un buen rato, lo estudió con cuidado. Edward podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza, mientras meditaba. Y cuando habló, sin embargo, nunca podría haber adivinado lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

—Me pareces del tipo que tiene un abogado o un sirviente.

—Eh... sí —dijo rápidamente. Esta mujer era increíblemente impredecible.

—Quiero que te redacte un contrato pre... —Frunció el ceño—. Bueno, supongo que post-nupcial en este caso. ¿Trato?

—Esto, sí —aceptó Edward. El año pasado, uno de los compañeros de negocios de su primo Félix le insistió a éste que firmara un acuerdo post-nupcial antes de comenzar a desarrollar una nueva sucursal de su negocio. Edward no podía culparlo; la zorra avariciosa de su mujer, Jane, no era de fiar.

Bella asintió, luciendo satisfecha.

—Que tu abogado lo ponga por escrito; que cuando nos d-divorciemos quede bien claro que no puedo tocar tu dinero ni tu casa; nada.

Edward abrió la boca para protestar —la implicación de que no confiaba en ella le parecía muy grosera—, pero rápidamente la cerró. No era ningún ingenuo del mundo. Viendo los tejemanejes en los negocios de su familia, sabía muy bien cómo tanto esposos y esposas podían utilizar la institución del matrimonio para su propia ganancia. A decir verdad, era una buena sugerencia; tal vez no la más romántica, pero ciertamente, Edward tenía considerables acciones que proteger. Y además, tal y como ya habían discutido, su matrimonio no era en absoluto uno de tipo romántico, sino de conveniencia. Suspiró.

—Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda —accedió finalmente.

—Lo haría.

—Bien, entonces no se diga más. —Se inclinó hacia atrás, preguntándose si debería sentirse extraño o mal por el hecho de que acababa de negociar un matrimonio como si de una propuesta de negocios se tratara.

Luego cruzó la habitación, se sentó frente a la mesa pequeña y sacó su portátil del maletín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó curiosa, sentándose en la mesa, frente a él. Él le ofreció una sonrisa por encima de la pantalla.

—Parece que necesito añadir otro boleto para el vuelo de vuelta. —Ella se sonrojó y luego hizo una mueca.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué voy a hacer con mi camioneta? —Golpeteó sus labios—. Debería venderla, ¿pero seré capaz antes de mañana?

—¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? Sabes, igual podríamos hacer el viaje por carretera, si lo prefieres.

—No —dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si puedo venderla, tal vez pueda obtener lo suficiente para reembolsarte el gasto de la boda.

—Bella...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Eso es cien por ciento mi responsabilidad. Fue mi culpa.

—Pero fui yo el que lo propuso —rebatió.

—Sí, pero sólo estabas siendo amable. —Edward le echó un vistazo, riendo cuando Bella sonrió; le estaba tomando el pelo. Mas borró su sonrisa casi tan pronto como ésta apareció, y pareció pensativa.

—Tal vez pueda ir esta noche. Tiene que haber un concesionario que quiera comprarla por trescientos dólares.

—Iremos —la corrigió, y estiró la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarle la suya y llamar su atención—. Sé que esto es mucho. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes a dónde ir? Sabes que te ayudaría a llegar a donde necesitaras.

Bella no pudo ocultar la imagen abrumada y desamparada de sus ojos antes de bajar la mirada.

—No tengo a nadie.

Él le palmeó la mano hasta que ella lo miró de nuevo.

—Ahora me tienes a mí.

* * *

Referencias:

1 La Biblia. Juan 8:7.

2 La Biblia. Lucas 12:48.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 21 de marzo.


	4. Extraño en una tierra extraña

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: FungysCullen13

Beta: Yanina Barboza/edelau

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Como un extraño en una tierra extraña.**

Emmett Cullen tenía la risa más ruidosa que Bella hubiera escuchado jamás. Un sonido trepidante, que la agobiaba y divertía de igual manera. Era imposible no encontrar un poco divertida la imagen del gran hombre —uno aterradoramente grande— doblado de risa. Y reía con tanta fuerza que se cayó de culo.

Edward suspiró; se veía disgustado.

—No tiene gracia, Emmett.

Pero eso sólo pareció provocar que el mayor de los dos hermanos menores de Edward se riera con más fuerza.

—Lo siento —logró decir entre jadeos, mirando a Bella. Luego se irguió, limpiándose las lágrimas—. No me estoy riendo de ti, pero es que... —Inhaló temblorosamente— si conocieras a Edward. Bueno, supongo que sí lo conoces.

Negando con la cabeza, Edward se giró hacia Bella.

—Me disculpo por él. En serio.

—Oh, vamos —intervino Jasper. Que aunque no era tan musculoso como Emmett, era, si cabe, más abrumador. Había algo en su tranquila mirada, en la manera en que la observaba, que hacía que Bella sintiera que estaba siendo evaluada—. No puedes culpar a Emmett por encontrarlo gracioso. Uno escucha de gente que se va a Las Vegas y se casa de la nada, pero en realidad nunca lo había presenciado. ¿Pero tú? —Después miró especulativamente a Bella, a quien le pareció que se estaba preguntando exactamente qué habría llevado a ese punto a su hermano.

Emmett sonrió enormemente, poniendo las manos en los hombros de ella.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. Dime que eres una corista de Las Vegas o algo así. Me harías muy feliz si fuera así.

Bella se encogió bajo el toque del gran hombre, un poco intimidada por su enorme presencia invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no.

—¿Podrías apartarte de ella? —gruñó Edward, agarrándolo del hombro y apartándolo.

—Perdón. —Emmett rio entre dientes, alzando las manos en un gesto de paz—. Olvidé que Edward tiene problemas para compartir. El síndrome del hijo único, ¿no?

Negando con la cabeza, Edward sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Bella había tenido el tiempo justo para mirar boquiabierta la mansión ridículamente grande, dándose cuenta de que Edward no sólo tenía una buena posición económica, sino que debía ser alguien escandalosamente rico. Al parecer, los hermanos menores de Edward —con un comportamiento fiel de hermanos pequeños— habían decidido ignorar su pedido de cancelar la noche de chicos que habían planeado.

—Verás, creía que este chico estaba evitándonos de nuevo. Pero al menos tuvo la cortesía de traer algo de entretenimiento.

Edward entrecerró los ojos a su hermano menor.

—Es suficiente. Apreciaría, mucho, si pudieras dejar de ser tan malditamente desdeñoso en este momento.

—Oh, venga ya —intervino Jasper—. Si quieres que te tomemos a ti y a tus decisiones en serio, no te cases con una chica al azar en Las Vegas con Elvis como testigo. Como sea. —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo más importante ahora es que, esto va a matar a mamá.

Edward hizo una mueca entonces, mostrando una expresión de culpabilidad.

—Creo que decepcionar es una palabra mejor —corrigió, obviamente esforzándose para calmar su propia reacción—. Puede que se decepcione por no haber podido planear mi boda, pero de todas formas está ocupada con la de Emmett y Rosalie.

Emmett soltó un gruñido, un poco del humor desapareciendo de sus facciones.

—Sí, pero sabes que tú eres diferente. Lleva toda una vida esperando tu boda. —Negó con la cabeza y golpeó a Edward en el hombro no muy gentilmente—. Tenías que hacerlo antes que yo, ¿eh, hermano mayor?

Abrazándose a sí misma, Bella hizo lo posible por esconder lo incómoda que se sentía en esa embarazosa atmósfera. Casi queriéndole gritar a Edward: «te lo dije».

¿Por qué había llegado a pensar que esto podía funcionar? Y ellos todavía ni siquiera sabían que estaba embarazada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cuánto alcohol estuvo involucrado? —preguntó Jasper, mirándolos a ambos.

Bella se sintió mareada y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente para evitar caerse. Edward se acercó a su lado, preocupado, y le acarició el hombro. Ella lo miró, y por un momento, tuvo la absoluta intención de hacerles saber la verdad. Ella le había hecho esto; no era culpa de nadie más. No podía permitir que siguiera aceptando más comentarios de burlas e incredulidad por parte de sus hermanos. Aunque antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, fue Edward el que habló. La mentira que él mismo había sugerido —que se habían visto en ocasiones cuando él había ido a Las Vegas por negocios—, fluyó tan fácilmente, que Bella pensó que debería haberse sentido nerviosa. Pero él contó la historia con tal sinceridad que incluso ella casi se la cree.

—Puta madre —murmuró Jasper, recargándose en la silla—. ¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pues son siempre los hijos de puta más santurrones los que la hacen peor, pero en serio, ¿Edward?

—Un santurrón... —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Primero, no creo ser mejor que nadie, pero ¿qué intentas decirme?

—¡Es una niña! —espetó Jasper, señalando a Bella.

—Disculpen —interrumpió Bella, la molestia aflojando su lengua—, estoy justo aquí y soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

El más joven de los hermanos Cullen se vio algo arrepentido al girarse hacia ella.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero todo esto es inevitable. ¿Tienes idea del sermón que este hombre le dio a Emmett cuando le propuso matrimonio a Rosalie? Hablando mucho sobre la santidad del matrimonio y sobre no entrar en esa unión tan a la ligera, ¿y luego esto? —se burló Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sí, estoy _segurísimo_ que su unión es una bendición.

—No intentaba juzgar a nadie. Emmett y Rosalie son una pareja fantástica, pero son tan jóvenes, que yo...

—¡Esta chica tiene veinte años! —lo interrumpió Jasper.

—Y de nuevo, repito, esta chica está justo aquí.

—Mira, sé que tienes tus dudas, y lo entiendo —dijo Edward con voz tensa—. Pero por favor, a ambos les pido, Bella no ha hecho nada para ganarse esta falta de respeto.

—Te encuentras con esta... Bella, dos, quizá tres veces al año. Y aparece de repente embarazada y tú, el rey que piensa de más cada maldita cosa, terminas casado. En Las Vegas. ¡¿De la noche a la mañana?! —Después se giró hacia Bella, alzando una mano—. Sin ofender, cariño; pero Edward, ¿estás siquiera seguro de que este niño es tuyo?

Edward se paró, empujando la silla tan rápido que ésta cayó al suelo, y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor.

—Los quiero fuera de mi casa. Ahora —exigió.

—Edward —intentó intervenir Emmett, pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Jasper, poniéndose en pie y agarrando su abrigo—. Él sabe cómo disparar rápidamente todas las preguntas difíciles, pero no le gusta cuando está del otro lado. Como dije, quién diría.

Casi antes de que Bella pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido, azotando la puerta tras ellos.

Se dejó caer hacia delante, recargando la cabeza en la mesa mientras intentaba no llorar... otra vez. Estaba cansada de tanto llorar, especialmente frente a Edward.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó cansada, y luego no pudo evitar burlarse—. No sólo es una pregunta justa, sino que de hecho tiene razón.

—Técnicamente —contestó Edward tranquilamente, respirando profunda y calmadamente—. Pero él no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que eres mi esposa. Y no mereces que te falten el respeto así.

—Pero sí lo merezco —dijo, alzando la cabeza—. Y ellos sólo te estaban cuidando.

—Como sea. No voy a tolerar que ellos, ni nadie, te traten así. No es correcto, aunque tú creas que lo mereces o no. Que no lo haces.

Bella abrió la boca para discutirle, pero se dio cuenta de que su lógica era en realidad correcta, y exhaló un suspiro frustrada.

—No me gusta que pelees con tu familia por mí.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Edward se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Son mis hermanos —murmuró suavemente—. Nos peleamos. Probablemente mañana hagamos las paces. Así es como sucede a veces. —Frunció el ceño—. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es que vayan a contárselo a nuestros padres. Preferiría decírselo yo mismo.

Y aunque la perspectiva la hacía sentir náuseas, Bella no iba a dejar que Edward sufriera más sólo porque ella fuera una cobarde.

—Entonces, creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a su casa.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Bella, no tienes que...

—Sí, sí tengo. Edward, si queremos que esto funcione, no puede ser tan unilateral. Obviamente estás comprometido a ayudarme; déjame al menos facilitar las cosas lo máximo que pueda —insistió.

—Se supone que el estrés no es bueno para una mujer embarazada —replicó.

—Estaré más estresada pensando que las cosas van mal con tu familia por mi culpa.

Él exhaló y asintió.

—Bien, tú ganas. Y tiene sentido. Como ya dije, prefiero ser yo el que se lo diga a mis padres. —La miró—. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo ahora?

—No creo que vaya a ser más fácil luego —suspiró.

En ese momento, Edward sonrió y estiró el brazo y le apretó gentilmente la mano.

—No te preocupes. Los hermanos siempre serán hermanos, aunque mis hermanos y yo no tuviéramos la mejor oportunidad de construir una relación al no crecer juntos. Además, los hermanos están hechos específicamente para dificultarse las cosas entre ellos. Creo que mis padres serán mucho más fáciles. —Torció los labios—. O al menos no serán groseros.

_**...**_

Como Edward supuso, sus padres fueron, en cierta manera, mucho más fáciles con Bella de lo que habían sido sus hermanos.

Sentada en su acogedora sala, Esme, como habían predicho, rompió a llorar, y corrió hacia Bella, para abrazarla.

Edward las observó con cuidado, listo para intervenir por si la exuberancia de su madre abrumaba a Bella. Quien aunque se tensó al principio, pronto se derritió en el abrazo.

Por un minuto, Edward se permitió creer que esa escena feliz era real. Una imagen muy bonita: una fascinante, joven y bella esposa, y un bebé en camino. Situación en la que debería estar a los treinta y dos años.

Mas sacudiendo la cabeza subrepticiamente, Edward se recordó que éste era sólo un sueño que había surgido por oportunidad y conveniencia. Era importante que recordara la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad.

Edward se alegró cuando su madre comenzó a preguntarle a Bella sobre el embarazo. Quien, cuando escuchó que aún no había ido al doctor, se hizo cargo al instante, recomendándole su obstetra y comenzando a hacer una lista de cosas que necesitaban tener en cuenta. Él había sido sincero cuando dijo que una de las cosas que más le preocupaban era que Bella recibiera el mejor cuidado para ella y el bebé, pero lo que no le había dicho era que él no tenía ni idea de cómo organizar eso.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban, Carlisle guió a Edward a su oficina.

—Obviamente, Edward, eres más que capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones —comenzó Carlisle, con un tono tranquilo y uniforme—. Sin embargo, como tu padre, me siento obligado a preguntarte. Créeme, sabes que entiendo cómo las opiniones de tu abuelo pueden ser... de largo alcance.

—Crees que me casé con ella porque la embaracé —comentó Edward en voz baja.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Puedo decir con total honestidad que no es por eso que me casé con ella.

Carlisle asintió, aceptando sus palabras con facilidad, cosa que Edward apreció enormemente. A pesar de haber sido criado también por Edward Primero, Carlisle, de alguna manera, había desarrollado una mentalidad empática y abierta.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu abuelo?

Edward imaginó que su expresión debía parecer bastante a la de un toro siendo llevado a castrar. Carlisle asintió a sabiendas.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Hizo una pausa—. No estará contento.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Edward, soltando un pequeño suspiro—. Pero es mi vida.

—¿Y desde cuándo le ha importado eso a tu abuelo? —preguntó Carlisle, soltando una carcajada irónica.

—Bueno, ya puede gritar todo lo que quiera, que no podrá deshacer lo que ya está hecho —añadió Edward con firmeza.

Carlisle sonrió genuinamente entonces...

—Eso, hijo mío, es algo por lo que puedo agradecerle verdaderamente a Dios. —Caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde estaban puestas discretamente unas botellas—. Bueno, eres esposo y vas a ser padre. No puedo imaginar a un hombre mejor para ese trabajo.

A pesar del suave y sutil dolor en su corazón —y de desear que esas palabras fueran ciertas— la alabanza de su padre provocó que una ola de calor lo invadiera por completo.

—Gracias, papá.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward. No sé si te lo digo lo suficiente, pero es verdad. —Girándose, Carlisle le ofreció un vaso de whisky—. Brindemos por mi primer nieto.

Edward alzó el vaso, pero lo soltó luego sin tomar nada. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado entre él y Bella, tampoco creía que fuera buena idea tentar al destino.

_**...**_

Carlisle y Esme insistieron en que se quedaran a cenar, queriendo conocer a su nuera, así que el crepúsculo estaba apagándose cuando regresaron a casa.

Bella rumió una y otra vez la palabra casa en su cabeza, preguntándose si algún día podría ver esa enorme mansión de ladrillos y sentir que pertenecía a ahí.

Bella sabía que existían vecindarios como éste —jardines inmaculados, alamedas e imponentes casas—, pero no podía decir que hubiera visto uno con sus propios ojos. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese día había estado lleno de cosas que nunca había visto antes, como la silueta de Chicago. Nunca se había apartado tanto de la costa oeste, pero ver la orilla del lago Michigan le había proporcionado una pequeña cantidad de consuelo, recordándole el océano de su casa, y a pesar de estar en el lado contrario del auto.

—Bella, ¿de verdad estás bien? —le preguntó Edward deteniendo el auto.

—Estoy bien —mintió. Parecía irracional no estar bien, malagradecida.

Frunciendo los labios, Edward estiró la mano sobre la consola para acariciarle la mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había sido físicamente afectuoso con ella, al menos no sin un motivo oculto.

—Todo ha cambiado tan rápido —murmuró. A Bella le costaba asumir los cambios, y normalmente agonizaba por cada decisión antes de actuar. Mas la última semana de su vida había sido un terrorífico cambio tras otro.

—Quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí —le dijo al salir del auto—. Lo que te dije antes sobre tu habitación es verdad. Por favor, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir más como en casa está bien para mí. ¿Quizá un nuevo edredón?

Ella alzó una ceja, divertida a pesar de todo.

—¿Crees que un edredón nuevo mejoraría todo?

Él pareció un poco avergonzado.

—Creo que cuando las cosas grandes están tan fuera de nuestro control, las cosas pequeñas pueden hacer una gran diferencia. Es sólo que la habitación no parece de tu estilo, si es que eso tiene sentido.

La expresión de ella debió ser de perplejidad porque él se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de sonar como Alice —murmuró.

—¿Alice? —repitió ella, un toque de consternación se manifestó en su voz.

—Alice es la novia de Jasper —explicó Edward, y Bella se sintió instantáneamente aliviada—. Tengo que decir que, de las novias de mis hermanos, Alice es por mucho mi favorita. Rosalie, la prometida de Emmett, tiene su encanto, pero es más divertido estar con Alice. —Luego se vio pensativo—. Creo que es buena para Jasper.

Bella murmuró en reconocimiento.

—¿Y ella piensa que los edredones pueden definir quién eres como persona?

—Ah, Alice tiene un montón de ideas interesantes —dijo Edward agitando la mano—. Pero sí, siempre está hablando sobre qué «tono» habla más de la personalidad de alguien. En Navidad, ella y mi madre redecoraron toda mi habitación con tonos dorados.

—Dorado —soltó ella con un bufido—. Sí, eso te pega.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Mi riqueza te molesta un poco, ¿verdad?

—Molesta no es la palabra adecuada. —Respiró profundamente, intentando descubrir cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo—. Cuando te dije que sí esa noche, podrías haber sido un taxista viviendo apenas con tu sueldo y no hubiera importado. Incluso entonces, no quería ni esperaba nada de esto —dijo, moviendo la mano e indicando la enorme mansión ante ellos—. Todo lo que quería era que mi bebé estuviera a salvo de su lunático padre. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Creo que siento como que nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente.

—Pues, primero que nada, yo también quiero que tu bebé esté a salvo. Justo ahora, tú y el bebé están conectados, así que incluso si no estuviera preocupado por ti, que sí lo estoy, el querer lo mejor para ti, es querer lo mejor para él... o ella. Además, Bella, no puedo pretender que esto es completamente altruista de mi parte. Me das demasiado crédito. —Meneó la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza—. Honestamente... esa noche estaba sintiendo lástima de mí mismo. Puede que hayas notado que vivo una vida muy solitaria. —Sonrió irónicamente—. Tengo un ama de llaves que viene tres veces a la semana, Leah. Más o menos mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y la única compañía que tengo casi todas las semanas, sin contar a mi familia.

Bella no dijo nada, guardando mentalmente ese pequeño dato en la creciente lista de cosas que iba descubriendo de este hombre. Edward Cullen, quien se casaba con chicas que encontraba llorando en la calle y se hacía amigo de los sirvientes.

—Supongo que lo que intento decir —continuó Edward, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa—, es que creo que será lindo tener un poco de compañía por un tiempo.

_**...**_

Esa noche, Bella yacía despierta en la habitación de invitados frente a la habitación principal. Edward le había ofrecido cualquiera de las cinco habitaciones, pero intimidada por la enormidad de la casa, había acabado eligiendo la habitación más cercana a él para sentirse menos sola. Además de eso, la elegida tenía cierto encanto que la atraía, con un rincón con vistas al enorme patio trasero y gavetas construidas en una de las paredes.

Durante un buen rato, Bella contempló el techo abovedado, meditando los términos de su vida.

Había escapado de todo lo que conocía hasta ahora, de su pequeño pueblo a una enorme ciudad, de una casa y una habitación pequeña con una cama matrimonial normal a una enorme mansión con una cama queen que quedaba eclipsada por la habitación que la rodeaba. No tenía nada a su nombre más que unos pocos cambios de ropa en una mochila de viaje azul, lo que le quedaba del dinero de la venta de su camioneta luego de haber pagado a Edward lo de la boda, y la extraña _cosa_ creciendo rápidamente en su vientre.

Estaba comenzando de nuevo pero, cuando pensaba en el hombre amable que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, Bella tenía que reconocer que, al menos, no estaba sola.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 30 de marzo


	5. El abuelo Cullen

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción: Nayla Anne**

**Beta: Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad/edelau/Yanina Barboza**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El abuelo Cullen.**

Edward se despertó e inmediatamente asomó la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que su silenciosa huésped no hubiera escapado por la noche. Lucía tan asustada, que no le sorprendería ver que simplemente lo había hecho.

La habitación estaba vacía, pero la cama estaba deshecha. Lo que le hizo sentirse extrañamente satisfecho de que ella aún estuviera alrededor, sólo que en algún otro lugar de la casa; le parecía del tipo que hacía la cama antes de irse.

Curioso por saber dónde estaba ella, Edward salió de su cuarto, caminando con pasos firmes, pero suaves por el pasillo. Y cuando percibió desde lo alto de las escaleras el apetitoso olor del desayuno, casi se le hace la boca agua.

Así que aceleró el paso, mientras descendía las escaleras.

Siguió el olor hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Bella sentada en una silla, tarareando y cortando trozos de fresas mientras vigilaba la máquina de gofres —que Edward no sabía que tuviera— por el rabillo del ojo. En la estufa, el fondo de una sartén estaba cubierta con tocino y salchichas chisporroteando y dejando un aroma de lo más tentador. En otra sartén había huevos revueltos cocinándose a fuego lento.

—¿Te has topado con un ejército y necesitas alimentarlo? —le preguntó riendo entre dientes.

Bella pegó un grito y dejó caer el cuchillo.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó con una mano en el corazón. Y él estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, pero se distrajo cuando Bella lo recorrió con los ojos, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no usaba una camisa —que no era inusual, pues solía dormir sólo con los pantalones del pijama—. Edward curvó un poco los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le había estaba echando un ojo.

—Yo, esto... no sabía qué te gustaría, y no quería despertarte —explicó ella mientras añadía la pila de trozos de fresas en una pequeña fuente que parecía ya llena de melocotones y moras azules—. Así que hice de todo un poco.

—Puedo verlo. —Se sentó y se inclinó, alcanzando una mora del montoncito, y la dejó caer en su boca—. No soy una persona de desayuno, pero creo que haré una excepción ante este festín.

Ella le frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz adorablemente.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día —le sermoneó—. Y además, si nunca desayunas, ¿para qué tienes aquí ingredientes para hacer un desayuno?

Edward la miró a través de sus pestañas, sabiendo que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

—Leah no tiene tiempo para detenerse por un desayuno de comida rápida, así que la dejo mantener cosas aquí.

Y, como había predicho, Bella hizo una mueca.

—Oh, mierda. Sólo dime dónde está la tienda. Reemplazaré todo.

—Relájate, Bella, no pasa nada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Pero el timbre sonó antes de que pudiera burlarse de ella.

Inmediatamente a Edward le dio un vuelco el estómago, pero hizo lo posible por ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora para calmar el obvio temor en ella.

—Quédate aquí —pidió suavemente—; y no te preocupes si nos oyes discutir. No pasará nada.

—Edward...

—Estaré bien —reiteró.

Se puso de pie, respirando profundamente y convocando paciencia por adelantado, y se dirigió a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar antes de llegar allí, haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Esperando (completamente) ver a su abuelo al otro lado de la puerta, Edward se sorprendió cuando en su lugar encontró a su hermano y a Alice. Y dejó escapar un suspiro, incapaz de ocultar el alivio.

—¡Oh!, eres tú.

Jasper lo miró significativamente.

—Pensaste que era el abuelo, ¿no?

—Tal vez —dijo Edward un poco a la defensiva.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Jesús —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después dio un paso al interior y envolvió a Edward en un abrazo—. Hola, cariño.

—Hola —saludó, sonriendo genuinamente.

Dando un paso atrás, Alice miró a su novio cruzando los brazos, expectante.

Jasper suspiró, luciendo disgustado.

—Sólo quería decir que lo siento por lo de ayer. No que no tenga mis dudas —añadió rápidamente—, pero pude haber elegido decirlas con mucho más tacto.

—Sí, pudiste —coincidió Edward—. Gracias por decirlo, sin embargo. —Cruzó los brazos en su pecho—. Para responder a la pregunta que planteas, la única persona a quien debe importarle la paternidad del bebé es a mí. Yo confío en Bella; es lo único que necesitas saber.

Y aunque su hermano pequeño no lucía satisfecho, movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Bien —dijo Edward, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Tienen hambre? Bella aparentemente pensó que mi apetito estaba más cerca de parecerse al de Emmett; hay un montón de comida.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió Alice entusiasmada—. ¡No puedo esperar para conocer a Bella!

—¿Tu esposa preparó el desayuno? —preguntó Jasper con voz chillona.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. Aunque sus hermanos habían tenido una educación muy diferente a la suya —sin alguien que les hiciera las comidas o sirvientes a su disposición—, Esme y Carlisle Cullen no eran mejores cocineros de lo que él era. Y tampoco Rosalie o Alice.

No había estado bromeando cuando le dijo a Bella que fácilmente podría pagarle cocinando para él. Tal vez el viejo dicho era real: la forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre era por su estómago. Bella había expresado su deseo de suavizar las cosas con sus hermanos, y un desayuno era definitivamente un buen comienzo con Jasper.

—Vamos. Si eres un poco más amable, estoy seguro que Bella estará dispuesta a compartir. —E inclinó la cabeza mirando a su hermano con severidad—. Supongo que tus disculpas se extenderán a ella, ¿no?

Jasper asintió levemente.

—Creo que es justo. Está bien.

Edward asintió de vuelta.

—Bien.

**...**

Al día siguiente, un domingo, Bella durmió hasta casi el mediodía. Siguió parpadeando adormilada mientras bajaba las escaleras tabaleándose, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá frente a donde Edward estaba sentado, leyendo una revista de arquitectura. Él rio entre dientes, y ella supo que debía parecer una niña grande, por la forma en como estaba frotándose los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó solícito.

—Deseando poder tomar un café... —murmuró.

—Creo que no tengo una cafetera —meditó.

—Y probablemente sea lo mejor —admitió ella—. Mi fuerza de voluntad no está en lo más alto en este momento.

—¿Tanto te ha agotado mi familia? —inquirió, dejando la revista a un lado. La noche anterior la familia completa se había reunido para cenar, comida a domicilio. Algo así como una prueba para «tratar de conocerse», y que había sido un poco incómoda, pero bien en su mayoría.

Al menos no hubo derramamiento de sangre.

—Fue un poco demasiado para mí —admitió en voz baja—. Yo soy hija única, ¿sabes? No crecí con tanta gente a mi alrededor.

—Yo tampoco.

Ella lo miró confusa por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Cierto, la gran diferencia de edad.

—No era sólo eso —dijo, en voz baja y, según Bella, un poco triste—. No los veía mucho cuando era un niño, y ellos eran pequeños. Y no empecé a verlos con frecuencia hasta no tener casi la edad que ellos tienen ahora.

El tono apagado de su voz y la forma en la que sus ojos se tensaron en las esquinas mientras hablaba, hicieron que a Bella se le estrujara el corazón. Su instinto fue ir hacia él y sostenerlo entre sus brazos para alejar su dolor, pero se resistió, sintiendo cierta reticencia.

—No lo entiendo —dijo cuando él dejó de hablar.

Él pareció volver a ser él mismo entonces, y la miró con una expresión un tanto de disculpa.

—Es una larga historia; nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

Bella frunció el ceño; un destello de irritación la recorrió entera. Durante un minuto, luchó consigo misma, queriendo recordarle que eso no era una calle de sentido único. A pesar de conocerse hace muy pocos días, ella se preocupaba por él. Quería saber sobre sus males para poder ayudarle, si era posible. Tal vez no pudiera hacer por él lo que él estaba haciendo por ella —después de todo, Edward no estaba en problemas—, pero podía estar allí para él.

Pero eso sería asumiendo que Edward quisiera que ella fuera su amiga.

Su relación, tal como estaba ahora, era la antítesis de claro.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera romper el silencio que se había sumido sobre ellos, el teléfono de Edward sonó, y él lo respondió sin mirar.

Mientras Bella lo observaba, la sangre drenó visiblemente del rostro de Edward.

—Abuelo, yo... —Frunció el ceño, obviamente había sido interrumpido—. Bueno, no, señor, yo... Sí, señor, lo siento. Sí. Eso... —Pero apartó el teléfono de sí mismo, mirándolo con una expresión contrariada y nerviosa en el rostro.

La visión de él, obviamente un poco desquiciada asustó a Bella. Edward generalmente tenía tal control de sí mismo, que era inquietante ver esa expresión en su cara. Parecía que acabara de morder un limón mohoso y estuviera siendo forzado a mantenerlo en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ansiosa.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y tomó aire por la boca.

—Mi abuelo llegará aquí en breve.

**...**

Bella pensó que si esa confrontación se prolongaba, iba a acabar moliéndose los dientes hasta dejarlos hechos polvo.

Después de que Edward anunciara que su abuelo estaba en camino, Bella sintió que la estiraban en varias direcciones a la vez. Entre la reacción de Edward y la forma en la que los demás Cullen hablaron sobre el hombre, Bella se encontró casi tan aterrorizada de él como del padre de su bebé y el amigo de éste. Pero ella aún no estaba del todo despierta; no estaba vestida... No estaba preparada.

Edward dejó su miedo de lado para calmarla.

—Tómate tu tiempo para arreglarte. De hecho, en realidad podría ser mejor si te quedas fuera de su vista hasta que... bueno, hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de sacar de su sistema la reacción inicial.

Mas la reacción inicial de Edward Cullen I fue horrenda. Y para cuando Bella estuvo duchada y vestida, la conversación ya había subido de volumen. Podía oír una voz furiosa desde lo alto de las escaleras, pero no distinguir las palabras. Y se quedó helada en gran medida porque aquel tono suave y aterciopelado le resultaba familiar. Así era exactamente como Edward sonaría si estuviera furioso; quizás un poco más áspero.

El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

Había bajado poco a poco las escaleras, hasta terminar en el comedor, escondida de la puerta de entrada a la sala en la que ocurría la discusión, y desde donde pudo escuchar todo lo que decían.

Y estaba. Empezando. A enojarse.

El abuelo Cullen estaba dándole una reprimenda alucinante; algo más horrible de lo que Bella hubiera podido imaginar. Y es que no sólo estaba siendo malo, estaba siendo completamente cruel. Y que su veneno estuviera dirigido a Edward —una de las personas más amables que Bella había conocido— era un poco menos que desesperante.

Bella estaba destrozada, y lo que más quería en ese momento, era entrar ahí pistola en mano. Edward no parecía estar defendiéndose con mucho empeño, aunque objetaba la degradante opinión de su abuelo de que era el idiota más grande que Dios hubiera puesto en la faz de la Tierra, que era un pecador y un putón que había dejado que lo consumiera la lujuria. Y cuando Edward tuvo que admitir la edad de ella, le llamó, además, un pervertido y corruptor de menores.

Quería, desesperadamente, discutirlo. Edward no había hecho nada malo. Tal vez era demasiado confiado, ¿pero no estaba eso más cerca de ser una virtud que un vicio?

Pero viendo lo obstinado e irracional que era el hombre, podía imaginarse que el abuelo de Edward probablemente no reaccionaría bien a que una jovencita lo enfrentara, y sólo empeoraría las cosas para Edward.

Así que se sentó a la mesa del comedor, apretando los puños y llorando lágrimas de furia y de frustración.

—Entiendo su punto, señor, pero estamos hablando de mi vida, mis decisiones —dijo Edward, intentando mantener la voz tranquila.

—Eres una decepción tan grande como lo era tu padre. Más, incluso, porque en realidad pudiste haber sido algo —gruñó el anciano—. ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpido como para tirar todo por la borda por una niña!

—Le ruego me disculpe, ¿pero no creé que está exagerando? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy tirando por la borda? —preguntó, se notaba exasperado por su tono—. Tengo más de treinta años, no quince. Me saqué un título por mis propios medios, y mi trabajo es estable. La mayoría de la gente de mi edad ha estado manejando un matrimonio y trabajo con éxito por años.

—¡No me levantes la voz, muchacho! —gritó Edward sénior—. Todo lo que tienes te lo he dado yo . Tú no has conseguido nada. La única razón por la que tienes un trabajo es porque le pedí un favor a tu primo.

Bella se mordió el labio, pensando de nuevo cómo se había metido en esa situación. Había tanto que no sabía sobre Edward —su esposo—.

—Dime, Edward, ¿tuviste al menos el sentido común de firmar un acuerdo prenupcial?

—No, pero...

—¡Maldito irresponsable! —El hombre sonaba furioso—. Debería haber sabido que no podía confiarle el dinero de nuestra familia al hijo bastardo del idiota de mi hijo. Debería haber sabido que no serías nada más que una desgracia.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en la silla. Y una y otra vez se dijo que no podía hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Edward gritándole a su abuelo.

Edward se quedó en silencio un minuto, y cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo con voz tensa —independientemente de que fuera de rabia o dolor, Bella no podía distinguirlo—.

—Me doy cuenta de que está decepcionado con mis decisiones, pero no estoy seguro a qué se refiere exactamente con lo que está diciendo). ¿Qué tiene que ver mi matrimonio con el dinero de la familia?

—Tú podrás ser un ingenuo, Edward, pero puedes apostar por que la puta de tu esposa...

—¡Deténgase ahí mismo! —lo interrumpió Edward, dejando que la ira se trasluciera en su voz por primera vez.

—¡No me interrumpas!

—Lo interrumpiré en este punto, señor —replicó Edward—. Diga lo que quiera sobre mí, tiene todo el derecho. Pero Bella no le ha hecho nada; no merece su enojo.

El abuelo de Edward se rio de forma mordaz y condescendiente.

—Me sorprende que puedas llegar a ser tan idiota, muchacho. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero si ella se abrió de piernas para ti sin la intención de casarse, y por tu historia, no tengo ninguna duda que ése fue el caso, entonces, contigo tan lejos, estoy seguro de que no serías su única conquista.

—Usted no sabe nada de mi esposa —dijo Edward furioso.

—¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Qué sabes tú de ella, de su familia, o de su situación? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a dejarlo todo atrás para seguirte aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no lo hizo para atraparte y aprovecharse de tu dinero? Una niña como esa, de una forma u otra, termina ganándose la vida sobre su espalda.

—Suficiente, abuelo. Es suficiente. —Edward soltó un profundo suspiro—. Toda mi vida he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para complacerle; para ganarme su respeto. Conozco a Bella; confío en ella. Eso debería bastarle. Además, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué querría que hiciera ahora? ¿Le complacería que le pidiera el divorcio? ¿Que renunciara al bebé?

Bella dejó de respirar unos instantes, mientras esperaba la respuesta del anciano, pero sólo hubo silencio.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Edward con la voz un poco más tranquila. Luego suspiró—. ¿No podría tratarla con respeto, como un ser humano debe ser tratado? ¿No podría respetarla un poco, aunque sea porque es la madre de su bisnieto?

—Tal vez, si fuera igual de tonto que tú, creería que ese niño es de mi sangre —dijo el anciano entre dientes—. Pero tienes razón; lo hecho, hecho está. Tú te casaste con esa niña. Recuerda bien mis palabras: tú serás quien pague las consecuencias, no yo.

A continuación se oyó el ruido de pasos a través del suelo de madera, y la puerta abriéndose y luego siendo cerrada de golpe, haciendo eco en la casa, y que sobresaltó a Bella.

El silencio que reinó después en la casa fue ensordecedor.

Sintiéndose temblorosa, Bella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, intentando calmarse. Se puso de pie sobre sus inestables piernas y cuidadosamente se asomó a la sala de estar.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza entre las manos y respirando profundamente. Ella recorrió la sala lentamente y sin hacer ruido, preguntándose si aún podría mirarla después de eso.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de su presencia junto a él, contuvo el aliento y se enderezó lentamente. Sonrió, o al menos lo intentó; una vaga aproximación de la sonrisa que ella sabía que tenía —desgarradoramente torcida y delgada—.

—Escuchaste eso, ¿no? Claro que lo hiciste —respondió a su propia pregunta—. Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, incrédula.

—¿Que _tú_ lo sientes? —Ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente—. No, yo lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso por mí. No tiene ningún sentido. En los últimos dos días has peleado con tu familia por mí... —Se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de él—. No me merezco esto.

Edward resopló, cambiando de posición para poder enfrentarla.

—Eso no es cierto. Sabes, que en todo caso, es él quien no vale la pena —dijo, limpiando cuidadosamente una lágrima de debajo de las pestañas de Bella—. Mi abuelo... pretende ser muy piadoso, pero así es él. Con su altanería e hipócritamente destrozando a todos a su alrededor. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno o inteligente para él.

Por un momento su expresión delató una ira tan inefablemente profunda que la asustó, pero él fue calmándose paulatinamente.

—Eso fue malo, la verdad. Y me hace apreciar más a mi padre. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Así es como reacciona cuando su nieto, ya adulto, trae a casa una esposa inesperadamente. ¿Puedes imaginarte siendo un chico de quince años tratando de vivir a la altura de sus expectativas como lo hacía mi padre?

Bella permaneció en silencio un buen rato, absorta en sus pensamientos. La mirada ausente de él no se le escapó a ella.

Después de todo, aunque no llevó a casa a su novia embarazada por esa época, Edward también había sido un adolescente de quince años viviendo bajo el techo de su abuelo.

Recordando la conversación y lo poco que sabía de Carlisle Cullen, Bella podía ver la diferencia entre ambos, y francamente, compadecía más a Edward que a su padre.

Aunque todo lo que había pasado entre Carlisle y su padre había sido, sin duda, complicado y traumático, el padre de Edward había conseguido escapar del reinado tiránico de Edward I. Era cierto que su casa no era tan grande como la de Edward, y probablemente tuvo que luchar mucho más de lo que él lo había hecho, pero estaba fuera de la influencia de su padre. Y era cada vez más evidente que Edward seguía bajo la influencia de su abuelo.

Actuando por impulso, le rodeó con los brazos y le besó en la mejilla. Él pareció sorprendido, pero cuando ella no lo soltó, inclinó la cabeza, colocándola sobre su hombro, envolviéndola con sus brazos y dejando que lo sostuviera.

* * *

Actualización: 8 de abril


	6. De la manera correcta

**Disclamer: **La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, y la trama de LyricalKris, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Hemos recibido varios reviews preguntando si estábamos volviendo a subir el fic; la respuesta es no, ésta es nuestra primera traducción y la primera vez que la subimos, aunque sí hay otras traducciones de esta misma historia empezadas.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Rosie Rodriguez

Beta: Yanina Barboza/edelau

* * *

**Capítulo 6: De la manera correcta.**

El lunes amaneció, y Edward se levantó con movimientos robóticos mientras se movía por la habitación.

Ésta había sido su rutina por tantos años, en realidad desde que estaba en primaria. Levantarse temprano. Prepararse para el día. Ir a la escuela, universidad o trabajo. Trabajar duro. Vivir correctamente. Y dar las gracias por todo lo bueno.

Así era como su abuelo lo había criado.

Y aun así —mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, que estaba empañado por el vapor de la ducha—, reflexionó que nunca había pisado ni un dedo fuera de la línea hasta ahora, sin embargo seguía sin ser suficiente para su abuelo. Aunque no era una sorpresa. Ésta era la historia de su vida incluso desde antes de su nacimiento.

Sus padres lo habían nombrado como a su abuelo —Edward Anthony Cullen II—, en un intento de apaciguarlo. Sólo unos días después de su nacimiento, ambos sucumbieron ante la presión de criar a un recién nacido y al constante acoso del abuelo, dejándolo en manos del hombre mayor para criarlo.

Una y otra vez, sus padres intentaron desesperadamente redimirse ante los ojos del Cullen mayor. Y una y otra vez fallaron. Al final, se dieron por vencidos y siguieron con sus vidas, viviendo para ellos mismos y luego, para los dos varones que tuvieron cuando mejoraron en condiciones.

No es que Edward los culpara, si bien eso dejó toda la presión de su abuelo recaer directamente sobre sus hombros; un peso bastante difícil de soportar.

Los primeros dieciocho años de su vida, Edward vivió a la altura de su nombre. Pero incluso en aquel entonces, cuando él mismo repetía constantemente la mayoría de los comentarios prejuiciosos que el viejo hombre decía, nunca pareció estar a la altura.

Fue a la Universidad de Cornell y, lejos de la influencia de su abuelo durante varios meses, se sorprendió de encontrar una gran variedad de pensamientos disponibles para él. Y empezó a entender que el punto de vista del mundo de su abuelo era en realidad muy reducido.

Aunque comenzó lentamente a oponerse a las creencias de su abuelo a favor de puntos de vista que fue creando por su cuenta, Edward siguió tratando fuertemente de ser el hijo obediente. Se graduó con honores un año antes de lo previsto. Y era cierto que trabajaba en la empresa de su familia, encabezada por su primo Felix, pero él trabajó duro para ser mejor que sus compañeros.

Y todavía no era suficiente.

Todavía herido por las palabras crueles de su abuelo, Edward trató de esconder su dolor indignante y analizar la pelea sin la ira con la que se dio.

Hacía tiempo que Edward se había alejado de la iglesia donde su abuelo predicaba. No es que hubiera dejado de creer en Dios, pero había encontrado la religión en las hermosas puestas de sol y en los momentos compartidos con las personas que más lo amaban. Había algunos ideales que le habían enseñado, que nunca antes había pensado que dudaría.

Simplemente él no era alguien que disfrutara de hacer una burla a una institución que apreciaba.

Su abuelo se había casado una sola vez, y por lo que sabía, nunca había vuelto a salir con nadie de nuevo. Su madre y su padre habían estado casados desde que tenían veinte años. Cuando pensaba en el matrimonio, pensaba en un «para siempre». Aunque nunca pensó que terminaría casado en una noche de borrachera en Las Vegas.

¿Era incorrecto, continuar perpetuando esta farsa de matrimonio?

Siguió con su mañana, con estos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y el tiempo debió haber pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba porque lo siguiente que Edward escuchó, fue el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Se levantó, corriendo hacia la puerta cuando ésta era abierta.

—Buenos días, E...

—Chis —acalló Edward, acompañándolo con un ademán de sus manos.

Leah arqueó una ceja perfectamente depilada, sintiéndose muy enojada por ser silenciada. Luego abrió los ojos y se inclinó con complicidad.

—¿Tienes a una... —Fingió jadear—, mujer aquí?

Edward la miró mal por unos momentos antes de bajar los hombros, derrotado. Respiró profundamente, preparado para decirle la bien ensayada mentira por lo que ya parecía la milésima vez.

—Ni se te ocurra —ordenó Leah—. Ya puedo oler la mentira.

Él entrecerró los ojos, a punto de protestar, pero la mirada que ella le estaba dando le hizo retractarse. Y además, reflexionó, ella era el ama de llaves. Una cosa era esconderlo de su familia, quienes nunca habían tenido motivo para subir y descubrir que no dormían en la misma cama. Pero Leah lo haría.

—¿De verdad puedes? —preguntó.

—Escúpelo —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Edward apuntó con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

—Esto puede llevar un tiempo.

Un rato después, Leah lo veía boquiabierta como un pez fuera del agua.

—Quiero... realmente quiero creer que he hecho lo correcto —murmuró Edward—, pero una gran parte de mí siente que mi abuelo tiene razón. He profanado una institución a la cual le tengo un gran respeto.

Leah resopló.

—Edward, ningún pensamiento que comienza con tu abuelo teniendo la razón debería ser tomado en serio.

Él la miró, sintiéndose perdido.

—Dime la verdad, Leah. Tú peleas constantemente por este derecho, y yo me he burlado de él.

—Oh, Jesús —murmuró—. Está bien, ya que tú has sacado el tema... Yo peleo por los derechos del matrimonio: impuestos compartidos, un seguro de salud... todas esas tonterías. Todo eso a lo cual tú tienes derecho sólo porque tienes un pene y prefieres las vaginas.

»Para mí, hay otros dos tipos de matrimonio. El de compromiso, que personas como tu abuelo aman alabar como algo que sucede en tu corazón, cuando te entregas a otra persona y aceptas compartir tu vida. Ése es el único y verdadero tipo de matrimonio, el único que importa y del cual todos se quejan.

—¿Y el tercer tipo de matrimonio?

—Bajo la Iglesia, por supuesto, y que, como todos los asuntos religiosos, es altamente subjetivo y difiere de institución a institución y de persona a persona. —Levantó un dedo delante de su rostro.

»Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que es un error cuando hacemos una ceremonia tan aparatosa en lo que debería ser un asunto entre dos personas... o ya sabes, no debería importar la opinión del resto, si eso es lo que quieres. Le hemos dado al matrimonio una definición para que personas, otra vez, como tu abuelo, puedan darse aires diciendo que tienen razón y usar eso como una excusa para juzgar a otros que no definen esa unión de la misma manera.

Edward no respondió, dándole vueltas a esas ideas, sin sentirse completamente cómodo con todas ellas.

Leah suspiró.

—Míralo de esta manera, ¿sí? No hiciste una promesa ante Dios, si es que eso es lo que te va. Ni hiciste lo más importante, según yo, que es una promesa desde el corazón. Lo que hiciste fue firmar un pedazo de papel diciéndole al gobierno que tú y esta tal Bella están juntos. Lo que hiciste fue algo noble, jugando con el sistema para que esta chica tenga lo que necesita.

Luego alzó la cabeza y le miró significativamente.

—Tal vez sí pienso que eres un poco idiota por ser tan confianzudo, ¿pero sabes qué? Eso también tiene su encanto. No muchas personas hubieran tenido el coraje de tomar tal decisión. Olvidamos demasiado a menudo que a veces la gente intenta hacer más de lo que puede. Olvidamos que nunca fuimos destinados a ser seres solitarios y sólo viendo por nuestros propios intereses. Miraste a esta chica, y en vez de desearle la mejor de las suertes y volver a tu propia vida, decidiste ayudarla.

—Guau —dijo Edward, un poco incrédulo—. ¿Fuiste secuestrada? ¿Dónde está la mujer que normalmente se mete conmigo?

—Bueno, tú sabes... anoche eché un polvo, y eso ayuda en tu caso de alguna manera —bromeó Leah, riendo entre dientes—. Pero honestamente, Edward, puedo decir que te has puesto a ti mismo en una posición de perder mucho, y lo has hecho, pero estoy completamente segura de que ya lo sabías. Y aparte de eso, por una vez en tu vida has seguido tu corazón en vez de la voz de tu abuelo. Una clara mejoría si es que alguna vez escuché una.

_**...**_

Edward se fue a trabajar sintiéndose un poco mejor acerca de la situación.

Accedió al programa de recursos humanos, buscando los documentos que necesitaba. Después de leer todo cuidadosamente, tuvo que reírse.

—No sé su número de la seguridad social —murmuró.

—¿Hablando tú solo, Edward?

El aludido levantó la mirada encontrando a Heidi —la directora de recursos humanos de la compañía—, parada en la puerta de su despacho. Resopló y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Eres justo la persona que quería ver.

Ella arqueó una ceja, extendiendo sus labios en una lenta y sexy sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Haciendo lo posible para no hacer una mueca ante su obvio coqueteo, Edward le enseñó su certificado de matrimonio.

—Estoy tratando de agregar a mi, esto, esposa en mi seguro, pero no tengo su número de la seguridad social.

Fue difícil mantener una cara seria, viéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y mover los labios, pero el sonido que profirió no fue reconocible como humano. Discretamente, Edward apartó la mirada, dándole un momento para recuperar la compostura.

—Bueno —dijo ella con voz un poco chillona—. Eso no es problema, realmente. Déjame ver tu, eh, certificado. ¡Oh! Las Vegas. Eso es...

Él arqueó una ceja, y ella sonrió para cubrir su verdadera reacción.

—Ni una palabra más, ¿no? —Ella rio incómodamente.

—Verás, Heidi, ella está embarazada.

Heidi se atragantó y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento frente a él.

—Necesito agregarla en mi seguro lo antes posible.

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió Heidi—. En realidad no es un problema, Edward. Iniciaré los trámites. Ya me darás su número de la seguridad social mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Genial. Gracias, Heidi.

Ella sonrió de manera tensa.

—No es nada.

Edward trató de no gemir mientras ella se iba. Había tenido la esperanza de estar fuera del radar al menos unos días luego del exhaustivo fin de semana que había tenido. Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte. Ahora que Heidi lo sabía, toda la compañía lo haría en cuestión de horas.

Y efectivamente, sólo media hora después, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención hacia su primo Felix —el presidente ejecutivo—, que estaba recostado contra la pared, sonriendo de una manera que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

—Maldito, canalla —exclamó Felix, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Disculpa?

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Felix rio con ganas y entró en la oficina.

—Nunca lo hubiera pensando —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Incluso había empezado a sospechar que eras un eunuco, pero luego vas y te traes a casa a una esposa adolescente como trofeo.

Con cuidado, Edward colocó los planos que había estado revisando sobre su escritorio, contando hasta diez en su cabeza antes incluso de tratar de responder.

—En primer lugar, ella no es una adolescente.

Felix agitó una mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Bastante cerca. Apuesto a que es una fiera en la cama si llamó _tu_ atención.

—Felix —gruñó Edward—. No es eso.

Su primo levantó una mano, riendo.

—No necesitas avergonzarte sobre eso, Edward. Si conseguiste a una esposa de veinte años, eso significa que aún tienes con qué.

No por primera vez, Edward se preguntó cómo podía estar relacionado con este hombre.

Sobre papel, Felix Scarpinato era todo lo que el abuelo Cullen deseó que Carlisle hubiera sido. Era el hijo de la hermana de Edward I. Alguien que se mantenía fuera de problemas, graduado con honores de la secundaria y la Universidad de Harvard, y que ahora dirigía el negocio familiar, y lo hacía bien. Le había dado a Sulpicia Scarpinato, de soltera Cullen, varios nietos legítimos que estaban creciendo como ciudadanos modelo. Elogiado en la comunidad, y conocido por hacer generosas donaciones a varias organizaciones benéficas.

A puertas cerradas, Edward encontraba a su primo mayor un poco grosero. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre machista, que pensaba en las esposas que había tenido como otro indicador de su riqueza y estatus.

Si el abuelo Cullen tuviera algo de sentido, no estaría celoso del éxito del hijo de su hermana. Su propio hijo había estado casado con la misma mujer desde hace más de dos décadas mientras que Felix iba ya por su cuarta esposa. Carlisle no necesitaba tirar dinero a la comunidad; mostraba su sentido de caridad dando de sí mismo y de su tiempo, tanto como podía. Era cierto que nunca haría tanto dinero como lo hacía Felix, pero trabajaba muy duro. Sus padres habían iniciado un negocio comprando, restaurando y vendiendo casas. Y fue sólo en los últimos siete u ocho años que habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para comprar una casa propia mientras seguían comprando otras propiedades, y vendiéndolas o poniéndolas en alquiler, pero lo habían logrado juntos y vivían bastante cómodamente.

Tal vez le había llevado su tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, pero desde que la venda había sido quitada de sus ojos, Edward había tratado ser el hijo de su padre.

—Y también un bebé en camino, ¿eh? —continuó Felix, ajeno a la molestia de Edward—. Trabajas rápido, ¿no? Aunque lo entiendo, por supuesto. No hay nada que haga sentir a un hombre más macho que un hijo que siga su nombre.

—¿Es eso lo que se necesita? —preguntó Edward fríamente con un tono engañosamente inocente—. Bueno, siempre me lo había preguntado.

Su primo lo miró, y luego rio otra vez, palmeándolo en la espalda.

—Espero que disfrutaras de tu libertad mientras duró, muchacho. Ahora eres un hombre casado; un mundo totalmente distinto.

—Sí, puedo verlo —dijo Edward, honestamente.

_**...**_

Los Cullen ponían nerviosa a Bella, pero no era realmente culpa de ellos. La cena había sido en su mayoría agradable. Rosalie —la prometida de Emmett—, había sido la más distante. Era obvio que no confiaba en ella, pero tenía más tacto que Jasper; sus preguntas fueron mucho más inocentes. Edward se enfureció ante su fría actitud, pero Bella le recordó gentilmente que era natural que sospecharan. Debió haber sido una gran conmoción para él llevar a casa a una esposa en vez de adaptarse a la idea como la mayoría de las personas lo hacían.

Jasper estaba tratando de ser abierto; eso era obvio. Dudaba notablemente, pero trataba de no mostrarlo en su tono y su expresión. Era obvio que su novia era una influencia positiva. Alice era la más amable de todos los «chicos». Siempre era todo sonrisas, y parecía aceptar el lugar de Bella en la vida de Edward. Hablar con ella era menos como un interrogatorio y más como una conversación.

Por lo que sabía, Emmett era de los que tomaba el toro por los cuernos. No tomaba las cosas muy en serio, lo cual explicaría por qué no entendió cuando lo que pensó que eran burlas suaves hirieron a Edward. No creía que estuviera intentando herir a su hermano, y Edward, como era usual, suavizó el ceño rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa hasta que el momento pasó.

Con ella, Emmett era amistoso, podía decir que le gustaba hacer bromas, y sus preguntas eran intrusivas, pero no destinadas a ser crueles.

Carlisle, como su hijo más joven, parecía también preocupado. Era un hombre empático, amable y obviamente miraba por el bienestar de su hijo. Aunque eso la hacía sentir doblemente culpable, que estuvieran mintiéndole en la cara a su familia, Bella no podía estar más que agradecida de que alguien estuviera viendo por el bienestar de Edward.

Por otro lado, la madre de Edward, Esme, parecía aplaudir la idea de que su siempre soltero hijo se hubiera casado y veía la situación como algo maravilloso. Había aceptado a Bella como a una hija, tan fácilmente como lo era respirar, y como Alice, quería conocer a la nueva mujer en la vida de su hijo.

Razón por la cual Bella no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Esme apareció con ganas de llevarla al doctor. Algo a lo que Bella no pudo negarse. Se le había ocurrido que estaba un poco lejos de tener su primera cita —al menos así lo pensaba, aunque ¿qué sabía ella?— y debido a que todo lo demás había salido espectacularmente mal, estaba aterrorizada de que hubiera algún problema con el embarazo. Así que accedió rápidamente, dejando que Esme la llevara y calmara sus temores.

Esme había sido maravillosa —mejor de lo que la propia madre de Bella podría haber sido en esa situación—. Normalmente, Bella hubiera estado completamente en contra de la idea de que una mujer que todavía era una desconocida para ella la acompañara a la sala de exámenes. Pero, si era honesta consigo misma, entre todas las cosas que la asustaban, Bella no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en el absoluto terror que sentía al verse inesperadamente embarazada.

Hasta entonces, Bella no había pensado en lo de ser madre. No tenía ni idea de si eso era lo que quería. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, su instinto había sido proteger el ser inocente del padre, porque nadie más debería tener que sufrir gracias a su estupidez.

Ahora que el peligro inminente había pasado, Bella estaba comenzando a lidiar con la idea de gestar un ser humano. El concepto era demasiado para asimilar, y al parecer el miedo se había convertido en su principal emoción.

Así que dejó que Esme estuviera a su lado y tomó todo el consuelo que pudo cuando la mujer mayor le apretó el hombro. Cuando hicieron la ecografía, y el zumbido y rápido latido del corazón del bebé llenó la habitación, Bella miró a Esme como pidiendo permiso antes de sonreír, queriendo saber si estaba bien, asustada como estaba, sentirse impresionada por el sonido.

Cuando Esme contempló la ecografía, y miró la forma borrosa que parecía más un frijol deforme que un bebé en ese momento, su sonrisa eufórica le permitió a Bella considerar la opción de que el bebé podría ser una buena cosa. Hasta entonces, sólo se había sentido estúpida, abrumada y asustada.

—Es bueno que haga esto por Edward —dijo Bella suavemente, interrumpiendo sus propios erráticos pensamientos para llenar el silencio en el auto cuando iban de camino a casa—. No todas las madres harían eso por sus hijos adultos.

Esme la miró brevemente antes de regresar sus ojos a la carretera.

—En realidad, Bella, esto tan sólo es un pequeño favor. Con mucho gusto llevaría a cualquiera de mis amigos al doctor.

—¿Y pagar su factura? —preguntó Bella intencionadamente.

La mujer mayor frunció los labios y rio entre dientes.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cantidad enorme. No es una gran cosa. E incluso si lo fuera, el dinero simplemente es eso, dinero. Edward me lo devolverá antes de que termine el día, y su seguro se lo reembolsará una vez que todo el papeleo esté listo.

»Además —dijo, la piel alrededor de sus ojos arrugándose—, le debo a mi hijo mucho, mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría tener la esperanza de darle. Llevar a su esposa al doctor para garantizar que mi nieto está sano es sólo un hecho. Ni siquiera cuenta para la deuda.

—Lamento si estoy siendo entrometida, pero parece sentirse muy culpable, y no creo que eso sea necesario —dijo Bella, deseosa de aliviar el obvio dolor de Esme—. Es fácil ver que Edward la adora.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Esme fue gentil.

—Me parece increíble que mi hijo pueda perdonarme del todo, después de todo lo que le hicimos pasar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Una vez más, Esme la miró brevemente.

—Edward no te ha contado la historia completa, ¿no? —aventuró.

—Me dijo que permitieron a su abuelo criarlo, pero...

—Renunciamos completamente a nuestros derechos como padres, Bella —la interrumpió Esme, con voz llena de dolor—. Nos dejamos engañar, que era mejor no tener palabra en cómo sería criado. Pensándolo bien, no sé cómo pudimos siquiera pensar que eso era una buena idea. Cuando éramos unos críos, no puedo decirte cuántas veces tuve que consolar a Carlisle cuando su padre lo hacía sentirse... y cuando...

La mujer mayor tomó una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse.

—El abuelo de Edward es bastante... tradicional.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Creo que quieres decir moralista y rígido.

—Entonces ya lo has conocido. Me lo estaba preguntando —dijo Esme tensamente—. Aun así, cuando Edward era un pequeño bebé, pensamos que habíamos tomado la mejor decisión. Carlisle y yo fuimos capaces de volver a trabajar duro para terminar la escuela. Sí, el abuelo de Edward nos provocó bastantes dolores de cabeza, pero teníamos permitido ver a nuestro hijo con frecuencia. —Dejó de hablar, presionando los labios fuertemente, y luego añadió—: Bueno, como podrás imaginar, una de las creencias del abuelo de Edward es el viejo adagio «La letra con sangre entra»1.

Bella llevó la mano a su boca, apretándola.

—No quiero dar a entender que Edward fue... abusado —añadió Esme rápidamente—. Es sólo que el abuelo Cullen nunca ha dudado en usar... la fuerza como método de castigo. Y sé esto por Carlisle... Pero por qué no pensamos...

»Edward tenía tres años cuando lo notamos por primera vez, e instantáneamente nos arrepentimos de todo. Que pudiera ser tan exigente con un niño... —susurró, titubeante, y tuvo que tomar otra respiración antes de continuar—. Intentamos, entonces, recuperarlo. Éramos adultos. Pensábamos que podríamos manejarlo. Al menos, Edward no debería ser sometido a eso.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Bella suavemente, cuando Esme no continuó.

Para entonces, habían llegado a la casa de Edward. Esme paró el auto y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en el volante y las manos sobre los ojos.

—Luchamos por su custodia, pero teníamos dieciocho, y habíamos firmado un contrato. El juez falló a su favor y... —Su voz se ahogó.

Bella acercó una mano al brazo de Esme, perpleja y con el corazón roto por el obvio dolor de la otra mujer.

Le tomó un momento, pero Esme se calmó y levantó la cabeza, aunque no para mirar a Bella, sino más allá.

—No nos dejó ver a Edward por dos años.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Bella, completamente horrorizada. Sabía que el Cullen mayor era malo, pero ése era un nivel de crueldad difícil de asimilar.

—Después de eso, hicimos lo que pudimos. Teníamos que ser agradables, incluso cuando no estuviéramos de acuerdo, porque sabíamos que no dudaría en llevarse a Edward de nuevo. Mientras crecía, el abuelo de Edward nos lo puso muy difícil para verlo, y cuando lo hacíamos, no teníamos ningún derecho a decir nada en cuanto a su vida —finalizó Esme con un suspiro.

Por un largo momento, se quedaron sentadas en silencio, Bella echando humo en silencio. Realmente estaba comenzado a odiar a este hombre que ni siquiera había visto.

—No fue su culpa —dijo fervientemente—. Fue él quien hizo la vida de Edward, la de todos, más difícil de lo necesario.

Esme se giró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste.

—Soy la madre de Edward, Bella. Tal vez fui una idiota, asustada en mi mente de niña, pero era su madre. Cada penuria que tuvo que soportar, cada inseguridad que su abuelo plantó en su cabeza (incluso ahora, Edward duda de sí mismo constantemente), es mi culpa.

Se inclinó sobre la consola, tomando impulsivamente la mano de Bella.

—Pero de alguna manera, mi hijo consiguió superar todo eso, y dudo que cualquier otra madre pudiera estar más orgullosa de lo que yo lo estoy de él —dijo, con los ojos brillosos—. Edward es un gran hombre, y será un padre estupendo. Él no es su abuelo. No es como Carlisle y yo. Él hará esto de la manera correcta. Lo sé.

1 La Biblia. Proverbios 13:24.


	7. Algo en el aire

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Alexa V. Ramos

Beta: Yanina Barboza/edelau

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Algo en el aire.**

Por primera vez en la vida de Edward, su madre estaba esperándolo cuando volvió a casa. En realidad, ya estaba en su auto, cuando él estacionó el suyo.

—Ah, Edward —lo saludó, abrazándolo. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos—. Me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de que llegases a la puerta.

Edward levantó la cabeza, y la observó cuidadosamente.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —interrogó él, leyendo la expresión en el rostro de su madre con perpleja diversión. Era, para ellos, una situación novedosa.

La sonrisa que le dio como respuesta fue, de algún modo, sardónica.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia... —empezó.

—¿Pero?

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que sólo me sorprende que no estuvieras allí hoy —comentó gentilmente.

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó Edward, descolocado por la pregunta—. Yo... supongo, que no pensé en ello. —Se rascó cohibido la nuca.

Esme apretó los labios, tomándose un momento antes de hablar.

—El embarazo es una fase extremadamente agotadora y con una gran carga emocional para cualquier mujer, pero Bella es tan joven; parece demasiado aterrada, y no parece nada feliz de estar embarazada.

Edward miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose instantáneamente avergonzado.

—Esto no fue planeado. Sólo pensé que podría sentirse incómoda teniéndome allí.

—Eres su esposo. Hoy oímos el sonido del corazón del bebé y obtuvimos su primera foto. Cualquier mujer embarazada estaría encantada de compartir tal momento, pero no con su suegra.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, bajando la cabeza.

Ella palmeó su brazo.

—No lo dije para castigarte, cariño. Sé que eres tan nuevo en esto como ella. —Cuando ella vio la expresión en su rostro, frunció el entrecejo—. De verdad, no estaba intentando hacerte sentir culpable. Su relación es relativamente nueva, y el matrimonio no es una cosa fácil. Mejorarán su comunicación, pero sólo si trabajan en ella.

—Tienes razón —respondió suavemente—. No pretendí ser tan negligente. Sé que está asustada. Debí haber ido con ella. —Hizo una mueca—. Un buen esposo y un buen padre debería saber eso.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró su madre—. No te hagas eso a ti mismo.

Rápidamente, Edward movió la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en voz alta, eso es todo. ¿Te quedarás? Podríamos salir a cenar, los tres. O podríamos recoger a papá también.

La mejilla de Esme tembló un poco, y luego sonrió.

—Bella ya me ha invitado a cenar, pero no saldremos.

—Ah, ¿no?

Para ese momento ya habían llegado a la puerta, y al abrirla, se tambaleó hacia atrás, abrumado.

Su madre se rio un poco de él.

—Necesito ir a mi auto. Después de todo estaba fuera por una razón. Los veré dentro en unos minutos.

Edward asintió ausentemente, muy consumido por el olor que penetraba el ambiente.

Era toda una novedad ingresar a su hogar para encontrarse con el aroma de la cena cocinándose y golpeándolo como si fuese una pared de ladrillos. Una deliciosa pared de ladrillos que le hacía agua la boca.

Guiado por su nariz, tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de entrar a la cocina, pasándose una mano por debajo de la boca para asegurarse de que no estaba babeando.

Edward se asomó, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, contento de poder observar sin que lo notaran por el momento.

No era que estuviese intentando ser espeluznante; simplemente que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Bella de esta forma tan... natural. Siempre lucía encorvada, como si cargase el mundo sobre los hombros, con una mirada cautelosa bajo unas largas pestañas, como si esperara ser regañada. Dadas las circunstancias, Edward entendía que tuviera motivos para estar paranoica, esperando una reprimenda. Y se había preguntado cómo sería cuando estaba relajada.

Había una casi serena sonrisa en su rostro mientras se movía por la cocina, cortando esto y guisando lo otro, y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz. A pesar del hecho de que ella quería pagarle de cualquier manera posible, se había preguntado si resentía el que le pidiera que cocinara. Sólo porque ella supiera hacerlo, no significaba que quisiera hacerlo.

Era muy bonita. Y no era que él no lo hubiese notado antes; sólo que había otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que debían hablar. Se sentía mal verla del modo que un hombre veía a una mujer, detallando todas sus características. Sólo porque la estaba ayudando no significaba que él podía comérsela con los ojos. De hecho, era la última cosa que ella necesitaba: otro hombre viéndola de esa forma.

Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos estuviesen abiertos. No podía evitar admirar la belleza calma de su rostro: su piel sin defectos, labios llenos, y los oscuros ojos llenos de secretos. Ella había levantado su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza, exponiendo un cuello que suplicaba ser besado y Edward tenía esta extraña sensación, un llamado fuerte de querer pasear su mano sobre la expansión de la piel donde su espalda desaparecía dentro de la camiseta que usaba.

Nuevamente, Edward sintió angustia, un retortijón simple en su corazón.

Era una fantasía muy mala, imaginar que esto era realmente suyo. Él no era tan anticuado como para que lo único que desease en una esposa fuese una casa limpia y un plato caliente de comida, pero era muy bueno llegar y encontrar a alguien en casa. No sólo cualquier persona, pero esta mujer, ésta dulce, valiente, e intrigante mujer. Aún había tanto que ocultaba dentro de sí misma, tantos rompecabezas, y él deseaba tener tiempo para armar cada uno de ellos.

La puerta principal abriéndose nuevamente, le recordó a Edward que estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso, observándola de esa forma. Se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo gentilmente cuando Bella se giró. Lucía un poco sorprendida, pero su sonrisa en respuesta parecía genuina, aunque algo tímida, cuando lo saludó.

—Bella… ¿qué es ese olor?

Ella se veía un poco intranquila, observándolo con inseguridad.

—Uhm. No es nada especial. Sólo son enchiladas de pollo y arroz mexicano. ¿Está bien? —Ella hizo una mueca—. Fue, probablemente, una mala idea hacerlo sin preguntarte antes.

—No, esto realmente huele delicioso —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Y está muy bien ya que no soy exigente para elegir.

Ante eso ella tuvo que carcajearse, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca, mirándolo con una disculpa. Detrás de él, Esme también estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja mientras observaba a su madre y su esposa—. No lo soy.

Esme se explayó carcajeándose.

Con sus labios curvados hacia arriba, la expresión de Bella era más ligera de lo que él podía recordar.

—Sí, lo eres. Eres un exigente.

Ella estaba bromeando, pero no lo hacía.

—¿Quién te dijo que soy exigente? ¿Mamá? ¿Estás difundiendo desagradables rumores?

—No me mires a mí —soltó Esme alegremente, levantando sus manos.

—Nadie tuvo que decirme. Tengo ojos y oídos —respondió Bella, fingiendo indignación—. Vamos, Edward. ¿Te has oído ordenando comida? Preguntas sobre cada mínimo detalle y mezclas la orden.

—Tal vez soy un poco detallado en cómo quiero hecha mi comida…

—Sí. Esa es la definición de la palabra exigente —concluyó ella, señalándolo con un tenedor para adicionar énfasis.

Él se rio.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, diciendo eso, tu cena huele delicioso. Estoy disfrutando sólo del olor, así que me imagino el sabor que debe tener, debe ser tanto o mejor que como huele.

Ella bajó la mirada, pero Edward se sintió complacido de ver lo bien que le había caído el cumplido.

—¿Bella? —empezó Esme mientras tomaban asiento unos minutos después—. ¿Le mostraste el ultrasonido a Edward?

—Oh, no —contestó Bella, meneando la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y Edward le dio una sonrisa para infundirle coraje.

Consecuentemente, se puso de pie y sacó su bolso. Automáticamente, Edward notó de lo que su madre hablaba. Había algo parecido al dolor en su expresión, casi como si ella esperase su disgusto o algo por el estilo. Nada de la aparente felicidad que se impregnaba en el aire cuando se sacaba el tema de embarazos y bebés se hacía presente, tampoco Bella brillaba con la alegría que la gente aseguraba.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, pensó él, ese pequeñísimo pedacito de esperanza en la forma que ella ponía la imagen en su mano extendida, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía. Le recordó a un niño mostrándole a su padre un tesoro que acababa de encontrar, insegura si podría encontrar su aprobación.

Con cuidado, manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella para que ella no se sorprendiese por su movimiento, le pasó un brazo holgadamente alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella suavemente a su lado. Echó un vistazo a la imagen y luego hacia ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Parece que tienes mala recepción en tu útero.

Ella sonrió, ajustando el agarre de su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello casi naturalmente. Edward se distrajo brevemente por la corriente que le recorrió la espalda ante su tacto suave.

—Este es el bebé, aquí —dijo Bella en voz baja, rozando su dedo contra la forma vaga.

—¿Seguro que no estás teniendo un frijolito bebé? —bromeó él, con los ojos fijos ahora en la imagen borrosa. Supuso que, si uno tenía una buena imaginación, tenía forma vagamente humana.

—Eso es lo que yo dije —replicó ella, carcajeando—. Aunque tiene más el tamaño de una aceituna.

Él acarició suavemente su pequeña espalda, estirando su mano.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó gentilmente.

Bella parpadeó, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente segura de qué estaba preguntándole. Él se dio cuenta, y observó su mano libre moviéndose tentativamente sobre su vientre.

—Sus partes masculinas o femeninas se están formando aún. Y pesa casi tanto como una moneda. —Ella arrugó su nariz de modo gracioso—. Y parece que fuera un marciano.

Edward sintió su sonrisa ampliándose, e instantáneamente levantó su mano libre para ponerla suavemente sobre la de ella. La alegría que sintió fue real, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él no tenía que pretender más que esto era lo que quería.

Las risitas de su madre, los sorprendió a ambos, y tuvieron que voltear a mirarla. De repente, dándose cuenta de su entorno, Edward soltó a Bella, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba al lado de él.

A medida que volvieron a comer —lo que realmente estaba tan delicioso como prometía el olor— Edward se preguntó si él era el único que notaba que la atmósfera a su alrededor se estaba sobrecargando a cada segundo, casi hasta marear. No era desagradable, pero hacía que su cerebro funcionara un segundo o dos más lento de lo normal.

Había logrado casi convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba loco cuando Bella miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que él. Sus ojos eran un reflejo de lo que él sentía y sus labios se elevaron a pesar de él mismo cuando ella le mostró una sonrisa tímida, con un poco de incertidumbre mientras ella le observaba.

Edward estaba repentinamente seguro que él no era el único que había sentido el cambio en el ambiente.

_**...**_

Después de que Esme se fue, hubo un incómodo silencio donde Edward y Bella permanecieron en la entrada de la casa. Bella no podía hablar por él, pero ella no estaba lista para retirarse, no de la forma en que lo hacían desde que habían vuelto de Las Vegas, no hacia dos cuartos separados.

Así que cuando él le preguntó si quería ver una película, accedió fácilmente.

Lo que estaban viendo, bueno, Bella no tenía idea. Se había mantenido sentada en el sofá, con sus piernas dobladas hacia el pecho, casi desde que Edward había puesto la película, un video alquilado.

Desde ese momento, se la había pasado pensando en todo y nada. Lo que a decir verdad, cada vez que pensaba en cualquier cosa, sus pensamientos se mezclaban hacia cualquier dirección, típicamente volviendo a cómo se sintió temprano en la cena cuando él enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando él vio dentro de sus ojos, con una expresión gentil y sus bromas tan íntimas, ella se rindió por un segundo pensando que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Se sintió de la forma en que cada mujer embarazada debía sentirse: cuidada y a salvo.

Por un par de latidos, se permitió creer la mentira, y un gran peso se esfumó de su espalda, permitiéndole respirar nuevamente y por primera vez después de una semana.

Así que había mucho más en lo que debía pensar, su vida y la de su bebé volviéndose un gran signo de pregunta, cuando Bella pudo enfocarse en sus pensamientos convirtiéndolos en palabras reales, se mantuvo pensando en lo que había dicho Esme mientras se daban un abrazo de despedida.

Ellas habían estado solas en el vestíbulo por un minuto mientras Edward corría escaleras arriba a coger un libro que había prometido prestar a su padre. Esme abrazó a Bella fuertemente y dijo:

—Usualmente, dejarlo aquí solo casi se siente como abandonarlo de nuevo. Estoy tan feliz de que te tenga a ti ahora.

Estar sola en casa, a excepción por la señora de la limpieza a quien había obviado, Bella sabía cuán solitario podía volverse el lugar. Sólo había sido un día que había estado allí, e incluso había sido aplacado un poco por la visita de Esme. Edward había permanecido solo por años.

Mientras más lo pensaba, menos lo entendía. ¿Cómo un hombre como Edward podía haber llegado a sus treinta sin encontrar a alguien?

Una vez que la curiosidad la golpeó, fue difícil sacársela de encima. Bella intentó resistirse, sin desear parecer grosera o entrometida, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta la carcomía más de lo usual.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Hmm? —Su respuesta fue distraída, y cuando ella lo observó, cayó en la cuenta que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos más que estar sumido en la historia que transmitía la película.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensando nuevamente que esto era muy grosero para preguntar. Pero eso no la detuvo de hacerlo.

—¿Realmente jamás has tenido una novia?

La pregunta definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa, con la guardia baja mientras contenía el aliento, volteándose a verla con una expresión de sorpresa. Él inclinó la cabeza, una comisura de su boca levantándose, pero no logrando contestar instantáneamente. En lugar de eso, él se concentró en hallar el control remoto, para apagar la TV.

A pesar de parecer calmo, había algo que definitivamente demostraba ansia en sus ojos. Bella casi le dijo que lo olvidara, deseando disculparse por hacer tan indiscreta pregunta, pero él contestó antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

—Bueno, hubo una chica —comenzó él, reticente.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, poniendo toda su atención en él.

—Deberás entender que la universidad fue una muy… humillante experiencia para mí —dijo, como si sintiera la necesidad de calificar su historia—. Fui criado creyendo que era un rey o al menos tan bueno como uno, pero en Cornell, descubrí que no era… bueno, nada espectacular. La gente suele decir que ir a la universidad es un tiempo de autodescubrimiento tanto como de obtener mejor educación, y tendrían razón. Lo que no te dicen es que es un momento de mucha confusión también.

Su expresión era anhelante, con un antiguo cariño mostrándose en sus ojos.

—Allí fue donde conocí a Angela Webber. Ella y yo nos parecíamos en muchos sentidos, aunque debería decirte que ella es, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más dulce que yo.

—Eso lo dudo —murmuró Bella y alejó su cabeza en otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta.

Edward sonrió.

—Bueno, la cosa que más teníamos en común era que fuimos criados por ministros, y ninguno de nosotros tenía ah… ninguna experiencia de ese tipo, llegados a ese punto. —Él se encogió de hombros, viéndose un poco incómodo y tímido, como si hubiera alguna razón para que se sintiera mal—. La historia corta y larga de eso era que… era la universidad. Había bastante, eh, sexo alrededor, y ambos nos sentimos… inadecuados, tal vez es una buena palabra para eso. Supongo que nos sentimos de algún modo antinaturales.

—Así que comenzaron a verse el uno al otro —conjeturó ella, completando los espacios en blanco.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Exactamente. Nunca nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro como más que sólo amigos, pero debido a la forma en que fuimos criados, pensamos que debíamos enfrentar los hechos.

Bella pensó en lo que implicaban sus palabras.

—¿Te refieres a que intentaron tener un relación amorosa porque tuvieron sexo?

—Sé que no es una noción moderna —dijo él en voz baja—. Sólo es la forma en que nos inculcaron. Ambos nos sentíamos algo culpables de que no nos guardásemos para el matrimonio.

Por un momento, Bella estuvo en silencio. Sus palabras la golpearon como un derechazo directo a su intestino. Antes, ella tuvo alguna idea de su forma de ver el mundo, pero ahora todo estaba empezando a golpearla, el hecho de cuánto estaba perdiendo él de su vida personal por casarse con ella.

Una cosa, de la que se dio cuenta de repente, era que el matrimonio era importante para Edward, sagrado. Y a pesar de cómo él le había hecho pensar las cosas con lógica, Bella estaba extremadamente consciente de cuánto heriría a Edward enfrentarse a un divorcio.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella se forzó a sí misma a volver al presente. Edward la observaba con la preocupación uniendo sus cejas.

Ella podía desear todo cuanto pudiera para que las cosas fueran diferentes, que no hubiese sido tan egoísta esa noche en Las Vegas, o quizá mejor aún, que hubiese sido suficientemente inteligente como para mandar al maldito que la sacó de su hogar al infierno antes de que nada de esto pasara, pero en nada ayudaría eso a enfrentarse a la realidad.

—Así que lo intentaron —masculló ella, recordándole la conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de que él volteara su atención hacia ella.

Edward asintió.

—Lo hicimos, pero... —Rio nervioso—. Fuimos tan ridículamente malos juntos. No teníamos nada de qué hablar fuera de cuán resentidos estábamos con nuestras figuras paternas, lo que, ya sabes, es una parte inevitable de estar lejos de casa por primera vez —se excusó rápidamente.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Por lo que sé, creo que tu resentimiento es perfectamente válido, siendo la universidad o no.

—En cualquier caso. Lo intentamos, pero nos hicimos miserables el uno al otro. Estuvimos de acuerdo que había pecados mayores en el mundo que perder nuestra virginidad con un amigo y lo dejamos allí —culminó él, sucintamente—. Desde entonces, ha habido… Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad.

Ella deseaba preguntar pero sintió como si ya hubiese sido lo suficientemente grosera. Por lo que sabía de Edward, esos momentos de debilidad se referían a cuando probablemente hubo instantes en los que él sucumbía a su soledad, rindiéndose al consuelo de tener el cuerpo de otra persona, con su piel contra la suya.

Bella podía entender eso, y probablemente él no había sido tan idiota como ella.

—Así que, ¿qué hay de ti? —Ella levantó el rostro encontrándose que él la observaba, con sus ojos paseándose por su rostro y su cuerpo de una manera que la hacía querer sonreír—. Apuesto que has tenido muchos novios.

Ella recorrió su cabello con sus manos, apenada, pero mantuvo sus comisuras levantadas.

—No realmente. Sólo uno. —Se desperezó, permitiéndose estirar los pies hasta que tocaron la alfombra, estirándose en su sitio—. Es todo un cliché en realidad. Él me invitó a salir, tuvimos una cita, nos besamos, y nos tomamos de la mano en los pasillos de la escuela. —Sus ojos se precipitaron en dirección a los de él, con sus mejillas coloreándose—. Incluso tuvimos la… eh, obligatoria noche de graduación.

Considerando todas esas cosas, a pesar de que esa noche no había sido espectacular, Bella estuvo de algún modo contenta de que el loco padre del bebé no había sido su primero. Mike no había sido tan especial, pero sí dulce. Cuando ella recordó sus torpes toques en su cuerpo, no se sintió asqueada como sí se sentía al recordar la única noche que pasó con… _él._

Bella se encogió de hombros, sentándose un poco más derecha en el sofá.

—Fue una linda pero superficial relación sentimental. Llegué al punto de darme cuenta que me mantenía a su lado sólo porque era algo que debía hacer. —Ella volvió a observarlo con una sonrisa pequeña—. Realmente no sé qué era lo que quería de una relación, y aún no lo sé, realmente. Era sólo…

—¿Querías más que eso? —completó Edward.

—Lo quería —concordó ella. Con un suspiro, ella sintió cómo decaía su sonrisa, los oscuros pensamientos que habían estado persiguiéndola y que hubo aplacado sólo un momento regresaron a tomar venganza de ella. Se le ocurrió que ya no iba a tener que pensar en cosas como esa, sus relaciones, en términos de sólo lo que ella quería. Su vida ya no era de ella misma.

—Mike regresó a California, donde vive su madre, a la universidad —dijo ella, hablando en voz alta, más que nada para llenar el silencio que por otra cosa. No deseaba sentirse sobrepasada por sus repentinos e incoherentes pensamientos—. Su papá es dueño del lugar donde trabajo… donde trabajaba.

Por la forma en que Edward la miraba, Bella estaba casi segura de que la iba a presionar acerca de lo que la estaba molestando. Ella sabía que su ansiedad debía estar escrita en todo su rostro, y que él era insoportablemente observador.

—¿En qué tipo de tienda trabajaste? —le preguntó en respuesta.

—Newton's Outfitters, es una tienda de suministros de recreación al aire libre. Es la tienda más grande de Forks —le explicó—. Empecé a trabajar allí a medio turno en secundaria y continué allí mientras iba la escuela local comunitaria, hasta que… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Se suponía que iría a una universidad, después de terminar mi tecnicatura en arte, pero las cosas no funcionaron de esa forma.

—¿Cómo fue que pasaron?

—Cualquier cantidad que yo hubiese ahorrado tuvo que ser usada para cubrir el funeral de mi papá —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Empecé a volver a la escuela comunitaria este último semestre, pero trabajaba a tiempo completo en la tienda para ese momento, así que sólo podía tomar unas cuantas clases.

—¿En qué pensabas especializarte?

Ella parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Realmente, no lo he decidido. He tenido un sueño desde pequeña —evadió ella—. Realmente no lo iba a hacer, pero había pensado en ser diseñadora de interiores.

—No estoy seguro de entender por qué sólo es un sueño —dijo Edward, sonando genuinamente perplejo.

—No sé, sólo parece un poco... —hizo una pausa, pensando—, imaginario, supongo. —Soltó un poco de aire lentamente—. Como si de verdad tuviese que estar pensando en algo más tangible, negocios o algo así.

—El diseño de interiores es una elección de carrera tan válida como cualquier otra, y no tan abstracta como ser un artista o algo por el estilo —señaló él—. Es un campo que además te permitiría un desahogo creativo.

Ella pensó en eso, deseando refutarle automáticamente, pero sin encontrar cómo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es un poco fácil considerarlo en una gran ciudad. En Forks ni siquiera hubiera sido una opción, a menos que no hubiese querido hacerme una forma de vivir.

—Es divertido —dijo lentamente por un momento—. Tenía la impresión de que no querías estar en Forks.

—Oh, no —dijo ella, sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado. Paseando sus manos entre su cabello, dio una corta sonrisa y sin nada de humor—. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que he pensado en esto, acerca de cualquier tipo de futuro —admitió en voz baja—. Realmente creo que estuve viviendo día a día, manteniendo mi cabeza al ras del agua desde la muerte de mi papá. Todos esos planes… parecían pertenecerle a una chica que había dejado de existir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por sus reviews.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	8. A veces descubres que tienes lo que

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 8: A veces descubres que tienes lo que necesitas.**

Era un sueño. Bella sabía que era un sueño pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para despertarse.

Sabía que estaba soñando porque el sueño estaba hecho mayormente de recuerdos. Ya había sucedido.

Era un sueño y estaba a punto de convertirse en una pesadilla de su propio diseño.

El cumpleaños de su padre le había afectado bastante.

Charlie había muerto justamente cinco días antes de que cumpliera los cuarenta años. En vez de la fiesta que Bella y Renée habían planeado, tuvieron que hacer un funeral.

Un año había pasado y mientras que día a día era una lucha por sobrevivir a su pérdida, el cumpleaños de Charlie era absolutamente agónico. Extrañaba a su padre demasiado como para olvidarse de ese día. Agradecida de que su madre había decidido visitar a sus amigos en Phoenix por esa semana, Bella llamó al trabajo alegando que estaba enferma y dejó que la miseria se apoderara de ella.

En realidad, odiaba que otras personas la vieran llorar. Durante el funeral y todo el tiempo después de eso, cuando las personas apretaban su hombro o la miraban con ojos compasivos, Bella no se permitía llorar enfrente de ellos. Ella no quería su lástima. Tenía que ser fuerte por su madre. Un año atrás, habría mantenido sus lágrimas para ella.

Después de un año, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que la presencia silenciosa de su padre significaba para ella. Bella siempre había sido solitaria, pero Charlie al menos estaba… allí. Tal vez no tenían conversaciones profundas, pero su presencia alrededor era un alivio del cual no supo hasta que ya no estaba. Oh, era cierto, Renée estaba allí, pero estaba, a su manera, muy ausente.

A raíz de la muerte de su padre, la soledad estaba sacando lo mejor de ella. Ese día, mientras lloraba calladamente en la silenciosa casa, ella sólo deseaba a alguien. Recordaba que era agradable cuando estaba con Mike, cuando él hacía simples cosas como sostener su mano o tocar su mejilla.

Necesitaba un poco de afecto físico. Sólo un abrazo, o un arrullo.

Para cuando _él_ había llegado, ella estaba más o menos calmada, sentada en el sofá, sintiéndose triste. Por un segundo, cuando escuchó las fuertes pisadas de sus botas en el porche, casi podía imaginar que era su padre llegando a casa. Y cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibida por la vista de su uniforme de policía, su corazón tembló.

—Hola —la saludó él, su voz era tierna—. Vine a ver cómo estás.

Él pasó a su lado, entrando a la casa sin pedir permiso. Nunca pedía permiso, pero hoy, ella estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Fueron al sofá, se sentaron y él la miró, con tristeza.

—También lo extraño, sabes —dijo, con tono sincero.

Eso fue lo necesario. Su labio inferior tembló y comenzó a llorar otra vez antes de que pudiera detenerse. Cuando él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, se volteó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Por un minuto, eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Él la sostuvo fuertemente y la manera en que su placa y el equipo de su cinturón la presionaban era familiar para ella. Recordaba abrazar a su padre de esta manera cuando era pequeña.

Luego él comenzó a besar su frente, a lo largo del comienzo de su cabello. Ella no lo había detenido de inmediato, aferrándose al consuelo que sus brazos le ofrecían, pero mientras la besaba en la mejilla y en la comisura de su boca, ella había suspirado.

—Por favor, no. No hoy. Por favor.

Todo lo que ella quería era estar cálida aunque fuera por una vez en ese sombrío y desolado día. No quería que lo arruinara con su persistencia, haciendo que lo apartara.

—Shhh —la tranquilizó él—. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Eso es todo. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor. —Continuó besando su nariz, sus mejillas, con pequeños y dulces besos—. Déjame ayudarte a sentir bien.

Él secó sus lágrimas y lentamente, muy lentamente besó sus labios.

No estaba tan mal. No era lo que quería, pero era… agradable. No se sentía doloroso, al menos.

Lo dejó besarla porque no quería estar sola, no tenía la energía para detener sus avances.

_Esto no está mal,_ se dijo a sí misma. Era agradable ser sostenida, ser besada, querida. Se sentía cálida rodeada por sus brazos, mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día… todo la semana, todo el año en realidad. ¿Sería realmente tan horrible olvidar?

Las personas hacían eso, usaban el sexo para olvidar. Usaban el sexo por el simple placer que se sentía al tenerlo. Usaban el sexo para sentirse mejor.

Y comprendió que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. No era estúpida. No obviaba el hecho de que mientras más él la besaba más su cuerpo comenzaba a dominar el de ella, empujándola hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá. Sus manos se movieron hacia lugares más sugestivos, sus intenciones eran obvias.

Cuando se puso de pie, atrayéndola hacia él y desabrochando su pesado cinturón, ella aprovechó ese momento para respirar y advertirle.

—Esto no significa nada.

Debió haber estado perturbada por la forma en que él le sonrió.

—Shh —dijo, besándola otra vez.

—Yo sólo… quiero…

—Sé lo que quieres —le aseguró, subiéndole la camisa para quitársela. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura llevándola hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Era entonces cuando su sueño se convertía en una pesadilla. El acto como tal no había sido violento, por supuesto. Él había sido la parte dominante en la cama, pero ella lo había querido así, esa era la mitad de la cuestión. Ella no quería pensar. Aunque en su sueño cuando él llegó a su habitación sus acciones cambiaron drásticamente.

En su sueño, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de sus muñecas, su agarre lastimándola como había sido ese día, el día que ella huyó. Ella comenzó a luchar y luego empezó a gritar. Él soltó sus muñecas, cubriendo rudamente su boca con su mano, presionándola contra la cama.

—Eres mía, ¿entiendes eso? —gruñó, su voz ya no era gentil sino dura y enojada—. Eres mía y esto... —Presionó sobre su estómago de repente grotescamente abultado—, es mío. ¿Piensas que puedes quitarme lo que es mío?

Ella gritó y se movió violentamente tratando de soltarse, pero su amigo había aparecido de la nada, sosteniéndole los brazos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran fríos y malévolos. Ella sabía absolutamente que la iban a lastimar, pero no podía escapar de ellos. La tenían sujeta, inmovilizada. Su estómago se revolvió con ganas de vomitar.

Jadeando por aire, Bella se sentó en la cama, despertando de su pesadilla en ese estado confuso, surrealista y no del todo consciente. Estaba aterrada, luchando contra las cobijas que la cubrían cuando se tropezó y cayó sobre el frío piso de madera. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que el agite en su estómago era real y que estaba a punto de vomitar. Tropezando con sus temblorosas piernas apenas logró llegar hasta el inodoro antes de que vomitara.

Bella lidiaba con la mayoría de sus enfermedades regulares en calma, sin quejarse de la congestión nasal o dolores de garganta. Sin embargo, sentirse mal del estómago siempre le había hecho sentir un poco de pena por sí misma. Ahora, luego de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, el sentimiento era diez veces peor.

También estaba segura que las hormonas del embarazo no estaban ayudando.

Descansado su cabeza en el asiento, Bella intentó respirar, tratando de no llorar en sus brazos doblados. Falló, sintiéndose completamente miserable. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, tanto por la adrenalina agotada como por la debilidad de haber vomitado. También había sido una semana insoportablemente fría, así que había estado constantemente temblando.

En el silencio de la madrugada, era difícil evitar la desesperación que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. En el día, Bella casi podía lidiar con lo que le había sucedido. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había huido de Alec y James. Había pasado una semana desde que había conocido a Edward. En la luz, podía al menos pensar que las cosas estarían bien, y que podría mantenerse de pie y hacer una vida por sí misma y por su bebé.

En la imperdonable oscuridad de la noche se sentía lejos de estar bien. Pensando en su memoria-pesadilla, se sentía tan tonta. En retrospectiva, veía todo los errores que había cometido. No debió haber permitido que él entrara a la casa como si fuese el dueño. No debió haberle permitido pensar que ella le pertenecía. Ella lo había aceptado en su cuerpo, había confiado en él en su estado más vulnerable y él se había convertido en un monstruo el cual ella debió saber que era.

Bella dejó que una temblorosa mano fuera a su sección media, dando un corto grito agudo.

Un movimiento, un error y ella estaba irrevocablemente alterada. Aun así lo llevaba dentro de ella, y en ese momento, eso sólo la hacía sentirse enferma y violada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

Un suave golpe en la puerta del baño la hizo saltar, rompiendo la niebla opresiva que se había apoderado de ella, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

—¿Bella?

Por supuesto que era Edward. Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla, alejando rápidamente las lágrimas. Miró hacia arriba, viendo que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta. Él no estaba mirando hacia adentro, pero sí estaba de pie al otro lado. Sollozó, frustrada porque estaba llorando otra vez enfrente de él.

—Estoy bien —dijo, pero su voz tembló demasiado, nadie podría haberle creído.

Edward no dijo nada, pero no se fue. Sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse, Bella sostuvo el borde del inodoro, empujándose para levantarse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y cepilló sus dientes antes de buscar fuerza para enfrentarlo.

—Son sólo náuseas matutinas —explicó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, estremeciéndose por el aire frío—. Me puse un poco emocional. Eso es todo. Es normal, ¿no? —Le brindó una sonrisa débil.

Sea que le creía o no, él no insistió en eso.

—Pensé que ya habías pasado por eso —dijo en vez, con tono compasivo. Sus suaves ojos la estudiaron detenidamente y se acercó de manera lenta, tomando su mano. La llevó de vuelta a la cama, envolviendo las cobijas alrededor de ella para luego sentarse cuidadosamente en la orilla—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Quieres agua o ese espantoso té que te he visto tomar? —le preguntó, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Él era insoportablemente tierno, tanto así que le causaba dolor. Bella se estremeció otra vez apretando las cobijas a su alrededor. De cierta forma con una risa desesperada se dio cuenta que eso era lo que más quería, lo que quería desde el cumpleaños de su padre semanas antes.

Lo que Edward ya le había dado una vez, aunque él no lo recordaba.

Después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en pedírselo. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y necesitada.

Él debió haber visto su duda porque tomó su mejilla gentilmente.

—Sólo dime lo que necesitas, Bella. Está bien.

Bella mordió su labio.

—¿Me sostendrías otra vez? ¿Como hiciste la primera noche? —le preguntó con una voz suave y cansada—. Yo sólo… quiero estar cálida.

Tal vez eso era egoísta. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella había querido de _él_, y él había tomado mucho más. Había confiado demasiado en él y él había destruido esa confianza terriblemente.

Pero se sentía a salvo con Edward. Se sentía… diferente.

Él ni siquiera lo pensó. Sólo se movió alrededor de la cama y se acostó a su lado, sobre las cobijas, y se abrazó a ella. La manera en que su cuerpo envolvía el de ella hacía que Bella se sintiera calmada, literalmente podía sentir cómo se relajaba y salía de ese inestable mundo en el cual estaba.

Su brazo estaba debajo de ella, su mano contra su estómago como si estuviera protegiendo a su bebé y a ella también.

_¿Por qué no pudiste haber sido tú?,_ pensó con desesperación. Si ella había cometido un error, ¿por qué no había podido ser con alguien tierno, amable y… no con una persona delirante?

Rápidamente, apartó ese pensamiento, en su lugar concentrándose en imitar sus lentas y profundas respiraciones. Había un consuelo inherente en la manera en que ella podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar contra su espalda.

Lentamente, empezó a relajarse y su mano sostuvo el brazo de él.

Tenía piel de gallina.

Por supuesto. Estaba frío y, como siempre, él no estaba usando camisa.

—Puedes meterte debajo de las cobijas. _Deberías_ meterte debajo de las cobijas —balbuceó ella tímidamente. Lo que en realidad debería decirle era que regresara a la cama, su cama, pero era muy egoísta. Todavía no estaba lista para dejar ir su calidez.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó, su voz baja y suave contra su oído—. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

Bella asintió.

—Está haciendo frío. Métete debajo de las cobijas antes de que pilles tu muerte.

Él rio.

—Sí, madre.

Ella se mantuvo relativamente quieta, sin voltear su rostro hacia él cuando la cama se movió. Él alzó las cobijas y se acostó detrás de ella, su calor corporal se intensificó ahora que sólo estaba la barrera de su camisón de dormir entre ellos. Estaba contenta de que no lo estaba mirando porque su toque ahora era extremadamente íntimo, su mano cubría su vientre de manera posesiva, pero no en una mala forma. No como _él_.

Bella dejó que sus manos buscaron las de él otra vez. Comenzó ociosamente a mover el anillo en su mano derecha, el anillo significaba el falso compromiso que se habían hecho mutuamente, le daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su dedo, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad otra vez, casi se rio, dándose cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a la chimenea de la habitación. Él pudo fácilmente haber prendido la cosa para mantenerla caliente. Hubiera sido más lógico, de todas formas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz baja y profunda vibrando placenteramente contra su piel.

—Hay una chimenea en la habitación —comentó.

Edward asintió.

—Esta casa fue construida luego de El gran incendio. No había calefacción en ese entonces, así que cada habitación tuvo que ser equipada con una chimenea. Algunas veces las prefiero en el invierno en vez de encender la calefacción.

—Bueno, es un poco más ambientalista —reflexionó Bella—. Sería una pérdida de energía calentar todo este lugar sólo para ti.

—Nunca pensé en eso de esa forma.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella rápidamente—. No quise ofender o algo parecido.

—No —bostezó él—. La pérdida de recursos no renovable es un problema de todos. —Sus palabras eran arrastradas por el sueño.

—Hum —tarareó ella en acuerdo, sus pensamientos volviéndose borrosos alrededor de los bordes.

Sintiéndose segura y caliente, Bella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

…_**...**_

Bella despertó primero por la mañana, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, sus pensamientos estaban confusos por el sueño. Tenía calor, su piel estaba sudorosa debajo de su ropa de dormir y le tomó un momento para darse cuenta por qué.

Edward todavía estaba abrazado a ella. Su agarre era flojo, pero su espalda seguía presionada contra él. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar, y su respiración en su hombro.

Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que la pesadez que usualmente encogía su corazón, no estaba. Por sólo esos pocos minutos mientras despertaba, sintió una gran paz. No sentía tristeza, ni miedo. Estaba segura, cálida y protegida.

Qué maravilloso sería creer en hermosos sueños.

Pero, cuando el sueño la abandonó, Bella tuvo que recordar y aceptar la realidad.

La realidad no era ni de cerca bonita. Había pasado la última semana en una confusión mental, intentando procesar todos los cambios en su vida. Una parte de ella todavía quería creer que no estaba sucediendo: que no había huido de la única casa que alguna vez había conocido, que no estaba embarazada de un hombre que la podía herir, que no estaba tomando ventaja del tiempo de otro hombre, de su casa y de su aparente amabilidad sin límites.

Moviéndose con cuidado, Bella se soltó del agarre flojo de Edward y salió de la cama. Metida en sus pensamientos, bajó las escaleras.

Debido a que era obvio que Edward no sabía lo que tenía, Bella había pasado todo un día entero sacando todo de cada uno de los gabinetes para luego volverlo a meter, de manera que todo estuviera en su lugar correspondiente. Fue así como descubrió que tenía un exprimidor. El plato en el medio del mesón estaba lleno de naranjas, las cuales Leah le había dicho que eran mayormente para decorar.

Colocando todo en el mesón, empezó a cortar y exprimir las naranjas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer acerca de lo que ya había sucedido. Tenía que vivir con el hecho de que ella había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Lo que podía hacer era reconstruirse, calmarse y seguir con su vida. Necesitaba dejar de ser una carga y detener sus constantes reproches.

Además, debía afrontar el hecho de que ya no podía ser una niña, apenas sobreviviendo. Debía mantenerse a sí misma y a su bebé. Esa era su prioridad.

Era un pensamiento abrumador, pero lo podía hacer. Muchos otros habían estado donde ella estaba ahora, e incluso en peores situaciones desde que no contaban con alguien que los ayudase como Edward.

De cualquier manera, el primer punto en su agenda estaba claro. Necesitaba un trabajo.

—Si sigues exprimiendo esa naranja, vas a tener un jugo amargo.

Bella saltó. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Edward entrar a la cocina. Su voz procedía de detrás de ella y se volteó en el asiento, encontrándose con que él estaba a su espalda con sus manos descansando en la silla. Sus ojos somnolientos, y seguía sin camisa.

Su cercanía —particularmente la cercanía de los placenteros músculos de su pecho y brazos— era una distracción. Pestañeó hacia él, colocando el jugo de naranja a un lado.

—Buenos días —dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida.

Después de todo no era la primera noche que pasaban juntos.

Su sonrisa fue más bien traviesa.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja, moviéndose detrás de ella para tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Jugo de naranja?

—Recién exprimido. Me consientes, Bella.

—¡Ja! —Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida de que pudiera pensar eso luego de un par de comidas.

Poniéndose de pie, sacó dos vasos y sirvió jugo, colocando uno enfrente de él.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Si él pensaba que había ignorado la manera en como había apretado los labios en un mueca por un segundo antes de que escondiera su reacción, estaba totalmente equivocado.

—¿No te gusta la pulpa, verdad? —cuestionó.

Él abrió su boca, claramente dispuesto a negarlo, y luego rio ligero cuando ella lo miró advirtiéndolo.

—No. No me gusta. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes por tus gustos —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó otra vez sacando un tercer vaso y un colador.

—¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? —preguntó Edward, señalando los gabinetes mientras la veía pasar el juego de un vaso a otro, colando la pulpa.

—He tenido bastante tiempo esta última semana —dijo en voz baja, colocando el nuevo vaso enfrente de él. Colocó el exceso de pulpa en su propio vaso antes de sentarse a un lado de él—. De hecho, quería hablar de eso contigo.

Edward giró su cabeza, y por un momento Bella se distrajo, viendo la manera en como su manzana de Adam se movía cuando tragaba.

—Yo, este… —tartamudeó—. Me preguntaba. No lo he visto, pero pensé que tal vez lo habías recogido en la mañana. ¿Compras el periódico?

—En realidad no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bella hizo una mueca, mentalmente ajustando su plan.

—¿Tienes un teléfono de casa?

—No. Sólo un celular. —Se veía bastante confundido para ese momento.

—No estás haciendo esto fácil —dijo burlándose ligeramente—. Es tiempo de que busque un trabajo. Sólo necesito algo para que la gente me llame de regreso, creo. Aunque… —Su voz se apagó, tocando su barbilla—. Estoy segura de que podría ser contratada en el lugar en alguna parte, ¿no? ¿Tal vez en un lugar de comida rápida?, luego podría usar mi primer pago para comprarme un móvil.

—Bella —suspiró Edward. Ella lo miró, sorprendida de verlo para nada complacido—. He estado posponiendo esta conversación porque no quería que te asustaras —admitió finalmente—, pero, ¿has considerado que tus amigos tal vez te persigan?

Bella colocó el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa con fuerza, el líquido salpicó y casi se derramó. Era difícil tragar.

Por supuesto, eso era algo que ella había considerado. Esos primeros días cuando huyó, veía constantemente el retrovisor, esperando encontrárselo allí.

Para cuando llegó a Las Vegas, Bella se había convencido a sí misma de que tal vez se había quedado en Forks. Él tenía responsabilidades allá y a pesar de que hablaba todo el tiempo de irse, Bella sabía que Forks era su zona de confort.

Con la venda caída de sus ojos, entendía que su mente había distorsionado su relación. Ella era suya, al menos eso pensaba él. No era como si ella pensara que él no tenía poder. Si ese fuera el caso, nunca hubiera ido a Las Vegas, sabiendo que nunca podría ir a casa.

—Él tiene responsabilidades en Forks —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Y su amigo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Bella miró hacia el mesón, su respiración se había acelerado. No. Su amigo no tenía tales responsabilidades.

—Oye, está bien —dijo Edward rápidamente, acercándose para tocar su mano—. Estás segura aquí. El vecindario tiene un excelente equipo de seguridad.

Forzándose a respirar a pesar del pánico, Bella alzó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando fuertemente. Él no dijo nada, sino que la dejó apretar su mano fuertemente, pasando su pulgar sobre sus tensos nudillos.

—No me puedo esconder para siempre —dijo cuando pensó que su voz no se quebraría.

—Sé eso —le aseguró, su voz seguía siendo gentil—. No hay prisa, Bella. Si necesitas más tiempo para…

—He tenido demasiado tiempo —dijo firmemente—. No me puedo quedar tranquila. No puedo permitir que tú te hagas cargo de mí. Has esperado una semana mientras ordeno todo en mi cabeza. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Edward la observó por un largo momento antes de asentir.

—Está bien. Lo solucionaremos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por sus reviews.

Nos leemos el 20.


	9. El centro comercial

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción: **FungysCullen13

**Beta: **Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El centro comercial.**

—Bella, estás dificultando esto más de lo necesario. —Edward vio la terca posición de su mandíbula y supo que ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente—. No hay necesidad de que pidas tu propio plan. Es mejor, en cuestión de costo, agregarte a mi plan.

—Mejor en cuestión de costo para mí, quizá —argumentó Bella—. Quiero encargarme de mis pagos en cuanto tenga un ingreso más estable. Si estoy bajo tu plan, tú seguirás pagando la mensualidad, yo sólo sería responsable, ¿por qué? ¿La cuota de diez dólares?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero conseguirte un _Smartphone_. El paquete de datos es aparte de eso. —Alzó su mano en un gesto aplacador antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Sé que dirás que es innecesario, pero quiero que tengas la opción de los datos; GPS, ese tipo de cosas.

Ella soltó un gruñido que causó que él luchara por no reír.

—Bien. Entonces te pagaré el extra.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward con un asentimiento—. Pero yo te voy a comprar el teléfono. —Le puso un dedo en los labios, deteniendo sus argumentos—. Es un regalo. No te he dado un regalo. Puedo darte al menos uno, ¿no?

Frunciendo el ceño, ella alzó la mano izquierda para que su dedo anular se expusiera prominentemente. Ella alzó ambas cejas como diciendo, «¿Entonces qué es esto?»

Edward luchó para no hacer una mueca. Sus anillos, los cuales él se había negado completamente a que Bella pagara, eran un punto de contención para él.

—Ya te he dicho que esos no cuentan. Es el principio de las cosas. Estando sobrio habría comprado algo de mejor calidad. De hecho, es bastante extraño para mí no haberlos reemplazado ya.

—No empieces —le advirtió ella, picándolo ligeramente en el pecho.

Sonriendo, Edward cerró su mano sobre la de ella contra su corazón. Fue una reacción tan automática que en realidad no se dio cuenta de la intimidad del gesto hasta que ya lo había hecho. Tal vez debería soltarla, pero entonces comprendió que no quería, y ella no estaba intentando apartar su mano.

Envolviendo más fuertemente los dedos de ella con los suyos, levantó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. Él no pudo identificar cuál aliento se había entrecortado, si el suyo o el de ella, pero supo con certeza que quería besarla. Estaba casado con ella y dormía a su lado… Y ahora quería saber cómo se sentiría que los labios de ella se movieran contra los suyos.

—Hola, gente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos hoy?

Ambos se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos por la aparición de uno de los asociados de ventas que había estado ocupado antes. Edward se rio entre dientes, el sonido bajo y nervioso, mientras se sobaba la nuca, intentando recordar qué se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

—Sí. Me gustaría añadir una línea a mi plan.

_**...**_

Luego de resolver la situación del celular, se reunieron con los hermanos de Edward y sus otras mitades a comer. Bella se sorprendió cuando terminaron en el área de comidas del centro comercial.

Al encontrarse con dos preadolescentes que siempre tenían hambre y rara vez estaban de acuerdo, Carlisle y Esme ocasionalmente llevaban a Jasper y Emmett al área de comidas del centro comercial. Era una idea novedosa que Bella podía entender. El área de comidas era barata y había variedad para que todos pudieran comprar exactamente lo que querían.

Cuando Edward le contó la historia, Bella notó su nostálgica expresión. No fue raro que rápidamente aceptara el lugar de la reunión incluso aunque ella sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaba la mayoría de esa comida. Notó cómo algunas de las tradiciones que otros hombres tomaban por sentado significaban mucho para Edward.

Al sentarse a comer, los seis eligieron comida de diferentes lugares, el nuevo celular de Bella fue el tema popular. Edward le había dicho que se apartara cuando le estaba comprando esa cosa, así que ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto le había costado. Juzgando por todos los artilugios de los que los chicos hablaron, Bella pensaba que la respuesta sería _muchísimo_.

—Dámelo —exclamó finalmente Alice, agarrando el teléfono de la mano de Emmett—. Es de ella, no tuyo.

Pero en lugar de entregarlo, Alice comenzó a presionar los botones.

—¡Ustedes dos! —ordenó, tronando los dedos y señalando a Edward y Bella—. Muéstrenme su amor. —Sostuvo el teléfono lejos de ella, acomodándolo.

Le tomó un momento a Bella descubrir que quería tomar una foto. Más específicamente, quería tomarle una foto a ella con Edward. Era razonable pensar que Bella pudiera querer una foto de sí misma con su esposo.

Repentinamente nerviosa, Bella miró a Edward con inseguridad. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero alzó el brazo cuando ella se acercó a él.

A pesar de sus caóticos nervios, se sintió casi natural pasar sus brazos alrededor de él y posar la cabeza ligeramente en su pecho al acurrucarse cerca de él.

Fue como cuando habían estado comprando el teléfono, por un momento cuando se encontró más cerca de él de lo que había esperado. Hubo cierta calidez en el aire, un calor que era consolador y excitante al mismo tiempo. Esa mañana ella tuvo la rara sensación de que él quería besarla.

Entonces, como ahora, no fue cuestión de mantener una actuación, una falsa pretensión. Ella falló, por un momento, y olvidó que era una intrusa en una vida que no le pertenecía. Cuando el brazo de él se apretó a su alrededor y sintió que le acariciaba el cabello con la nariz, le pareció que estaba en el momento y lugar adecuado.

Alice miró el resultado con un suspiro de satisfacción, presionó unos botones más antes de regresarle el teléfono a Bella. Cuando Bella lo vio, vio que Alice había puesto la nueva foto como fondo de pantalla.

A Bella se le atoró el aliento, su estómago aleteó. Era una hermosa foto de una pareja que ella no reconocía. Ella se veía tímida pero feliz, acurrucada debajo del brazo de él. Los ojos y la sonrisa de él encajaban, y la forma en que la veía, su expresión parecía indicar que ella era algo muy preciado para él.

Alzando la vista, Bella encontró los ojos de Edward en ella. Sostuvieron la mirada por un latido antes de que ambos se separaran el uno del otro, regresando en silencio su atención a los platos.

—Hermano, mientras todos estamos aquí deberíamos ir a ver las tiendas de campaña —dijo Emmett entre enormes bocados de la Mongolian BBQ que había comprado—. ¿Vamos a comprar dos tiendas de campaña para nosotros cuatro? Deberíamos comprar una de esas enormes hijas de puta en lugar de eso.

—¿Tiendas de campaña? —repitió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Emmett hizo lo mismo.

—¿Para el campamento? ¿Recuerdas? Es dentro de un mes. —Miró a Bella y luego a su hermano—. ¿O algo cambió?

—¿Vas a ir de campamento? —preguntó Bella, presionando los labios para detener la sonrisa.

Edward vio eso y ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Emmett, Jasper, papá y yo teníamos planeado ir. ¿Qué te divierte tanto?

—No pareces ser un campista —bromeó ligeramente.

—¡Eso es lo que espero con ansias! —dijo Emmett jovialmente—. Quiero ver al coronado Príncipe de Chicago pescar un pez. —Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa—. Sabes que tendrás que destriparlo tú solo, ¿verdad?

Jasper se burló, dándole un codazo a Edward en el costado.

—No te preocupes por eso, Edward. Tendrás que atrapar uno primero. Creo que es mejor que te abastezcas de carne seca.

Al ver las facciones de Edward endurecerse, Bella se arrepintió inmediatamente de burlarse de él. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué sus hermanos actuaban así con él.

Pero Edward regresó con facilidad.

—No cuenten con ello. —Se echó atrás en su silla, y Bella casi saltó cuando envolvió el brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Verán, tengo un arma secreta. Resulta que el papá de Bella es un campeón de pesca, y le enseñó todo lo que sabe. —La miró sonriendo enormemente—. Me enseñarás todos tus secretos, ¿verdad?

Bella controló su risa, asintiendo con una falsa seriedad.

—Considéralo hecho.

—Pero sólo iremos los chicos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emmett, mirando de soslayo a Bella.

—Ir de campamento no es lo mío —respondió Bella agitando una mano.

—En cuanto a las tiendas de campaña, tendrán que esperar —continuó Edward, regresando la mano a su costado y volviendo a picotear su comida—. Bella y yo todavía tenemos algunos lugares a donde ir.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Alice.

—Necesito un conjunto. Algo lindo que pueda usar en las entrevistas —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—¿Vas a buscar trabajo? —intervino Rosalie, quien no había prestado atención a Bella excepto por un asentimiento de saludo.

Bella no respondió de inmediato, intentando no sentirse a la defensiva. Se recordó que todos tenían derecho a sentir sospecha.

—Sí. No tengo intención de ser ama de casa —afirmó, esperando que quizá eso ayudara a disipar cualquier pensamiento de que ella quisiera ser una perezosa viviendo del dinero de Edward.

—¿Y te vas a llevar a _Edward_ como compañero de compras? —se burló Alice—. Oh, cariño, no. Edward, ¿por qué no se van tú y los chicos a ver las tiendas de campaña o algo más? Rose y yo nos encargaremos de Bella. ¿Verdad, Rose?

La otra mujer no se veía muy complacida, pero asintió.

—Claro. Bien. Como quieran.

Alice le dedicó una determinada mirada, pero además de eso la ignoró, miró a Edward y Bella.

—¿Qué dicen? Será divertido.

Por un lado, Bella estaba más que un poco nerviosa ante el hecho de estar a solas con Alice y especialmente con Rose. Pero por otro lado, no veía por qué Edward debería ser sometido a vagabundear por las tiendas de ropa de mujer. Era lindo que él planeara una escapada con sus hermanos y su padre. Ella no quería intervenir con eso.

—Está bien por mí.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward, viéndola con cuidado.

Bella tuvo que sonreír, sabiendo que si le daba la mirada indicada, él daría la excusa necesaria para evitar que ella se fuera con las otras mujeres.

—Estaré bien —aseguró.

_**...**_

Bella nunca había sido fanática de las compras. Estaba intentando apreciarlo, las mujeres no necesitaban molestarse en incluirla, pero era difícil ser paciente.

—No necesito un vestido, Alice —insistió Bella intentando sonar firme—. Uno, o quizá dos pantalones de vestir y un par de blusas debería ser todo lo que necesito.

—¿Tienes un vestido? —la retó Alice.

—No —admitió Bella. En Forks tenía una falda, pero no había tenido un vestido desde que fue al baile de graduación con Mike hace unos años. No podía recordar si alguna vez había tenido algún vestido más casual—. Pero no…

—¿Te contó Edward que hay una comida el tercer fin de semana de agosto? —preguntó Alice.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, cada año hacen una reunión en verano. Sé esto porque el año pasado me llevó —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Estoy estudiando derecho administrativo, ves, y no lastima tener contactos.

—Entonces tú deberías ir de nuevo. No me importa —se apresuró Bella en asegurarle.

Alice se rio.

—A Edward le importaría. Y a ti _debería_ importarte. Nadie más debería estar a su lado en esa fiesta. Ese es tu lugar.

—No soy una persona fiestera —murmuró Bella sintiéndose incómoda.

—Es una fiesta muy agradable. Muy tranquila —le aseguró Alice sosteniendo un vestido veraniego largo y bonito contra Bella.

—Patética es una mejor palabra —dijo Rosalie mordazmente—. Todos esos cabrones están muy impresionados consigo mismos.

—Rose —le advirtió Alice con cautela. Rosalie cruzó los brazos, pero se quedó callada—. No son tan malos, su primo y su esposa son los peores. Felix es más fanfarrón que nada. Está muy seguro de sí mismo. Jane, por otro lado…

—Es una perra —dijo Rosalie simplemente.

Unos minutos después, Bella salía del vestidor para encontrarse con que Alice había desaparecido. Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose tan intimidada por Rosalie como lo había estado inicialmente por su enorme prometido.

—Este vestido que Alice quería que me probara tiene botones en la espalda —explicó, intentando no sentirse tan intimidada. Cuadró los hombros, irguiéndose alta bajo la mirada fría y calculadora de Rosalie.

La mujer rubia se puso detrás de ella, ayudándola lentamente.

—No pude evitar notar que estás vistiendo lo mismo que llevabas el día que nos conocimos —observó en tono neutral.

—Oh, es una coincidencia —mintió Bella. No tenía muchos cambios de ropa en absoluto. El tener que volar repentinamente tenía ese efecto.

—Tengo curiosidad. Dijiste que tu madre vive en Washington.

—Así es.

—Así que, presumiblemente, vivías sola en Las Vegas.

Bella miró en el espejo, atrapando la mirada de la otra mujer, nerviosa y más que un poco irritada por el lugar a donde estaba llevándola.

—Tenía una compañera de cuarto.

—Entonces sí tenías tu propia casa y aun así viniste aquí sin nada.

—¿Cómo sabes con qué vine aquí? —la retó Bella.

Terminada su tarea, Rosalie se apartó.

—Razonamiento deductivo. No te subiste al avión con suficientes cosas para mudarte al otro lado del país.

—No poseo nada que no pudiera soportar dejar atrás.

—Supongo que no —dijo Rosalie bufando—. Edward podría reemplazar con facilidad cualquier cosa que poseyeras.

Bella se alteró.

—Mira, no sé a dónde intentas…

—Sí lo sabes —siseó la otra mujer cruzando los brazos—. Incluso si eres tan inocente como intentas aparentar, serías estúpida al creer que todos podríamos confiar en ti de inmediato.

Por un momento, Bella se quedó callada. Miró sus pies, intentando no dejar que su irritación se llevara lo mejor de sí.

—Bueno, no me voy a andar por las ramas —continuó Rosalie—. Algo no tiene sentido aquí.

—Esta historia no es difícil de entender —dijo Bella con calma—. Nos conocimos, disfrutamos la compañía el uno del otro, nosotros... —Tragó con fuerza— tonteamos un poco y nos casamos.

Rosalie la miró, su mirada era calculadora.

—Qué divertido. No mencionaste nada sobre amor.

Bella se giró, lista para regresar al vestidor, pero la otra mujer la atrapó del brazo.

—Mira, no es típico de Edward mantener una relación de "amigos con derechos". Si lo hizo, no es común en él, es tan malditamente meticuloso. No puedo creer que haya sido tan descuidado para embarazarte. Pero de acuerdo, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué casarse? No lo amas. Él hubiera mantenido al bebé sin importar si te casabas con él o no. No es típico de él, así que sí, no confío en ti. Algo no cuadra.

Las dos mujeres se vieron la una a la otra por un largo momento.

—Nunca lo lastimaría —dijo Bella finalmente. Era la verdad tan simple como podía hacerla.

Rosalie soltó su brazo.

—En serio espero que sea verdad.

_**...**_

Mientras se despedían de los otros, Edward deslizó su mano en la de ella. Bella intentó no sonreír, intentó recordarse que él sólo estaba actuando su rol frente a sus hermanos, pero no pudo detener el pequeño golpe de placer que sintió cuando él le sostuvo la mano.

Luego notó que no la soltó cuando estuvieron fuera del campo de visión.

—¿Te la pasaste bien hoy? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Bella se burló.

—No sé si alguna vez podré poner compras y "me la pasé bien" en una oración, pero en realidad no fue tan malo. Alice es muy amable.

Él frunció los labios, ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y Rosalie?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, ella te cuida la espalda. En realidad no puedo culparla por eso.

—¿Te…?

—No dijo nada que el resto de tu familia no deba estar pensando —le aseguró Bella y miró sus manos unidas sonriendo ligeramente—. Le dije que no quería lastimarte.

Él se detuvo, puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y alzó su cara para que lo viera.

—No estás lastimándome —dijo en voz baja—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella exhaló, pero asintió. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, como para comprobar que no estuviera mintiendo.

Aparentemente satisfecho, él metió la mano en su bolsillo, soltando la mano de ella.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Oh, Edward —gimió—. No de nuevo. Es lo suficientemente malo que tuviera que pedirte dinero para las cosas que compré hoy. No necesito nada más.

—Sígueme la corriente en esto —pidió con una sonrisa gentil, alzando un tubo cilíndrico—. Considerando todas las cosas, no deberías tener razón para usarlo, pero me sentiré más cómodo si lo tienes.

Bella tomó el tubo, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que era. Para su frustración, las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos y bajó la vista rápidamente, intentando esconderlas.

—Bella… ¿estás llorando? —preguntó Edward, que sonaba horrorizado.

—Ugh. Sí. Pero no es… —sollozó—. Son las hormonas, es todo. Es que… esto suena estúpido, pero el gas pimienta me recuerda a mi padre —explicó limpiándose los ojos—. Él, um… Siempre se aseguraba de que yo tuviera uno —sollozó, riéndose entre lágrimas—. Cuando fui al baile de graduación metió uno en la estúpida bolsita que yo llevaba.

Edward se rio ligeramente con ella.

—Sí, no lo culpo. Es el trabajo de un papá cuidar a su bonita hija. —Rozó su mejilla húmeda con el dorso de su mano, el movimiento fue tierno, y Bella sintió su piel caliente donde los dedos de él la habían tocado.

—¿Encontraste… encontraste una tienda de campaña? —tartamudeó Bella, se sintió torpe y demasiado consciente de lo cerca que él estaba.

—Encontramos una tienda de campaña, sí —dijo Edward, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. En esta ocasión mantuvo las manos para sí mismo—. Aunque no estoy seguro de ir.

Bella inhaló repentinamente.

—Es mejor que la razón no sea yo.

Él pausó en el auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que ella se metiera.

—No estoy seguro de dejarte sola —dijo al subirse al auto.

—Mira… Al… —Cerró los ojos, calmando el terror irracional que sentía cuando pensaba en él y en su amigo—. Uno de ellos está en libertad condicional, no puede salir del estado. El otro tiene a su hermana, sus responsabilidades lo atan a Forks. No van a venir tras de mí. —Intentó sonreír, agitando el tubo que él le había dado—. Y, además, tengo mi gas pimienta. Puedo encargarme de ellos.

La sonrisa con que él le respondió fue leve.

—Bueno, tienes un punto ahí, pero no es mi única preocupación. —Encendió el auto, ladeando la cabeza hacia ella—. Ellos no podrían discutir, sabes. Mis hermanos y mi padre entenderían si no quisiera dejar a mi mujer embarazada sola en casa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza empáticamente.

—No vas a detener tu vida por mí —dijo con firmeza. Le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para que él supiera que estaba bromeando cuando volvió a hablar—. Además, no puedes decirme que no quieres ir. ¿Un campamento con tu familia? ¿Al genial aire libre? ¿Sin electricidad? ¿Cuatro hombres que no pueden cocinar intentando no morir de envenenamiento por salmonela por freír la presa de ese día?

Ante eso él se rio, una sonrisa rompió en sus facciones.

—No te contagias de salmonela por el pescado.

—¿No? Bueno, el nombre es erróneo entonces. —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasa cuando comes pescado malo?

—Te enfermas. —Bella se rio y Edward tronó la lengua—. Y se supone que tú debes enseñarme todo lo que sabes sobre pesca. Emmett y Jasper van a ganar esa apuesta.

—Bueno, sí, esa es una conclusión inevitable. Te dije que mi papá me enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre pesca, lo que no te dije es que no escuché ni una bendita palabra de lo que dijo. —Bella sacudió la cabeza tristemente—. Me temo que estás arruinado.

—Quién sabe. Quizá en lugar de eso iremos a cazar osos —dijo con un guiño. Se rio ante la expresión sorprendida de ella, sonriendo salió del estacionamiento y manejó hacia casa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y los reviews que nos dejan!

¡Nos leemos prontito!


	10. Noche de chicos fuera, noche de chicas

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By: ****LyricalKris**

**Traducción: Pulpi Mortensen**

**Beta: Yanina Barboza**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Noche de chicos fuera, noche de chicas dentro.**

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué piensas?

Edward hizo a un lado los planos que estaba estudiando y sonrió.

Su primer instinto fue decirle que se veía adorable, la cual se veía. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía un chaleco naranja brillante que nombraba a su nuevo empleador —Home Depot— en grandes letras sobre sus jeans y su camisa verde. Después de dos semanas de búsqueda y otras dos semanas de entrenamiento, si Edward había aprendido algo era que Bella estaba orgullosa de su nuevo trabajo. Adorable sería recibido con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmm —murmuró él—, me provocas este impulso tan varonil.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Impulso varonil?

—Sí —dijo gravemente—, tengo la necesidad de construir algo con mis propias manos —explicó él, demostrándolo al sostener sus manos frente a él—. Necesito un proyecto. Necesito trabajar en el garaje para hacer un banco de madera.

Sus ojos danzaron con diversión mientras lo observaban con atención.

—Me doy cuenta. Bueno, señor, creo que debería empezar con una casita para pájaros.

—¡Una casita para pájaros! —protestó.

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza solemnemente—. Y si no te lastimas con la casita, entonces puedes pensar en otros proyectos.

—Las casitas para pájaros son para maricas y chicos de secundaria en su primera clase de carpintería. —Pretendió hacer un puchero.

—Bueno, haz primero la casita, y después tenemos unas bonitas etiquetas que puedes ponerle a los lados. Quizás alguna con calaveras.

Él se rio.

—Las calaveras son siempre tan varoniles.

Se sonrieron mutuamente por un momento antes de que Edward dejara de hacerlo.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? No es demasiado tarde.

Ella arqueó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo si no nos vamos pronto —afirmó en vez de responder directamente.

—Por favor no te enojes conmigo —pidió él suavemente—. Sólo estoy preocupado. Es un trabajo agotador, y tú tienes que llevar a Frijolito —murmuró, acercándose a ella y dejando su mano sobre su vientre. Imaginó cómo se vería en unos pocos meses, cómo el chaleco naranja brillante se ajustaría a su cuerpo a medida que crezca. Su espalda dolía de sólo pensarlo—. Puede que sea pequeño ahora, pero luego…

—Estaré bien —insistió ella e intentó darle una pequeña sonrisa—. No soy una princesa, Edward. La gente trabaja durante sus embarazos todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo?

_«Porque eres mi esposa»_ pensó, pero era lo suficientemente sabio para no decirlo. Su instinto era hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Pero, como siempre, Bella nunca hacía que ese punto fuese simple para él.

—Creo que fácilmente podrías encontrar un trabajo de escritorio —empezó sin poder contenerse.

Hizo una mueca que paró sus palabras en seco.

—Me gusta este trabajo. No es como el que tenía con los Newton. Se necesita de un poco de creatividad.

Y él tuvo que sonreír.

—Y tú estás mucho más interesada en azulejos de baño que botas de escalar —concluyó él en su lugar.

—Bueno, sí.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces, si no puedo convencerte, mejor te acerco allí a tiempo.

Condujeron en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo, Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó, Bella estaba mirando por la ventanilla, sus manos cubriendo el pequeño bulto de su estómago.

Le había tomado un tiempo hacerse a la idea del embarazo. Todavía no estaba segura sobre cómo se sentía con el hecho de ser madre. La idea de tener un bebé la aterraba. Hasta ese momento había vivido en piloto automático. Su necesidad por proteger al bebé era instintiva. Fuera de eso, hacía lo que los médicos le pedían, concentrándose más en poner su vida en orden en vez de pensar en la nueva vida creciendo en su vientre.

Cuando él la escuchó sacudirse dormida, llorando despacio por sus pesadillas, e invadió la privacidad de su cuarto para despertarla, ella finalmente confesó que a veces sentía que el bebé estaba corrompido. Era el bebé de _él_, él la había lastimado, la heriría aún más si alguna vez pusiera sus manos sobre ella de nuevo.

Después de eso, Edward trató lo mejor que pudo para mantenerla en tierra, para ayudarla a que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola en el embarazo. Sabía que ella leía todos los libros que él le había comprado para satisfacer su curiosidad. Sabía que leería todo sobre el desarrollo del bebé, sabía cuánto pesaba, qué se formaba semana a semana, cómo crecía. Por eso, en momentos calmos, él pondría sus brazos alrededor de ella, descansaría su mano en su vientre, y le pediría que le cuente más sobre el bebé de _ella_. Trataba de ayudarla a concentrarse en todas las maravillas que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, creando esta vida, en vez de dejarla pensar en cómo esta vida fue concebida.

Maravillarse con ella no era una opción. Edward siempre había encontrado la idea de crear vida como algo milagroso y fascinante. Él sólo había visto a su madre raras veces cuando tenía ocho y diez —cuando estaba embarazada de Emmett y Jasper— pero esas veces cuando estaba con el vientre abultado y ella le dejaba apoyar la mano sobre donde el bebé se estaba moviendo dentro de ella, se habían quedado en su memoria. De joven, él pensaba que era raro y a la vez genial, pero nunca se había olvidado. Como un adulto, era asombroso.

Lentamente, Bella estaba empezando a ver más allá de sus miedos. Se empezó a unir al bebé, o al menos, así es como Edward lo tomaba cuando ella apoyaba su mano en el pequeño bulto en su abdomen. A veces —como ahora— él hasta vio su sonrisa privada, y le pareció que ella tenía ese brillo de embarazada del que la gente hablaba.

Incluso aceptó el sobrenombre que él le había dado al pequeño extraterrestre: Frijolito. Frijolito, porque era lo que ambos pensaron que parecía en la primera imagen, y Frijolito era un nombre noble, demandó Edward. Ella le había sonreído de vuelta, dicho que en realidad le gustaba Frijolito más que Ender, y guiñó a su sonrisa satisfecha como diciendo que entendió la referencia.

Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras manejaba, Edward tuvo un impulso que era como una picazón bajo la piel para alcanzar más allá de la consola y colocar su mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su vientre. A veces era demasiado fácil olvidarse que no era realmente suyo, disminuir la extraña sensación de orgullo que brotaba en él cuando miraba a esta mujer que no era su esposa en ningún lado más que en papel.

En vez de enfocarse en eso o dejar que sus impulsos sacaran lo mejor de él, se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

—Entonces Alice te buscará hoy, ¿recuerdas?

Su expresión serena se fue a la vez que sus labios se torcían hacia abajo.

—Sí, por supuesto que recuerdo —dijo ella irritada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho otra vez.

Edward se mordió el interior de su labio para no sonreír.

—Intenta contener tu entusiasmo —bromeó.

Eso le ganó una mirada penetrante de parte de ella.

—No me gusta tener niñera. Lo sabes.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes considerarlo tener niñera —contraatacó, no por primera vez—. Pensé que tú y Alice se estaban haciendo buenas amigas.

—¡Es cierto! Quiero a Alice y a tu madre —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ellas, pero no me gusta la idea de que las invites sólo para que no esté sola. No necesito que me cuiden todo el tiempo.

—No estoy sugiriendo que lo hagas —dijo gentilmente—. Honestamente, Bella, pretendían quedarse incluso antes de que tú vinieras. Sabes… un fin de semana de chicos trae un fin de semana de chicas, y mi casa es lo suficientemente grande para acomodarlos a todos confortablemente. Aparte, desearía que no te tomaras como insulto que alguno de nosotros hagamos ciertas concesiones porque estés embarazada. Viene con el territorio, creo.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y él se rio.

—¡En serio! En la antigüedad, todos los de la tribu tomaban las necesidades de la mujer en cuenta. Incluso en la era de caballeros y reyes, las embarazadas tenían asegurado un buen corte de carne aun en los meses de crudo inverno cuando todos los demás estaban medio muertos de hambre.

Con eso bufó.

—Se llama progreso —bromeó, pero parecía mucho más tranquila después de su explicación.

Para entonces habían llegado a Home Depot. Edward se bajó, sintiendo que debía darle un adiós como correspondía. Tanto como quería pasar tiempo con su padre y hermanos, estaba ansioso por dejarla atrás. Raramente no estaban juntos cuando no estaban trabajando en las seis semanas desde que se conocieron, y Edward descubrió que una gran parte de él no quería estar separado de ella.

Hubo un incómodo momento donde él vaciló, inseguro de cuál era el protocolo aquí.

Ella le resolvió el problema, acercándose y envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Sin cacería de osos, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves un oso, corres para el otro lado.

Él rio por lo bajo, acariciándole la espalda.

—El protocolo en caso de que un oso ataque es, de hecho, no correr.

—Sólo no intentes luchar con uno.

—No lo haré. Aunque no puedo hacer promesas por Emmett. —Cerró los ojos por un momento, apretándola fuerte mientras se animó, disfrutando tenerla en sus brazos.

Finalmente, besó delicadamente su frente y la soltó.

—Mantente a salvo —murmuró.

Ella se rio.

—No voy rumbo a lo salvaje —le recordó.

—De todas formas —dijo, brevemente tocando con su mano el vientre—. Cuida a Frijolito.

—Bueno, le tengo mucho más cariño desde que no me hace devolver hasta lo que no tengo. Así que supongo que voy a echarle un vistazo… Asegurarme de que no salga tarde, que no se meta en todo tipo de travesuras. —Sonrió y después suspiró—. Tengo que entrar. Diviértete, ¿sí?

Se separó de ella con reticencia.

—Lo haré.

**_..._**

Aunque saldrían a la tarde, Edward se tomó el día libre para empacar y prepararse.

Pero cuando llegó a casa después de dejar a Bella, encontró su nueva mochila esperándolo en la entrada. Mirando dentro, la encontró llena hasta el borde con todo lo que podría necesitar fuera en lo salvaje.

—Leah —llamó, hallando al ama de llaves en su habitación, doblando ropa—. ¿Empacaste mi mochila?

Ella resopló.

—Sí, claro. Eso no está en mis tareas, jefe. —Lo miró sin detener su tarea.

—Si tú no lo hiciste… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, haciendo la conexión obvia.

—Ella intenta lo mejor que puede de cuidarte, eso es lo más que te contaré —dijo Leah con un gruñido—. ¿Puedo hacer una observación?

—¿Desde cuándo preguntas?

Leah rio.

—Tienes razón. —Su tono fue casi gentil cuando volvió a hablar, algo no muy Leah—. Últimamente eres feliz.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó Edward despreocupadamente—. Es lindo tener a alguien más en la casa.

Ella le dio una mirada.

—Sí —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, es eso, totalmente.

**_..._**

No era tan terrible como Bella temía que sería. Alice era la misma parlanchina que de costumbre mientras conducían a casa.

Alice chasqueó la lengua en simpatía mientras veía a Bella masajearse el cuello.

—Apuesto a que tus pies duelen el doble.

—No está tan mal —murmuró. Era mentira, pero podría ser peor—. Edward me compró estos ridículos zapatos. Fueron… demasiado, pero son muy cómodos.

—Edward está intentando cuidarte —la reprendió Alice.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Es muy bueno en ello.

—¿Acaso existe eso? —Rio Alice—. Suéltale un poco las riendas, Bella. Ama cuidarte.

Bella miró a su amiga. Nunca lo pensó de esa manera, pero tenía un punto. Edward tenía esa expresión de satisfacción cuando le dejaba hacer cosas por ella.

—Le dejé comprarme los zapatos —destacó.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces ya está —bromeó Alice.

Esme y Rosalie llegaron poco después que Bella y Alice. Esme había traído un banquete de un restaurante italiano local que dijo estaba para morirse.

Estaban sentándose a comer cuando el celular de Bella tocó el _ringtone_ de Edward.

—¿Hola?

—_Oye…_ —La voz de Edward puso automáticamente una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo es que tienes señal en lo salvaje?

—_Es por eso que estoy llamando ahora. Estamos por salirnos del área de servicio._ —Hizo una pausa_—. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes, chicas?_

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, Alice agarró el teléfono.

—Oye, Edward. Necesito que te vayas. Estamos por entrar al club de _strippers_ ahora, y…

—Dame eso —jadeó Bella, arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano—. Perdón —le dijo a Edward.

—_Está bien. ¿Qué están haciendo realmente?_ —preguntó, sonando divertido.

—Sentándonos para una cena gourmet de todas tus comidas italianas favoritas —dijo burlonamente.

—_Sabes cómo lastimarme, ¿no?_ —gruñó él_—. Creo que tendremos carne y frutos secos para cenar esta noche._

—_Si no sacas tu culo del teléfono para poder irnos, no vas a tener nada_ —dijo Jasper desde atrás.

—_¡Sí, vas a tener que cazar una ardilla o algo!_ —anunció Emmett.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—_Sí. ¿Tú también?_

—Mayormente. Alice está amenazando con pintarme las uñas de los pies.

—_Ritual de tortura_ —dijo él con una risa.

—_Edward, por amor a Cristo. No te vas a morir sin tu esposa, lo prometo_ —gruñó Emmett.

—_Y ustedes no se van a morir en unos minutos. Denle a su hermano un poco de espacio_ —los reprendió Carlisle.

—_Mejor me voy yendo_ —dijo Edward con un pequeño suspiro.

—Diviértete. Ten cuidado.

Bella apartó el teléfono, bastante fuera de sí hasta que escuchó una suave risa. Levantó la cabeza, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta que el resto de la mesa la estaba mirando. Rosalie estaba masticando un grisín, aparentaba estar aburrida, pero Alice y Esme se veían felices y divertidas.

De hecho, Esme estaba realmente radiante.

—Son repugnantes —dijo Alice alegremente, pasándole un plato lleno a Bella.

—No es broma —murmuró Rosalie por lo bajo, pero suficientemente alto para que sólo Bella escuchara. Si las otras mujeres la escucharon, no le siguieron la corriente.

—Oh, déjalos en paz, Alice —la regañó Esme con una risita—. Después de todo, todavía son recién casados.

—Apuesto a que todavía está siendo todo lindo —continuó Alice, descansando su cabeza momentáneamente sobre sus manos—. Jasper puede ser bastante romántico cuando quiere, pero siempre tuve la sensación que Edward lo sería aún más.

—Oh, sí, Bella, normalmente diría que no es de mi incumbencia, y puedes decirme si no lo es, pero… —Esme sonrió avergonzada—. Bueno, me perdí todas las primeras novias, sacar miles de fotos en el baile… todo eso.

—Edward dijo que no fue al baile.

—Exacto —interrumpió Alice—. Entonces, ¿es de cena y películas? ¿O es más creativo?

Bella resistió el impulso de retorcerse, concentrándose en cambio en deslizar su grisín por la espesa salsa roja.

—Nosotros… Quiero decir, realmente nunca tuvimos citas. —Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, escuchando cómo sonaban las palabras—. Es sólo que no tuvimos muchas oportunidades.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Rosalie, alzando una ceja, mirando a Bella seriamente mientras tomaba un largo trago de agua—. Supongo que no hay mucho para hacer en Las Vegas.

—Nada en lo que Edward esté realmente interesado —le devolvió tranquila. Ella y Edward ya habían tenido esta conversación, él lamentando que había otras miles de ciudades para reunirse con los accionistas—. Los actos de salón se tornan aburridos, y él no es de clubes.

—De todas formas, hay mucho para hacer aquí, mucho para ver —animó Esme gentilmente.

—Estoy segura que Edward ha visto todo lo que quería ver aquí —alegó Bella.

Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada.

—Todo es mejor cuando es compartido con quien amas —afirmó Alice—. Dijiste que eras nueva en la ciudad, ¿cierto?

—Hemos estado ocupados —dijo Bella, otra vez tratando de desviar la conversación—. Con trabajo, y todo eso.

—He estado queriéndote preguntar sobre eso —dijo Alice, su ceja frunciéndose—. Entiendo completamente que quieras trabajar, pero, honestamente, me tomaría el tiempo para ir a la escuela. ¿Pero por qué Home Depot? Creo que si sólo estás buscando cualquier trabajo, incluso un trabajo de archivo sería mejor. Home Depot suena agotador, especialmente cuando tienes un pequeño pasajero que llevar.

—Es agotador —admitió Bella—. Pero de verdad me gusta mi trabajo. Administrar una base de datos está bien, pero estaría aburrida, y realmente no voy bien con las oficinas. Me gusta poder usar jeans, y ciertamente me gusta el aspecto creativo.

—¿Tiene un aspecto creativo? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, sí —contestó Esme—. A veces, los asociados a Home Depot, Lowes, todos esos lugares, pueden hacer una gran diferencia.

Bella asintió, alegrándose considerablemente.

—Hoy fue mi primer día sola en el piso. Estuve en el área de baños. Esta pareja estaba discutiendo sobre los azulejos que les gustaban, y sugerí un diseño usando ambos.

—Carlisle y yo tuvimos muchas peleas en medio de la tienda. —Rio Esme—. Una perspectiva fresca y profesional puede ser lo que se necesite en cualquier proyecto.

—Aparte, me gusta ayudar directamente a la gente —agregó Bella—. Es más gratificante, incluso si mis pies duelen.

—Bueno, si hay algo en que los maridos son buenos, es en masajear pies —dijo Esme con un guiño.

**_..._**

Cuando las otras mujeres empezaron a bostezar, haciendo ruido sobre dar por terminada la tarde, Bella las siguió arriba. Casi se olvida, yendo a su propia habitación hasta dar media vuelta, en cambio, salió disparada por el pasillo a la recámara principal.

Estuvo preocupada por un momento, preguntándose si alguna de las otras elegiría esa habitación para dormir y vería su ropa en el closet, su libro en la mesita de noche. Pero mientras veía la habitación de Edward, sonrió, dándose cuenta de que él estaba un paso delante. Su libro descansaba sobre la mesita y un vistazo al armario le mostró que algunas de las prendas de Edward las habían movido para hacerle lugar a las suyas.

Por unos momentos se sentó al borde de la enorme cama, pensando sobre la imagen que proyectaba el cuarto. La portátil de Edward estaba en el borde de su mesita de noche. Para un intruso, a simple vista, se vería como si fueran una pareja de verdad.

Bella ya había descubierto cuánto le gustaba verlo trabajar. Cuando estaba enfocado en un proyecto, tendría la expresión más intensa en su cara mientras miraba su computadora, sus dedos trabajando hábilmente a la vez que calculaba restricciones de espacio y todo lo que iba con diseñar un edificio entero. Una cosa que Edward había dicho que disfrutaba de trabajar para su primo era que a Felix le gustaba que sus nuevos edificios fueran finamente diseñados y construidos. No escatimaba en gastos, dándole a Edward mucho con lo que trabajar.

Una vez, sólo una vez, ella empezó en la otra punta del sillón mientras él trabajaba. Se fue acercando y acercando, curiosa por lo que parecían líneas al azar convirtiéndose en paredes y habitaciones. Observó, totalmente fascinada hasta que él paró, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinada sobre él, la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

Él parecía divertido en vez de irritado, por lo que realizó unas preguntas que se le ocurrieron, escuchando y mirando intensamente mientras él jugaba con la disposición de las ventanas en el pasillo de entrada.

En su mente, Bella movió esa escena a la gran cama donde se encontraba. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus dedos volando sobre los controles. Podía imaginarse hojeando su libro, ocasionalmente mirando qué era lo que estaba creando que quizá se convertiría en un edificio algún día.

Bella sintió sus mejillas calentarse y resopló. Se estaba volviendo buena en hilar pequeñas fantasías de felicidad conyugal. ¿Pero quién podría culparla? ¿Quién no querría un hombre como Edward de marido, como padre para su bebé?

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella coló una mano por debajo del borde de su camisa, sosteniendo la dura, redondeada protuberancia que había empezado a crecer. Rozó con las puntas de sus dedos en pequeños círculos sobre el bulto.

Su padre siempre le advirtió que la vida se complicaba enseguida, pero esto era ridículo. Bella nunca fue de las que piensan constantemente en relaciones y su vida amorosa, pero no estaba hastiada, o no lo había estado. No había estado buscando amor, pero pensaba que tendría una mente abierta por si alguna vez lo encontraba.

Lo que sentía por Edward era una emoción que a veces era confortante y cálida, como un chocolate caliente frente a un llameante fuego en invierno, y otras como electricidad y ese momento de regocijo en la punta de la montaña rusa. Había jugado con la idea de estar enamorándose de él, pero tenía que preguntarse qué era real.

¿Eran sus sentimientos sólo una cuestión de circunstancias? ¿Cómo podría no sentirse encariñada con él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, después de todo el duro trabajo por el que pasó para hacer su vida un poco más fácil?

Bella se deshizo de ese pensamiento, recordándose que tenía deberes como anfitriona. Puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta que probablemente ellas sabían mejor que ella dónde las toallas sin usar y las cosas estaban.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Bella se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Bella de todas formas? Es… dulce.

Rosalie bufó en respuesta al comentario de Alice.

—Dios, lo que sea. Sólo estoy enferma de escuchar de ella. Odio cómo todos corren a protegerla.

—Ella no te ha hecho nada a ti.

—No, supongo que no —suspiró dramáticamente—. Sabes qué, Alice, es sólo agobiante, ¿bien? ¿Te acuerdas qué se suponía que iba a ser este fin de semana?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Exacto —dijo Rosalie cortantemente—. Antes, cuando los chicos planearon este pequeño escape, ¿te acuerdas qué habíamos dicho que íbamos a hacer?

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa. Luego Alice suspiró suavemente.

—Oh, Rose.

—Sí. Hay mucho de eso dando vueltas. Te olvidaste que debíamos probar pasteles para la boda. Carlisle y Esme están tan ocupados celebrando el casamiento de Edward que por poco no se han olvidado que Emmett se está por casar. Apesta —escupió—. Podría ganar el Premio Nobel y sus padres estarían celebrando cualquier logro menor que Edward haya hecho esta semana. Quizás haya logrado atarse bien los zapatos.

Su tono rebosaba sarcasmo, haciendo que las manos de Bella se hicieran puños a sus costados. Estaba frustrada. Lo que quería era discutir, pero entendía que estuviera sesgada. No conocía la situación del todo bien, no conocía la dinámica familiar. Todavía era una recién llegada, una intrusa.

—Eso no es justo, Rosalie —dijo Alice gentilmente—. Sabes que…

—Ugh. Dios. Sí, lo sé. He oído la triste historia completa. Y no me malentiendas. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con Edward —la interrumpió Rosalie—. Pero en serio, ¿de qué bien sirvió?, ¿perder a su hijo la primera vez, si nunca lo superaron lo suficientemente rápido para prestarles atención a sus otros chicos?

Presionando su mano contra los labios, Bella se dio la vuelta, determinada a caminar lejos de ahí antes de escuchar otra cosa. Jadeó cuando se topó con Esme, quien estaba parada ni a treinta centímetros detrás de ella.

—Oh, Dios. Esme, lo siento tanto —susurró.

La sonrisa de la otra mujer fue acuosa, y respiró profundo antes de contestar.

—No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, querida —dijo en voz baja.


	11. Cita caliente

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Yanina Barboza

www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Cita caliente**

—Quiero algo grande —dijo Felix, reclinándose en su silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio de Edward—. Algo imponente. Quiero que la gente de Chicago sepa que es el edificio Cullen al sólo verlo.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos, mirando a su primo, reflexionando que probablemente debería inquietarse sobre cómo un hombre con el apellido Scarpinato podría asumir el apellido Cullen como suyo. Molestaba al abuelo Cullen sin fin.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de su abuelo, Edward trató de empujar esos pensamientos incómodos a un lado. Desde su gran pelea muchas semanas atrás, Edward I había estado ignorando la existencia de Edward. Llamadas y correos electrónicos no fueron respondidos. Aparte de poner a Edward innatamente nervioso, el silencio de su abuelo no podía significar nada bueno, y no era tan estúpido como para pensar que había escuchado lo último de él, se sentía muy culpable. Lógicamente, él entendía que el hombre estaba equivocado. Se había equivocado al mantener a Edward lejos de sus padres, así como se había equivocado al ser tan cruel sobre Bella. Aun así, el abuelo Cullen era el padre de Edward en muchos sentidos, y un hijo nunca quiere estar lejos de la gracia de su padre.

—¡Edward! —Felix chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.

Aclarándose la garganta, Edward trató de concentrarse.

—Sé que estás pensando en la altura, pero ¿has considerado la opción de un pabellón en lugar de un rascacielos?

Felix levantó una ceja.

—¿Un pabellón?

—Sí. La tierra que tienes es lo suficientemente grande. En lugar de un edificio enorme, ¿por qué no una colección de edificios alrededor de un cierto tipo de área verde, o incluso una serie de fuentes? Algo que agregar al paisaje y que la gente puede disfrutar al ser parte del lugar, en vez de simplemente mirar hacia arriba, arriba, arriba —sugirió Edward, girando su cuaderno de dibujo para mostrarle algunos bocetos en los que había estado trabajando.

—Hmmm —tarareó Felix, tomando el cuaderno y hojeando algunos de los bocetos, con el ceño fruncido en profunda reflexión.

El teléfono en el escritorio de Edward sonó y su asistente, Demetri, habló:

—_¿Sr. Cullen? Su esposa está en la línea 2._

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó, sintiéndose al borde del pánico. Trató de calmar su reacción innata, castigándose mentalmente por leer demasiados libros sobre el embarazo. Sabía demasiado sobre las cosas que podrían suceder, posibilidades aleatorias y minúsculas.

—_No, no es urgente, señor_ —respondió Demetri.

—Dile entonces que le devolveré la llamada en quince minutos más o menos.

—_Sí, señor._

Cuando Edward levantó la vista de nuevo, atrapó a Felix mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Ah, tu mujer fantasma —se rio entre dientes—. Pensaría que no existe, pero mi madre y el tío Edward han tenido muchas conversaciones acaloradas sobre esa chica.

Los hombros de Edward se pusieron rígidos, y tragó saliva.

—No sé lo que el abuelo ha estado diciéndote…

Felix levantó las manos, su profunda risa poniendo a Edward aún más irritado.

—Oh, Edward. Siempre es obvio de dónde obtienes tu inclinación para el dramatismo. Sí, tu abuelo y mi madre son muy... obstinados. Como para darse un ataque al corazón por la forma en que se encienden. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Pero ni mi madre ni el tío Edward estarán presentes la próxima semana para el picnic de la compañía.

—Es cierto —murmuró Edward, tamborileando los dedos distraídamente en su escritorio—. El negocio en Italia.

Felix asintió.

—Entonces, ¿traerás a tu esposa fantasma?

Edward levantó una ceja, sus labios en una delgada línea.

—Vamos. Tenemos una apuesta sobre por qué no la has mostrado todavía. ¿Rubia, morena? Tal vez incluso pelirroja. —Soltó una carcajada desagradable—. Ni siquiera tienes una foto de ella en tu oficina. ¿Qué vamos a pensar sobre eso? ¿Es tan horrible?

—Bella no es horrible —respondió Edward con vehemencia—. Mi esposa es hermosa.

—¡Entonces llévala! Déjanos echarle un vistazo.

—¡Ella no es un acto de atracción de feria!

—¡Edward! —resonó Felix, riendo—. Mi Dios, estás a la defensiva. La tendencia al dramatismo está en la sangre Cullen. —Negó con la cabeza—. No quise faltarle el respeto. ¿Por qué estás actuando así? No es normal para un hombre no querer ser visto con su esposa.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward contrito, pellizcando el puente de su nariz—. Sólo soy cauteloso. El abuelo dijo algunas cosas muy crueles sobre ella, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. Está embarazada, por Dios santo. Simplemente no quiero que tenga alguna razón para molestarse.

—Bueno, como ya he dicho, no escucho las ridiculeces de mi madre y mi tío —señaló Felix—. Y el resto de tus compañeros de trabajo no tendrían ningún problema, que yo sepa. —Él movió las cejas sugestivamente—. ¿A menos que hayas roto un par de corazones en el redil cuando te casaste con una completa desconocida? ¿Hmm?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Felix le sonrió genuinamente a Edward.

—Nunca has experimentado esa comida campestre como un hombre de familia. Es bastante agradable. Habrá una cabina de fotos este año, como el año pasado. Incluso un tipo serio como yo me pongo un poco tonto con todos los accesorios que tienen allí. Puedes tomarte una buena foto con tu linda esposa. Y en los años venideros, a tu pequeño le van a gustar todas las cosas para niños que Heidi organiza.

Los labios de Edward tiraron hacia arriba. Tuvo que admitir que su primo estaba poniéndole imágenes en la cabeza que no eran desagradables. Recordó el año pasado, estando con los directores y sus cónyuges. Felix había ido a servirle un plato a su esposa y la besó en la mejilla mientras dejaba el plato delante de ella. Unos extraños, irracionales celos se habían agitado en él ese día. Un hombre odioso como Felix, sólo un año más o menos más joven que su padre, había convencido no a una, sino a cuatro mujeres diferentes a enamorarse de él. Mientras tanto, Edward, quien sabía que, si bien tenía sus defectos, por todo lo demás debía ser un buen partido, no había tenido una novia adecuada en sus treinta y dos años.

Aunque, ciertamente, Edward nunca le había envidiado a Felix las esposas que había atrapado.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su primo a los ojos de nuevo.

—Si a Bella le parece bien, vamos a estar ahí —prometió—. Ahora, sobre el edificio…

**...**

—Esto es tonto —dijo Bella con un gemido, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba nerviosa. Por qué estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni idea, pero su estómago se retorcía en nudos que, por una vez, no tenían nada que ver con _Frijolito_.

Suspiró, dejando su cepillo abajo y apoyándose en el mostrador, inhalando y exhalando por la boca.

Alice y Esme la habían dejado pensativa. De todo lo que Edward dijo, nunca fue de los que tuvieran muchas citas. Aun así, debe haber ocupado su tiempo de alguna manera antes de que ella llegara. Ahora, él venía directamente a casa del trabajo, o salía temprano para recogerla de Home Depot. Todavía no le gustaba cómo ella consumía gran parte de su tiempo, teniendo que dejarla y luego recogerla, pero él fue firme en que ella no pensara en tomar el autobús, al menos hasta que estuvieran seguros que Alec y James se mantendrían alejados.

Pero en las seis semanas que habían vivido juntos, Edward había vuelto a casa con ella todas las noches y parecía contento de quedarse en casa los fines de semana, excepto cuando visitaban a su familia. A ella le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero seguro que él habría tenido algo para divertirse antes de que ella llegara.

Y aunque Bella se había concentrado en tener su vida en orden, no estaba aquí para hacer turismo después de todo, se le había ocurrido que quería explorar Chicago un poco.

Durante el último par de días Bella había ideado un plan. Ayer, había estado un poco extasiada. Hoy, sólo se sentía estúpida. Su plan, entre pagar por la cosa y para el nuevo vestido que llevaba, se había consumido todo un cheque de pago.

Valdría la pena, sin embargo, si podía invitar a Edward por una vez. Si iba a usurpar todo su tiempo, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerlo divertido de vez en cuando.

Así que se había tomado la tarde libre del trabajo hoy, consiguiendo el viaje de regreso a casa con Alice, quien tenía un trabajo flexible para el verano. Con la ayuda de la otra mujer, había encontrado un vestido que era bonito sin ser lujoso, lo suficientemente adecuado para donde iban.

Era una tarde agradable, Bella caviló. Alice tenía una presencia tan cálida, y apreciaba cómo cuidaba de Edward como si fuera su hermano mayor en lugar del hermano de su novio. Alice estaba extasiada con la idea de Bella, y acalló algunos de los temores que tenía de que Edward lo odiaría.

Habiéndose ido Alice, Bella volvió a dudar de sí misma, pero cuando oyó la voz de Edward llamándola, sabía que se le había acabado el tiempo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella rápidamente terminó tirando de su pelo hacia atrás a los lados con dos bonitas horquillas, Alice había insistido en que cada atuendo agradable requería por lo menos un pequeño accesorio. Agarrando su bolso, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Edward estaba en el vestíbulo, dejando su maletín y la bolsa del portátil en el perchero de la entrada. Miró hacia arriba mientras bajaba las escaleras y la sorpresa se registró en su rostro antes de sonreírle.

—Bella —dijo, con la voz más entrecortada de lo usual—, estás preciosa.

Ella agachó la cabeza, tímida pero complacida. Era obvio que no podía apartar los ojos de ella, y se deleitó un largo momento con ese pensamiento.

Finalmente, los ojos de Edward viajaron de nuevo hasta los de ella y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Cita caliente?

Oyó la curiosidad en su voz, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa con fingida inocencia.

—En realidad, sí.

Era cómica la forma en que su sonrisa vaciló mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Se recuperó rápidamente, su mano yendo a su nuca en un movimiento que reconoció como agitación nerviosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Conozco a esta persona? —Era obvio que tenía que esforzarse para mantener la voz firme.

—Eso espero —murmuró, sintiéndose un poco petulante por ponerlo nervioso—. ¿Son cómodos tus zapatos?

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Tus zapatos —repitió—. ¿Puedes permanecer de pie en ellos durante unas horas?

—Eh, sí. Es posible —balbuceó.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose tímida mientras le extendía su mano. Él la tomó, todavía luciendo confundido.

—Bien —dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de la emoción y el agradable cosquilleo que hormigueaba en su piel donde él la tocaba—, porque tú eres mi cita caliente.

Una vez más, sus ojos se abrieron, pero sólo por un momento antes que su sonrisa se ampliara de una manera que hizo trastabillar a su corazón.

—Ya veo —dijo, apretándole la mano.

—Eso está bien, ¿no? —preguntó ella, un poco ansiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿no tienes ningún plan?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—No, no tengo ningún plan. ¿Era por esto que no necesitabas el viaje de regreso a casa? —verificó.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Tenía que recoger algunas cosas —dijo, mirando hacia abajo a su vestido—. A donde vamos, no es muy lujoso, pero es un tanto lujoso como para ir en vaqueros —explicó.

—Ahora estoy curioso —murmuró, su voz baja mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Bella se mordió el labio, la sensación de mareo en una especie de oleada.

—¡Que mal! —acertó a decir, aunque se sentía fuera de sí misma mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Ya lo verás.

Él le apretó la mano de nuevo antes de dar un paso hacia el perchero de la sala, tomando su ligero suéter y colgándolo sobre su brazo.

—Bueno, vamos entonces.

**_..._**

El edificio de ladrillo rojo no era pretencioso, pareciendo cada vez más modesto mientras se acercaban, por lo que Edward estaba confundido.

—_Cook Au Vin_ —leyó en voz alta, divertido por el juego de palabras—. Se ve como una panadería, pero su nombre indica que es un restaurante francés.

—Es ambos, técnicamente —dijo ella con cuidado.

—Pero dijiste que estaríamos parados durante horas —reflexionó.

—Sí. Es un restaurante francés, pero nosotros somos los cocineros.

Se detuvo en seco, mirándola, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

—¿Qué?

—Es algo que siempre he querido hacer —explicó en un apuro.

Edward se distrajo momentáneamente en cómo sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban ganas de rozar sus dedos a lo largo de su piel. Parpadeó, prestando atención de nuevo.

—La cocina no es lo que yo llamaría una pasión, pero siempre he pensado que sería, no sé... bueno, supongo, hacer una comida súper lujosa. ¿Sabes? Los platos que son difíciles de pronunciar. —El rubor rosa en sus mejillas volviéndose escarlata.

—¿Quieres decir que se trata de una clase de cocina? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja mientras abría la puerta para ella.

—Sí —confirmó—, una comida muy elegante. —Su expresión era ansiosa mientras lo miraba—. Esto es tonto, ¿no es así? —preguntó en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio.

Presionando el pulgar en su labio inferior con suavidad, lo soltó del agarre de sus dientes.

—No es tonto —dijo en voz baja—. Aunque puede no gustarles si quemamos el lugar, sin embargo.

—Puede seguir instrucciones, ¿_oui_, monsieur?

Edward levantó la mirada para encontrar a un empleado que se les había unido y les observaba expectante.

—_Oui_, puedo seguir instrucciones —confirmó.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Están aquí para la clase de Menú Champagne?

Bella se acercó entonces y le entregó un trozo de papel.

—Sí.

—¿Y tienen vino, para que lo ponga en hielo para ustedes?

Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella metió la mano en su bolso. No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de tela junto con su bolso. Sacó primero una botella de vino, y luego otra. Eran rojos, notó, coincidiendo con los pocos que tenía en su propio gabinete en casa.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios cerca de su oreja para que pudiera susurrar.

—¿Para quién son esos?

Ella se estremeció visiblemente, pero estaba sonriendo cuando volvió la cabeza.

—Para ti. —Abrió su bolso un poco para mostrarle que había traído una botella de agua para ella.

—¿Crees que necesito dos botellas de vino? —preguntó, muy divertido.

—No —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz un poco—. Investigué. Tenemos que mantener las apariencias. Aparentemente, nos vemos tontos si llegamos con sólo una botella de vino, pero como alcohólicos si tuviéramos cuatro.

Esto le hizo reír. Él no estaba seguro de que nadie lo dejara acercarse a una cocina, pero amaba el esfuerzo que obviamente ella había puesto en su noche.

El empleado del restaurante les llevó a un cuarto trasero donde se celebraba la clase. Algunas de las otras parejas ya estaban reunidas, bebiendo su vino y refrigerios en una espectacular comilona de pan y queso.

—Pensé que esto podría ser divertido —dijo Bella mientras estaban sentados en los taburetes que el hombre indicó—. Es de lujo, así que pensé que podría ser aceptable para tus, eh, delicadas papilas gustativas. —Movió sus cejas juguetonamente—. Y hacen estas clases todo el tiempo, así que estoy segura que la cocina es a prueba de Cullen.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Ya veremos eso —murmuró, recogiendo el menú que enumeraba lo que estarían haciendo—. Sopa de trufa negra, camarones salteados con langosta y champán velouté, linguini con trufa fresca afeitada y pastel de champán y chocolate fundido —leyó en voz alta. Él contuvo el aliento—. Bella, esto es todo muy elegante.

Ella debió haber gastado una pequeña fortuna en esa pequeña excursión.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —preguntó, insegura.

Bella trabajaba tan duro para el poco dinero que ganaba, que hizo su corazón girar al pensar en lo mucho que había gastado. Si hubiera hecho esto como un gran gesto para compensar todo lo que él había hecho por ella...

—Sólo quería compartir esto contigo —explicó en voz baja.

Calor se extendió por su pecho, y su sonrisa fue más genuina. Llegó entre ellos, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Sólo no esperaba esto —murmuró—. Es una buena sorpresa.

Su sonrisa era complacida cuando le devolvió la mirada.

La clase era más divertida de lo que Edward esperaba. El pan y queso servido antes de cocinar por sí solo permitió una buena noche. Observó, desconcertado y encantado a las expresiones de Bella mientras probaba diferentes quesos.

—Me voy a llenar sólo con esto —murmuró Bella, envolviendo un poco de salami de la bandeja de embutidos en una rebanada delgada de queso blanco.

Cuando todos en la clase habían llegado a conocerse bastante bien y tenían su ración de queso, pan y carne, se pusieron manos a la obra. Bella se rio y tomó una foto con su teléfono celular cuando él se puso la gorra y el delantal. No podía sentirse ofendido cuando ella sonreía así, sus ojos iluminados. Además, se veía adorable en ese atuendo, y se lo dijo, tomándole una foto con su propio celular. Ella amenazó con enviarle la foto a sus hermanos, y él sólo se rio.

El chef era americano, por lo que tomó gran placer en imitar un acento francés altivo para la diversión de su clase. Era encantador y divertido, manteniendo a todos involucrados y la atmósfera alegre mientras todos trabajaron juntos. Él bromeó cuando Edward derramó la mayor parte del vinagre a un lado en el mostrador en vez de en el tazón.

Le entregó a Bella una cuchara de madera.

—Madame Cullen, cuando vea que su marido no está siguiendo las instrucciones, golpéelo en los nudillos. Él aprenderá —dijo el hombre sabiamente mientras el resto de la clase se echó a reír.

Frunciendo los labios, Bella agitó la cuchara amenazadoramente a Edward, burlándose de él.

Cuando Edward vio a Bella mirando el vino de todos los demás mientras bebía su agua, le sirvió un vaso. Ella pareció sorprendida, hasta que se inclinó, susurrando en su oído.

—Un vaso de vino de vez en cuando está bien. Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He estado leyendo esos libros también —admitió, sonriendo tímidamente.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?

Ladeó la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

No tenía respuesta para eso, y su atención pronto fue llamada de nuevo al chef.

Con todo, la clase duró casi cinco horas, corriendo mucho tiempo extra, no que a los asistentes les importara. Edward no podía hablar por los demás, pero él parecía haber caído en una burbuja de la que se resistía a marcharse.

Las últimas semanas, Bella había comenzado lentamente a salir de la cáscara en la que había estado desde el día en que se conocieron. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, viendo la televisión o cenando, había empezado a vislumbrar a la persona que podía ser cuando sus defensas estaban bajas, cuando se olvidaba de ser una mujer cuya vida entera había sido destrozada y se convertía sólo en ella, simplemente Bella.

Esa noche, ella estaba en su elemento. Estaba siendo bromista y divertida susurrándole aparte a él. Disfrutó la expresión de profunda atención que se apoderaba de su rostro cuando el chef estaba explicando una técnica culinaria avanzada. Le encantaba la forma en que sus pestañas revoloteaban cuando probaba un poco de salsa para comprobar que estaba sazonada correctamente, y amaba que las sonrisas que compartía con él eran más anchas que las sonrisas corteses que le daba a todos los demás.

Cuando Bella se excusó para ir al baño, una mujer que se había presentado a sí misma antes como Chelsea, se inclinó sobre su silla vacía, capturando la atención de Edward.

—La forma en que ama a su esposa es hermosa —cuchicheó efusiva en un profundo acento italiano—. Es raro ver a un hombre tan atento. No es de extrañar que ella le adore así.

Sus palabras le hicieron pensar, no porque las encontrara espantosamente mal, sino porque como ella las dijo, se dio cuenta que _no_ estaba sorprendido.

—Gracias —murmuró sinceramente.

Todavía estaba pensando en esas palabras cuando finalmente salieron, cerca de la medianoche, llenos de rica, deliciosa comida y elevados en el humor de la velada. A pesar de que había bebido muy poco, ella afirmó que podría estar borracho, y Edward le dio las llaves, dejando que ella condujera su coche mientras trataba de organizar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Pero Edward descubrió que no quería pensar. Estaba volando en alguna emoción que hizo acelerar su pulso y calentar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los diminutos pelos en su piel parecían sentir un hormigueo con la carga en el aire alrededor de ellos. Cuando estaban juntos en el auto, el espacio en su cabeza se sentía un poco surrealista, como si el mundo mismo se hubiese suspendido sólo para ellos, a pesar de que podía ver el tráfico afuera de la ventana.

Se moría de ganas de tocarla, se dio cuenta de eso cuando trató de nombrar esa inquietud que parecía estar sólo bajo su piel. Quería tomarla de la mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Tomó todo su autocontrol para no inclinarse a través de la consola para besarla en la mejilla cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

Estas cosas se sentían extrañamente naturales. Como segunda naturaleza.

Fue extremadamente difícil luchar contra la naturaleza.

Estuvieron mayormente en silencio en el camino a casa. El silencio no era incómodo, pero había algo pesado sobre él, el peso invisible de algo a punto de ocurrir.

Ese silencio siguió a su paso dentro de la casa y mientras subieron las escaleras, todavía al lado del otro, sus dedos rozándose. Él había sostenido su mano esa misma tarde, pero de alguna manera, si lo intentaba, se sentiría diferente ahora, significaría algo más, algo que no había pensado todavía.

Fuera de sus puertas, se quedaron en el medio del pasillo. Era tarde, pensó, y debía dejarla retirarse a su habitación, pero simplemente no estaba listo para terminar esta noche.

Y, le tomó un momento para darse cuenta, ella no parecía estar en ninguna prisa tampoco.

La luz en el pasillo era baja, pero suficiente para que pudiera ver el leve rubor de su piel mientras ella lo miraba. Edward no podía comprender cómo podía verse a la vez tan inocente, tan pura, sus rasgos todavía suaves y dolorosamente jóvenes, y a la vez tan total y completamente como una mujer, la curva de su cadera y la ligera ondulación de su vientre causando que sus dedos se contrajeran con el anhelo de pasear sus manos a lo largo de las finas líneas de su cuerpo.

—Bella —murmuró humilde, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos mientras daba un paso tentativo hacia adelante.

—¿Hmm? —tarareó, el sonido ligeramente superior a la forma en que hablaba. Sus ojos fijos en los de él.

Levantó una mano con dedos vacilantes, flotando en el aire por unos instantes antes de que los llevara hacia la piel de pétalo suave en su mejilla. Respiró con dificultad, el sonido tartamudeando en su garganta.

—¿Te he besado antes? ¿En Las Vegas? —preguntó, repentinamente curioso e irracionalmente celoso de sí mismo—. A veces, creo que recuerdo besarte. ¿Lo hice esa noche?

Había estado demasiado avergonzado para preguntar antes, disgustado por el hecho de que no podía recordar una ocasión tan trascendental, una tontería quizás. Pero de alguna manera, no podía no saber más.

Bella parpadeó y bajó los ojos, pero sólo por un momento.

—Sí —susurró ella, su voz ligeramente suave—. Me besaste. Más de una vez.

Ahuecando su mejilla, se esforzó en recordar. Había pensado en ello antes, se había preguntado lo que se sentiría besarla. Ahora se preguntaba si esas fantasías ociosas no eran fantasía en absoluto, sino su memoria.

—Háblame de la primera vez —pidió, dando un paso más cerca de ella otra vez—. Por favor.

Sorprendentemente, ella se rio, el sonido casi una risita. Debajo de su mano, podía sentir la sangre caliente en la mejilla.

—Estabas siguiendo instrucciones.

—¿Instrucciones? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

—"Ahora puede besar a la novia" —citó, un lado de sus labios arqueándose hacia arriba, aunque él pensó que la sonrisa era un poco triste.

Sus labios tiraron hacia abajo, la insatisfacción impregnada en las emociones embriagadoras que hacían que sus pensamientos se sintieran densos.

—¿En serio? —gimió disgustado—. Eso es...

No había palabras para lo equivocado que estaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio un paso adelante, una vez más, su cuerpo absorbiendo el último poco de espacio entre ellos. La mano que no tenía ahuecada en su mejilla se desvió hacia la parte baja de su espalda, y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos, pero su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba.

Era extraño, porque, por un lado, había una emoción que nunca había conocido antes. Aun así, había algo tan completamente natural con este momento.

En una ocasión había oído una canción que decía que todas las almas, en el principio de los tiempos, estaban unidas, dos en un par, antes que fueran rasgadas a pedazos y se dispersaran por todas partes del mundo. Parecía tan plausible en ese momento. ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar cómo sabía exactamente dónde poner su mano para que se ajustara a la parte baja de su espalda? ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar la forma en que sus cuerpos se alineaban? Seguramente ella había sido una parte de él una vez, y ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo, vio que había estado perdiéndose algo esencial.

Tal vez eso es lo que era la soledad: el tranquilo dolor sin nombre de un alma en busca de su mitad perdida.

La emoción, la adrenalina que sentía simplemente tocando su mejilla, no se parecía a nada de lo que jamás había experimentado. Era nuevo, y sin embargo...

Lo que él sentía por ella parecía tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo. La puesta de sol en el oeste. El cielo azul. Edward estaba destinado a tocar a Bella, abrazarla así.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, el movimiento perfectamente ejecutado como si hubiera sido coreografiado. Ella gimió contra su boca, sus labios se movían con los de él, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él envolvía sus dos brazos alrededor de ella. Podía sentir cada línea de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Fue como tomar su primer aliento, a pesar de que no respiraba en absoluto, demasiado absorto en besarla sin que nadie le dijera cómo, y por la única razón de que era lo que estaba hecho para hacer.


	12. Tempestad

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Rosie Rodriguez

Beta: Yanina Barboza

**Capítulo 12: Tempestad.**

_Hay un momento en cada amanecer donde la luz flota, hay una posibilidad de magia. La creación contiene la respiración_.

La frase rondaba a través de la consciencia de Bella mientras despertaba. Era una de sus favoritas, pero por lo general era la frase final que venía después de esa:

_El momento pasaba como regularmente lo hacía en Squornshellous Zeta, sin incidentes_.

Sin embargo, hoy, mientras Bella hacía la transición de un sueño placentero a una realidad placentera, sus pensamientos estaban alrededor de la primera parte de la frase: la luz flotante y la posibilidad de magia. Era un mundo diferente.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había despertado eufórica. De hecho, creía que nunca lo había hecho. Ella se había despertado triste, feliz, contenta, cansada pero nunca eufórica.

Estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Bella disfrutaba de la calidez del sol que entraba por su ventana. Sus mejillas se sentían estiradas y adoloridas, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando entró al baño en la madrugada la noche pasada, había notada que sus mejillas estaban de un frenético color rojo, y había un brillo en sus ojos que no reconocía. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que no se había borrado con el sueño.

Se sentía tonta, pero por una vez, no le importaba. A pesar del escalofrío por el aire de la mañana, se sentía cálida, su sangre aún caliente con el calor residual de los besos de Edward de la noche anterior.

Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más y bajó sus manos, pasando sus dedos por sus labios.

Era diferente, tan diferente, de la primera vez.

Esa noche en Las Vegas era como un borrón. Había estado asustada, aterrada, tambaleante. En un momento de puro pánico y desesperación, se había aferrado a este amable, hermoso desconocido, creyéndole cuando decía que él podía ayudarla. Cuando el ministro los nombró marido y mujer, Edward pareció casi espantado, como si hubiera olvidado esa parte de la ceremonia, el beso para cerrar el trato.

Ese primer beso fue contaminado por el miedo de ella y el sentido de obligación por parte de él. No era el típico sueño, sino la pesadilla.

Este beso, su primer beso real, fue la antítesis a todo eso.

Toda la noche fue perfecta. Desde casi el momento en que entraron al auto, era como si hubieran dejado cada preocupación, cada precaución atrás. Ella había querido un poco de diversión. Pero obtuvo más que eso.

La atmosfera en Cook Au Vin fue ligera, juguetona y Edward parecía estar bien con eso. Obviamente, le había divertido cuando el chef se había referido a ella como madame Cullen con lo cual él bromeó toda la noche: «Estás agitando, no batiendo, madame Cullen», había susurrado en su oído, su mano presionada suavemente a su costado mientras se asomaba por detrás para observar su trabajo.

Y debía admitir, que la manera en que su voz se envolvía naturalmente alrededor de la extraña palabra francesa enviaba deliciosos escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

Luego, cuando manejaba de regreso a casa sus uñas se clavaron en el tapizado del volante. Era como si no pudiera controlarse de tocarlo. Pensamientos acertados revolotearon tan pronto como se le ocurrieron a ella. Tenía la sensación de que no debía tocarlo, no tenía derecho de tocarlo, pero no podía recordar por qué.

Sin embargo, en el pasillo, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella quería decir algo, pero no podía recordar cómo hablar. Palabras se formaban y evaporaban de su lengua. No estaba lista para alejarse de él, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, si es que debía decirlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, él estaba dando un paso hacia delante. Sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y ella sentía la anticipación tan real y tangible, pensó que tal vez había reemplazado el aire alrededor de ellos.

Había querido besarlo. Caminó hacia delante, con su cabeza en alto, antes de detenerse.

Seguramente, debía estar soñando o equivocada. Debía estar malinterpretando la situación.

Luego, como si él pudiera leer su mente, estaba hablando sobre besarse, su primer beso, y ella le había restado importancia porque no quería pensar sobre ese momento. Quería vivir por siempre en este momento —con su mano contra su mejilla y su cuerpo tan cerca, que ya podía sentir el impacto de él contra su piel—, para siempre. Ella con mucho gusto habría cambiado cualquier otro minuto de su vida para seguir con lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Cuando miró a sus ojos, la palabra de "y si" se desvaneció, olvidada. La nueva pregunta era cuándo, y la respuesta fue al siguiente segundo, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron.

Bella se dio la vuelta, sofocando un emocionado grito en su almohada. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida como las colegialas chillonas que ella solía detestar, pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

Estaba feliz y por primera vez en su memoria reciente, no podía esperar para ver qué traería el día.

Alguien debió haber escuchado su silencioso pensamiento porque el timbre sonó justo después. Repetidamente.

El sonido urgente era sin sentido, un sonido discordante en la hermosa harmonía de sus pensamientos.

Sentándose en la cama, Bella frunció el ceño. La agradable burbuja estaba a punto de explotar, lo podía sentir.

El timbre sonando no se detuvo y su insistencia rompió el patrón perezoso de sus pensamientos. Levantándose, Bella caminó hacia la puerta. Estuvo justo a tiempo de ver a Edward arriba en las escaleras. Estaba colocándose su camisa, lo cual detuvo a Bella por varias razones. Ella tuvo un fugaz momento de desesperación de que él se fuera a caer por las escaleras, pero la camisa estuvo sobre sus ojos solo por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, mayormente, debía de admitir que la punzada que sentía era debido en gran parte al hecho de verlo sin camisa.

Bella había tenido suficiente tiempo para preguntarse si tenía permiso para pensar en él de ese modo antes de que la vida fuera arrojada, una vez más, en el caos.

Edward abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que ella llegó al final de las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta, Emmett se abrió paso por ésta, obligando a Edward a dar un paso atrás. El movimiento asustó a Bella, y la feroz, furiosa expresión en la larga cara del hombre hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a un frenético ritmo. Jasper entró justo detrás de él, su expresión, se podría decir que era incluso más feroz.

Como la primera vez que ella los había visto, los hermanos de Edward la asustaron. No se veían como dos jóvenes hombres sino como soldados preparados para la guerra.

Batalla era lo que habían venido a buscar.

—¿Hay algún problema con tu teléfono?

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron al mirar a su alto hermano mayor.

—No, para nada. Está apagado, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Qué conveniente —se mofó Jasper.

—Sí —respondió Edward, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia su hermano menor—. Era muy conveniente. Quería concentrarme en Bella, así que lo apagué. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sí —dijo Emmett—. Eso debe ser muy lindo: darle a tu chica un buen momento. Quería darle un buen momento a mi chica la noche anterior, pero en vez, ¿sabes qué estaba haciendo?

—Ilumíname —dijo Edward fuerte.

—Rosalie, mi Rosalie, estaba llorando hasta morir. Llamó a The Ivy ayer para hacer una pregunta, pero parece ser que no pudieron encontrar nuestra reservación. —Se acercó más a Edward, sus manos en puños a sus lados—. Los puso a hacer un poco de investigación, por supuesto. Y vino a descubrir que nuestra reservación fue cancelada, luego de que alguien, tú, puso una suspensión de pago en el cheque.

»Mira —continuó Emmett antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar—. Quieres meterte conmigo, está bien. Como sea. Pero no te metas con Rose. Ella ha pasado por mucha mierda, y no necesita esto de ti. Su corazón estaba en ese lugar.

—¿El cheque que firmé para The Ivy fue cancelado? —repitió Edward, su tono incrédulo.

—No. Joder, no juegues con nosotros —interrumpió Jasper—. Tengo dónde golpearte si juegas con nosotros. Casi puedo entender que no quieras pagar por su reservación. Es entendible, aunque hubiera sido respetuoso si le hubieras dicho sobre eso. Pero ¿luego te metes con nuestras casas? —Sacudió su cabeza, su expresión lívida—. En serio, Edward, eso es jodido. Prometiste que no había ninguna atadura por lo que hacías por nosotros. No nos hubiéramos metido en todo este negocio si hubiéramos sabido que podías hacer esto.

—Hacer, ¿qué? —preguntó Edward con los dientes apretados.

Silenciosamente, Bella fue al lado de Edward, tomando su mano. Su rígida postura se relajó infinitamente con su toque.

—¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que detuviste los pagos automáticos para las hipotecas de nuestras casas? ¿Qué, estabas esperando hasta que el banco nos embargara y encontráramos todas nuestras cosas en el césped? —preguntó Jasper furiosamente.

Bella sintió la sacudida de sorpresa a través del cuerpo de Edward y se dio de cuenta que no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

—¿Piensan que todo esto es culpa de Edward? ¿Cómo pueden…?

—No te metas en esto, Bella —espetó Jasper.

Otra vez, Bella sintió el cuerpo de Edward temblar, tensándose esta vez.

—No le hables de esa manera —dijo, molesto—. Ya te dije que…

—Agh, Sí. De acuerdo —interrumpió Jasper, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. No ser grosero con tu esposa. Me doy cuenta de que es tu mayor preocupación. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Disculpa mi furia, cariño. Solo estoy un poco irritado de que tu esposo esté jugando con los techos sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Él no haría eso —dijo Bella automáticamente. Sentía que estaba leyendo un libro diferente al del resto de la clase—. No harías eso —repitió, mirando hacia Edward.

—No —le aseguró—. No lo haría. —Había un peligroso filo en su voz cuando habló.

—Oh, ¿podrías dejar de fingir? —explotó Jasper. La tensión incómoda, antagónica en el aire pareció intensificarse como si estuviera viniendo directamente de él—. Sabes que siempre nos sermoneabas acerca de construir una relación basada en honestidad, bueno tal vez es tiempo de que dejes que Bella sepa exactamente el tipo de hermano que eres.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, extendiendo su brazo—. Estás aquí. ¿Por qué no haces los honores?

—Tu maravilloso esposo ha sido un pedazo de mierda con nosotros toda nuestra vida —le dijo Jasper a Bella, el veneno derramándose en cada palabra—. Él siempre ha hecho las cosas así: darnos juguetes solo para luego quitárnoslos, prometiéndonos llevarnos a algún lado para luego no aparecerse.

—Pero esto es un nivel especial de mierda —continuó Emmett, cruzando sus brazos y fulminando a su hermano con la mirada—. ¿Te metes con nosotros? Bien. Como sea. Pero Rosalie y Alice no merecen esto. Te estás metiendo con sus vidas también.

Para entonces Edward estaba apretando su mano muy fuerte, casi de manera dolorosa, pero Bella no se quejó. Él tragó grueso, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Lo que dijo Jasper era cierto —dijo en voz baja—. Era una pobre excusa para un hermano… —Se volteó hacia sus hermanos mientras continuaba—: cuando yo mismo era un niño.

—¡No eras un niño! —protestó Jasper—. Nosotros —señaló a Emmett y a sí mismo— éramos niños. Y tú nos odiabas. Parece que aún nos odias, si hiciste esto…

—¡Nunca los he odiado! —rugió Edward. Su voz tan fuerte y molesta que Bella se encogió.

—¿En serio? ¡Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo!

—Los envidiaba, idiota —espetó Edward.

—¿Nos envidiabas qué? —preguntó Emmett, su tono incrédulo—. Tenías todo lo que querías: escuela, autos, esta maldita casa.

—¿Crees que quería algo de esto? ¡Odio esta maldita casa! —La furia de Edward se drenó en el espacio de un latido del corazón, y el dolor en su rostro estaba tan presente, Bella automáticamente envolvió todo su brazo alrededor del suyo, sosteniéndolo lo mejor que podía—. La única cosa que siempre he querido es lo que ustedes tienen: dos padres que los aman y un hermano con quien crecer. Lo quería tanto, odiaba ir a verlos porque sabía que se irían otra vez, y yo sería dejado con mi habitación llena de cosas y nada más.

—Pobre niño rico —respondió su hermano con burla—. He oído toda tu triste historia toda mi vida. Inventa algo nuevo.

—No estoy tratando de darles excusas. Estoy tratando de decir que entiendo lo que hice en el pasado. —Edward tomó una profunda, tranquilizadora respiración—. Cuando era un niño, un adolescente, no sabía cómo procesar mis celos, mi rabia porque no podía tener sus vidas. La tomé con ustedes dos —miró a Jasper y a Emmett—, de manera en la cual estoy avergonzado, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero ¿qué he hecho en la última década que los hiciera pensar que pudiera hacer algo así a cualquiera de ustedes? ¿Sin ninguna advertencia, sin decir más?

—El banco… —comenzó Jasper, pero Edward lo cortó.

—El banco dijo que Edward Cullen detuvo los pagos del cheque —repitió su reclamación—. ¿Soy el único Edward Cullen que conocen? —Sonaba cansado cuando dijo eso último.

Bella lo entendió antes de que Emmett o Jasper lo hicieran.

—Oh no —jadeó.

—¿Estás tratando de decirnos que el abuelo tiene acceso a tus cuentas? —preguntó Jasper finalmente, su tono indicaba cuán estúpida e inmadura encontraba la idea.

—No, mi cuenta personal no —dijo Edward calmadamente—, pero el dinero para sus hipotecas viene de un fondo en conjunto del cual él es el dueño principal. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. El dinero era mío para hacer lo que yo quisiese, supuestamente. Era mi herencia.

—¿Piensas que te quitó de la cuenta? —preguntó Bella en una pequeña, e incrédula voz.

—Eso es lo que pienso —respondió Edward, con tono neutral. De nuevo, respiró hondo y los pasó caminando hacia donde había puesto su maletín el día anterior. Buscando dentro de él, sacó su chequera—. Por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es escribirles un cheque para cubrir la hipoteca. Y por lo de The Ivy, hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Los otros hombres no dijeron nada, pero el silencio en la casa era ensordecedor, plagado de resentimiento. Bella se concentró en ver la mano de Edward moverse sobre el cheque, tratando de no pensar sobre cómo quería decirles a sus hermanos que se fueran y se disculparan profusamente a la misma vez.

Se sentía de cierto modo melodramático, pensar que ella estaba destruyendo su vida, ¿pero a qué otra conclusión podía llegar? Si él estaba en lo cierto sobre su abuelo, era su matrimonio el que había causado todo eso, terminando con este último giro, desentrañando una década de duro trabajo de parte de Edward por ser un buen hermano.

Edward les entregó los cheques a sus hermanos sin mirarlos otra vez y abrió la puerta para que se fueran. Los tres hombres tenían en sus caras un ceño enojado, aunque el de Edward parecía templado por la tristeza y las de sus hermanos por la duda que pudiera haberse convertido en contrición si no hubieran pasado la noche anterior hechos un manojo de nervios.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, la postura de Edward cedió. Se quedó de pie quieto con sus manos presionadas flácidas en la madera, sus hombros cayendo y subiendo, su cabeza inclinada.

Bella vaciló, queriendo ir con él pero sin saber si era bienvenida. Pero al siguiente segundo su lucha interna era un punto discutible.

Edward tomó un fuerte respiro antes de girar sobre su eje, agarrando los brazos del perchero de la sala. Su rugido de «¡Maldita sea!» fue más fuerte que la ruptura del cristal del vidrio y el chasquido del rompimiento de la madera. Bella saltó, atónita por un par de segundos, antes de que se tambaleara hacia adelante, agarrando sus brazos antes de que pudiera lanzar un puño hacia la pared.

Bajo sus manos, sus músculos se flexionaron. Él gruñó, el sonido casi animal, pero cerró sus ojos fuertemente, respirando a través de su nariz.

Lentamente, con cuidado del cristal roto y la madera astillada alrededor de sus pies descalzos, Bella lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él. Deslizó sus brazos bajo él, alrededor de su torso, y pareció relajarse un poco, su postura suavizándose un poco mientras él se amoldaba a ella y se acercaba un poco más. Ella sintió su nariz acariciar el tope de su cabeza, y su pecho subir y bajar bajo su mejilla.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Edward dejó salir una larga respiración, sus manos sosteniendo su rostro. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas y su expresión se suavizó.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa —dijo tranquilamente.

—Tampoco tuya.

—Eso no es completamente cierto —dijo con un suspiro, llevando sus manos de vuelta a su cintura a la vez que apoyaba su frente contra la de ella—. Como dije, ellos tenían razón. Sí jugué esos crueles juegos con ellos. Fui el hijo de mi abuelo por un gran tiempo de sus vidas, y no es culpa de nadie si no mía que no me hayan perdonado.

Bella subió su cabeza para escudriñarlo por un momento.

—¿Por qué pagas sus hipotecas?

Sus labios se arquearon y él miró alrededor. Gruñó cuando miró a sus pies.

—Dios mío —murmuró—. Pudiste haberte cortado un pie. —Sacudió su cabeza, obviamente descontento.

Para sorpresa de Bella, él se inclinó, cargándola. Asustada, jadeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndose fuertemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Asegurándome de que no tengamos que llevarte a la sala de emergencia por puntos —dijo seriamente, caminando hacia adelante con cuidado.

—¿Qué sobre tus pies?

Él miró hacia arriba, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Bueno, hasta que aprenda como volar, tendré que arriesgarme. —Su ceño se frunció otra vez—. Después de todo, fui yo quien rompió el cristal.

—No pienses que estoy distraída —le advirtió—. Todavía quiero saber por qué pagas por sus casas.

—En realidad no es nada de lo cual preocuparse...

—De acuerdo. No hagas eso, por favor —lo interrumpió.

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella mientras la dejaba segura en la sala.

—¿No hacer qué?

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, sintiéndose cohibida, sin saber si tenía derecho de preguntar por eso.

—Si piensas que no es mi problema, es una cosa. Puedo respetar eso. Pero no esperes que deje que tú escuches todos mis problemas y no me preocupe sobre los tuyos.

Él la estudió por un largo momento antes de asentir, tomando su mano tentativamente. Colocándola en el sofá, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y él jugó con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—Nunca me pareció correcto, la manera en cómo mi abuelo trataba a mis hermanos. Fui criado creyendo que mi padre y mi madre merecían ser excluidos —su voz era dolor mientras hablaba—, pero no entendía por qué eso se extendía hasta mis hermanos. Él no los ignoraba en sus cumpleaños o en Navidades, pero…

—¿Él no les daba lo que te daba? —aventuró ella.

—Exactamente. —Se detuvo por un momento, reuniendo sus pensamientos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de ella, como si estuviera dibujando una línea—. Así que cuando me gradué de Cornell, el abuelo me agregó a esa cuenta. Me dijo que el dinero era mío para hacer con él lo que mejor creía conveniente. —Dejó de hablar y moverse por un momento, mirando hacia abajo, sin ver—. Creo que esa fue la única vez que él dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí.

Bella no dijo nada, pero tomó sus dos manos, apretándolas fuertemente.

—En realidad no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. Es bastante dinero, Bella. Demasiado. Tenía esta casa y ese dinero… —Dejó escapar una respiración frustrada—. Y como al abuelo le encanta señalar, mi primo me ofreció un trabajo a petición de él. —Él se encogió de hombros.

»Uso mis propios cheques para todos mis gastos, que es por qué no he notado si el abuelo de verdad me quitó de su cuenta, lo cual es muy posible. Tomé esa decisión hace bastante tiempo. Vivir de mí mismo. Cada inversión que he hecho, todo lo que he logrado por mí mismo, todo viene de lo que me he ganado. Pero cuando mis hermanos necesitan algo, lo tomo de esa cuenta. —Alzó su cabeza, sus ojos penetrantes—. Supongo que era mi manera de compartir una herencia que realmente debió haber sido de mi padre.

—Y es razonable pensar que tu padre haría lo que fuera para ayudar a sus hijos —completó Bella. Edward asintió—. Así que Emmett y Jasper piensan que eres capaz de hacer lo que tu abuelo te ha hecho a ti —murmuró ella, uniendo todo.

La frente de Edward se arrugó.

—Bueno, tal vez hay otra explicación —dijo a la ligera—. No puedo estar muy enojado con mis hermanos por hacer suposiciones, si fuera yo haría lo mismo.

Bella no respondió de inmediato. Podía decir que por el tono de su voz no creía que hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que esto no involucrara a Edward I. Su cuerpo tembló con renovada irritación hacia Emmett y Jasper.

Pasado o no, ¿cómo pueden, conociendo quién era Edward ahora, creer que era como su abuelo?

Moviéndose en el sofá, Bella se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia los suyos, un poco asustados, y la miró atentamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Cerrando sus ojos, Bella dejó un pequeño beso en su mandíbula antes de encontrar sus labios. Él respondió después de un momento, sus manos se deslizaron en su espalda y su boca se movió con la de ella.

Cuando se separaron unos segundos después la atmosfera había cambiado considerablemente, un borde brillante alrededor de una situación seria. Los labios de Edward estaban levantándose en las esquinas, y sus ojos parecían menos atormentados que unos minutos antes.

—Averígualo —dijo en voz baja—. Y si tu abuelo hizo esto, me llevas a verlo. Hoy.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron.

—No sé si esa es una buena idea.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Es hora. Tiene un problema conmigo, necesita oír de mí que no tengo intención de herirte o a esta familia. —Tomó una profunda respiración porque el pensamiento de enfrentar a ese hombre la tenía tanto aterrada como furiosa—. Por lo menos, necesitamos ir juntos para mostrarle el post-nupcial. —Forzando una sonrisa, acarició el anillo en su mano izquierda—. Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Eso trajo de vuelta los vestigios de su sonrisa y él asintió.

—De acuerdo —acordó, luego de un largo momento.


	13. Hecho

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By:LyricalKris

Traducción: FungysCullen13

Beta: Yanina Barboza

**Capítulo 13: Hecho.**

Edward tensó tanto la mandíbula que dolió.

Había un millón de cosas que debería estar haciendo, ninguna de las cuales era calmar a Bella. Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y molesta. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, seguía removiéndose, alisando inexistentes arrugas de sus pantalones azules. A este ritmo, iba a abrirse un agujero en el labio inferior. Él debió haber llevado la atención a esta última parte excepto que tenía miedo de que su completa y amarga furia superara su voz y lo hiciera un reclamo, algo que ella no merecía en absoluto. De hecho, cuando ella bajó las escaleras usando el encantador vestido de la tarde pasada, él inmediatamente la había enviado a cambiarse.

Había sido algo muy idiota y cavernícola. Como si él debiera controlar cómo se vestía. Pero en ese momento, con todo lo demás pasando, Edward simplemente no pudo aceptarlo. La noche anterior había demostrado ser la mejor noche de su vida. Ciertamente era una noción inmadura, pero no quería compartir nada de eso con su abuelo.

Tal vez podría convertir eso en un sentimiento romántico, excepto que entre más tiempo se hundía en eso, sus palabras salían cada vez más duras de lo que quería. Él estaba seguro de que la había hecho sentir inadecuada. Ella había bajado en uno de sus trajes de pantalón con el cabello cepillado —largo, brillante y lacio—y sus labios brillando con labial.

Él nunca la había visto usar maquillaje de ningún tipo.

Edward rechinó los dientes.

Justo entonces, odió a su abuelo con una pasión de la que no sabía era capaz. Él había estado feliz. Había tocado la paz. Se había ido a la cama la noche anterior con una sonrisa en la cara y un corazón ligero.

¿No pudo haber durado más de una noche?

La mano de Bella sobre la suya en la palanca llamó su atención. Le dedicó una mirada y se calmó un poco cuando los dedos de ella rozaron sus nudillos. Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió ligeramente, curvando su mano sobre la suya.

Él inhaló profundamente, intentando calmar su temperamento. Volteó la mano, apretando la de ella.

—Todo estará bien —dijo en voz baja, pero incluso para sus oídos había un filo en su voz que era todo menos tranquilizador.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —lo retó.

Él frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—No —admitió, regresando su mano al volante. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, pero pudo sentir los ojos de ella en él—. Sé cómo debe verse esto —dijo con un suspiro—. ¿Qué tipo de adulto le tiene miedo a su abuelo?

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella en voz baja—. En todo lo que cuenta, él fue tu único pariente al crecer. —Miró por la ventana, su voz sonaba tensa—. No importa qué tan mal pudiste haber sido tratado, todos quieren la aprobación de sus padres.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Leyó entrelíneas y se preguntó, no por primera vez, sobre la madre que Bella había dejado atrás. No decía mucho sobre Renée. Aunque ahora no era el momento para sacar el tema.

—Él no era… no es tan malo —dijo en lugar de eso—. Mis hermanos tienen razón. Nunca me faltó nada. Siempre tuve lo mejor, y él apoyó mis intereses académicos. —Sus labios se curvaron—. Cuando tenía unos siete años más o menos, me llevó al observatorio, y cuando quedé fascinado con las estrellas, me compró un telescopio. Uno lindo. Y aunque él no sabía nada de constelaciones, aprendimos juntos.

—Nadie es totalmente malo —admitió Bella—. Pero unas pocas cualidades buenas no le dan el derecho de ser cruel contigo. No creo que un niño necesite cosas más que afecto, y es obvio que él falló en ese frente. —Ella apretó su mano al hablar.

Por un largo rato, Edward no contestó a eso. Quería negar que la falta de afecto había tenido un gran efecto en él, pero sabía que se estaría engañando a sí mismo al creer eso.

Cuando tenía veintitantos años, al llegar a las conclusiones que tenía sobre su abuelo, Edward hizo un esfuerzo consciente por conocer mejor a sus padres. En lugar de hacerlos menos, como lo había hecho en cierta manera, figura o forma desde antes de poder recordar, intentó ver su abandono de manera objetiva.

Les habían quitado la opción de criarlo —así como también le habían quitado muchas opciones a Edward— pero nunca dejaron de amarlo.

Entonces, comenzó a aceptar el afecto físico de sus padres: los frecuentes abrazos de su madre y la forma en que su padre le agarraba el brazo. Ya que nunca antes había sido una persona de muestras físicas, notó cuando automáticamente comenzó a envolver a su madre en abrazos de oso que duraban mucho más de lo que era necesario. Le tomó un tiempo entender por qué no quería soltarla.

Más de una vez pensó para sí que si alguna vez tenía hijos, nunca se avergonzaría de besarlos y abrazarlos. Ellos siempre sabrían lo mucho que los amaría y los cuidaría.

El mundo era un lugar duro y muchas veces imperdonable, así que Edward tuvo que darle un poco de crédito a su abuelo. La forma en que había sido criado lo había dejado extremadamente capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa que la vida le lanzara sin entrar en pánico o, mejor dicho, alterarse. Su corazón estaba detrás de una pared que un hombre viejo le había ayudado a construir. Aun así llegó a la conclusión de que no era debilidad el querer ser amado por una figura paterna. No tenía ni idea de qué tan completamente ansiaba amor y afecto hasta que a sus veinte años comenzó a dejar a Carlisle y Esme ser los padres que ellos siempre quisieron ser para él.

La repentina inhalación de Bella le llamó la atención. Acababa de entrar en el camino de la casa de su abuelo, la casa donde creció. Cuando la vio, vio que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

—Santo Dios —respiró—. Creí que tu casa era grande… ¿viviste aquí?

Él casi sonrió.

—Sí, solo el abuelo, yo y la nana rara.

—¿Ahora él vive aquí solo? —preguntó Bella luego de que él ingresó el código en el portón, dejándose entrar.

La verdad, Edward estaba un poco sorprendido de que su código no haya sido cambiado.

—Tiene una enfermera de tiempo completo —respondió Edward—. Más que nada para que se haga cargo de sus medicamentos, el viejo es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros y sin duda vivirá para siempre. También tiene unos empleados de la casa, la mayoría han estado aquí con él desde que yo era pequeño.

Ella no habló de nuevo hasta que él estacionó el auto frente a la gran casa.

—Debe sentirse solo —observó finalmente—. Debe ser una vida muy vacía.

Edward estaba algo sorprendido. Su sorpresa fue rápidamente sustituida con asombro. En el pequeño espacio de tiempo que Bella había estado expuesta a su abuelo, ella había sido el objetivo de sus palabras crueles y furiosas. Eso era todo lo que ella sabía del anciano. Y aun así, todavía era capaz de reunir un poco de compasión por él.

Al salir del auto, él se acercó a ella automáticamente. Subieron los escalones tomados de la mano, ambos apretando fuertemente.

Si la expresión de Bella era indicador alguno, su estómago debía estarse contrayendo tanto como el suyo.

Aunque todavía tenía su llave, Edward tocó el timbre. De nuevo, casi sonrió cuando escuchó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de Bella cuando un mayordomo llegó a la puerta.

Él sabía que algunas partes de su vida eran muy surreales para su esposa.

—Hola, Eleazar —saludó.

—¡Edward! —El hombre, que Edward supuso tendría unos sesenta años, sonrió genuinamente—. Temía que nunca más volvería a verlo, señor.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No estoy seguro de qué escuchaste…

El hombre agitó una mano.

—No me corresponde prestar atención a los asuntos personales de mi jefe —dijo gentilmente, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar—. Aunque es bueno verlo. Y esta debe ser su esposa.

—Sí. Esta es mi Isabella —dijo, sonriendo cálidamente al palmearle la mano—. Bella, este es Eleazar. Ha trabajado aquí por más años de los que yo llevo vivo.

Eleazar se rio entre dientes.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Tomó firmemente la mano de Bella—. Es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen. —Miró a Edward, su expresión un poco más seria—. ¿Debería anunciarlo, señor?

—No. Solo dime dónde está, por favor. —Edward cambió su agarre, envolviendo el brazo en la cintura de Bella, el movimiento tanto protector y porque, bueno, necesitaba el confort.

—Está en su estudio —dijo gentilmente el hombre—. Por cierto, Edward, si ya no te veo antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías mandarle mis mejores deseos a tu padre? Y los mejores deseos para ti… si ya no te veo.

Edward asintió, con la boca en una tensa línea. Después de todos esos años, Eleazar todavía extrañaba a Carlisle. Leyendo entrelíneas, sabía que el otro hombre estaba enteramente inseguro sobre si volvería a ver a Edward de nuevo, o si él también desaparecería de la casa igual que Carlisle lo hizo cuando tenía quince años.

Con el brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de Bella, Edward la llevó hacia la enorme escalera. Sobó su espalda en ligeros círculos al caminar, y ella le dio un apretón cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras.

El estudio del abuelo estaba el final del largo pasillo en el segundo piso de la casa de tres pisos. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y Edward podía ver que el viejo estaba en un sofá junto a la ventana, tenía papeles en su regazo y en su mano.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor?

El anciano alzó la cabeza, ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Edward hizo puño su mano libre a su costado cuando vio la forma en que los ojos de su abuelo miraban a Bella. Edward conocía lo suficientemente bien al hombre para saber que la estaba analizando en su cabeza, probablemente juzgándola basado en cualquier pensamiento arbitrario que se le ocurriera.

Finalmente, alzó los ojos.

—¿Ahora ya no tienes la buena educación de llamar antes de pasar? —bufó.

Edward tragó duro antes de hablar.

—Me disculpo, señor. Era urgente que hablara con usted.

—Y aun así eso no explica por qué no llamaste primero —comenzó a hablar el abuelo apenas terminó la disculpa de Edward—. No puedo imaginar que no pudieras encontrar un teléfono funcionando, incluso con tu urgencia.

Edward se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Aunque antes de poder responder, Bella avanzó un paso, llenando el silencio.

—Padre Cullen, lamento mucho que no hayamos sido presentados antes, y lamento que nos conozcamos por primera vez bajo estas circunstancias.

—¿Y qué circunstancias son esas, niña? —preguntó el abuelo Cullen suavemente, alzando una evaluadora ceja hacia Bella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio que la mejilla de Bella se movía. Estaba sorprendido al notar que no estaba intimidada, sino irritada.

—Como estaba diciendo, lamento mucho que no hayamos sido propiamente presentados hasta este momento —dijo fríamente—. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Cullen —se trabó. Inhaló profundamente, recuperándose—. He escuchado que tiene preocupaciones y entiendo por qué.

Se rio y Edward rechinó los dientes.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, tal vez podrías explicarme qué provocó esta visita ahora, viendo que sin duda alguna llevas semanas conociendo mis preocupaciones.

—Hice un cheque para TheIvy —insertó Edward—. El cual me dijeron que fue congelado.

—Por supuesto —dijo el abuelo Cullen de manera fría.

—Tal vez pueda explicarme, señor, por qué sintió la necesidad de quitarme de la cuenta de la familia después de una década —dijo Edward tensamente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

Edward I miró a su nieto, sus ojos se veían duros.

—Luego de nuestra discusión, decidí simplemente vigilar la cuenta. Pero cuando vi lo que estaba pasando… —Sacudió la cabeza y fulminó con una mirada a Bella—. Si mi nieto quiere ser un idiota, puede hacerlo con el dinero que mi sobrino le paga. Que me maldigan si gastas la fortuna de esta familia con tus extravagantes gustos.

La cara de Bella era una máscara de confusión.

—No sé qué…

—Por favor, niña. No te hagas la tonta. Este juego agota mi paciencia —espetó el anciano—. He visto los pagos hechos a diseñadores, TheIvy y no solo una, sino dos casas.

—Ninguna de esas cosas son para Bella —insertó Edward—. De hecho, Bella no ha recibido ni un solo centavo de esa cuenta.

—¿Y para quién fueron esas compras? ¿Para ti? ¿De repente tienes un gusto por los vestidos de diseñador? ¿Lujosas comidas? Y hubo una cantidad exorbitante pagada a una compañía que todavía no he podido descubrir —acusó el abuelo Cullen.

—Todas esas compras fueron hechas antes de que conociera… —Edward inhaló repentinamente—. Antes de que Bella y yo estuviéramos oficialmente juntos —se corrigió—. De hecho, si ve las cuentas, encontrará que la hipoteca de esas casas ha estado siendo pagada durante los últimos dos años. Son para mis hermanos, y el gran gasto que está investigando es una compañía de equipo, para mis padres y su negocio. La mayoría de las compras más recientes son cosas que yo me ofrecí a comprar para la boda de Emmett. Las dos propiedades son condominios para Emmett y Jasper. —Su voz iba alzándose más rápidamente de lo que podía controlarla—. Todos son Cullen, abuelo. Solo usé esa cuenta para mi familia, justo como acaba de decir que quería usarla, incluso si no quiere incluir a Bella en eso.

Edward I se puso de pie, sus ojos se veían lívidos.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, niño. Si quisiera el dinero desperdiciado en mi hijo y sus mocosos, se los habría dado hace mucho tiempo. Claramente fue error mío agregarte a la cuenta en primer lugar. Es mejor si corto mis pérdidas ahora, antes de que las cosas se pongan peores. —Miró a Bella al hablar, y Edward sintió un gruñido creciendo en su pecho.

Bella avanzó un paso entonces, dándole un papel.

—Tenga. Léalo. Es un acuerdo post-nupcial. No puedo tocar nada de sus cuentas, ni siquiera su cuenta de banco personal, sin el permiso de Edward. Si nos divorciamos, no me quedo con nada. Ni con un centavo. No lo quiero. —Pausó cuando el anciano tomó el papel—. Lamento que tuviera la impresión de que iba tras el dinero de su familia. No me importa en absoluto el dinero. Cuando conocí a Edward, no tenía idea de lo rico que era.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Muy convincente, niña…

—Niña no es mi nombre —lo interrumpió Bella.

El abuelo Cullen alzó una ceja con disgusto, mirando fríamente a Edward.

—Qué gusto tan encantador tienes en mujeres —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Como estaba diciendo antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, tu actuación es buena, pero no soy idiota. Un pedazo de papel es solo eso: papel. Puedes hacer que mi nieto idiota lo rompa como un símbolo de su eterna devoción hacia ti —se burló.

—Entonces quédeselo usted —dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quédese con el papel. Asumo que no cree que yo pueda convencerlo a _usted_ de que lo rompa.

Edward estaba silenciosamente impresionado, nunca antes había visto que su abuelo se quedara sin palabras. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y tomó la mano de Bella de nuevo, apretándola fuertemente.

Bella inhaló profundamente.

—Mire, Padre Cullen…

—¿Está consciente, _señora Cullen_—pronunció el nombre con un fuerte sarcasmo—, que esta familia no es católica?

Edward hizo una mueca. Esperaba que su abuelo tuviera el tacto de no sacar eso a relucir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, sonaba insegura.

—Los sacerdotes católicos son llamados Padres. Pastor es el término que usted está buscando. —La estudió por un momento—. Verá, encuentro muy extraño que le importe tanto mi nieto, mi familia, y ni siquiera sepa qué religión practicamos. ¿O simplemente es demasiado tonta para saber la diferencia entre las dos? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hay algo muy mal aquí.

—¡Abuelo! —protestó Edward, pero Bella ya estaba hablando.

—La única cosa mala es la forma en que trata a las personas que debería cuidar —espetó Bella—. ¿Cómo es que no lo ve? Su hijo, su nieto, son personas hermosas y amables. ¿Cómo puede mirarlos y sentir todo menos orgullo?

—Porque no soy un idiota sentimental —respondió el anciano—. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así, jovencita? Porque vive en una casa que yo compré, está siendo mantenida por una educación y un trabajo que yo le di a Edward. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Pensé que él iba a demostrar que valía la inversión. Obviamente me equivoqué.

—Él es un ser humano, no una decisión de negocios —soltó Bella.

Rápidamente Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y comenzó a llevarla a la salida.

—Vámonos, Bella.

—Edward, no vuelvas a traer a tu puta arpía a esta casa, ¿me entiendes, niño?

Edward se giró hacia su abuelo.

—Lo que entiendo, abuelo, es que tiene razón. Soy un idiota. Confié en que debía haber un poco de amor en usted para su familia, para mí. Un amor que solo existe siempre y cuando encaje en el molde que usted me ha hecho no es amor, y ya terminé. Terminé de escucharlo criticar a mi esposa, quien no le ha hecho nada, a quien no había visto hasta este momento, y a mi padre, que tenía quince años cuando lo decepcionó hace treinta y dos años, y todavía no lo supera, y a mí. Terminé con usted, ¿me entiende?

No esperó una respuesta. En lugar de eso, se giró sobre sus pies, ignorando los gritos enojados más que beligerantes de su abuelo al llevar a Bella a las escaleras y salir de la casa de su infancia por lo que pensó pudo haber sido la última vez.

**_..._**

Bella no dijo nada, sin saber muy bien dónde empezar. El camino de regreso a casa fue dolorosamente silencioso. Edward estaba enojado, y Bella no sabía si tenía algo que pudiera ayudarle para agregar.

Nunca antes había estado tan frustrada en toda su vida.

Lo que quería era atacar a ese miserable anciano con todas las malas palabras que conocía, ¿pero eso ayudaría?

Bueno, la haría sentir mejor, pero estaba más preocupada por Edward.

Estaba rechinando audiblemente los dientes. Mantuvo las manos aferradas al volante, así que ella no pudo envolver sus dedos con los de él como lo había hecho antes ese día.

Muchas veces abrió la boca solo para cerrarla de nuevo.

De regreso en la casa, él subió los escalones alejándose de ella y cuando lo alcanzó, él estaba viendo el perchero roto del pasillo con una expresión tan furiosa que le sorprendió que la cosa no estallara en llamas.

Ella esperó, tensa, esperando que él comenzara a golpear la pared de nuevo.

Por largos momentos pareció que él iba a lanzar una rabieta monumental. Ella lo entendía. Si ella no estaba haciendo rabieta era solo porque estaba más preocupada por él.

En lugar de eso, él empezó a decaer lentamente.

Primero fueron sus hombros. En lugar de rígidos y erguidos —como siempre se paraba y se enderezaba— parecían hundirse con cada respiración que tomaba. Se deshicieron los puños de sus manos, cayendo inertes a sus costados, y para su sorpresa, ella pensó ver su labio temblar por un segundo antes de que se girara abruptamente para subir corriendo las escaleras.

Bella lo siguió a un paso más lento, completamente insegura sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero sabiendo que no quería dejarlo solo. Lo encontró en su habitación, tenía las manos hechas puño de nuevo, enterradas en sus ojos. Respiraba bruscamente.

Le tomó todo un minuto descubrir que estaba llorando. O al menos, intentando no llorar.

Poniéndose frente a él, Bella pausó, esperando que le ordenara irse.

Al no hacerlo, ella envolvió cuidadosamente las manos alrededor de sus puños, primero alejándolos de sus ojos y luego metiendo sus dedos entre los de él, aflojando su agarre letal.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada. Una lágrima cayó de debajo de su parpado cerrado. Poniéndose de puntillas, ella apartó la lágrima con sus labios.

Él soltó una respiración larga y temblorosa.

Ambas manos de ella se detuvieron en las de él, Bella lo llevó a su cama, tirando de él para quedar acostados cara a cara, lado a lado. Ella le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sus movimientos eran lentos y gentiles, tiernos. Él seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero su respiración ya no era tan laboriosa. Ella siguió acariciando las facciones de su cara con una mano, regresando por el mismo camino hasta que estuvo peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

El cuerpo de él se relajó lentamente. La buscó, envolviéndola en sus brazos, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

Él estaba temblando. Era solo un ligero temblor, pero ahí estaba.

Por supuesto, debió sentirse como si su mundo completo estuviera cayéndose a su alrededor. Por un lado tenía a sus hermanos, los niños, hombres, que debieron haber sido sus amigos más cercanos en todo el mundo. Su relación con ellos había sido retrasada durante una década de la noche a la mañana. Por otro lado estaba su abuelo. Para bien o para mal, adoraba al hombre en la forma en que un hijo adoraba a su abuelo. No importaba lo que dijera la lógica, o qué tan poco Edward I merecía el respeto de su familia. Parte de Edward siempre ansiaría la aprobación de su abuelo. Parte de él siempre creería que si él hubiera sido mejor, podría haberse ganado el amor de su abuelo.

Eran las dos mitades de él que estaban completamente enfrentadas: la familia que debió tener contra el hombre con el que creció.

Bella no conocía las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo, no sabía qué decir para hacerlo ver lo maravilloso que era. No importaba que Emmett y Jasper lo creyeran capaz de destruirles las vidas. No importaba que nunca cumpliera las expectativas de la cerrada forma en que su abuelo veía lo que un buen hijo debía ser. Él era un hombre maravilloso, amable y bueno.

Así que, en lugar de eso, ella intentó mostrarle lo mucho que él merecía ser amado, cómo merecía ser cuidado.

Besó su frente, sus ojos cerrados, la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas. Acariciándole el cabello con los dedos, masajeando su nuca, le besó los labios. Él inhaló repentinamente —el sonido gimoteando con una pesada emoción— antes de regresarle el beso lentamente. Eran besos pequeños, dolorosamente inseguros al principio, pero cuando los labios de Bella se quedaron más tiempo, él se movió con ella.

Lentamente, el doloroso peso de la atmosfera a su alrededor se disipó. No se fue, pero fue más fácil de manejar, de respirar.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos se veía tranquilo, triste pero tranquilo. Alzó la mano, acunando su mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar debajo de sus ojos, solo viéndola. Respiró profundamente, encontró sus manos y las subió entre ellos hacia sus labios. Besó su piel.

—Lamento que te haya dicho esas cosas —dijo en un susurro grave, todavía tosco en las orillas.

—Mírame —pidió. Lentamente, lo hizo—. No te vuelvas a disculpar por él. No conmigo. Ni con nadie —dijo fieramente—. Nunca jamás. Promételo.

Él la estudió por un momento y suspiró, acercándose a ella para que no quedara espacio entre sus cuerpos, para quedar entrelazados tan fuertemente, que la única manera de estar más cerca sería si no tuvieran ropa.

—Lo prometo —juró, las palabras fueron murmuradas contra los labios de ella cuando él selló su promesa con un beso.


	14. El día más largo

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation.

By: LyricalKris.

Traducción: Mónica León.

Beta: Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El día más largo.**

Edward se despertó confundido y desorientado. Había algo extraño en la luz de la habitación, anormal. Y aunque él nunca consideraba el despertar como una agradable experiencia, el dolor en su pecho, el peso alrededor de sus pulmones que dificultaba su respiración, brindaba una cierta agonía a su conciencia. Su cabeza golpeteaba con cada latido de su corazón, y por alguna razón, movió su mano, como si estuviera esperando encontrar algo para tomar a su lado.

No algo, se dio cuenta. Alguien.

Bella había estado a su lado, abrazándolo, besándolo tiernamente.

Había estado tan molesto. Era una rabia terrible, amenazaba con rasgarlo de adentro hacia afuera. Justo en los pies de esa tremenda rabia estaba una tristeza muy profunda que lo dejaba sin respiración. Entre las dos, no había duda de por qué su pecho, su corazón, se sentían completamente anulados. Era increíble que no hubiera explotado o colapsado en sí mismo; se sentía físicamente cerca a ambas posibilidades.

Pero luego ahí había estado ella, y cuando sus brazos estuvieron envueltos a su alrededor, pudo sentir los confines de su piel de nuevo. Si no precisamente entero y completo, se sentía como si al menos pudiera seguir respirando sin explotar o colapsar.

Ella no estaba en ningún lugar visible ahora mismo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj, gruñendo cuando observó que era pasada la tarde.

Este día había sido tan terriblemente largo.

Edward lanzó sus piernas a un lado de la cama, sentándose. Inclinó su cabeza, frotándose sus hinchados ojos mientras trataba de levantarse. Lo que realmente quería era persuadir a Bella para volver a la cama, envolverla en sus brazos y dormirse con sus dulces besos de nuevo.

—Hola, estás despierto.

Mirando hacia la puerta, Edward casi se sorprendió de encontrar a Bella espiando como si hubiera escuchado su deseoso pensamiento. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una fracción de centímetro.

—Hola —saludó, su voz áspera.

Ella colocó una botella de agua en la mesa de noche antes de entrar a su baño. Salió de nuevo rápidamente, sentándose junto a él y colocando dos Advil en la palma de su mano.

El frío y desolado espacio en el centro de su pecho se calentó unos cuantos grados.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente, tomando las pastillas y tragándolas secamente.

Bella se estremeció.

—Eso me da escalofríos —murmuró, inclinándose sobre él para tomar la botella de agua de la mesita. Se la tendió.

Edward rio levemente.

—Escalofríos, ¿no?

—Cada vez que he intentado eso, las pastillas se quedan atascadas en mi garganta. Ugh.

Solo le guiñó el ojo antes de levantar la botella a sus labios, tomando un trago largo. Bebió toda la botella sin dejar de respirar.

—Bueno, ya que estás despierto, me preguntaba si estaba bien pedirte prestado el auto —preguntó Bella cuando él tuvo el tiempo para respirar de nuevo.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, levantando una ceja.

—¿Mi auto? —repitió tontamente.

—Necesito comprar algunas cosas de la tienda —dijo.

Lo suficientemente extraño, su expresión parecía claramente furtiva. Entendió la diferencia de cuando estaba nerviosa por algo.

—Si necesitas algo de la tienda, puedo llevarte —ofreció, sacándose de dudas. Se estaba perdiendo algo; estaba seguro.

—No, no —protestó—. Luces realmente cansado, Edward. Deberías tomar una siesta si puedes.

—Siesta —repitió con una risa—. No recuerdo la última vez que tomé una durante el día —dijo irónicamente.

—Bueno, hoy ha sido extenuante y ellos no son mis hermanos o mi abuelo —dijo severamente. Las líneas de su boca y alrededor de sus ojos eran fuertes, con rabia—. Así que solo puedo imaginar cómo te sientes.

Pensándolo solo un momento antes de actuar, Edward tomó su mano, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Entonces recuéstate conmigo de nuevo —le rogó.

Vio en sus ojos que quería hacerlo. Hubo un momento de puro querer, pero estaba manchado con algo más.

¿Culpa?

—Yo… —Suspiró—. Eso suena realmente bien, pero de verdad necesito comprar algunas cosas.

El furtivo nerviosismo estaba de vuelta.

Edward la estudiaba cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Ella mordió su labio, luciendo insegura.

—Llamé a tu madre —soltó finalmente.

—¿Tú qué?

—Le dije a tus padres que vinieran a cenar —continuó, sus palabras más rápidas de lo normal—. Lo siento. Sé que debí haberte preguntado primero, pero…

Él se inclinó, silenciándola con un beso, sonriendo ligeramente al pequeño grito que ella dio y fue ahogado contra sus labios.

Era increíble cuán complicado era dejar de besarla. Era difícil creer que su primer beso, su primer beso real, había sido hacía menos de doce horas antes.

Cuando levantó su cabeza de nuevo, tuvo que reír ante su amplia mirada, mejillas sonrosadas. Parpadeó esporádicamente y él tocó su mejilla con sus nudillos, dándose cuenta sin mucha sorpresa que la adoraba. La simple vista de ella en shock, suavizaba el dolor alrededor de su pecho, reemplazando el ácido sabor en su boca con un dulzor.

—No te disculpes —murmuró, tocando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó ella suavemente—. Debí haberte preguntado primero.

—Aprecio que estés tratando de cuidar de mí —dijo pensativo—. Igual que por invitarlos. —Respiró profundamente, dejándolo salir lentamente—. No lo sé. A veces, como desafortunadamente has visto, tengo un problema con mi temperamento. He peleado con mi abuelo y mis hermanos hoy. Una pelea con mis padres sería una linda forma de terminar el día.

—Temperamento —repitió Bella, la palabra saliendo un poco acalorada—. Solo tú llamarías a eso perder la cordura.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Rompí un perchero antiguo —señaló—. No puedes decirme que eso fue completamente necesario.

—Bueno —evadió, observándolo de reojo—. No fue uno de los rostros de tus hermanos. Otras personas pudieron haber reaccionado tan fríamente.

—¿Has visto a mis hermanos? —preguntó con una risa—. Eso no hubiera terminado tan bien para mí.

—Yo no te descartaría. Tienes unos despampanantes b… Uh.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, se volvió un rojo y brillante tomate.

—¿Despampanantes qué? —apuntó, impresionado.

Ella inclinó su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ugg. Dios. Vale. Me refiero a que vas por ahí sin una camisa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eso significa…?

Levantando la mirada, presionó los labios como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír.

—Tienes unos lindos brazos y espalda, Edward. Apuesto a que podrías vencerlos. Incluso a Emmett porque pienso que tienes la fuerza _y_ astucia a tu favor.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró, riendo por su evaluación—. Me has estado observando —le acusó. No podía evitar molestarla. Se sentía bien _poder _molestarla.

Ella lo empujó juguetonamente, apartando la mirada de él y alargando su otra mano a su mejilla sonrosada.

—De nuevo. Eres tú el que se pasea sin camisa. Tengo ojos. No me disculparé por eso.

—Ya veo. Te disculpas por delatarme con mis hermanos, pero no por comerme con los ojos, ¿eh?

—Eso no es… Yo… Tú… —decía apresuradamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando él rompió en risas de nuevo—. Apestas.

La risa que había construido en su pecho rápidamente opacó el dolor. Ella lo atolondraba. Era un sentimiento extraño no estar tan equilibrado y prolijo como estaba acostumbrado. Extraño, pero no desagradable.

De hecho, era revelador.

Con dos dedos bajo su mentón, levantó su rostro para poder besarla de nuevo, encantado cuando lo dejó, aunque apestara. Ella descansó sus manos en su pecho y la acarició de vuelta con su mano libre.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento. Era una forma de hambre con la que no estaba familiarizado y se sorprendió por su intensidad.

Voraz. Nunca se había sentido completamente voraz por otra persona.

Por primera vez, sus besos eran más profundos que pequeñas y dulces exploraciones, probando nuevo campo, a algo más serio, más acalorado. Encontró su mano presionada contra su espalda, acercándola más.

Él rompió el beso, inclinando su frente contra la de ella mientras tomaba aliento. Estaba confundido, pero no de manera poco agradable. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan fuera de sí, y tal vez eso debería haberlo hecho sentir incómodo, pero no era así. ¿Cómo podría, cuando podía sentirla allí en sus brazos?

—¿Siempre es así? —susurró en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que respondió.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella, sonando como si entendiera la pregunta aparentemente sin sentido—. No, nunca. Nunca antes de esto.

De alguna manera, la respuesta hizo que su corazón se sintiera lleno, le dio una satisfacción más profunda de lo que su mejor logro le hubiera dado.

Respiró profundamente, renuente a dejarla ir, moviéndose a un lado suavemente.

Tendrían que hablar sobre lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos. Pronto.

Pero había otros problemas que atender, y mientras más pudiera besarla sin invitar a complicaciones más profundas, mejor. Tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta, pero ella era un gran consuelo para él en ese momento.

Se levantó, jalándola consigo.

—Vamos. Iremos a esa tienda.

**...**

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable. Pensó que podría ayudar, Edward teniendo a sus padres como apoyo por una vez, pero por razones de las que no estaba del todo segura, entendió que él estaba más exasperado que nunca. Estaba siendo de una forma brusca con ellos.

Luego de esa tarde, en la que había estado sorprendentemente juguetón, esperaba que su rabia y tristeza hubieran amainado de alguna manera. Su irritación estaba de vuelta con un poco de venganza.

Tal vez más sorprendente fue la reacción de Carlisle a toda la situación. Estaba lívido, su rabia igual a la de su hijo. Entre ellos, nubes de tormenta se cocinaban. Edward no parecía apreciar la rabia de su padre en su nombre. Carlisle no notó esto o simplemente estaba muy molesto con Edward para importarle.

Algo estaba destinado a pasar.

Edward estrelló su mano fuerte contra la mesa, echándole un vistazo a su padre con una expresión que era puro resentimiento agrio.

—Si querías protegerme de él, era algo que tenías que haber pensado hace treinta y dos años atrás —gritó.

A Bella se le atascó el aliento y Esme ahogó un lloriqueo en su garganta. Carlisle parpadeó, su expresión sorprendida y dolida.

Con ambos codos en la mesa, Edward colocó su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Oh, Dios. Papá. No quise decir eso. Yo…

—No. Lo hiciste —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, su tono gentil de nuevo. Sonrió tristemente—. Creo que he esperado que dijeras eso al menos estos últimos quince años.

Edward levantó su cabeza, su mirada pesada con culpa.

—Está bien, Edward —aseguró Carlisle. Dejó salir un cuidadoso aliento—. No estaba tratando de protegerte. ¿Cómo podría? Lo hecho está hecho. —En sus ojos se pudo observar una mirada lívida con furia por un momento antes de que se calmara—. Solo estaba… molesto.

Las manos de Carlisle se flexionaron en puños encima de la mesa. Sus ojos llenos de simpatía, Esme colocó su mano encima de sus nudillos tensos. Él levantó la mirada, dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras volteaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Lo siento, Edward. De verdad. Incluso después de todos estos años… treinta y dos años después —dijo con voz ronca—, aún recuerdo cómo se sintió ser desheredado por el hombre que me crió.

—¿Desheredado? —repitió Edward—. Él no te…

Pero su voz se apagó, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras encajaban. Observó sus manos, luciendo perdido por un largo momento. Dolida por él, Bella colocó su mano en su rodilla, apretándola.

—Odio que te haya hecho esto a ti —continuó Carlisle.

—No es lo mismo —replicó Edward, levantando la mirada—. No es lo mismo para nada.

—Es un padre abandonando a su hijo, excepto que tú eres mi hijo. —Carlisle sacudió su cabeza—. Y lo odio de nuevo. Solo que peor ahora.

—No es lo mismo —repitió Edward. Hizo una pausa y rio, el sonido sin contener ni una hebra de humor. Dolía escucharlo—. Desheredado —murmuró—. He sido desheredado y dejado a mi propia suerte con una mansión de millones de dólares. Pobre niño rico —murmuró el insulto de su hermano de unas horas antes ese día.

Bella acariciaba su rodilla confortándolo, pero mientras repetía sus palabras en su cabeza, un pensamiento la golpeó.

—Una mansión que odias —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

Ella levantó un dedo, tratando de razonar lo que se le había ocurrido.

Mientras Bella entendía ahora la situación, todo esto había salido cuando Emmett buscaba un lugar dónde vivir luego de graduarse de la Universidad de Chicago. En ese momento, ellos, Emmett y Edward, tuvieron una larga discusión sobre cosas maduras. Entre toda la charla sobre marcadores de crédito, trabajos y posesión de casas, Emmett había reído. Eso debía haber sido agradable.

Cuando Edward se graduó de la secundaria, recibió un automóvil. Cuando se graduó en su licenciatura, recibió su herencia. Cuando se graduó de su máster, su mansión de millones de dólares había sido su regalo.

—Verás —había dicho Emmett—. La mayoría piensa que todo lo que necesitan es un abuelo rico. Resulta, que tienes que ser Edward para que eso funcione.

Así que Edward había extendido una propuesta a sus hermanos dos años antes. Él avalaría las propiedades por ellos y pagaría las hipotecas que ninguno de ellos, a los veinte y veintidós, podía aspirar a pagar.

Ambos chicos estaban incrédulos, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos tan extravagantes.

Jasper no había estado del todo seguro al dejar que otra persona pagara por su casa, estaba orgulloso de estar trabajando para pagarse la universidad, pero ninguno podía negar que era una gran oportunidad. Los ayudaría a construir su crédito y darles un poco de libertad sin tener que preocuparse por la renta, dueños y compañeros de habitación.

Edward había prometido que su generosidad venía sin condiciones. Eran sus hermanos y estaba tratando que no entraran en su mundo, del que su abuelo los había desheredado junto con Carlisle.

Más que nada, Edward odiaba volver a su mundo.

—Odias esta mansión —repitió Bella lentamente—. Le dijiste eso a tus hermanos hoy.

Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor, su expresión casi nerviosa.

—Nunca fue mi elección —evadió.

—Y parte de tu problema era que querías compartir tu herencia. —Ella levantó la mirada, sosteniendo la de él—. ¿Por qué no vender la casa?

Los tres la miraron boquiabiertos como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Bella se encogió en su asiento, lista para excusar su idea como un tonto impulso cuando la expresión de Edward se iluminó.

—Vender la casa… y dividir las ganancias.

—Sería más que suficiente para que todos consigan algo nuevo. —Se unió Esme emocionada—. Y luego más.

—Y estaríamos en igualdad. —Edward se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco ligeramente—. Bueno, relativamente.

—¿Realmente estás pensando esto, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle, sonando asombrado—. ¿Regalarías una significativa parte de tu valor? Quién lo diría.

—¿_Mi_ valor? —se mofó Edward—. Como el abuelo, es tan amable en destacar, él compró esta casa, no yo.

—De tu primo, si te importa —añadió Carlisle—. Y es tu casa, tu derecho de nacimiento.

—Es _tu _derecho de nacimiento, respectivamente —discutió Edward. Él sacudió su cabeza—. No. Bella tiene razón. Odio esta casa. Siempre lo he hecho. Es horrendamente grande y vacía.

—¿Está tan vacía ahora? —preguntó Esme, sus ojos en Bella—. Tienes una familia por la cual velar.

Bella inclinó su cabeza mientras la expresión de Edward se aligeraba. Él le echó un vistazo, tomando su mano, sus ojos reflejando una suave emoción.

—Incluso si lo dividimos en cuatro, habrá más que suficiente para proveernos a todos.

—¿En cuatro? —repitió Carlisle.

Edward observó a su padre.

—Técnicamente, todo debería ser tuyo.

Carlisle y Esme sacudieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

—Estamos bien —dijo Esme.

—Estamos más que cómodos. Nuestra preocupación son tú y tus hermanos —acordó Carlisle—. Aun así, Edward. Hay otras maneras. Creo que Rosalie y Emmett serían capaces de permitirse el pago por sí mismos si hacen malabares. Nosotros —asintió hacia Esme mientras hablaba—, podemos ayudar a Jasper hasta que decida qué hacer. En el peor de los casos, podrían vender sus propiedades.

Edward sacudió su cabeza vehementemente.

—Eso no es lo que quiero. —Pasó una inquieta mano por su cabello—. Fueron muy imbéciles esta mañana, pero tenían razón sobre algo: soy el que hizo este compromiso de pagar sus casas. ¿Recuerdas cuán recelosos estaban por toda la experiencia hace un par de años?

—Naturalmente —dijo Esme—. Jasper ni siquiera había salido de la universidad. Su trabajo apenas alcanzaba el pago de su matrícula, y Emmett estaba empezando a hacerse una carrera. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Era un riesgo dejarte avalar casas que no pudieran pagar, y este es exactamente el porqué. Nadie sabe lo que la vida traerá.

—La vida es un riesgo —señaló Carlisle—. No es culpa de nadie.

—No. No es culpa de nadie —concordó Edward—. Aunque es mi responsabilidad. Hablé con ellos. Quería hacer eso por ellos, aún quiero. Y aún tengo la intención de ayudarlos.

»Además, esto es exactamente lo que quiero. Quise decir lo que le dije al abuelo hoy. Estoy listo. —Los labios de Edward se transformaron en una dura y delgada línea—. Quiero tener que ver muy poco con él y con lo que me ha dado. Quiere desheredarme, bien. Lo desheredaré a él.

* * *

_Les contamos que desde ahora las actualizaciones serán semanales. Esperamos que estén disfrutando de la historia. _

_Traductoras Élite Fanfiction_


	15. Un poco de tontería

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Rosie Rodriguez

Beta: Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Un poco de tontería.**

Bella caminó de un lugar hacia el otro, mirando por la ventana por lo que debía ser la enésima vez en la última hora.

En teoría, ella había estado de acuerdo con la idea de una noche de chicos. Los hermanos necesitaban la oportunidad para reconectarse. Había habido llamadas incómodas de disculpa el domingo tanto por parte de Jasper como de Emmett, y el lunes por la noche, Edward había comentado casualmente que querían reunirse para una cena al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el primer instinto de Bella fue una actitud de protección feroz. Era casi alarmante cuán extremadamente salvaje la idea la hizo cuando Edward tocó el tema. Una vez, cuando viajaba con su familia en el Parque Nacional Yosemite, había visto a una mamá osa con su cría en el bosque. Al ver a la gente mirando, la mamá osa había subido a la cría a un árbol y luego lo había vigilado, caminando de un lugar a otro, con sus ojos siempre en la multitud creciente. Justo ahora, Bella comprendía cómo la mamá osa se debió haber sentido. Había una potencial amenaza, y ella mantendría a Edward a salvo, a cualquier precio.

Él había pasado por mucho.

No obstante, Bella sabía que no podía tenerlo en una pequeña rama, protegido del mundo. Parecía una ridícula idea, que una muchacha como ella tratara de mantener alejado a un hombre adulto del gran malvado mundo. Y ahora más que nunca, sabía cuán importante era la familia de Edward para él. Ella quería que él sanara aquella ruptura. Aquel proceso debía comenzar en alguna parte.

Así que, omitiendo sus reservas, había alentado la idea.

Edward estaba más preocupado por dejarla sola, incluso si solo era por un periodo corto de tiempo. Ella le recordó que había estado sola las primeras semanas que había vivido con él, antes de que consiguiera su trabajo en Home Depot. Él no parecía cómodo con la idea, pero eventualmente aceptó el hecho de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con sus hermanos.

Así que el martes, Alice había recogido a Bella del trabajo y la había llevado a cenar. Alice puso los ojos en blanco cuando le contó la historia desde su punto de vista. El viernes en la noche, no había sabido qué estaba mal. Jasper estaba molesto por algo, pero no decía sobre qué.

—Irradió culpa todo el jodido fin de semana y ahora entiendo por qué —dijo Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Los hombres y su orgullo, ¿no?

Eso había sido horas atrás, y Alice ya se había ido. Edward todavía no estaba de regreso. Le había enviado mensajes, por supuesto, diciéndole que no se preocupara, preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella le había respondido que todo estaba perfecto.

Personalmente, Bella estaba un poco asustada al estar sola en esa gran casa. Era una casa antigua que hacía los sonidos típicos de ese tipo de casas.

Y mientras caía la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en la advertencia que Edward le había hecho hacía semanas atrás.

¿Qué si Alec o James estaban acechando en la oscuridad, esperando por el momento en que estuviera sola y vulnerable?

Edward no la hubiera dejado sola en la casa si no pensara que era segura. Sin embargo, ese hecho era un poco más reconfortante a la luz del día.

Eventualmente, Bella no pudo soportar estar en su habitación. A pesar de que se sentía ridícula, fue a la habitación de él, contenta de que no fuera miércoles, que era cuando Leah cambiaba las sábanas, así la cama olía a él en vez de a detergente. Se sentía un poco mejor en su habitación, con todas las luces encendidas.

De alguna manera debió haberse quedado dormida.

—Shhh —siseó alguien.

El sonido hizo que Bella abriera los ojos de golpe.

No podía entender lo que decían, pero definitivamente había alguien en la casa. En realidad, más de una persona.

Bella agarró la almohada en la cual su mano descansaba, su otra mano fue a su vientre, cubriéndose su barriga protectoramente a la vez que su corazón se aceleró. Un escalofrío de miedo fue directo hacia su columna, partiéndose el cerebro, tratando de recordar si había algo pesado que pudiera agarrar para…

—Hombre, Edward, mira. Ella está bien, te descontrolaste. Y vas a despertarla.

Dejó salir todo el aire en un soplido cuando reconoció la voz de Emmett y luego la de Edward. Se sentó, mirando como Emmett metía a Edward a la habitación.

—¡Me asustaron a morir! —exclamó ella.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Edward en tono arrepentido, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Estaba balbuceando.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó Bella, un poco incrédula.

—Umm —dijo Edward en alto. En otras circunstancias, su ceño fruncido hubiera sido cómico, Bella no estaba segura de que fuera cómico.

—Es nuestra culpa —dijo Emmett rápidamente, guiando a Edward más cerca de la cama—. En serio. Él estuvo diciendo que no, pero nosotros lo convencimos. —Le brindó una sonrisa tímida—. Pensábamos que si lo ahogábamos en algo de alcohol sería la única forma en la cual podríamos obtener alguna información sobre el cerdo del abuelo.

Edward cayó en la cama de manera no muy grácil, mirando a Bella con ojos grandes, casi inocentes.

—Mi abuelo es un desgraciado —dijo tristemente.

Bella tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ante eso. Tiernamente echó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente.

—¿Trabajas mañana? —preguntó Emmett

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces, si no te molesta esperar, vendré después del trabajo para llevar a Edward por su auto. ¿Está bien eso?

—¿Qué pasa con el trabajo de Edward?

Emmett rio disimuladamente.

—Oye, hermano —dijo, golpeando el pie de Edward para llamar su atención.

—¿Ummm? —preguntó Edward, como si estuviera ido en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Hazte un favor. Llama y di que estás enfermo. Si el abuelo aún no le ha dicho a Felix que te despida, entonces probablemente no suceda —dijo Emmett riéndose.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hago un buen trabajo para Felix —rezongó.

El corazón de Bella tembló.

Estos últimos días, Edward había estado debatiéndose en si debía buscarse otro trabajo o no. No era como si él no estuviera calificado para trabajar en otro lugar. Su primo no le estaba haciendo ningún favor en darle trabajo, Edward trabajaba duro y era bueno en lo que hacía. Pero en realidad le gustaba trabajar en la compañía de la familia. Felix era un buen jefe, incluso aunque no le agradara como persona.

Era un punto delicado en ese momento, pero Emmett no podría haber sabido eso.

—Sé qué haces un buen trabajo —dijo el gran hombre con una risa—. Puedes hacer un buen trabajo mañana cuando no estés con resaca.

—No tengo resaca.

—No, pero la tendrás. —Emmett sacudió su cabeza y miró a Bella—. Este hombre no puede con el licor —le informó.

—Estoy consciente —dijo con ironía. Le brindó una sonrisa al otro hombre—. Gracias por hacerte cargo de él.

—Sí. Como sea, tengo sus llaves, así que me iré. No te preocupes.

Emmett se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Bella cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, repentinamente contenta de su miedo irracional anterior. Si Emmett hubiera entrado para encontrarla en una habitación diferente, entonces habría preguntas que no quería responder.

—Edward —dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla—. Vamos, métete bajo las sábanas.

Abrió sus ojos, somnoliento.

—Tengo mucho calor —balbuceó.

Bella rio disimuladamente.

—Bueno, sí. Ese es un problema. ¿Conseguiste bastante chicas en el bar o donde sea que estuviste?

Él levantó la cabeza, mirándola con toda la seriedad posible que un borracho pudiera tener.

—No importa —murmuró, levantándose para sostener su mejilla, sus dedos un poco torpe mientras la acariciaba—. No eran tú.

Mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, Bella peleó con las ganas de reírse ante su declaración. Sin importar cuánto hacía que su corazón se derritiera y acelerara, sus líneas de ligue no eran tan románticas cuando eran balbuceadas.

Bella se arrodilló, mirando hacia Edward quien se veía un poco triste luego de su anuncio. Ella apartó su cabello de su frente, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

De repente, sus ojos centellaron maliciosamente, y su mano se posó en su cintura.

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas —murmuró, su voz baja y provocativa.

Bella respiró, su corazón de repente acelerándose otra vez. Esta vez, no tenía ganas de reírse.

Pero cuando Edward se sentó, sus ojos se nublaron y se acostó de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios —dijo en voz baja, y Bella tuvo que reírse.

—Vamos. Quítate los zapatos. Te sentirás mejor si duermes.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy bien así. Cansado —murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose.

Negando con su cabeza, Bella se inclinó, comenzando a desatar sus zapatos. Mientras lo hacía, sintió su mano descansar en su espalda, su palma haciéndola sentir al rojo vivo donde la tocaba, incluso a través de su dormilona. Trató de controlar el temblor de placer que la recorrió, concentrándose en su tarea.

Con sus dedos acariciando levemente, Bella puede que se tardara más de lo absolutamente necesario en quitar sus zapatos.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó, se giró hacia él, tomando sus dos manos, tirándolo hacia arriba. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas, sintiéndose consciente de una manera extrañamente emocionante. Él la estaba mirando, con sus ojos caídos, pero intensos. Su mirada era flagrante, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Había algo en su expresión, que hacía que todo el cuerpo de Bella estuviera consciente, alerta. ¿Cómo es que estaba repentinamente desesperada por sentir su tacto íntimo?

Bella tragó grueso, con su boca seca, levantando sus dedos temblorosos hacia los botones de su camisa. Cuando él alzó su mano, agarrando su mejilla, Bella comenzó a desabotonar con cuidado.

—Pensé que querías que durmiera —dijo con voz profunda, el sonido bajo y grave.

El estómago de Bella era un desastre de mariposas volando.

—Solo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir cómodo. No puedes dormir en tu camisa de trabajar.

Continuó mirándola mientras ella descendía sobre su pecho. Sus ojos estaban congelados en su mirada. Era un milagro que sus dedos siguieran trabajando porque sus pensamientos estaban completamente en blanco. No había palabras en su cabeza, solo emociones.

Quería besarlo, pero temía lo que pudiera significar en ese momento. Ella deslizó su camisa por sus hombros, rozando la línea de sus músculos con la yema de sus dedos. Era extraño. Lo había visto sin camisa varias veces, pero con su franelilla puesta, parecía más desnudo en ese momento de lo que alguna vez había estado.

Edward alzó su rostro, inclinándose para capturar sus labios.

Usualmente había algún tipo de gracia en sus besos. Se movían en sincronía el uno con el otro, y Edward era siempre tan delicado con ella. Estos besos no estaban faltos de dulzura, pero había algo extraño en ellos. Eran un poco demasiado agresivos, solo un poco, como para no dejarla disfrutar del momento por completo.

Y ella podía sentir el sabor del alcohol en su aliento justo como lo había hecho la noche en la cual se conocieron. Era un recordatorio para nada bienvenido de sus comienzos. La culpa se cernió sobre Bella, opacando el deseo que había comenzado a tomar el control de sus acciones. Bajó su cabeza, terminado su beso a la vez que trataba de pensar claramente.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no habían hablado acerca de lo que significaban sus pequeños besos. Era la confusión más hermosa. Era un vértigo que no había querido interrumpir, emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí con él. No tenía idea de cómo saber si estaba bien o estaba jodidamente mal. Se sentía bien. Nada se había sentido mejor, pero cuando miraba a la cosas en blanco y negro, las cosas no podían estar peor.

Él estaba solo y ella se había aprovechado de él más de una vez.

Como un resultado directo de haberle permitido casarse en Las Vegas, lo había puesto en una reacción en cadena la cual había causado problemas con su abuelo y sus hermanos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, tratando de persuadirla para que lo mirase.

—Vamos a dormir algo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo suavemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No era estúpida. Sabía que él no la culpaba por las cosas que habían sucedido después de que se vino a vivir con él. Sabía que las peleas con sus hermanos y su abuelo existían desde hacía tiempo, sino por décadas, y su matrimonio no era más que un catalizador. Y sobre todo, sabía que cuando Edward la besaba, lo hacía sin ninguna otra razón más que porque quería. Pero con la tensión que estaba crepitando y chisporroteando como fuego entre ellos, Bella entendía que las cosas no podían ir más lejos que unos simples besos. Por más que lo quería, él estaba, otra vez, borracho, y ella no tomaría otra decisión por él. Además de eso, sabía que tenía que ser responsable, su vida ya no le pertenecía. Ella tenía un bebé por el que pensar. Nada era tan sencillo como quería.

Levantándose, Bella tomó ambas manos de Edward, alzándolo con ella. Quitó las sábanas de su cama. No se pudo aguantar y rio cuando se dio la vuelta y lo encontró mirándola con la expresión más perpleja.

Pero Edward era obediente cuando estaba borracho y somnoliento. Subió por la cama y gateó todo el camino hacia el otro lado. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, él rodeó su muñeca con sus dedos.

—Ven a la cama —murmuró—. Vamos a dormir.

Su sonrisa, mientras la miraba, era tan delicada, pero no se pudo contener y le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿A dormir? —preguntó asegurándose.

Él asintió, y Bella cedió. Antes de subir a la cama, apagó las luces. Instintivamente, Edward la envolvió en sus protectores brazos. Suspiró contento, besando su frente una vez antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Por un largo tiempo, Bella estuvo despierta, deslizando sus dedos por las líneas de su rostro hasta su cabello, tratando de no pensar en cuán temporario aquello podía ser.

…_**...**_

Edward no podía contener el retortijón de aprensión en su estómago. Había sido una larga y agotadora semana.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer algunas de sus acciones de la semana pasada como una rebelión. Conseguir a un corredor de bienes raíces y proceder a poner la mansión en venta fue, al menos, un paso lógico. Emborracharse con sus hermanos no fue tan inteligente. Y podía decir que eso había molestado a Bella más de lo que estaba dispuesta a decirle.

A pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza y un poco de cautela por parte de Bella, el miércoles había sido un buen día. Como Emmett había sugerido, había llamado al trabajo diciendo que estaba enfermo y había dormido con Bella a su lado hasta casi el mediodía. Ella había estado un poco distante al principio, y él se sintió mal cuando ella admitió que le era un poco difícil recordar cuán asustada había estado la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Su declaración había tenido un efecto sanador en su resaca, recordándole exactamente cómo habían terminado juntos.

Parecía que estaban entrando a una extraña vida media. Lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso ese día era la de idea de tener que interpretar el papel de marido y mujer delante de sus colegas de trabajo cuando ellos apenas comenzaban a tener intenciones más que amistosas.

Pero sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron, al menos por esa tarde.

Felix había estado en lo cierto: el picnic de la empresa se disfrutaba más como un hombre de familia.

Jane, la esposa de Felix, era grosera, pero esa era Jane. Todos los demás parecían aceptar a Bella fácilmente. Por supuesto, como su primo había señalado, solo eran colegas. No había razones para no ser amistosos.

Edward miró atentamente cómo Bella intentaba hacer su camino hacia el baño solo para ser detenida por varios de sus colegas quienes estaban curiosos acerca de la misteriosa esposa del solitario Edward.

—La vida de casado te sienta bien.

Edward fulminó a su primo con la mirada con una ceja alzada, sin decir nada, pero preguntándose qué significaba aquello.

Felix rio, señalando con su barbilla hacia donde estaba Bella hablando con una pareja, Demetri y su compañero Santiago.

—Está por todo tu rostro cuando la ves. —Movió sus cejas, su expresión volviéndose cada vez más lasciva—. Sin embargo, ¿quién te culpa? Es bastante linda.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Edward sonrió de medio lado. En realidad estaba extrañamente insultado de que Felix no hubiera hecho un comentario semejante hasta ese momento.

—Es más que linda.

—Por supuesto. Y también tiene ese tierno brillo. —Palmeó al joven en la espalda—. Estoy feliz por ti, Edward. En verdad. Hay méritos por estar solo, aunque sabes bien que no es lo mío. —Felix se veía pensativo, sus ojos fijos en su esposa—. Algunas veces pienso que las personas pueden tener mucho, pero sin tener a nadie con quien compartirlo, es como no tener nada.

Edward repasó esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez. Su jefe y primo tenía un punto. Su riqueza y éxito nunca le habían dado a Edward ningún sentido de alegría. No era como si fuera miserable antes de Bella, pero era más que obvio que nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora.

Finalmente librándose de Demetri y Santiago, Bella regresó a su lado, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Edward extendió su mano, tomando las de ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Ah, Bella. Es bueno que estés de vuelta. Le estaba diciendo a tu esposo lo bueno que era verlo tan relajado. —Se levantó, palmeando a Edward, una vez más, en el hombro—. Ahora ve qué puedes hacer para corregir su problema.

—¿Edward tiene un problema? —preguntó Bella, sonando preocupada y sorprendida.

—Al parecer es alérgico a la cámara. Su oficina está desprovista de fotos de su familia. —Felix rio y señaló hacia la cabina de fotos a través de la grama—. Allá hay una excelente oportunidad.

En un modo juguetón, Edward se levantó, tomando la sugerencia de su primo y dirigiendo a Bella hacia la cabina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente, sorprendido por la mirada de vergüenza en su rostro.

—¿Es un poco tonto no crees? ¿Disfrazarnos? —El ligero rubor que coloreó sus mejillas era adorable, haciendo que él pasara ligeramente sus dedos por la curvatura de su rostro.

—Creo que ese es el punto, Bella —dijo en voz baja, eligiendo un bonito chal, colocándoselo alrededor de sus hombros.

Sus miradas se conectaron y la expresión autoconsciente de Bella se relajó un poco. Se estiró un poco, agarrando un sombrero y colocándoselo delicadamente en su cabeza. La sonrisa tirando de sus labios se agrandó mientras se reía.

Era un sonido tan maravilloso, Edward no se pudo contener y se inclinó, acariciando la punta de su nariz con sus labios.

Alejándose, tomó un viejo sombrero de la rejilla y lo colocó con cuidado encima de su cabeza, asegurando los ganchos para que no se cayera, era el típico sombrero con encajes y plumas procedentes de la punta del mismo. Ella sostuvo una chaqueta elegante para que él se la pusiera.

Mirándose en el espejo, los dos parecían niños traviesos. Riendo, Edward tomó un monóculo y un collar de perlas del que usaban las abuelas antes de tomar su manos y dirigirla hacia la cabina de fotos.

Bella debió haber visto lo que él veía porque rápidamente soltó una risa, cuadrando sus hombros mientras le ayudaba a sostener el collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello. Ella apretó sus labios en un intento de no reír otra vez cuando él se puso el monóculo, sonriéndole brevemente antes de voltearse a la cámara con lo que pretendía ser una expresión seria.

Parecían la versión a color de las fotos en blanco y negro del pasado, donde todos estaban posando con posturas rectas y expresiones adustas. Se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo para tomar las primeras fotos.

Él se volvió hacia ella, dejando caer el monóculo y quitándole el ridículo sombrero de la cabeza. Moviendo sus manos al final del chal, acercándola a él. Se veía tan feliz mientras levantaba el rostro esperando su beso. Él apenas oyó el clic, clic, clic de la cámara mientras acariciaba sus labios con los de ella, luego posando su boca sobre la de ella, sus besos eran dulces y sin prisa.

Minutos después, Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mirando las fotos finales.

La pareja en la foto se veía muy enamorada. Era obvio incluso en el brillo de sus pieles y en la manera en cómo se miraban el uno al otro. La abierta adoración en sus ojos era hermosa y su felicidad era algo tangible.

Cuando sintió que ella tocaba su mano, Edward envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. Intercambiaron una mirada, encontrándose con que ella se veía como él se sentía: febril e inseguro de lo que estaba viendo, sobre qué era lo correcto por hacer.

Ella vino a él con problemas. ¿Era aprovecharse de ella el querer algo más?

Tirando de su mano, Edward la guió lejos de la cabina de fotos. Estuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban, dependiendo emocionalmente del otro. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, él podía sentirlo cuando sus manos se juntaban, un miedo que hacía cantar a su sangre.

O tal vez era su sangre cantando para él.

Era atemorizante, pero Edward no iba a huir de eso mientras ella no estuviera huyendo de él.

—¿Bella? —Ella lo miró—. ¿Me permitirías invitarte a salir?

Ella pestañeó, luciendo desconcertada. Él casi se arrepiente.

—¿Como una cita?

—Sí… —Ella presionó sus labios juntos, y Edward temió que estuviera insultada hasta que rompió en carcajadas—. ¿Qué?

—No sé qué es más desastroso. Salir en mi condición o salir con el hombre con el que estoy casada.

Él llevó sus manos hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos.

—Bueno, el hombre con el que estás casada no le importa salir con alguien en tu condición.

Su sonrisa fue genuina y cegadora.

—En ese caso… sí.


	16. Buscando casa

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Alexa V. Ramos.

Beta: Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Buscando casa.**

La sala de descanso estaba libre por una vez, y eso le agradaba a Bella.

Después de tantos años de estar en su mayoría sola, le sorprendió el hecho de no sentirse sofocada. Exceptuando el hecho que Home Depot ocasionalmente programaba sus días libres durante la semana, no había estado realmente sola desde que Edward la encontró en Las Vegas. Era extraño cuán rápido se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él.

La asustaba cuán... esencial se había vuelto él para ella.

Pero ocasionalmente, ella necesitaba su soledad, especialmente cuando se trataba de la llamada que estaba a punto de hacer.

—_¡Bella!_ —respondió el teléfono Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de Bella en Forks, al segundo timbrazo.

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un pequeño momento de nostalgia ante el sonido de su voz.

—Hola, Jake.

Jacob era la única persona en Forks —bueno, cerca de Forks— que habría creído su historia. Habían sido mejores amigos desde niños, cuando ella huyó, Bella consideró en primer lugar ir en busca de ayuda donde Jake, pero eso habría sido muy injusto. Jacob era dos años menor que ella y aún estaba en la secundaria.

Él fue el primero a quién llamó una vez que dejó de manejar la primera noche. Ella le mintió —diciéndole que solo necesitaba tiempo— y le pidió que le dijera a su madre que estaba bien. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser reportada como desaparecida.

Después de eso, apenas le había llamado una vez más, haciéndole saber que aún estaba viva y le iba bien. Ella había estado en Chicago en ese momento, aun así no sabía si ella misma creería la palabras que salían de su boca.

—¿Cómo está mamá? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—_Igual que la última vez_ —dijo Jacob en voz baja—. _Estaba contenta de saber que estás bien, pero ella no logra entender por qué no la llamas directamente._

Bella cerró los ojos contra el mar de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Anhelaba escuchar la voz de su madre nuevamente.

—¿Sabes si...? —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Sabes si Alec ha estado cerca?

—_¿Tu amigo policía?_ —se mofó Jacob. Él era una de las pocas personas que no había sucumbido ante el encanto de Alec—._ Oh, sí. Él y tu madre son mejores amigos desde que te fuiste. Ella le dice a todo el mundo cuánto consuelo le ha dado._

Presionando su boca con la palma de su mano, Bella intentó calmarse. No era menos de lo que se esperaba, y le aterraba más de lo que quería admitir. A pesar de estar muy, muy lejos de Forks, vio a su alrededor nerviosamente, como si él fuese a aparecerse detrás de la máquina expendedora.

—_No logro entender por qué te preocupas por él, de todas formas. ¿Sabías que cuando le dije a tu madre que había hablado contigo él estuvo demasiado sobre mí? Me preguntaba cosas como si interrogara a algún sospechoso de tu desaparición._

Bella dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

—Oh, Jake. Realmente lo siento. No creí que él... ¿Acaso él...?

—_Guau, Bella, cálmate._ —Hubo una pausa en la otra línea del teléfono antes de que hablaran otra vez—: _¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Bells?_

Bella mordió fuertemente su labio y no contestó.

—_¿Hay algo entre ese desgraciado y tú? ¿Es esa la razón por la que...?_

—N-no —mintió Bella—. No, yo solo no creí que te molestaría, eso es todo. Sé que no te cae bien.

—_Bueno, es un cerdo. No te lo dije porque no quise que te volvieras loca al respecto, pero cuando te fuiste, antes de que me llamaras, tenía a tu madre en sus manos. Él dijo que habían ido a su casa y actuaste como una loca, que parecías estar consumiendo drogas o algo _—bufó él—. _Le dije a Renée que yo sabría si estuvieras consumiendo._

—En drogas —repitió Bella mordazmente—. No. Por favor dile a mamá que estoy bien.

—_Por supuesto. Ya lo he hecho. _—Hizo una pausa—. _¿Realmente estás bien?_

Bella ladeó la cabeza pensando honestamente en aquella pregunta.

—Sí, realmente lo estoy —dijo ella, cayendo en la cuenta con asombro de que era cierto—. Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

_**...**_

—Pantalla plana. Una muy grande.

Edward le sonrió indulgentemente a Emmett, resistiendo ante la urgencia de negar con la cabeza.

—Con cuidado —dijo Carlisle a modo de advertencia—. Sé que es mucho dinero, pero puedes hacerlo desaparecer muy fácilmente.

—Yo sé eso, pa —soltó Emmett fácilmente. Se acercó con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Rosalie—. Vamos a pagar tus deudas de la escuela, pagaremos el condominio, lo que falta para el matrimonio, y un par de buenas inversiones. —Él sonrió ampliamente—. Es decir, invertiremos en una pantalla plana.

—¿Así que se quedarán con el condominio? —preguntó Esme.

—Parece la mejor idea por ahora. Estamos hasta el techo de trabajo, y los planes de la boda toman mucho tiempo —intervino Rosalie con un encogimiento de hombros—. No hay apuro.

—Y no deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo —añadió Edward—. La casa aún no se ha vendido. Quién sabe. Tal vez permanezca en el mercado por meses.

Emmett meneó su mano con despreocupación.

—¿Y ustedes dos ya decidieron qué van a hacer? —preguntó Esme, observando a Jasper y Alice.

—Hablando de no cantar victoria antes de tempo, estoy un poco preocupado sobre mantenerme a tiempo con los pagos del condominio —admitió Jasper.

Edward intentó no sentirse herido, recordándose a sí mismo que era prudente que Jasper no dependiese de la porción de dinero que le había prometido. Y ya habían tenido varias discusiones extensas, dejando escapar viejas heridas y los malos entendidos. Jasper estaba en lo correcto al mostrarse cauteloso solo por el hecho de que cualquier cosa podría pasar; la vida era incierta. Y su preocupación no escatimó en desconfiar de las intenciones de Edward.

Las viejas actitudes defensivas eran difíciles de erradicar, pero todos estaban trabajando en ello.

Como si pudiera sentir la tensión de él, Bella —sentada a su lado— movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda. Sonriendo, Edward se giró hacia ella, agradeciéndole en silencio con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Aquello aún lo dejaba impresionado, el poder que tenía ella sobre él. Y aquí se encontraban, sentados en una mesa de un restaurante mexicano lleno, rodeados de su familia, y aun así con apenas un toque, todo desaparecía. Era apenas tangible para él que sus padres le aseguraran a Jasper que podían ayudarle a sobrevivir hasta fin de mes, hasta que todo estuviese resuelto. No podía ver nada que no fuera la mujer a su lado: su tímida sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él y la luz de sus ojos, el reflejo de adoración que siempre estaba encerrado en la foto que ahora decoraba su escritorio del trabajo.

Edward parpadeó esporádicamente cuando una mordisqueada papa frita lo golpeó en la mejilla. Él volteó para ver que era Emmett quien se moría de risa.

—Deja que comerte con los ojos a tu esposa y presta atención a tu madre —dijo Emmett, cambiando a una expresión severa.

Girando su cabeza, Edward vio que de hecho su madre lo veía desconcertada.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo él contrito—. ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?

—Si debo hacerlo. —El tono de Esme era burlón—. ¿Han tenido tiempo para buscar casas?

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada. La mano de ella cayó de su espalda, yendo de vuelta a su lugar.

—Erm. No, para ser honestos, no —admitió Edward.

—¿Ya tienen una idea de qué es lo que van a buscar? —preguntó Alice—. Cuando Jasper y yo busquemos, vamos a tener que encontrar un lugar que tenga un poco más de espacio que solo para nosotros.

—Porque tú, niña mía, tienes pasatiempos horrendos. —Jasper apretó su agarre en los brazos de Alice, sonriéndole.

Ella le sacó la lengua, y Edward se sintió feliz de que el foco de atención saliese hacia otro lugar que no fuese Bella y él, de nuevo.

_**...**_

Más tarde esa noche, Edward estaba considerando hablar del elefante en la habitación.

Él se sentó con su portátil abierta, supuestamente revisando el servicio de listado múltiple* por una casa nueva, su casa.

En realidad, estaba viendo clandestinamente a Bella. Ella se sentó en el suelo, con su espalda contra el sofá. Su cabello estaba suelto, desplegado sobre su hombro mientras jugaba ociosamente con un mechón, sus ojos viendo la película proyectándose en la pantalla con una expresión hilarantemente seria mientras observaba.

Técnicamente, ellos se habían besado por primera vez apenas cuatro semanas atrás.

Técnicamente, apenas habían salido unas pocas veces, intentando saber cómo funcionarían como pareja. Al menos, eso es lo que él asumía que hacían. Insensatamente, él sabía, que aún debían aclarar eso.

Lo que probablemente era por lo que se encontraba en ese dilema.

¿Cómo alguien le pregunta a su novia de apenas unas semanas —quien también era su esposa por once semanas— que se mude con él? ¿Cómo le decía que no quería encontrar una casa para él, sino encontrar una casa para ellos?

Levantándose del sofá, se situó en el suelo, al lado de ella, balanceando su portátil en sus rodillas.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Bella lo observó curiosa.

—¿Con?

—Nunca he buscado una casa.

Ella resopló.

—¿Y yo lo he hecho?

Le dio un leve codazo.

—Solo ayúdame —le dijo, mostrándole la página web en la que estaba buscando casas.

Puso los ojos en lanco, sin embargo, se acurrucó más cerca de él para tener mejor vista. Sonriendo, él le pasó el brazo sobre su hombro.

—Mira, no puedo distinguir a un barrio de Chicago de otro —soltó ella negando con la cabeza.

—Solo para que lo sepas, el vecindario donde vivimos es conocido como Gold Coast*.

—Eso parece.

Él sonrió gentilmente.

—Solo déjalo en todos los vecindarios. No estoy interesado en quedarme aquí. Es el resto lo que no puedo entender en todo caso.

Dejando el precio de lado, dejó que caiga la pregunta.

—¿Habitaciones?

—Creo que eso depende de para qué quieres tu casa —respondió Bella lentamente. Cuando él tuvo chance de mirarla, notó que ella no lo miraba. Había algo extraño en el tono de su voz cuando habló nuevamente—: Si estás buscando una casa solo para ti por el momento...

—Quiero... —dijo con la voz apagada, tomando un gran respiro antes de seguir adelante—. Quiero una casa que esté preparada para la familia.

Ella asintió.

—Correcto. Se vería raro si comprases un lugar así cuando aún estamos casados. —Ella frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento—. Me pregunto si puedo encontrar un pequeño departamento con mi salario. Y luego podremos contarles, y tú no tendrías que...

—Bella —protestó él, acercándola hacia él. Su garganta tenía un nudo de repente—. ¿Realmente es eso lo que deseas?

Por unos cuántos dolorosos latidos, ella se mantuvo en silencio, reordenando sus pensamientos.

—Lo que deseo es que tengas elección. Esta es tu casa. Habías dejado en claro que detestas esta casa porque no fue decisión tuya. No quiero ser como tu abuelo nuevamente. No quiero que tengas que elegir una casa que sea lo suficientemente grande para una familia porque todo el mundo piensa que estamos casados.

Él abrió su boca para hablar pero ella lo cortó con rapidez, sus palabras salieron tan rápido que debía poner mucha atención para escucharlas todas. Su rostro se tornaba rojo; estaba sonrojada, pero ¿por qué?

—Tal vez... Estuve pensando que si vamos a continuar haciendo esto, si vamos a intentar que haya un nosotros —ella acarició sus dedos sobre la mejilla de él suavemente— tal vez sería mejor empezar de nuevo. No más mentiras. Podemos empezar limpios... podría empezar de nuevo con tu familia, y podremos hacer las cosas bien. Iguales.

Edward estuvo en silencio por un momento, tomándose un tiempo para quitar los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos. Su corazón se había detenido unos cuántos latidos cuando él pensó que ella trataba de dejarlo por completo. Él la besó en la frente, entendiendo que ella quería lo que había deseado siempre, ser más estable de lo que era en el presente.

—He tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que es correcto e incorrecto —murmuró finalmente—. Todas las cosas por igual... Sí, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Pero todas las cosas no son iguales, Bella. Mientras más piensas en todo lo que ha pasado, a ti y a tu familia, nada es equivalente.

Él le levantó el mentón para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

—Espero que entiendas, no has tenido lo que mereces, ni siquiera un poco.

Ella resopló. Con un pequeño suspiro, la besó suavemente.

—No lo hagas. Mira lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas y dime con toda seriedad que tengo la vida en cualquier estado de perfección.

El entendimiento iluminó sus ojos. Cuando ella no contestó, Edward la presionó.

—Y muchas cosas no han cambiado. —Él dejó que su mano reposara sobre su pancita—. Aún estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, y la de Frijolito. Solo que no creo que sea inteligente cambiar las cosas ahora. Así como es, donde vayamos, la seguridad del vecindario no será tan buena como es aquí.

Un destello de temor pasó por sus ojos.

—¿Realmente crees que vendrán a buscarme después de todo este tiempo?

—Creo que no quiero tomar ese riesgo —dijo en voz baja. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla—. Eres valiosa para mí, Bella. Te lo he dicho antes: lo que pasa detrás de nuestras puertas, lo que pasa entre nosotros, solo es nuestro problema. Es más fácil mantenerte a salvo, mantener a Frijolito a salvo, con nuestro trato del principio.

Mientras él hablaba, acercó su rostro al de ella, con su tono volviéndose más calmo, más ferviente.

—Di que estarás conmigo —susurró, con sus labios tan cerca a los de ella que podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

Con su mano contra la nuca de él, ella suspiró.

—No quiero irme —admitió y lo besó suavemente.

Aliviado, le respondió el beso. Era un beso lento, serio, y él se preguntó si ella sabría todas las cosas que él no podía expresar con palabras. Él se preguntó qué significaría para ella quedarse, si significaría lo mismo que significaba para él.

Cuando él detuvo el beso, apenas y se alejó lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente contra la de ella, con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Acarició un lado de su mejilla con su nariz, respirándola una vez más antes de volver a su asunto.

—Entonces tres habitaciones —decidió él—. Como mínimo.

_**...**_

Sin ser la primera vez, Bella cayó en la cuenta que su vida era más que un poco irreal.

Aquí estaba ella, faltando dos semanas para su cumpleaños número veintiuno, tomando la mano de su esposo mientras recorrían casas con la madre de él, la suegra de Bella.

Ella tenía una suegra.

Aun así sentía algo de incomodidad. Naturalmente, Esme le hizo muchas preguntas, señalando una característica o la otra, o señalando habitaciones que serían buenas para bebé u oficinas y urgiéndoles que considerasen más niños antes de tomar cualquier decisión acerca de la cantidad de habitaciones que querían.

Bella dio su opinión, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para redireccionar y que toda la atención estuviese en Edward. Sí, ella pensaba que esa pequeña chimenea era encantadora, o que le gustaba el techo inclinado de la habitación de invitados, pero ¿qué pensaba él?

—Esta cocina deja mucho que desear, ¡pero el resto de la casa es fabulosa! —dijo Esme, tocándose los labios mientras pensaba.

—Sería muy fácil rehacer esta cocina —dijo Bella distraídamente.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Esme.

—Oh. —Se sonrojó ella, dándose cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. Había sido un pensamiento idílico—. Solo... mira las enormes ventanas aquí. —Gesticuló ella hacia el frente de la cocina—. Esta habitación tiene una iluminación excelente pero la pintura es muy oscura. Yo lo quitaría todo y lo pintaría con algo un poco más... ¿amarillo, tal vez? ¡Ooooh! —Se iluminó—. O quizá algo mejor, haría que las estanterías tuviesen las puertas de vidrio. Eso jugaría muy bien con la luz.

Esme estaba observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward se rio.

—Bella desea estudiar diseño de interiores —explicó.

—¡Qué fantástica idea!

Edward se giró hacia el agente inmobiliario.

—Marque esta casa como una posibilidad.

Mientras se giraban para irse, Esme enrolló su brazo al de Bella, acercándola a ella.

—¿Y por qué estoy oyendo recién que quieres ser diseñadora de interiores? Sabes que tengo un poco de experiencia en esta área.

—No se me había ocurrido sino hasta hace poco —evadió Bella. Nuevamente, éste era un terreno incómodo. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Esme que estaba intentando encontrar algo de seguridad en sí misma, para ella y para su bebé, sin la asistencia de Edward? La mayoría de las personas no pensarían dos veces en dejar a su muy capaz, y muy bien pagado esposo hacerse cargo de la cuenta de su universidad. No había forma posible en que ella acudiese a la universidad por su cuenta. Pensar en cosas como matricularse en una carrera estaban muy lejos de su alcance en el presente—. Mucho ha cambiado demasiado rápido, y no he tenido suficiente tiempo para planear cosas. —Se acarició la panza, con el corazón apretándole.

Algunas veces —la mayoría del tiempo— aún se sentía tan poco preparada para ser la madre de alguien.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Esme palmeó su mano—. Perdóname, dulzura. A veces olvido cuán nueva eres en esta familia. —Ella inclinó su cabeza, considerando a Bella por un momento.

De reojo, Bella vio a Edward sonreír. Era una sonrisita que hizo que cualquier tipo de incomodidad que estuviese sintiendo en aquella situación, desapareciera.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —dijo él en voz baja, hablándole a su madre pero viendo a Bella—. No puedo recordar mi vida antes de ella.

Bella presionó sus labios, pero aun así no podía evitar sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Esme se rio.

—Bueno, no hay apuro. Concéntrate en el bebé. Cuando estés lista para pensar en ello, si y cuando ese día llegue, hazme saber. Puedo conectarte con las personas correctas, las universidades correctas.

—Pensaré en ello —prometió Bella.

***Servicio de listado múltiple: **es la colaboración entre profesionales de la industria inmobiliaria.

***Gold coast:** costa de oro (dorada).


	17. Agridulce

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Flaca Paz

Beta: Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Agridulce.**

Cuando comprendió que Bella estaba teniendo pesadillas, Edward empezó a dormir con la puerta de su habitación abierta. Había leído que los sueños parecen reales durante el embarazo. Lamentablemente, los de ella se inclinaban hacia su lado más oscuro.

Una noche, creyó oír un gemido. Salió de la cama, caminando despacio hacia la puerta, escuchando. Bella gimió. Edward caminó más rápido a través del vestíbulo. Dudó por un momento, su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero cuando la oyó gritar, entró.

Las mantas estaban completamente enroscadas alrededor de sus piernas. Contrajo el rostro y apretó los puños en la sábana que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—No —rogaba ella—. Por favor no.

El corazón de Edward se rompió mientras la observaba luchar con monstruos invisibles. Caminando hacia la cabecera, él se sentó, alcanzado sus débiles brazos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame ir! —gritó ella, y él dejó que retirara sus brazos.

—Bella. —Él sacudió sus hombros.

Ella jadeó mientras se sentaba derecha, sus ojos adormilados abiertos.

—¡Aléjate de mí! No soy tuya. ¡No soy tuya! —gritó ella, escabulléndose lejos de él hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el respaldar de la cama.

Por un momento, pensó que ella estaba hablándole. Sus palabras eran como un inocente puñetazo a su valentía, y él respiró bruscamente. Luego, sin embargo, ella parpadeó esporádicamente.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, su voz pequeña e inusualmente débil.

—Estás bien, dulce muchacha —dijo él en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla, cuidadosamente se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama. Ella estaba visiblemente temblando, sus lágrimas se juntaban debajo de sus largas pestañas. Él esperó mientas recuperaba su respiración.

La lucidez gradualmente regresó a ella, pero cuando se recuperó un poco, se acercó lentamente a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo sobre su espalda, simplemente sosteniéndola mientras ella temblaba. Meciéndose lentamente, él besaba el lado de su cabeza cada cierto tiempo.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que aflojara su agarre y volviera su cabeza, besándolo a él de nuevo en un minúsculo movimiento. Acostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, silenciosamente llorisqueando.

—La cama es un lío —murmuró ella.

Con su mano contra la nuca de ella, le dio un prolongado beso en la frente.

—Ven a mi habitación esta noche.

Ella levantó su cabeza, observándolo con ojos llorosos y asintió.

—Realmente me gustaría eso —susurró ella.

La ayudó a desenredar sus pies. Caminaron a través del vestíbulo, dedos fuertemente entrelazados. Cuando pararon al lado de la cama, él tomó su cara en sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Sus ojos estaban todavía rojos, pero sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, besándola, lenta y delicadamente.

Aunque ambos sabían lo que impulsaba sus pesadillas, era sorprendentemente fácil encontrar felicidad cuando estaba besándola, cuando ella estaba en sus brazos así, sus cálidas manos sobre su espalda desnuda. Podía sentir la dureza de su vientre entre ellos.

Ella lo hacía tan feliz, y cuando él abrió sus ojos, ella parecía feliz de estar en sus brazos, besándolo. Rozó sus labios sobre la cansada piel de sus ojos, probando la sal que dejaron sus lágrimas.

—Vamos —susurró él—. Todavía hay tiempo de poder dormir un poco.

Pasando delante de ella, abrió la cama doblando las sábanas, manteniéndolas mientras ella se subía. Su sonrisa era complaciente, y por una vez, no intentó detenerlo de que cuide de ella. Cuando él entró en la cama, ella se dio vuelta, acurrucándose cerca de él.

Él acarició sus mejillas, rozando sus dedos a través de su cabello.

—Tuviste muchas pesadillas esta semana.

—Lo sé. No fue mi intención despertarte.

—No lo hiciste. —Él delineó la línea de su nariz con la punta de su dedo—. Estaba pensando, sin embargo. Si tú quieres, podrías dormir conmigo. Me refiero a aquí —dijo él rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse—. Me refiero… pareces sentirte mejor cuando estás aquí conmigo. Solamente dormir. Prometo mantener las manos para mí mismo.

Ella se rio, bajando su cabeza.

—Lo siento. Es un poco gracioso, ¿no? ¿Mi esposo me atrae a su cama con la promesa de no tocarme?

Bajando la vista, ella extendió su mano, descansándola suavemente sobre su pecho. En la tranquilidad de la habitación, él escuchó el tartamudeo en su respiración mientras bajaba sus dedos.

—Y si… —Sus ojos se movieron hacia los suyos, e incluso con la poca luz que se filtraba dentro desde la ventana abierta, él pudo ver su expresión: nerviosa y también…

Hambrienta.

Si él hubiera imaginado su aspecto cuando estaba hambriento de ella, cuando tenía que tomar un respiro y retroceder porque si no iría demasiado lejos, pensó que podría verse exactamente como ella lo hacía entonces.

Inmediatamente, su boca se secó.

—¿Y si? —preguntó él, con voz grave.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Y si no quiero que mantengas tus manos para ti?

Edward tragó fuerte y sostuvo su mejilla.

—Bella…

No era menos de lo que él quería, lo que había querido por lo que se sentía como siempre. Se preguntaba si ella tenía alguna idea de cuán difícil era a veces no permitir a sus manos pasearse por donde ellas querían. Más de una vez, había soñado cómo sería estar dentro de ella, mostrarle las cosas que sentía pero que no sabía cómo decirlas en voz alta.

Él llevó su mano a lo largo de su costado, enrollando sus dedos alrededor de su cadera.

Hambriento. Tan hambriento.

Una vez que ella había plantado la semilla, era imposible no actuar. Ambos se movieron, juntándose con besos urgentes. Sus manos estaban maravillosamente contra su piel desnuda, cada toque enviando vibraciones a través de él. Y Dios, los pequeños gemidos mientras se besaban, sus manos subiendo a los costados, debajo de su camiseta y sus dedos rozando la parte inferior de sus senos, estaba calentándose más rápido de lo que él creía posible.

—Bella —gruñó sin aliento, usando su nariz para inclinar su mentón hacia arriba así podía besar a lo largo de su cuello.

Palabras.

Él estaba olvidando algo importante.

—Oh —gritó ella bajito y jadeó cuando él rodeó su pezón con un dedo. Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Había sido muy minucioso en su investigación. Una de las razones de que no hubiera intentado ir más lejos que sus, últimamente, muy profundos besos, era porque sabía que algunas mujeres embarazadas no podían soportar el pensamiento de sexo y otras cosas…

Bien, parece que podía añadir pechos sensibles a su lista de síntomas. Ella indudablemente no estaba quejándose. En realidad, se recostó, su mano sobre su hombro jalándolo hacia ella. Estiró la mano entre ellos, sacándose su camisón.

Él se detuvo, permaneciendo inmóvil sobre ella, trazó un camino desde las elegantes líneas de su cuello, a través de su clavícula, abajo entre sus pechos, deteniéndose en su estómago extraordinariamente firme.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró él con reverente asombro. Las palabras no parecían suficientes. Él no sabía las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía. Ella era tan joven y pura, y la mirada en sus ojos, la manera en que mordió su labio y su rosado sonrojo por su sencillo elogio, era asombrosamente inocente.

Él estaba sin poder hacer nada, envuelto en su dedo, y no creía que realmente ella lo supiera.

Se agachó, manteniéndose sobre un brazo para quitar su peso de ella mientras la besaba. Su mano libre acariciaba la longitud de su cuerpo, pasando un dedo a lo largo del dobladillo de sus pantalones de pijama. Su cabeza se inclinó con la de él, sus dedos despeinando su cabello mientras su cuerpo se movía debajo de él, impulsando su mano abajo donde ambos querían que él estuviera.

Le llevó imperdonablemente mucho tiempo darse cuenta que su febril contoneo se había vuelto retorcijos, y sus desenfrenados gemidos habían pasado a asustados lloriqueos. Su cuerpo —rígido y helado con evidente temor— rompió su deseo, y se apartó rápidamente de ella, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Bella?

Ella tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, la otra sujetando las sábanas cerca de ella, hasta su mentón. Estaba visiblemente temblando, su boca delicadamente abierta mientras su aliento llegaba en jadeos.

El corazón de Edward se retorció. Cualquier excitación que había sentido desapareció completamente cuando vio la manera en la que ella se encogió, moviéndose al borde de la cama.

—Lo siento tanto, amor. No debería haber...

El gruñido frustrado de ella lo cortó.

—Yo quería… Créeme que _quiero_. No sé qué pasa conmigo. —Había un temblor en su voz. Incluso debajo de las sábanas, él podía ver que sus hombros estaban encorvados, de la manera que solía sostenerse a sí misma cuando ellos se habían conocido por primera vez.

Con un suave suspiro, él extendió su mano, encendiendo la luz. Ella se acurrucó incluso más abajo, su cabeza metida en su pecho. Edward miró alrededor, buscando su camisón. Ella se echó atrás un poco cuando tocó su hombro, pero se enderezó, dejándolo ponerle el camisón.

—Lo siento —dijo ella susurrando, con voz débil.

—¿De qué tendrías que disculparte? —Acarició su mejilla gentilmente, dolido por ella y deseando que mirara hacia arriba—. Es completamente comprensible.

Ante eso, ella miró hacia arriba, sus ojos desorientados e insatisfechos.

—¿Comprensible? Bueno, quizás deberías dejarme al margen en esto, porque no entiendo nada en absoluto.

Cuidadosamente, él se movió, manteniendo sus ojos firmes en ella así podía estar seguro de que estaba bien con él tocándola. Se sentó contra el respaldar de la cama, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella por segunda vez esa noche. Para su alivio, ella lo dejó, colocando su cabeza confiadamente contra su lado.

—Es comprensible debido a lo que él… lo que Alec te hizo —dijo él dulcemente.

Debajo de su brazo, su cuerpo se puso rígido por un momento, y su respiración se paró en su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? Él se volvió un psicópata conmigo después de que nosotros… Después…

Durante meses, él se había preguntado si esto era algo que debía intentar hablar con ella. Ella parecía estar manejando las cosas tan bien, pero Edward sabía que algunas heridas se esconden profundamente, solo levantado su cabeza bajo ciertos estímulos.

Acariciando su mejilla, él inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba así podía mirarla. No habló por un largo rato, buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Entiendes que él tomó ventaja de tu vulnerabilidad, que lo que hizo fue solo dudosamente consensuado? —preguntó él cuidadosamente.

Hubo un quejido en su respiración, y se apartó de él, encogiendo sus rodillas contra el pecho y mirando en la dirección contraria. Estaba aliviado y un poco sorprendido de que ella no se quitara de encima su brazo.

—No dije no —murmuró en voz baja.

—Tú dijiste no, en realidad. —Corrió su cabello hacia atrás tiernamente—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Él comenzó a besarte, y tú le dijiste que pare. No lo hizo. Tú estabas carente de sentido y no pensabas claramente… y él debió haber sabido que si lo hubieras estado, nunca te hubieras entregado a él.

Ella había comenzado a temblar otra vez. Sus ojos estaban bien cerrados.

—Y quizás eso habría estado bien, salvo que él usó lo que debió haber sido un regalo, contra ti, usó eso para exigir alguna clase de posesión sobre ti —terminó él—. Eso fue lo que pasó la última vez que tú dejaste que alguien te toque. Por supuesto que vas a estar cautelosa.

Ella levantó su cabeza, y él vio que sus ojos estaban atormentados.

—Pero confío en ti —susurró ella—. Tú nunca harías lo que él hizo.

—No. Nunca, nunca te lastimaría. —Besó la coronilla de su cabeza—. Y estoy agradecido de que sepas eso. Pero tu cuerpo no está convencido, eso es todo.

—Eso es todo —repitió Bella, con tono mordaz, pero suspiró, apoyándose contra él otra vez—. Lo odio —admitió ella en un susurro.

Edward sintió un destello de enojo bajar por su columna vertebral, y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Yo también.

…_**.**_

Bella metió panza respirando hondo, readaptándose ella misma sobre la camilla.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Edward junto a ella, su mano sobre su brazo. Lo miró y él le sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Está Frijolito moviéndose otra vez?

Su sonrisa ayudó a calmar algo la ansiedad que ella sentía. Asintió con la cabeza. Sentía al bebé moverse desde hace unos días y todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

Edward deslizó su mano debajo de su camiseta, poniéndola sobre su estómago aunque él sabía muy bien que no podía sentirlo, por más que había estado intentado.

—Realmente se sienten como mariposas —observó ella, hablando más en voz alta que nada—. O como que ella está haciendo volteretas.

La miró.

—¿Piensas que es una niña, entonces?

La sonrisa de ella flaqueó, y miró hacia bajo, jugando distraídamente con el papel arrugado que cubría la camilla.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward, su voz baja, tranquila. Él tomó su mano.

Ella no podía mirarlo.

Sus propias palabras de algunas noches atrás resonaron en su cabeza. Cuánto odiaba a Alec. Odiaba cuán atemorizada él la volvía, lo que él había hecho —de qué manera la hacía sentir— había destrozado la intimidad que ella compartiría con Edward.

Imaginarse el rostro de Alec en su mente la puso furiosa, hizo su piel hormiguear.

¿Qué si el bebé que ella llevaba era en algún aspecto como él? Niño o niña, ¿qué si su bebé se parecía al hombre que ella odiaba, el hombre que la había lastimado?

Hasta ese momento, antes de que pudiera sentirlo moverse, había estado protegiéndolo por instinto solamente. Era una ferocidad que no sabía cómo explicar. Era una desesperada necesidad que la había impulsado a casarse con un completo desconocido, no por ella misma, sino por Alec, así no podía encontrarla y jamás reclamar la vida inocente dentro de ella como suya.

Pero sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, estaba todo volviéndose una realidad en vez de una idea, un bebé en vez de un instinto.

Estaba aterrada de que odiaría a su bebé cuando realmente pudiera sostenerlo en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward acarició su mejilla suavemente.

Bella lo miró y asintió.

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja, e intentó sonreír—. Quiero hacer pis.

No era una mentira, por supuesto, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no lo había engañado. Por suerte, la técnica entró en ese momento.

—Hola, mami, papi —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Perdón por la espera.

—No hay problema —dijo Bella.

—Ja. —La técnica frunció sus labios—. Hagámoslo. Estoy segura que debes estar poniéndote nerviosa.

—Un poco —admitió Bella.

La técnica se sentó al lado de la cama, enfrente de Edward. Tiró de la camiseta de Bella hacia arriba, exponiendo la extensión de piel que necesitaba.

—¿Estamos averiguando el sexo, cierto? ¿Asumiendo que podamos conseguir que el pequeño colabore? —preguntó la técnica.

Bella tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas, papi? —preguntó ella a modo de conversación, mirando a Edward, mientras dirigía el transductor sobre el vientre de Bella—. ¿Un pequeño para jugar a la pelota?

Edward se rio.

—Sería lindo, pero no. Una pequeña que sea idéntica a Bella sería perfecto.

Bella miró hacia arriba, y Edward le guiñó. No pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Estaba funcionando.

La técnica les dio una mirada complaciente.

—Bien, parece que tienes tu deseo. —Tocó sobre la pantalla—. Ésta aquí parece como la nena de papá.

La mano de Edward se apretó, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Una niña —repitió él—. Una mini tú.

De pronto abrumada por la emoción, Bella tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba sonriendo.

—Una niña —repitió ella, su voz ligeramente asombrada y asustada.

Quería disfrutar de las imágenes felices que llegaban a su mente: una niña pequeña en sus brazos con pelo rizado como el de Charlie; esa risita que solo las niñas pequeñas pueden controlar, todo alegría y cosas felices; ser capaz de ver sus propios ojos, los ojos de su padre, devolviéndole la mirada desde una cara pequeña.

Pero mezclado con esa posibilidad, también recordó las fotografías que había visto en la casa de Alec, de él y su hermana gemela cuando eran jóvenes. Vio una pequeña niña con el pelo negro azabache de Alec y el entrecejo fruncido de su hermana, con sus serias, aunque no poco atractivas, características.

_**...**_

—Carajo —murmuró Edward en voz baja. Golpeando con el pie inquietamente contra el piso del auto. El otro pie estaba con firmeza colocado sobre los frenos.

El tráfico estaba paralizado.

Edward no era un hombre muy paciente cuando se trataba de tráfico. Prefería ir rápido. No moverse lo ponía cerca del límite, como estaba ahora. Haciendo peor el asunto, llegaba tarde para recoger a Bella. Ella había salido del trabajo hacía media hora.

No habría sido un gran problema excepto que ella había tenido el turno nocturno ese día. El turno estaba retasado. De hecho, ella salió del trabajo media hora después de que Home Depot cerró. Edward no estaba a gusto con la idea de que estuviera sola en la noche, incluso si el área estaba bien iluminada.

Él tenía el conocido mal presentimiento. Había una insidiosa comezón debajo de su piel, que se deslizaba a lo largo de su columna. Algo estaba mal.

Pero cada vez que le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Bella, ella le aseguraba que estaba bien. A no ser que su auto volara, sería mejor que simplemente se calmara.

Golpeaba un rápido, nervioso tamborileo sobre el volante, gruñendo mientras se tiraba en su asiento a esperar.

…_**.**_

Bella no se sorprendió cuando la canción que había estado escuchando fue interrumpida por la campanilla alertando que tenía un mensaje de texto. Suspiró, dándole al teléfono un gesto paciente, sabiendo perfectamente quién estaba mensajeando. De nuevo.

Era dulce por parte de Edward estar tan preocupado por ella.

_**Quizás es mejor si esperas por mí en el restaurante de la esquina. **_

Bella torció sus labios. Había estado disfrutando el aire relativamente cálido. En pleno septiembre las noches en Forks nunca eran tan templadas. Pero mientras pensaba en el restaurante en cuestión, su estómago dio un ruidoso rugido, anticipando ya los deliciosos nachos que servían allí.

**Bien, pero voy a comprar comida. Podemos cenar allí.**

Se sorprendió cuando, ni un minuto después, tuvo otro mensaje con su aceptación. Sus labios se torcieron de nuevo. Él debía haber estado realmente preocupado para acceder a cenar en la pequeña taberna sin quejarse.

Parándose, Bella se puso al hombro su cartera, acomodó su chaleco sobre su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

Había ido solamente hasta el borde del edificio antes de que algo agarrara su brazo, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad del callejón entre Home Depot y el edificio vació detrás de éste. Antes de que pudiera gritar, Bella se encontró siendo empujada fuertemente contra la pared, una mano tosca tapó su boca.

Al principio, solo vio sus ojos. Malévolos ojos azules. La mitad del dúo que la había alejado de su casa y atormentado sus pesadillas.

James.


	18. El convicto

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation

By: LyricalKris

Traducción: Rosie Rodriguez

Beta: Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El convicto.**

Por un momento, el miedo fue cegador. Luego ese sentido de feroz protección que sentía por la vida que crecía dentro de ella, por su hija, se hizo presente y estuvo lista para pelear, arañar… hacer lo que fuera para proteger a su bebé.

Se movió para patearlo en la ingle, pero James estaba preparado para eso. Saltó hacia atrás, manteniendo una mano presionada fuertemente contra su boca. Bella luchó, intentando sacar su cabeza de debajo de su mano, él estaba apretando muy duro, se sentía como si su mandíbula se pudiera quebrar en cualquier momento, pero ella se detuvo cuando él sacó un arma de su cintura, moviéndola enfrente de su rostro.

Mirándola con rabia, James presionó el cañón del arma en su frente, justo entre sus ojos. Bella gimió, su cuerpo se tensó producto del miedo. El único movimiento que hacía era cuando respiraba pesadamente.

—Haz un solo sonido y te mataré, ¿entendido? —gruñó él.

Sus ojos picaban con lágrimas que desesperadamente trataba de no derramar. Ella asintió, tanto como pudo, pues la mano de James y su arma no le dejaban mucho espacio.

James mantuvo el arma presionada a su sien pero dejó caer su otra mano a un lado. Estaba respirando pesadamente, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas. La rabia que ella vio en su rostro incluso en la relativa oscuridad le produjo que el miedo recorriera su columna hasta llegar a sus pulmones donde se convirtió como en una quemadura. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar callada, sabía por su mirada que estaba enojado y cerca de ponerse violento.

Luego de unos minutos, él rio.

—¿Qué ve Alec en una patética perra como tú? Nunca lo entenderé. Pero mi chica, Victoria, ella sí que es una mujer por la cual pelear. A veces me abandona, pero la regreso conmigo. Eso es lo que les gusta a ustedes las putas, ser perseguidas. Jodidas reinas del drama. Pero Vick vale mi tiempo. —Sus ojos vagaron sobre ella, por todo su cuerpo. Bella se estremeció en repulsión—. Eres una pequeña fea, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera tienes tetas —se burló James.

Mientras hablaba agarró su seno. Olvidándose del arma por un momento, Bella lo golpeó lo suficientemente duro para que él se tambaleara y diera un paso hacia atrás.

—Aléjate de mí —siseó ella, manteniendo su voz baja. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sus ojos se abrieron, y esperó sin respiración por la represalia.

Él parecía divertido.

—Awww —dijo burlonamente—. La pequeña gatita piensa que puede arañar. —Utilizó el arma para voltear su rostro, presionándola bruscamente contra su mejilla—. ¿Piensas que estás siendo tierna, pretendiendo que no eres una zorra sinvergüenza? —Él se inclinó un poco más, empujando su cuerpo con el suyo hacia la pared. Bella apoyó sus palmas abiertas contra los bloques, diciéndose a sí misma que no se moviera mientras él susurraba en su oído—: Sabemos todo, perra.

La garganta de Bella se sentía tan apretada y seca, dudaba que pudiera haber hablado incluso si quisiese.

James se alejó, manteniendo el arma fija en ella. Su tono era ligero ahora, casi conversacional.

—Verás, Alec supo que tendrías tu pequeño berrinche. Y eres una perra particularmente loca, o así me dijo él. Pero ¿no hablar con tu mamá? —James chasqueó la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Deberías respetar a tu familia.

»Pero una vez Alec supo que estabas hablando con ese chico de la reservación, empezó a buscar en sus facturas de teléfono. —James se encogió de hombros con facilidad—. Personalmente, nunca pensé que valieras el esfuerzo, pero no hay nada escrito sobre gustos, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar a que respondiera, él continuó:

—Todo estaba normal en las facturas del chico hasta que consiguió este número desde Chicago. Tú sabes, los policías tienen acceso a todo tipo de recursos útiles, así que se enteró de que el número pertenece a un Edward Cullen de Chicago. Luego se le ocurrió rastrear tu número de seguro social a través del sistema, ¿y sabes qué sucedió?

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, el brillo en sus ojos se volvió peligroso de nuevo. Ella intentó mirar hacia abajo, intimidada, pero él presionó el arma bajo su barbilla, alzando su cabeza. La miró y Bella intentó no demostrar lo aterrorizada que estaba, volviendo sus manos puños, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que probó sangre.

—No. Lo entiendo —dijo finalmente, asqueado—. Alec es un chico inteligente y ahora el idiota de tu esposo es un millonario. —Rio—. Debes dar una buena mamada para hacer todo este problema.

»Le dije a Alec que para empezar no valías la pena y que toda la atención que una infiel puta merecía era una buena patata en el culo, pero él quiere lo que quiere. Así que aquí está el trato. Tú cooperas como una buena chica y no te lastimaré. O… —La agarró en un movimiento tan rápido que Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que él agarrara su cabello en un puño, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás rudamente. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor—. O… —continuó James calmadamente—, puedes hacer esto tan difícil como quieras que sea. Tengo bastante cuerda, un montón de espacio en el camión, y como dije, las pequeñas desagradecidas e infieles perras merecen lo que les sucede.

Él la soltó con un fuerte empujón, apuntándola con el arma una vez más.

—Así que, ¿cómo va a ser, princesa?

Se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas desde que la había secuestrado, pero en realidad, habían pasado unos escasos minutos. El miedo amenazaba con hacerla entrar en pánico. Pero ella sabía que no podía entrar en pánico. Él la lastimaría, heriría al bebé. Necesitaba pensar, y necesitaba entretenerlo. Mientras más tiempo lo pudiera mantener en ese callejón, era más probable que alguien los encontrara.

—N-no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, ¿qué obtienes de esto? —dijo, tartamudeando mientras hablaba rápidamente—. Te conozco, James. Tú no haces cosas como esta. Es decir, por lo que sé, estás rompiendo tu libertad condicional. —Ella tragó grueso—. Esto es secuestro… y si las cosas van mal podrías ir preso por homicidio. Ese no eres tú. Eso no es lo que quieres.

James hizo una mueca.

—Eso no pasará. Afortunadamente para Alec, ya que tiene otras responsabilidades y al contrario que tú, no abandonará a su familia, su hermana me llamó para que le hiciera un favor a él. Le debía algo y no podía decir que no, y créeme, estoy ansioso por hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y no seas tan melodramática, perra. No te voy a matar. —Su sonrisa fue lenta, provocadora—. Pero si no te comportas, bueno… los moretones sanan.

Aparentemente impacientándose, la agarró por el brazo de nuevo, encaminándola hacia el frente.

—Vámonos —le ordenó, comenzando a llevarla hacia la parte de atrás de los edificios, lejos del estacionamiento.

Instantáneamente, Bella clavó sus tacones en el suelo, tirando de su agarre. No podía dejar que él la llevara más lejos. No podía.

—Estúpida maldita perra —murmuró, tratando de sostenerla mejor mientras ella peleaba.

En la distancia, Bella pensó que oía algo. Voces. ¡Voces!

Si alguien estaba saliendo de la tienda, él no le dispararía. Ellos la oirían. Lo atraparían.

Ante el pensamiento, la adrenalina la atravesó. Sin pensarlo golpeó su nariz con la palma de su mano.

Con un quejido de dolor, James se tambaleó hacia atrás. Bella no se detuvo para ver si se caía. Ella trotó y corrió, respirando agitadamente. Su garganta se había cerrado hasta un punto doloroso producto del miedo, y era como si no pudiera recordar cómo gritar, aunque lo estaba intentando desesperadamente mientras corría.

Podía saborear la libertad, podía ver el bien iluminado estacionamiento cuando las rápidas pisadas que la habían estado siguiendo la atraparon. James la agarró, colocando su brazo hacia atrás muy fuerte, y mientras la lanzaba al suelo su pensamiento inmediato fue que tal vez se lo había dislocado.

Él se puso de pie entre ella y la luz del estacionamiento, entre ella y su salvación. Su mano, la que no sostenía su arma, estaba hecha un puño a su lado. Sus ojos prometían definitivamente, sin lugar a duda, que la lastimaría. Mucho.

_Rogar. _

No por ella. Por el bebé.

—Por favor —lloró, alzando su mano—. Por favor, estoy embarazada. Si me lastimas, lastimarás al bebé.

Sus pasos titubearon.

Pero solo por un momento, ya que su expresión se volvió más lívida.

Bella caminó hacia atrás como un cangrejo a la vez que él caminaba hacia adelante. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su vientre de manera protectora, sus ojos congelados, cegados como un ciervo por faros mientras él se acercaba.

Faros...

…_**...**_

Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello, su ansiedad convirtiéndose en pánico.

Bella no estaba en el restaurante.

Tampoco estaba atendiendo su teléfono.

—Mierda. Mierda.

Girando, Edward se alejó del enojado gerente que había estado acosando su auto. Rápidamente volvió a la esquina, haciendo caso omiso de los semáforos y las bocinas de los autos.

Una pequeña parte de él trató de decirse que estaba exagerando. Debía de haber una completa, lógica y racional explicación para todo esto.

Pero no. No creía eso. Algo estaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

Llegó al estacionamiento de Home Depot. Había unos cuantos autos estacionados, pero estaba vacío, salvo por alguien que caminaba hacia su auto al final del estacionamiento. Se había recién subido al auto cuando Edward la reconoció, era la supervisora de la noche. Edward aceleró, listo para detenerla antes de que se marchara cuando un movimiento por la periferia de su ojo lo detuvo en seco.

Por un momento, pensó que había visto un destello de marrón.

El cabello marrón de Bella volando.

Antes de que fuera tragado por la oscuridad del edificio adyacente.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Furioso.

Si alguien la estaba lastimando, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

Con las luces iluminando el callejón, Edward pudo ver claramente qué estaba sucediendo. El auto chilló cuando se detuvo, y apenas pudo pensar en estacionarse antes de salir corriendo hacia el callejón.

Un hombre con cabello rubio sucio y sangre saliendo de su nariz estaba sobre Bella, tratando de agarrarla por su pie mientras ella luchaba. Le estaba gritando, diciéndole algo sobre cuán jodida estaba ella.

Cuando él vio a Edward corriendo hacia ellos, la dejó ir, lanzándola contra el suelo.

Edward se detuvo en seco cuando el hombre apuntó un arma a la frente de Bella.

—Aléjate de mi esposa —gruñó entre dientes.

Las cejas del hombre se arquearon, a la vez que reía abiertamente, burlándose.

—Oh, así que tú eres el mariquita señor Cullen, ¿eh? Tengo que darte crédito, si estabas tratando de mantener a esta perra en un lugar, entonces supiste cómo hacerlo. Supongo que una gran cantidad de dinero ayuda a eso. Tienes tu casa más segura que Fort Knox, la llevas a todos lados. Al menos mantienes a raya a tu pequeña zorra.

»Aunque tienes el hábito de recoger la basura de los demás. Y ella está embarazada de su bebé… patética zorra.

Durante la diatriba del hombre, los ojos de Edward se habían posado en Bella. Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa, despeinada, pero intacta. Sin embargo, ante la mención del bebé por parte del hombre, la atención de Edward fue desviada por su renovada furia.

Apretando sus puños, tomó un paso amenazador.

—Es mi bebé, idiota. Mi bebé, mi esposa.

James —debía ser James si no era Alec— fulminó a Bella con la mirada.

—Maldita puta. Eres una jodida perra. Eres una desgraciada, ¿no es así?

—Ella no es la que está tirando a una mujer embarazada por allí como si fuera una muñeca de trapo —espetó Edward audiblemente, tratando de regresar la atención de James hacia él de nuevo—. Pero sigue hablando. Llamé a la policía, así que habla todo lo que quieras, porque no te irás a ninguna parte con ella.

Eso era un engaño. Edward había salido del auto sin pensar antes en siquiera marcar el 911.

Pero la mirada en el rostro de James mostraba cuán perturbado estaba.

Con cuidado, Bella se puso de pie.

—Regresa con tu novia, tu Victoria —dijo ella, con su voz todavía temblando—. Si la policía te agarra, si nos haces algo, volverás de nuevo a la cárcel. Aún puedes huir de aquí. Que se joda lo que Alec quiere de ti.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron ligeramente, no tenía ninguna intención dejar que James huyera sin antes destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Cualquier cosa para mantenerlo alejado de Bella.

—Que se joda esto —murmuró James bajo su aliento—. Si quiere perseguir a zorras patéticas, entonces que lo haga él mismo.

Movió su arma para apuntar a Edward, inclinándose para agarrar a Bella. La empujó duró, lanzándola hacia la dirección de Edward para correr.

Edward quería desesperadamente perseguirlo. Iba a escapar.

Pero la mujer en sus brazos era mucho más importante.

—Bella —dijo rápidamente, mirando como el hombre rubio aceleraba en el auto que había estacionado detrás del edificio—. Mírame, ¿estás lastimada? —Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, observándola. Las luces lo habían seguido hasta la oscuridad así que podía verla por completo. Más que nada, se veía atemorizada, sus ojos eran salvajes. Ella estaba agarrando sus brazos—. ¿Bella? —dijo de nuevo, alarmado.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien. —Su balbuceo se convirtió en temblores y culminó en sollozos a la vez que temblaba en sus brazos.

Recostándose en la pared, Edward la sostuvo. Su alivio comenzaba a reventar la burbuja de miedo y furia. Él se relajó, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando su cabello, murmurando una y otra vez que estaba a salvo y que lo lamentaba.

—Debí haber estado allí. Nunca debí haberte dejado sola.

Ella respiró profundo, temblorosamente, tratando de calmarse.

—Cállate —dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz—. No es tu culpa. —Ella enrolló sus dedos en su chaqueta, acercándose más.

Ahora que estaba en calma y en una sola pieza en sus brazos, el pánico de la situación se había convertido en otras preocupaciones y Edward sintió la necesidad de moverse.

—Vamos. Tenemos que ir a un hospital. Podemos llamar a la policía de camino.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Él la sostuvo por los hombros, tratando de que lo mirara.

Ella continuó balbuceando.

—Estoy bien. Lo juro, estoy bien. Solo me empujó un poco. No necesitamos ir a ninguna parte, o decirle a alguien.

Él la sacudió un poco, lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Bella, hay una razón por la que es llamada una condición delicada —dijo suavemente—. Algunas veces, ser empujada es todo lo que necesitas para tener un problema. Por favor. Compláceme. Deja que un doctor te chequee.

Ella bajó la mirada, tragando grueso, con su mano alrededor de su vientre de manera protectora.

—No quiero decirle a nadie —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? Alec no tiene ningún poder sobre la policía de Chicago. Él es nada aquí. Si hay algún informe oficial…

—Si hay un informe oficial, tendré que decirles por qué James vino por mí —lo interrumpió, su voz alcanzando la línea de lo frenético—. Y le dirán a Alec. Le dirán que el bebé es de él. —Tomó otra respiración, obviamente tratando de no comenzar a llorar otra vez—. Edward, él no puede saber que ella es de él. Conozco la ley. Alec me la quitará. James le dirá a Alec que es tuya. Será diferente si es tuya.

Edward la acercó hacia él, acariciando su cabello, a la vez que la calmaba delicadamente.

—Está bien. Está bien —dijo respirando, todavía asustado por ella y la bebé—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Te voy a llevar al hospital y les dirás lo que sucedió. Solo no digas que lo conocías, ¿está bien? —Él sostuvo su rostro—. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes decirles eso?

Ella asintió. Mentir no era normalmente algo en lo que fuera buena, pero sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera si eso significaba que su hija estaría a salvo.

…_**...**_

Edward había leído demasiado para su propio bienestar.

Bella se veía mucho más pequeña para él, conectada a monitores, pero ambos se sintieron mejor cuando pudieron escuchar el latido de la bebé, fuerte y constante. Ella pacientemente había dejado que las enfermeras le tomaran una muestra de sangre, le hicieran un ultrasonido y le había mentido a los policías.

Luego de responder las miles de preguntas ansiosas por parte de Edward, el doctor les informó que mientras estuviera seguro de que Bella podría descansar cómodamente en casa, la dejarían solo esa noche por si acaso. Edward respondió por ella, diciendo que por supuesto se quedaría esa noche.

Ella odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba la idea de quedarse esa noche, pero aceptó por el bienestar de él.

—También usted debería tomar una buena noche de sueño, señor Cullen —sugirió el doctor—. Parece que la señora Cullen querrá ser dada de alta mañana por la mañana y las sillas aquí no son lo que yo llamaría cómodas.

—No me iré —dijo Edward sin emoción.

El doctor asintió.

—Me imaginé eso. Les diré a las enfermeras que traigan una almohada y una cobija para usted.

—No tienes que quedarte —dijo Bella en voz baja, mirándolo con ojos triste cuando el doctor se fue.

—No me iré —repitió Edward, de manera más gentil esta vez. Él acarició su mano y luego alzó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba llorando—. Bella, ¿qué está mal? ¿Estás lastimada?

En realidad, él no debería estar sorprendido. Ella había estado emocional toda la noche, aunque era entendible, había pasado por mucho ese día.

—No —dijo con voz quebrada. Ella se rio—. No, estoy bien. Estoy muy bien, y tú… tú sigues cuidando de mí. —Ella golpeó su frente con su palma, duro—. No es justo lo que te estoy haciendo. He sido tan egoísta.

—Shhh, cariño. Nada de eso es cierto —dijo rápidamente, tomando su otra mano en las de él.

—Es verdad —insistió ella—. Esta noche, ni siquiera te pregunté. No te pregunté si estaba bien no decir… —Su voz se desvaneció, mirando alrededor de manera furtiva. Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono era más bajo—: Ella no es tu hija. James pudo haberte lastimado hoy igual como pudo habernos lastimado a nosotras. —Ella sorbió por la nariz—. No es justo.

Por un largo minuto, Edward no habló, aunque seguía acariciando sus nudillos con sus dedos. Estaba luchando consigo mismo, sin saber si lo que estaba en su mente la ayudaría o la lastimaría.

No quería asustarla. Su mente debía ser un desastre y él no quería empeorarlo.

Pero no podía no decirle.

—Por favor, mírame —dijo en voz queda.

Ella vaciló, pero lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de culpa y agua, su corazón se achicó.

—Te amo —dijo finalmente. Era una declaración tan simple y tan verdadera como podía hacerla.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—No deberías —susurró—. Dios, Edward. No deberías. Soy un desastre y no puedo… No…

—Nada de eso importa. —Él soltó sus manos para sujetar su rostro—. Te amo. La única cosa que podrías decir para persuadirme de lo contrario es que…

Él la miró a los ojos. La manera en como se había estremecido y tensado.

—No —enmendó él—. No creeré que no me amas.

Ella bajó la mirada, dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, sobre sus dedos. Ella alzó sus manos, presionando sus palmas contra sus nudillos.

—Sí te amo. —Las palabras fueron tan bajas que pudieron haber sido una respiración—. Tanto.

Edward sintió una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la alegría llenando su corazón.

—Pero no está bien. No es justo. —Ella sacudió su cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre los suyos, bajando sus manos—. No tengo nada que darte. No tengo nada más… que el bebé de otro hombre.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Mírame —pidió de nuevo. Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento pero lo miró—. No quiero seguir fingiendo —dijo cada palabra cuidadosamente, con intención—. Quiero ser tu esposo, punto. —Movió una mano a su vientre—. Quiero ser el padre de Frijolito.

Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos y otra lágrima se escapó por la esquina.

—Y sé lo que estoy diciendo —continuó—. Sé lo que significa ser un padre. Sé lo que estoy pidiendo. No importa lo que venga, la amaré incondicionalmente. Será mi hija. _Mi_ hija.

—Oh Dios. —Bella cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

Ella estaba sonriendo. Llorando y sonriendo. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, se veía feliz. Tan feliz.

—Di que serás mi esposa. De verdad. Completamente. Di que te casarás conmigo en tu corazón, no solo en un papel.

—Estás loco —musitó ella.

—Tal vez. Pero estoy siendo serio.

—Esto es una locura.

—¿Cuál parte? —Estaba asombrada de que su voz se pudiera mantener en calma. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente, casi de manera dolorosa.

—¡Todo! Es decir… nosotros… apenas nos conocemos.

Él la miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Eso no es cierto. Te conozco. Y tú me conoces mejor que cualquiera en mi vida.

Ella rio, un sonido emocionado, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo simplemente.

Fue la palabra más hermosa que Edward había escuchado en toda su vida.


	19. Luna de miel, no en Las Vegas

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Luna de miel, no en Las Vegas.**

Bella se despertó lentamente, un poco confundida.

Las paredes eran muy pálidas, su cama incómodamente plana, había una extraña luz en la habitación y también ruido afuera.

Intentó alzar su mano para enjugar sus ojos cansados, pero la encontró pesada.

Edward estaba desplomado en una silla al lado de su cama, con su cabeza en una posición que parecía muy incómoda.

La noche anterior le pasó por la mente.

Esperaba que parte de eso fuera una pesadilla y pudiera despertar.

James. Solo pensar su nombre la hacía estremecerse y hacer que la paranoia se hiciera presente. Apretó la mano de Edward aunque todavía estaba dormido, sintiéndose ligeramente cómoda, sin embargo sus ojos escanearon la habitación buscando por cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, buscando por sombras donde James, o aun peor, Alec pudieran salir.

Bella respiró profundo, colocando su mano libre sobre su vientre, recordándose a sí misma que su hija estaba a salvo, ella estaba a salvo.

Por ahora.

Antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo en pánico, miró a Edward, recordando el resto de la noche. La ansiedad le dio espacio a un mejor sentimiento, y la calidez invadió lugares dentro de ella que habían comenzado a congelarse.

Era una mujer casada.

Bueno, ahora en la forma que importaba.

La respiración de Bella se le quedó atascada en la garganta.

Santo Dios. Estaba casada. Legítima y realmente, hasta que la muerte los separara.

No era tan horroroso como se había imaginado. Todo lo contrario. Cuando pensaba pasar el resto de su vida con Edward, criando a su hija, la hija de ambos, juntos, sentía solo felicidad y ansiedad, mucha ansiedad, de saber cómo sería su vida.

Y aunque por una parte era un alivio asombroso, estaba un poco mareada por eso.

Hace unos meses atrás, pensaba que la increíble amabilidad de, en ese entonces, un extraño le había dado salvación, había pasado la primera semana que había estado con él intentando arreglar su vida. Había tanto que considerar, su vida enterar por reconstruir. Todo era mucho más importante porque tenía la vida de otra persona que considerar.

Era demasiado. Había estado tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con lo irreconocible que era su vida. En primer lugar sabía que debía comenzar a buscar un trabajo y eso le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Luego había tenido que comenzar, lentamente, a hacerse la idea de que estaba embarazada. Con la ayuda de Edward, había al menos captado la maravilla del embarazo, de crear una vida, incluso cuando se sentía un poco desconectada de esa vida.

Luego, por supuesto, un giro, un maravilloso giro, de tratar de descifrar cómo podría encajar en la vida personal de Edward.

Pero ahora, era todo un mundo diferente. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, cuando consideraba el futuro, sentía como si podía respirar otra vez. Por mucho tiempo, había sido como si sus pulmones habían olvidado cómo funcionar.

Edward y ella podrían construir una nueva vida juntos.

Por otra parte, ese concepto también la tenía un poco abrumada de una manera totalmente diferente. No era una sensación aplastante, como se había sentido cuando había estado reconstruyendo su vida de la nada. Era simplemente… más.

El primer amor era más poderoso de lo que pudiera haber pensado, y no entendía muy bien cómo podía estar completamente segura sobre su compromiso con él. Pero ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Estaba segura de que no quería.

Un pequeño jadeo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella sintió un pequeña sonrisa extenderse en sus labios mientras lo veía despertarse, sus ojos verdes aún somnolientos y sus labios perfectamente haciendo un mohín. Sus dedos de movieron alrededor de su manos.

Aquel hombre era hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Hermoso y de ella.

Su esposo.

Cuando ella apretó sus dedos, él se giró hacia ella e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ay!

Bella mordió su lengua, soltando su mano para poder masajear su nuca.

—Te dije que te fueras a casa —lo regañó gentilmente.

—Mmmm —murmuró, el sonido grave. Sus labios subieron en las esquinas, sus ojos cariñosos y tiernos mientras evaluaban su rostro—. Despertar al lado de ti siempre es preferible, incluso si viene con un dolor en el cuello.

—Solo tú, Edward —dijo ella tristemente, sus mejillas caliente y las emociones dentro de ella apabullantes—. Solo tú puedes hacer que despertar en un hospital sea romántico.

Sentándose, Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, supongo que hay peores talentos para tener —murmuró, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. La besó ligeramente, era un beso tanto suave como de adoración. Él se alejó, y de pronto, la adoración en sus ojos fue cubierta por algo más... ¿turbación? ¿Rabia? Era difícil de decir. Sus gentiles dedos delinearon su mandíbula y sus mejillas suavemente, como el toque de una pluma. Su respiración se entrecortó un poco y su segundo beso fue un poco más fuerte.

Descansó su frente en la de ella y cuando Bella abrió sus ojos, estuvo sorprendida de ver que su rostro estaba contraído.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente—. Es solo… —Suspiró y levantó su cabeza, su sonrisa era un poco tensa cuando la miró—. Tu rostro tiene unos pocos moretones de… —Sacudió su cabeza, obviamente tratando de dominar su furia—. Estaba tan asustado cuando no pude encontrarte anoche. Estoy muy, muy contento de que estés frente a mí.

Bella sintió un poco de miedo recorrer su columna, pero rápidamente lo ignoró, no dejaría que ensombreciera su felicidad. No todavía. Después de todo, aunque habían estado casados en un papel por unos meses, ayer siempre marcaría el comienzo de su matrimonio. Tal vez pasar la noche de su boda en la cama de un hospital no fue lo ideal, pero todavía se reservaba el derecho de no dejar que el mundo real arruinara todo tan rápido.

—Pensé por un segundo que te estabas arrepintiendo del acuerdo al que llegamos anoche —dijo suavemente, más que todo indagando.

Su sonrisa se volvió relajada ante eso.

—Para nada, señora Cullen. —Parecía como si él pudiera explotar de satisfacción ante esas palabras—. ¿Y tú? —Sus nudillos acariciaron su mejilla, yendo más abajo hacia su cuello—. ¿Arrepentida?

Colocando sus manos sobre las de él, levantó su dedo para besar su yema.

—Sin arrepentimientos.

…_**...**_

El hospital dio de alta a Bella temprano, y se fueron a la casa con las manos unidas y puestas sobre la palanca de cambios. Edward estacionó en la entrada de coches, y con una gran sonrisa, la agarró entre sus brazos para llevarla cargada hacia el umbral. Ella se sonrojó y se rio de él, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eres todo un caso, ¿no es así? —preguntó, besando su barbilla.

—Por supuesto.

Dentro, la colocó en el sofá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Colocó su mano libre sobre su vientre y la besó.

—Las amo a las dos —dijo en un susurro contra su oreja.

Bella se acurrucó contra él.

Se sentaron juntos por lo que Edward sintió como horas. Estaba contento de sostenerla, besarla, sabiendo que ella finalmente era de él como él era de ella.

Descubrió que podía hacerle el amor solo con sus labios y simples toques tanto como se lo podía hacer con todo su cuerpo.

Ella se quejó cuando tuvo que interrumpir sus lascivos besos para ir al baño. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para poner sus pensamientos en orden. No había nada que quisiera más que quedarse con ella envuelta en sus brazos, con sus labios en los de ella, todo el día, pero había más cosas de las que tenían que hablar ahora.

Todo era diferente, por más de una razón.

Le dolió un poco cuando ella regresó a la sala y su sonrisa se borró. Él se había movido hacia el sillón reclinable y ella debió haber sentido el cambio en el aire. Edward abrió sus brazos para ella, Bella caminó hacia él, mirándolo un poco aprensiva. Dejó que la colocara en su regazo. Mientras se reclinaba, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, deseando poder protegerla tan fácilmente como cuando la sostenía.

—Hay cosas que necesitamos hablar —dijo dulcemente, sus labios presionados en su mejilla.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió.

—Lo sé.

De nuevo, él apretó su agarre en ella, esperando que se sintiera segura.

—Creo que entiendo por qué no quisiste decirle a la policía toda la verdad acerca de James —comenzó Edward. Esperó unos segundos en donde el cuerpo de Bella se tensó, pero parecía tranquila—. Pero no es muy tarde para decirles. Ellos entenderían. Cualquiera hubiera entrado en pánico en esas circunstancias.

Bella tragó grueso.

—Sé que puede parecer muy estúpido. —Su voz era temblorosa y débil. No lo miró mientras hablaba—. Mi padre una vez me dijo que ningún sistema estaba sin defectos. Intentó proteger a personas, pero algunas veces, el peso de la ley solo hacía las cosas peores para los inocentes. Las leyes son blancas y negras, pero la vida es un área gris. Incluso cuando tienes las mejores intenciones, las cosas no están siempre claras.

Entonces lo miró, sus ojos rogándole para que la entendiera.

—Si les digo la verdad, tendrían que investigar. Todo lo que pasaría es que Alec les diría que James actuó por sí solo. Ellos le creerán. Conozco a Alec. No es lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber dejado evidencias.

—Y sin evidencias, la policía no puede tocarlo —culminó Edward.

Bella asintió, cerrando los ojos, respirando por la nariz, tratando de calmarse.

—Descubriría que estoy embarazada. Lo sé. Si la policía se involucra, hay muchas posibilidades de que vea a Alec.

—Tendría que verte.

—Sí. Y si averiguase el tiempo del embarazo, sabrá. —Su voz tembló y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sacudió su cabeza—. Si le pide a un juez una prueba de paternidad, la tendrá. No podré oponerme a eso. En papeles, él es un destacado ciudadano, ¿y qué parezco yo? Me veo errática. Huí de casa, por amor a Dios. Y si le digo a la policía quién envió a James…

—Podría parecer como si estuvieras haciendo falsas acusaciones —terminó Edward por ella—. Estarías creando un registro de tu propia conducta, no de la de Alec.

Bella asintió, viéndose indefensa.

—Estoy jugando con las posibilidades. Lo sé. Todavía podrían atrapar a James, incluso con lo poco que les hemos dado, ¿y luego qué? Tal vez él les diga la verdad, intente culpar a Alec o tal vez haga lo que hizo cuando fue arrestado la primera vez y pida su derecho para mantenerse en silencio. Yo… —Cubrió su pequeño vientre, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo—. Necesito darle a ella cualquier oportunidad.

Edward estaba en silencio, presionando pequeños besos contra la línea de su cabello para calmarla. Era imposible decir cuál opción era la mejor. Suponía que no era tan diferente a lo que ella había hecho, lo que él la había ayudado a hacer, desde el principio. Se habían casado y ella había comenzado a construir una nueva vida, a la vez que esperaba que Alec la dejara en paz.

—De acuerdo —dijo tranquilamente—. Pero ambos sabemos que él no se ha olvidado de ti. Necesitamos ser más cuidadosos, mucho más cuidadosos, hasta que yo… hasta que podamos encontrar una solución.

El alivio fue evidente en su rostro. Tomó una profunda respiración, asintiendo en acuerdo.

—¿Qué estabas pensado?

—Bueno —dijo lentamente. Con un pequeño suspiro, recorrió el contorno de sus labios—. Sé cuánto tu trabajo significa para ti, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿no? Permíteme hacerme cargo de ti —suplicó—. Puedo mantenerte.

—No quiero que tengas que mantenerme —dijo con un suspiro—. Mi supervisora dijo que cambiaría mis horarios cuando regresara al trabajo. No más turnos de noche.

—No te estoy sugiriendo que seas un ama de casa. Sé que eso no es lo que quieres. —Sus manos se posicionaron sobre las de ella, sobre su hija—. Honestamente pienso que es más seguro para ti no trabajar justo ahora. Tómate un tiempo para prepararte para la bebé y luego de que nazca, puedes ir a la universidad para lo que en realidad quieres hacer, inscribirte en una carrera en donde serás feliz.

—Edward —dijo Bella dubitativa, pero él la silenció colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—Muchas parejas hacen esto, Bella. Uno de ellos trabaja mientras el otro va a la universidad.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no estuve trabajando mientras tú estudiabas.

—En realidad, sí —sonrió—. Estabas trabajando muy duro en crecer. —Él acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

Ella se sonrojó y rodó los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

—¿En realidad crees que sea más seguro?

—Bueno, sí. Técnicamente, no tener una rutina es mejor que tener una rutina, incluso si es que rutinariamente te presentas al trabajo. Si Alec o James regresan, es más difícil para ellos seguir algún tipo de plan si no saben dónde estarás.

Estuvo quieta y en silencio por un largo tiempo, él aprovechó la oportunidad para insertar sus dedos en su cabello, comunicándole en silencio que él estaba allí y que ellos nunca la tocarían otra vez mientras él respirase.

—Bien —dijo finalmente—. Tienes razón. Es más seguro. Odio tener que ser una mantenida, pero… por Frijolito.

Edward sonrió.

—No hablemos de que serás mantenida por un momento, porque tengo algo más que decir y te va a gustar incluso menos.

Bella se alejó, su expresión precavida.

—Quiero contratar un guardaespaldas. Escúchame —dijo rápidamente, antes de que pudiera protestar—. De hecho te proporcionaría un poco de libertad, así podrías salir sin preocuparte. No son tan molestos como te imaginas. Felix tuvo que contratar uno una vez. —Sus labios se torcieron en disconformidad—. Su tercera esposa tuvo un ex que, eh… no podía ser persuadido para que siguiera con su vida.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno… él terminó matándose enfrente de ella —admitió Edward suavemente.

—Eso es horrible. —Ella enterró su cabeza en su cuello.

Lo era, pero por el momento, Edward tenía el poco caritativo pensamiento de que sería una bendición para Alec el hacerse cargo del problema que representaba por su propia cuenta, Edward se sentía mal por pensarlo. Si algo no quería, era hacer que Bella pasara por el trauma de ver algo como eso.

—Sigues estando loco —murmuró Bella, su aliento cálido contra su cuello—. Es demasiado.

—No estoy hablando sobre la película de Kevin Costner. Mi principal preocupación es la nueva casa, ya que la seguridad no es tan buena como la de aquí. Serían responsables de estar seguros de que no haya nadie sospechoso estacionado afuera e inspeccionarían la casa cada semana o algo así —sonrió—. Piénsalo, Bella. Has estado muy encerrada aquí, solo sales con Alice o conmigo. Tendrías más flexibilidad para salir tú sola sin tener miedo. Y es temporario. —Con dos dedos bajo su barbilla, alzó su cabeza—. Te hará sentir segura otra vez.

Tomando su mano, Bella apretó sus dedos.

—De acuerdo. Está bien. Por la bebé, estaré de acuerdo en esto, pero no estaré muy feliz al respecto. Y es solo hasta que nazca. Luego… —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. No lo sé. Aprenderé a cómo ser un ninja o algo.

—Bien. Gracias. —La besó audiblemente, dejando escapar algo de su tensión, aliviado. Eso había ido mejor de lo que había esperado, pero sabía que todavía estaba y debía estar asustada del ataque de James el día anterior. Sin embargo, si eso significaba que estaría más segura, él tomaría su compromiso hasta donde pudiera.

—Ahora —murmuró, besando su mentón y su barbilla—. Volvamos al tema principal. —Sus besos persistieron, no se detuvo hasta que su respiración se volvió pesada y difícil y sus manos se cerraban y abrían sobre su camiseta—. ¿Por qué piensas que estás siendo mantenida?

—Esa —murmuró sin respiración—, es una pregunta muy estúpida.

—Honestamente no crees que una relación, un matrimonio, es sobre cuánto dinero traigamos a la mesa, ¿verdad? —La besó de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder—. Si pensara que te convencería eso, en todo caso, yo soy el afortunado, renunciaría a cada centavo que tuviera, renunciaría a mi trabajo y viviría felizmente en una caja de cartón.

Se rio, sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Eres ridículo.

—No más que tú, amor —dijo, provocándola.

Agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, la miró con completa sinceridad.

—Los esposos y esposas… deberían ser un equipo. Eso es, discutiblemente, más importante que cualquier otra cosa, que cualquiera. Somos un buen equipo, tal vez no necesite protección, pero tú llenas el espacio en mi vida que no tenía idea de cuánto me faltaba. —La besó de nuevo, pequeños besos—. Me haces más fuerte por lo que eres.

Con un pequeño gemido, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a ella. Por largos minutos, se besaron. Ella era pequeña y cálida en su regazo, sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello. Él acarició las líneas de su cuerpo con facilidad, firmes caricias.

Cuando tuvieron que respirar, él descansó su mejilla contra la de ella.

—No quiero oírte diciéndolo otra vez, que somos desiguales, que no me das lo suficiente. —Sus palabras una fuerte orden, un tono que indicaba que no discutiría sobre ese tema.

—Eres tan exigente.

—Mmm —murmuró, besándola nuevamente—. Tú me das todo, mi hermosa esposa.

Técnicamente, él era un recién casado. Tenía permitido volverse un poco tonto.

Aunque no era algo tonto para él, el estar seguro de que su esposa supiera cuánto era amada, apreciada, adorada. Era una de sus responsabilidades, por lo que sabía. Él siempre había tomado sus responsabilidades muy en serio.

Debido a que el sillón reclinable no tenía suficiente espacio para su gusto, se levantó, cuidadosamente colocándola sobre sus pies.

—Vamos —dijo suavemente, tomando su mano—. Vamos a acostarnos por un rato

Ella dejó que la guiara hacia las escaleras y rio suavemente cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —El sonido de su risa lo hizo sonreír, pero, todo sobre ella lo hacía sonreír ese día.

Su mirada era tímida, tan refrescante y tímida.

—Nuestra habitación —dijo suavemente, señalando la puerta.

Ante eso, la sonrisa de Edward casi rompe su rostro.

Él había estado regresando solo a su habitación por todos estos treinta y dos años. Incluso en la universidad, su abuelo le había buscado un apartamento en vez de dejarlo tener un compañero de habitación.

Edward se preguntaba si Bella se daba cuenta que había una correlación. Como su esposa, ella compartiría su habitación, su casa, su vida. Todo lo que tenía ya no era de él, era de ellos. Para él, ella debía estar tan cómoda compartiendo su dinero como lo estaría compartiendo su cama.

Pero, siendo tan terca como era, Edward decidió que estaría contento con que ella no tuviera problema de hacer su habitación, la habitación de ellos. Y pronto, tendrían una casa que escogerían juntos.

Sobrecogido por una exuberante emoción, un subidón natural, por segunda vez en ese día, Edward la cargó entre sus brazos. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Edward! —protestó. Viendo su expresión, le dio una mirada indulgente—. Ya hiciste esta parte.

—Estoy tratando de ser minucioso.

—Ah, ya veo. —Lo besó en la mejilla y luego le dio un pico en los labios—. Bueno, supongo que me casé contigo, con todo y tus obsesivas compulsivas peculiaridades.

—Sí —aseguró él, acostándola gentilmente en el centro de la cama.

La cama de ambos.

Él se acostó a un lado de ella, besando desde su cuello hasta sus labios. Sus toques eran íntimos, comunicándole cuánto la atesorada y la veneraba, pero de manera inocente. Edward estaba feliz, había tantas maneras en cómo podía expresar su amor.

Le decía que la amaba con cada beso, con cada toque de su mano sobre su cuerpo.

Dejó que su mano se posara sobre su vientre, sus dedos abiertos sobre la cálida piel bajo su camisa. Su bebé.

La hija de los dos.

Esos eran los momentos donde verdaderamente encontraba lo divino. La noche anterior, pudo haber perdido todo. Bella pudo haberse escapado por sus dedos. Pudo nunca haber sabido que la amaba, que los votos que había firmado en papel eran verdaderos en su corazón. Pudo nunca haber sido verdaderamente su esposa. Frijolito pudo haber sido solo la bebé de ella, no la hija de ambos.

¿Alguna vez ella entendería el inmenso regalo que le había dado?

No importaba, se dio cuenta mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Ahora, tenía el tiempo de mostrárselo cada día hasta que la muerte los separase.


	20. Solitarios y consumado

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Aislados y consumado.**

—Oh, cariño. Mírate.

Edward observó la expresión preocupada de Bella mientras su madre se abalanzaba hacia ella. El moretón en el rostro de Bella era más una sombra en donde los dedos de James habían estado apretados fuertemente sobre su boca. Había otro moretón de sus dedos en su brazo, él lo sabía, pero estaba cubierta.

Con el permiso de Bella, Edward le contó a su familia sobre el ataque de James, otra vez omitiendo la conexión de Bella con él. Ellos sorprendieron a la pareja al ir a la casa.

—Debiste habernos llamados —dijo Jasper, con una fiera y protectora expresión en su rostro—. Ojalá lo hubieras hecho. Hubiéramos estado anoche con ustedes.

Bella bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Todo pasó muy rápido. Yo solo…

Edward intervino.

—No se nos pasó por la mente —dijo honestamente.

Vio una expresión de tristeza cruzar el rostro de su padre pero la sonrisa de Carlisle era gentil como siempre.

—Somos tu familia. Estás tan acostumbrado a lidiar con todo por ti mismo, pero queremos estar allí para ti. Especialmente cuando suceden cosas como éstas —dijo en voz baja.

Edward pestañeó, no había pensado en el asunto de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si esa hubiese sido su primera reacción, llamar a su familia. ¿Era eso lo normal a hacer?

Pero Carlisle estaba en lo cierto. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todas las crisis de su vida por sí mismo.

—Estamos aquí ahora. —Sorpresivamente fue Rosalie la que habló. Ella era un espejo del lenguaje corporal de Emmett, sus brazos cruzados, su expresión cercana al enojo. Inhaló, sus ojos suavizándose mientras iba hacia Bella—. Dinos qué necesitas. Si quieres que retrocedamos, dínoslo sin pena.

La expresión de Bella fue de unos cómicos ojos abiertos por un momento, pero la controló rápidamente.

—No. Estoy bien. En serio.

La familia se acomodó en la sala. Edward mantuvo su brazo envuelto apretadamente alrededor de Bella acariciando su brazo de manera tranquilizadora cada vez que se tensaba. Esme preguntó sobre el bebé y Edward respondió que todo parecía estar bien pero que Bella necesitaba tomarse las cosas con calma hasta su próxima cita que estaba pautada un día antes de su cumpleaños.

—Deberías venir a la casa esta semana mientras Edward está en el trabajo —dijo Esme repentinamente—, así no estás sola.

—Oh, no. Estoy bien. Estaré bien —dijo Bella rápidamente, pero Edward pudo ver la manera en que palideció. Ella le había confesado que estar sola en la gran casa era inquietante y eso había sido antes de que fuera atacada.

—Me iba a quedar en casa esta semana —dijo Edward en voz baja. No había aún hablado de eso con ella, pero él no tenía la intención de dejarla sola. Aparte de querer que ella descansara lo más que pudiera, no estaba seguro de que ya estuviese preparado para dejarla fuera de su vista.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo Bella segura.

Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es en serio —insistió Bella —. Tienes esa importante reunión el miércoles, ¿no es así? Para que te aprueban tu proyecto. Necesitas estar presente para eso.

—Está bien —intervino Esme—. Ve a tu reunión que yo me haré cargo de Bella.

—No necesito que me cuiden. No soy un niño —dijo Bella irritada.

Esme hizo una mueca.

—Oh, cariño. No. Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Creo que nos haría sentir mejor a todos si no estuvieses sola —habló Carlisle, y el resto de la familia asintió concordando.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada.

—Definitivamente son tu familia —dijo Bella con ironía, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él escuchara.

El comentario tocó un punto sensible de Edward.

Más tardes, cuando la familia se había ido, Edward y Bella se sumieron en un silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pequeños mundos. Se sentaron juntos, la cabeza de ella en su hombro, los dedos de él distraídamente retorciendo un mechón de su cabello una y otra vez.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bella, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la casa. Alzó su cabeza, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

Edward se distrajo un momento por la cercanía de su rostro. Una sonrisa cambió sus rasgos, la besó suavemente, con adoración.

—Estaba pensado que tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Pienso que somos personas muy solitarias.

Ella inhaló y se sentó derecha para mirarlo, su expresión insegura.

—No entiendo.

Edward golpeteó sus labios, ordenando y reordenando sus palabras en su cabeza antes de hablar.

—Me frustra que cuando yo o mi familia, como fue el caso de hoy, queremos ayudar o expresar preocupación por ti, tu reacción automática es decir que no necesitas una niñera.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera me haces parecer malagradecida. Yo…

Él presionó un dedo en sus labios.

—De lo que me di cuenta hoy es que hago lo mismo. Mi padre estaba en lo correcto. Nunca pensé en llamarlo ante una crisis en mi vida —rio tristemente—. No creo que ninguno de los dos seamos malagradecidos por las personas en nuestras vidas, más bien no sentimos necesidad de que cuiden de nosotros. Por supuesto que mi abuelo me animó a ser autosuficiente, autoreconfortante, auto... todo. Pero hay algo en la idea de necesitar a otras personas.

Sonriendo gentilmente, presionó su pulgar en el pequeño hoyuelo de su mentón.

»Cuando me dejas cuidarte, ya sea en algo grande o tan pequeño como buscarte un vaso con agua, llena una necesidad en mí, una parte en nuestra relación. Dar y recibir. Ambas deben ser igualmente importantes porque si no puedes recibir, no puedes dar.

»La misma lógica debería aplicar a todas mis relaciones. He luchado para acercarme a mis padres y a mis hermanos a través de los años. Es cierto que ellos no lo han hecho fácil en algunas ocasiones, como por ejemplo con la casa, pero estoy comenzando a preguntarme si el hecho de ser autosuficiente, tan completamente reticente a apoyarme en ellos, está impidiéndonos el cierre de esa brecha entre nosotros.

Reacomodándose, Edward colocó sus piernas sobre su regazo para poder enfrentarla. Ella parecía divertida y apoyó sus manos en sus espinillas, apretando sus labios pensativamente.

—Aunque no creo que yo hubiera pensado alguna vez en eso como soledad.

Él tomó sus manos, apretándolas.

—Si no te hubieses sentido tan sola, ¿hubieras huido de Forks de la manera en que lo hiciste?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y Edward se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus crueles palabras.

—Bella, yo…

—No —dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No. Estás en lo cierto. No había nadie en quien podía confiar. Nadie más a excepción de Jacob y él era un chico de secundaria. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Eso no es normal, ¿o sí?

—No sé si puedo clamar ser un experto en lo normal. —Cuando él acarició su mejilla con el reverso de su mano, ella pareció calmarse, sus hombros relajándose—. ¿Me dirás cómo sucedió?

Bella suspiró y no fingió no haberlo entendido.

—Mi madre fue una madre joven. —Mientras hablaba, Edward creyó haber oído una tensión en su voz—. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que nunca le gustó esto. Nunca escogió Forks y en realidad nunca me escogió.

Edward se preguntó si ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos se desviaron a su vientre y lo acariciaron distraídamente, instintivamente asegurándole a su hija de que no pasaría lo mismo con ellos.

Bella suspiró.

—Ella no es una terrible mamá. Creo que gradualmente se encerró en sí misma hasta que ya no pudo más. Cuando era pequeña, mi papá se hacía cargo de sus padres. Cuando ellos murieron, supo que mi madre era infeliz.

—Nunca quisieron quedarse estancados en Forks —conjeturó Edward.

Ella asintió.

—Siempre estuve bien, así que supongo que aprendí a cuidar de mí misma.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—No sé qué significa todo eso —dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros—. Realmente, nunca he pensado sobre ello. Algunas veces estuve sola en la preparatoria, pero en algún punto tuve un novio —comentó.

Edward murmuró su acuerdo, sin realmente querer pensar sobre su ex novio.

—¿Y Alec? —preguntó en voz baja, acariciando su espalda cuando tembló—. ¿Cómo terminaste siendo amiga de él?

Bella respiró hondo una, dos veces antes de intentar responder.

—Fui estúpida —dijo en un susurro.

—Bella —comenzó Edward, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, en serio. Era una estúpida chica. Yo, umm… —Puso los ojos en blanco, sus dedos apretando distraídamente su pierna—. ¿Creo que tenía catorce cuando él era un novato? No sé. Mi papá hablaba mucho de él. Estaba orgulloso de él. —La amargura hizo presencia en su voz y miró hacia un punto sin en realidad ver.

»Verás, Alec tiene una hermana gemela, Jane. Ambos eran rateros. —Sus dedos se retorcieron en la tela de sus jeans—. Pero Alec cambió su vida.

Con cuidado, Edward se acercó, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos, sintiéndose mal por ella. La acción la tranquilizó y tomando otra profunda respiración Bella continuó.

—Como dije, tenía catorce y era estúpida. No creo que haya escondido mi enamoramiento muy bien.

»Mi enamoramiento pasó, pero Alec… Bueno, lo vi ocasionalmente por mi papá y porque Forks es un pueblo pequeño. Ni siquiera sé cuándo sucedió, pero poco a poco, él comenzó a hacerme preguntas que me hacían sentir incómoda, preguntas que ahora sé eran inapropiadas. Colocaba sus manos en mi cintura o simplemente… sobre mí, todo el tiempo —respiró temblorosamente—. No lo sé —continuó en una pequeña voz—. Seguía pensando que tal vez estaba malinterpretando la situación. Obviamente mi papá no me hubiera dejado acercar a él si hubiese sido… malo, así que tenía que estar exagerando.

Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre sus piernas. Edward colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, y ella entrelazó sus dedos, apretando fuertemente.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete, me besó. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa así que no dije nada en el momento. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, lo detuve. Se burló de mí. —Hizo una mueca, su voz haciéndose cómica mientras imitaba a Alec—: ¿No es esto lo que siempre quisiste? —Bella cerró sus ojos, respirando regularmente, sosteniéndose de él. Luego de un largo rato, sacudió su cabeza.

»Tienes razón acerca de la soledad. Nunca le dije a nadie. Nunca sentí que hubiera alguien a quien pudiera decirle. Sentí como si lo tuviera que solucionar yo sola.

Se escuchaba apenada y eso rompió el corazón de Edward. Rápidamente, él se movió, colocando sus pies sobre el suelo para poder acercarla a él. Con dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, alzó su rostro, sus ojos intensos en los de ella.

—Lo que él hizo no fue tu culpa —dijo él firmemente.

Había inseguridad en sus ojos, pero ella asintió.

—Lo sé.

…_**...**_

Bella se recostó en la cama fingiendo leer. Sus pensamientos estaban en todas partes menos en las palabras enfrente de ella.

A su lado, su esposo estaba sentado en la cama, sus cejas fruncidas mientras estaba concentrado en su portátil. Ella escondió una sonrisa, sin querer ser pillada mirándolo todavía.

Como siempre, él se había metido a la cama sin camisa. Su portátil estaba apoyada en un escritorio, así que la vista de su pecho desnudo no estaba siendo interrumpida. Ella lo observó, sus dedos picando por delinear las firmes líneas de sus músculos, de sentir el vello contra su palma. Quería sus ojos en ella, brillando con amor y esa mirada, ese deseo, que encendía sus venas y mandaba un exquisito dolor centrado donde ella más lo quería.

Dulce Dios, ella lo deseaba. Ella había estado excitada en su vida anteriormente, por supuesto, pero esto era completamente diferente. Tal vez eran las hormonas, pero estaba más cachonda de lo que alguna vez había estado. Había una posesividad en su deseo. Ella quería clamarlo como suyo y que él la clamara a ella. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sentir sus manos sobre ella de la manera en como ya la había tocado antes…

Antes de que se alterara por lo de Alec.

Bella frunció el ceño, mordiendo su labio.

Nunca podría haber imaginado que terminaría casada con alguien con quien nunca había tenido sexo. Cuando fue adolescente, había decidido que era más inteligente saber exactamente en lo que te estabas metiendo, estar segura que eras compatible con tu otra mitad antes de hacerlo legal.

La vida, como siempre, probaba ser muy creativa con los imprevistos.

Eran recién casados. Deberían todavía estar en ese maravilloso estado donde no podían mantener sus manos para sí mismos.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Justamente ese día, habían regresado de una consulta médica para controlar todo luego del altercado con James la semana pasada. Edward sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo, obviamente tan ansioso como ella estaba sobre los resultados

El doctor había sido todo sonrisas, felizmente anunciando que todo se veía bien y que: «podían retomar la actividad sexual».

Incluso Edward se había sonrojado y luego sonreído.

Porque, por supuesto, Edward no iba a tocarla, no hasta que estuviese seguro de que ella estaba completamente cómoda. Ellos dormían en la misma cama todas las noches y él le mostraba su amor con sus toques y besos gentiles.

Ella quería más, él quería más, pero ninguno de los dos quería que los demonios de ella interrumpieran su intimidad.

Sus pensamientos lúcidos eran optimistas, sabiendo con inquietante seguridad que Alec y Edward no eran nada parecidos. Si Edward quisiese lastimarla, proclamar su cuerpo como su posesión, lo podría haber hecho muchas veces. Ella había estado en su casa, en su mano, en sus brazos y ni siquiera una vez él lo había intentado.

El alcohol por lo general sacaba lo peor de las personas, llevándolos a sus instintos básicos, sus más primitivos seres, llevándose las inhibiciones y la cuidadosa mascara que se ponían para el resto del mundo. Alec y James habían estado bebiendo cuando ella entró a su casa ese día. El Alec primitivo la había llevado arriba y encerrado en el closet hasta que "entrara en razón". El Edward primitivo cuando estaba borracho hasta más no poder la había siempre protegido, incluso cuando iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado a pensar sobre el matrimonio.

Edward no era Alec.

Bella quería que su cuerpo lo creyera tan completamente como lo hacía su mente.

Antes de que pudiera perder su valor, se apoyó en sus rodillas rápidamente. Tomando la portátil del escritorio intentó quitarla de encima de él, pero Edward se dio cuenta y la detuvo.

—¡Bella! —se quejó, colocándola de nuevo en el escritorio—. Para con eso. Casi termino —suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Él ni siquiera la había mirado.

—Lo siento —balbuceó, recostándose otra vez, dándole la espalda para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos automáticamente. El rechazo la hirió terriblemente haciendo sus ojos arder y su garganta cerrarse.

Las manos de Edward se congelaron sobre el teclado, sumiendo la habitación en silencio, escuchó las deliberadas respiraciones que tomaba en un intento por no llorar.

La mano de él en su hombro la sobresaltó.

—¿Bella? —dijo su nombre lentamente, inseguro—. ¿Estás… estás llorando? —Su tono era de horror.

—No —mintió, pero su voz tembló.

La cama se hundió y ella escuchó un ruido: Edward haciendo la portátil y el escritorio a un lado. Se recostó a su lado, sus gentiles dedos en su mejilla, encontrándolas mojadas.

—Oh, Bella.

Frustrada consigo misma e irritada, Bella apartó su mano, furiosamente secando sus lágrimas.

—No pasa nada. Solo las hormonas.

—Esto no me parece nada —dijo en voz baja, colocando su cabello en su hombro para poder besar su mejilla—. Especialmente no cuando herí tus sentimientos. Por favor, mírame.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control, Bella giró sobre su espalda pero no lo miró. Cerró sus ojos cuando él comenzó a dejar dulces y pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea de su cabello.

—Lo siento mucho —farfulló, sus labios contra su oreja. Bella se estremeció—. Me tomaste desprevenido. No quise hablarte así.

Ella suspiró. Relajándose un poco.

—Es importante. Es trabajo. No debería haber agarrado tu portátil de esa manera.

Él tarareó, besando su barbilla, su mentón y finalmente sus labios.

—Tú eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Lo más importante siempre —dijo, su tono absolutamente sincero antes de besarla.

Bella olvidó lo que la palabra rechazo incluso significaba mientras él la besaba. No, él la quería como ella lo quería. Ella era de él y él era de ella, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Ahora —dijo Edward en voz baja cuando los dos estaban jadeando. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y los brazos de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Bella no pudo responder. No había ninguna parte de ella que pudiera decir las palabras, no cuando él la estaba mirando de esa manera… sus ojos verdes gentiles pero aun así intensos. Ella no quería tener una discusión por eso y si ella hablaba, habría una discusión.

Así que en su lugar, deslizó sus dedos a través de su pecho como lo había estado imaginando toda la noche, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos. Edward se mostró confundido, simplemente mirándola mientras deslizaba su mano hacia sus hombros, sus brazos, finalmente cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de control a la vez que agarraba y sacaba la mano que no estaba entre ellos.

—Bella —murmuró él, comenzando a entender.

Respirando hondo, sin dejar que la distrajera, Bella presionó la palma de él contra su pecho, recordando cómo se había sentido aquella primera vez hacía casi dos semanas atrás.

La respiración de Edward vaciló, pero no retiró su mano cuando soltó su muñeca. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, un poco asustados, pero oscuros con el mismo deseo que ella sentía. Él tragó en seco, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Y luego él se dio por vencido.

Cuando reclamó su boca, su beso fue más urgente de lo que había sido un momento antes. Sus manos agarrando y acariciando sus senos, su pulgar rozando su pezón a través de la camisa del pijama. Bella respingó y gimió en su boca, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de los fuertes músculos de sus hombros y espalda.

Él no se apresuró, y ella no lo presionó, disfrutando la sensación de sus delicadas caricias, sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella y sus lenguas enredándose. Él metió sus brazos debajo de sus hombros, jalándolos hasta que estuvieran uno al lado del otro, sus piernas entrelazadas mientras se besaban.

Bella le agarró el cabello cuando sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa de pijama, rozando a lo largo de su cuerpo, enviando escalofríos a su columna. Él tanteaba sus senos y era maravilloso, hasta…

Hasta que su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y su cuerpo se tensó.

Él rompió el beso.

—Bella. Bella, mírame.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Los abrió rápidamente, uniendo su mirada con la de él.

Él la amaba. Ese simple hecho irradiaba de él.

El nudo en su garganta desapareció y ella se inclinó besándole el mentón, presionando su pecho contra él para que supiera que estaba bien continuar.

El sostuvo su mirada mientras dejaba que sus manos se movieran de nuevo, rozando sus pezones.

—Te amo —murmuró intensamente.

—Te amo —respondió ella en un susurro, simplemente sosteniéndose de él a la vez que sus tensos músculos se aflojaban.

Ella lo amaba y confiaba en él.

Él fue lento mientras la tocaba, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y cuán hermosa era, cómo se sentía en sus brazos.

Y cuando el mundo se había vuelto a concentrar solo en él, solo entonces ella acortó esa pequeña distancia entre ellos, reclamando sus labios, dejando que sus manos viajaran hacia su trasero, disfrutando la manera en que podía hacerlo respingar con su toque.

—Te deseo —balbuceó ella contra sus labios.

Ella podía sentirlo excitado contra sí donde sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Tomando eso como respuesta, Bella deslizó sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, rozando su piel, memorizando la manera en que su cuerpo se sentía debajo de sus dedos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan completamente cautivada por el cuerpo de otra persona, fascinada por la manera en la que el duro músculo se encontraba con la suave carne. Y, Dios santo, cómo los pequeños sonidos que él hacía mientras lo tocaba, lo exploraba, eran casi irracionales. Sentía cada sonido en su cuerpo, una fuerte espiral que tironeaba sus pezones o la hacía frotar sus piernas juntas, buscando la deliciosa fricción.

Y si escucharlo, tocarlo, era bueno, acariciarlo era aún mejor.

La manera en como sus ojos veían su desnuda figura, sus dedos recorriendo el mismo camino, haciéndola sentir hermosa a pesar de la incómoda hinchazón de su cambiante cuerpo. Su toque era reverente y adorable. Su rápida respiración y su dureza presionado contra su muslo borraron cualquier incertidumbre que tal vez pudiera sentir acerca de que él la encontrara insuficiente, poco atractiva.

Ella empujó sus hombros hasta que él cayó sobre su espalda y luego lo montó, sujetándose con las manos extendidas contra su pecho. Por un largo momento ambos se quedaron quietos, las manos de él en su cintura, sus ojos en los de ella, ambos envueltos en una burbuja que era toda pasión, calentura y amor.

Lentamente, las manos de él subieron por sus costados, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella. Su sonrisa era serena, hermosa. Él agarró su cuello y luego sus mejillas, comunicándose sin ninguna palabra. Ella era adorada. Apreciada.

Segura.

Suya.

Luego de eso, cuando ella regresó a su lado, sin aliento, sus huesos vueltos gelatina, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella y su respiración caliente en su coronilla. Ella no era la única que estaba temblando y no por el hecho de haber hecho el amor, sino también porque nunca se pudo haber imaginado un amor como ese, una felicidad más allá de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido ser capaz de imaginar.

Alzando su cabeza, ella lo besó, un largo y lento beso. Saboreó la sal de su piel en su lengua y supo lo que era estar realmente unida a otra persona.


	21. El tan anhelado día

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 21: El tan anhelado día.**

Por un segundo, cuando Edward percibió el inconfundible olor a sexo y la sensación de calidez de un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, su corazón se detuvo y su garganta se cerró. Cerró los ojos, queriendo evadir la culpa por un par de segundos más.

Luego recordó dónde estaba y a quién apretaba tan fuerte.

Un sueño, pensó. Había estado soñando esperando despertar al lado de alguien. Había pasado un par de veces en su vida cuando se había entregado a la soledad por un par de cortas horas. Siempre se arrepentía a la mañana siguiente.

Y aun así, su mayor error, cuando la soledad y la pequeña tolerancia al alcohol lo habían llevado a comprometerse con una completa desconocida diciendo los votos más sagrados, se había convertido en la mayor alegría de su vida. Nunca tendría que volver a despertarse sintiéndose culpable. Al menos, no respecto con quién compartía su cama y su cuerpo.

Qué afortunado. Que insoportablemente afortunado había sido. Si no hubiera estado borracho tal vez no se hubiera metido en el opresivo calor de la noche en Las Vegas. Tal vez no hubiera ido al Mirage y tal vez no la hubiera escuchado llorar. Ella se hubiera perdido entre la multitud, otra cara sin nombre entre el gentío.

Edward abrió sus ojos.

Era obvio que ella se había levantado durante la noche, así que no lo estaba enfrentando como cuando se habían dormido, sus extremidades aún anidas. Su espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho, la piel entre ellos sobre calentada y pegajosa por el sudor. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos acariciando la dureza de su abultado vientre.

Suya.

No había nada de gentil o tierno sobre la necesidad que sentía en ese momento. Era una necesidad primitiva, salvaje y antigua. Quería reclamarla físicamente y sin duda como ella había reclamado su corazón y alma. Ella era de él, para protegerla y solo para que él la sostuviera. Él era el único quien la volvería a tocar de esta manera.

Edward respiró profundo, su nariz presionado contra su cabello. Buscaba algo de calma, controlando los latidos de su corazón que se había, por un momento, acelerado por sus acciones. Habría tiempo para perderse en la pasión. Habría momentos cuando el hacer el amor podría ser salvaje, tan fuerte y abrumador como el amor que se tenían.

Con sus manos abiertas, acunando a su bebé, su hija, a través de la piel de ella, Edward se recordó a sí mismo que ese no era el momento. Bella era fuerte como una roca, más fuerte de lo que ella creía, pero la vida que llevaba dentro era delicada y frágil.

Gentil, se recordó a sí mismo.

Y él no se oponía a ese plan en lo más mínimo

Moviendo la mano de su cintura hacia arriba, lo primero que hizo fue apartar el cabello de su hombro, dejando besos a los largo de su suave piel. Con su nariz delineó la línea de su cuello, pensando que el olor floral de su jabón líquido, sudor y sexo era una potente mezcla. Ya se había restregado contra ella, donde su trasero se rozaba contra él, pero ese olor y la forma en cómo comenzó a removerse en su sueño hizo que su erección creciera más.

Mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de ella con largas caricias y movimientos lentos, quitó la sábana. Quería observar su cuerpo desnudo mientras la tocaba. Ella era hermosa y quería poseerla, grabarse su figura y la sensación de ella.

Cuando sus inquisitivos dedos se metieron entre sus piernas ella jadeó, todavía dormida pero despertándose. Él sonrió, sus labios presionados donde su hombro y su cuello se unían.

Con las puntas de sus dedos rozó por encima antes de concentrarse en su clítoris, acariciándolo en círculos cada vez más insistentes.

Bella gimió y luego se despertó con un jadeo, su espalda arqueándose contra su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró él rápidamente contra su oreja, su voz grave.

Bella suspiró, alzando su mano, encontrándose primero con su mejilla antes de deslizar sus dedos por su cabello.

—Edward —balbuceó, su voz chillona y entrecortada.

Edward usó sus piernas para abrir las de ella. Calor. Dios, la deseaba.

Con sus manos en la cara interior de sus muslos y sus dedos clavándose en su piel, entró en ella lentamente, deleitándose en la sensación de su calor cerniéndose sobre él, centímetro a centímetro. Los dedos de ella apretaron con más fuerza su cabello.

Juntó sus cuerpos, sus brazos envolviéndola, sus labios contra ella, susurrando suavemente dulces palabras en su oreja. Sus respuestas eran mayormente sin palabras: sonidos que vibraban en su garganta, gemidos sin sentido. En ocasiones, su nombre escapaba de sus labios.

Nunca antes le había gustado tanto su nombre.

Bella se alzó en sus brazos. Él estaba perdido en su cuerpo, su esencia, el sonido de su voz y la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Se sentía completo.

Cuando se agotaron, ella se giró entre sus brazos, sus labios contra su garganta, dejando besos con la boca abierta mientras él luchaba por calmar su respiración.

—Buenos días —murmuró él cuando besó su camino hacia su boca.

Su sonrisa fue lenta, tímida, sus mejillas sonrojadas

—Esa es una buena manera de despertar. Me podría acostumbrar a eso.

Edward rio, apretándola un poco más.

—Creo que yo también. —La besó lentamente—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa Bella.

Lo besó en respuesta.

—¿Hasta ahora? El mejor cumpleaños de la vida.

…_**...**_

—Ahora es real, ¿no es así?

Edward alzó su mirada, siendo sacado de su mundo de sueños. Había estado mirando a Bella con su madre al otro lado, ambas charlando animadamente sobre la casa que habían estado viendo. Alice estaba con ellos y Edward no había notado que estaba a su lado hasta que habló.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó cautelosamente, sorprendido y confundido por su pregunta.

Su expresión era paciente.

—Eres tan afortunado de que el resto de la familia no sea tan metiche como yo. Ella estaba durmiendo en otra habitación. Ahora no. Ahora es real. Todo.

Edward hizo una mueca. Alice siempre había sido muy perspicaz.

—No tienes que decir nada, Edward. —Su voz era baja, tranquilizadora—. Tenía las mismas dudas que Jasper y Rosalie tenían. No queríamos que nadie se aprovechara de ti.

—Ella no…

—Ya sé —dijo Alice rápidamente, alzando una mano—. Supe eso desde el primer momento.

Edward dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí. Ahora es real —admitió en voz baja, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios se sentía bien admitir cuán importante había sido la última semana y media de su vida. Había sido difícil no celebrar, gritar su felicidad desde cada techo.

Alice deslizó su mano en la suya y la apretó fuertemente

—Me alegra. De verdad.

—Gracias —dijo él sinceramente, sonriéndole a la novia de su hermano

Minutos después, perdió de vista a Bella. Buscó por la casa, intranquilo hasta que la encontró en la habitación principal. Respirando en alivio, caminó hacia ella sin hacer ruido, sus pasos silenciosos contra el piso de madera. Bella se volteó sonriéndole, extendiendo una mano.

—Esta casa es hermosa —dijo en voz baja luego de apresarla bajo su brazo.

—Me gusta bastante esta habitación —acordó, señalando hacia el rincón bien iluminado y ventilado de la habitación—. Sería agradable tener una pequeña oficina allí.

Bella lo miró.

—Tal vez —dijo—. Aunque estaba pensando que tal vez, por un tiempo, ¿podría ser una habitación para la bebé?

Él sonrió, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca.

—¿Al principio quieres a la bebé cerca? Lo podemos hacer. Una cuna justo al lado de la ventana allí —señaló hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

—Sí. Exactamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

—¿Quieres esta casa? —preguntó él, agachando su cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oreja.

Bella no respondió de inmediato, sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Era una casa preciosa, perfecta para criar a la familia y más cerca de la casa de sus padres de lo que estaba la mansión.

—Es demasiado —dijo insegura

En realidad no era demasiado para ser una casa de cuatro habitaciones y tres baños. Pero Bella era joven. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de buscar casas, mucho menos una casa en el corazón de la gran ciudad de Chicago. Era una buena inversión y a él le gustaba la casa tanto como al parecer le gustaba a ella.

Se podía ver criando una familia aquí.

Tomando su mano, Edward llevó de vuelta a Bella abajo para reunirse con Esme, Alice y la vendedora de bienes raíces.

—Queremos hacer una oferta por esta casa —dijo decidido.

_**...…**_

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida fuera del trabajo? ¿Estás manteniéndote ocupada? —preguntó Alice.

La familia se había reunido para ayudar a Edward y Bella a empacar algunas cosas antes de la última jornada de puertas abiertas. Bella aún estaba nerviosa por haber hecho una oferta en una casa antes de vender la otra. ¿Qué era lo que Edward le había dicho a sus hermanos acerca de no cantar victoria antes de tiempo?

Rosalie, Alice y Bella se habían tomado un momento de descanso para buscar bebidas para todo el mundo.

—Me inscribí en una clase de yoga prenatal —dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás siendo cuidadosa? —preguntó Rosalie—. Sé que da miedo pensar sobre ello, pero nunca supiste si ese hombre te atacó al azar o si fue porque te había estado vigilando por alguna razón.

Bella se estremeció, mirando la mesa.

—Rosalie —regañó Alice, acariciando la espalda de Bella de manera tranquilizadora.

—Sé que da miedo, pero no es algo inteligente olvidarse de eso —dijo Rosalie, su voz un poco más gentil.

—Tiene razón. —Bella respiró hondo—. Y lo he pensado. Estamos siendo cuidadosos. Estoy siendo cuidadosa, créeme.

Ellas no tenían por qué saber acerca del hombre que la seguía discretamente, cuidándola. Como Edward prometió, el hombre no era tan invasivo como originalmente Bella había temido. Más bien era un hombre amable. Su cuerpo era más pequeño de lo que ella había esperado y asumido. Eleazar Ortega tenía una mirada analítica a la cual no se le escapaba nada.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que Rosalie sea tan protectora —le admitió Bella a Alice unos minutos después cuando estuvieron a solas.

Alice le sonrió tristemente.

—Rosalie sabe lo que es ser atacada —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh. Oh, lo siento. —Bella frunció el ceño—. De verdad.

—Sí. —Alice le dio unas palmadas en el brazo—. Es una retorcida manera de encontrar algo en común, pero me alegra de que esté sucediendo.

—Lo entiendo. Estuvo en lo correcto al no confiar en mí al instante —suspiró Bella, diciéndose a sí misma que aunque todavía habían muchas cosas que no le habían dicho a su familia, al menos ahora no estaban mintiendo sobre lo más importante—. Ojalá no se hubiera extendido al resto de la familia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh. —Bella se masajeó la nuca, sonrojándose—. Puede que te haya escuchado hablar con Rosalie cuando te quedaste… ¿ya sabes, cuando todos los chicos se fueron de campamento? Escuché cuando dijo que Carlisle y Esme estaban ignorando a Emmett debido a mi matrimonio con Edward.

El rostro de Alice se contrajo en una mueca.

—Oh, Bella. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Eso se ha estado elaborando por un largo, largo tiempo, y sinceramente, me alegro.

—¿Te alegra?

—Sí, de verdad. La familia sabe cómo sentirse culpable. Lo llevan como si fuera una segunda piel —suspiró Alice—. Carlisle y Esme nunca se perdonarán a sí mismos por dejar que el bastardo se llevara a Edward. Ellos lo sobrerecompensan en algunas ocasiones. Cuando creen que Edward se los permitirá.

—Y Edward se siente culpable por todo —acordó Bella con un suspiro.

—Sí. Como si fuera su culpa que él tenga dinero y Jasper y Emmett no. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Pienso que eres un canal, una intermediara, lo cual apesta pero últimamente… —Se encogió de hombros—. Se están diciendo muchas cosas que debieron haber sido dichas hace un buen tiempo.

Bella lo pensó por unos momentos. Estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando un movimiento llamó su atención.

—Oh, joder.

Alice siguió su mirada a través de la ventana donde Edward Cullen I estaba saliendo de su auto.

—Esto será interesante —murmuró.

Rápidamente, las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la sala donde el resto de la familia estaba reunida. El corazón de Bella se apretó. Todos se veían felices: una familia feliz por ese instante. Mirando alrededor y viéndola en el umbral de la puerta, la sonrisa de Edward se agrandó aún más.

—Edward —dijo ella en voz baja, tomando su mano—. Tu…

Fue interrumpida por un toque furioso en la puerta.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—Es tu abuelo —dijo suavemente.

—Sí. Me lo imaginé.

Los golpes siguieron y por un par de segundos, nadie se movió. Edward se veía un poco verde cuando dio un paso.

—No —dijo Carlisle de repente, sosteniendo su mano en alto para detener a su hijo en seco—. Permíteme.

—Esta no es tu pelea. Debería… —comenzó Edward, pero Bella lo detuvo.

Se alzó de puntillas, susurrando en su oreja.

—Déjalo ayudarte. Déjalo ser tu padre.

Fue la expresión de absoluta ferocidad en el rostro de Carlisle lo que hizo que Bella dijera eso. Ella era tan protectora con Edward y no quería nada más que protegerlo de su abuelo, quien lo lastimaría si tenía la oportunidad de abrir su boca. Pero al mirar a Carlisle, vio un espejo de lo que ella sentía. Él protegería a su hijo a como diera lugar.

Carlisle ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió sin un poco de su usual gentileza.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio mientras padre e hijo se enfrentaban.

—Podría haber adivinado que estabas detrás de toda esta locura. Déjame pasar, Carlisle.

—No creo que seas bienvenido.

—No estoy de humor para tus dramas, muchacho.

—No soy un muchacho, padre. Al menos que te vengas a disculpar con tu nieto…

—¿Disculparme? —se burló el Cullen mayor—. Vine aquí para detener esta infantil locura. ¿Fuiste quien lo animaste a vender la casa?

Las manos de Edward se cerraron en puños y Bella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura con más fuerza.

Sorprendentemente, Carlisle se limitó a reír.

—Y me acusas de ser dramático. Nadie le está diciendo nada a Edward. Fue su decisión y como esta es su casa…

—Ya te escuché lo suficiente. Mi problema es con mi nieto. Y no tengo ningún deseo de hablar contigo en lo absoluto.

—Y ya te dije que no eres bienvenido aquí —dijo Carlisle tranquilamente, sin mostrar ninguna señal de dar su brazo a torcer.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se encaminó hacia ellos, sin ser capaz de contenerse más.

—Él tiene razón —dijo, abriendo más la puerta—. Me dejó bien claro que no me aprueba, tampoco a mis decisiones, ni a mi familia. Ya no necesita preocuparse por nosotros.

—Qué conveniente. ¡Clamas tu independencia al vender una casa que ha estado en la familia desde antes que siquiera nacieras!

—Es mi decisión, mi casa.

—Solo porque te la di —siseó el anciano.

—Y es un regalo que no puedes quitar a tu antojo —repuso Carlisle—. Eso, padre, es una decisión con la cual tendrás que vivir.

Edward I hizo una mueca, mirando a su hijo incrédulamente.

—¿Piensas que tienes derecho de darme sermones sobre mis decisiones? —Miró a Edward significativamente—. O fue otra persona quien siguió el camino del demonio y por consiguiente me dio a su hijo.

—No diré que mi hijo es un error. —La voz de Carlisle era controlada otra vez, pero Bella creyó escuchar un temblor en ella—. También tomaste tus decisiones. Pudiste haberme ayudado a aprender cómo ser un buen padre, aunque supongo que tendrías que haber sido un buen padre primero.

Bella se quedó en shock y todos alrededor de ella jadearon, sorprendidos tanto como ella debido al hecho de que Carlisle estaba siendo tan grosero con alguien, mucho menos con su padre.

El color rojo al que el Cullen mayor se estaba tornando no podía ser sano. Él dio un paso hacia adelante, agarrando las solapas de la camisa de Carlisle y zarandeándolo con una fuerza sorpréndete para un hombre de su edad. Al lado de Bella, Esme jadeó.

Carlisle simplemente se veía cansado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? La última vez que te dije algo que no querías escuchar me pegaste y me echaste de tu casa.

El estómago de Bella se retorció, su mano saliendo disparada hacia su boca.

—No te golpearé de vuelta, sabes eso —dijo Carlisle calmadamente.

—El que detiene el castigo, a su hijo aborrece; mas el que lo ama, desde temprano lo corrige (1) —citó Edward I, empujando a su hijo—. Eres ahora tan propenso a la histeria como lo eras antes. —Sacudió su dedo furioso en el rostro de Carlisle—. Te crié para ser un hombre humilde y justo. Si hubieras escuchado…

—Te escuché. Pero no solo te escuché, sino que aprendí, lo cual creo que es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú pregonas, pero yo practico.

Edward I se veía tanto lívido como confundido por la continua rebeldía de su hijo. Carlisle aprovechó para seguir presionando.

—Sean bondadosos y compasivos unos con otros, y perdónense mutuamente, así como Dios los perdonó a ustedes en Cristo (2) —citó Carlisle—. Han pasado treinta años y no me has perdonado por no ser el hijo que querías que fuera, el perfecto santo sin pecado. ¿De qué bien son tus palabras si no las practicas?

Por primera vez, el abuelo de Edward se veía más bien afligido que molesto.

—De verdad deseo que puedas ver lo que estás desperdiciando —continuó Carlisle en voz baja—. Pero hasta que puedas, enmendaré los errores del pasado. No lastimarás a mi hijo, ni a ninguno de mi familia, otra vez.

—Por favor, váyase, abuelo —agregó Edward luego de un tenso silencio.

Los ojos del anciano se entrecerraron.

—La casa…

—La casa está a la venta, señor —intervino Edward—. Si tanto la quiere de vuelta, estoy seguro de que la puede comprar.

Rabia y disgusto cruzaron el rostro de Edward I, pero su respuesta careció de su usual fervor.

—Eres tan mísero como tu padre.

—Dios, sinceramente espero que así sea —repuso Edward con fervor.

Carlisle colocó una mano en el hombro de Edward, metiéndolo en la casa y cerrando la puerta sin ningún otro momento de vacilación. Por un largo momento se miraron mutuamente, dos hijos abandonados quienes finalmente habían enfrentado a quien estaba en el centro de todas sus inseguridades, un padre que finalmente había protegido a su hijo.

Fue Emmett quien rompió el silencio.

—Bien hecho, viejo —dijo, su tono falto de su usual volumen pero aun así sincero. Palmeó a su padre en el hombro.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Carlisle.

—Hablando de cosas que se veían venir desde hace mucho tiempo… —murmuró Alice en la oreja de Bella.

Bella simplemente movió su cabeza caminando hacia un lado de su esposo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**(1)Proverbios 13:24**

**(2)Efesios 4.31**

* * *

¡Les contamos que está abierta la convocatoria para los grupos EFF!

¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro staff? ¿Quieres compartir con nosotras tus conocimientos? Para que cada autora, lectora y amiga EFF tenga el gusto de disfrutar de tu talento. ¡Este es el momento!  
EFF está buscando traductoras, diseñadoras y betas, chicas responsables, dinámicas, compañeras, abiertas al aprendizaje, con tiempo libre disponible y total compromiso por el trabajo en grupo e individual.  
Anímate a formar parte de esta gran familia.  
Anímate a divertirte.  
Anímate a darle el gusto a lectoras que aman las traducciones, los diseños y los fics con buena ortografía.  
Si estás interesada en ser parte de algún grupo comunícate por mensaje privado o en Facebook con:  
Traductoras: Yanina Barboza  
Diseñadoras: Sol Onuma  
Betas: Flor Carrizo  
¡Las esperamos!  
www . facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /


	22. Familia

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Familia.**

No había nada que Edward disfrutara más que ver sus cuidadosamente perfeccionados planos diagramados en papel de anteproyecto*.

Bueno, aunque corregía eso, ya que habían ciertas cosas que disfrutaba aún más. Ahora que tenía a Bella en su vida, sus planos habían bajado de la lista de sus cosas favoritas.

Sin embargo, su vida de trabajo le daba una gran felicidad.

—Me encanta el diseño del techo en este edificio en específico. Es bastante creativo, Edward.

Era ridículo cuán orgulloso las palabras de su padre lo hacían sentir. Edward no se sentía muy diferente a un niño que les presenta a sus padres un dibujo tonto que puedan adular.

Sin embargo, tenía recuerdos de visitar ocasionalmente la casa de sus padres cuando sus hermanos eran muy pequeños. Estúpido o no, recordaba mirar con nostalgia la nevera de sus padres, llena de dibujos y boletines.

—¿Por qué debería celebrar el menor de tus éxitos académicos? —había preguntado su abuelo con burla—. Esa no es la manera en cómo trabaja el mundo, muchacho. Harías bien en no esperar una palmada en la espalda por cada uno de tus logros.

Podía ver el punto del hombre, pero muy en el fondo pensaba que un poco de alabanza de vez en cuando podría haber hecho maravillas.

—Esto es un trabajo excelente. Será un mérito para la compañía —continuó Carlisle. Era fácil leer el orgullo en su rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba—. No hay dudas del porqué la ciudad te pidió que te unieras al diseño del nuevo centro.

Edward sonrió, mirando hacia los planos. Estaba descubriendo que había algunas cosas en la vida —como la alabanza de su padre por primera vez— para las que nunca era demasiado tarde.

—¿Vas a aceptar?

—Ah, bueno supongo que depende —dudó Edward—. Me encantaría, pero justo ahora, estaré ocupado con los edificios del trabajo, y luego el bebé —rio—. Las demandas de tener una familia.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Diría que vale la pena la ocasional decepción.

Edward sonrió, asintiendo.

Cuando Carlisle había defendido a Edward de su abuelo, la brecha entre ellos que, no importaba cuánto trataran, nunca habían podido repararla desde hacía una década más o menos, se había comenzado a cerrar. La cercanía que ambos habían querido parecía al alcance. Edward no se había dado cuenta de cuán profunda era su ira por haber sido abandonado, y para Carlisle, finalmente haber sido capaz de enfrentar a su padre, había liberado una pequeña cantidad de la culpa que cargaba desde que tenía quince años.

Sin embargo, el precio de la libertad de ambos no había evadido a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Carlisle, de manera gentil.

Edward alzó su mirada, un poco avergonzado.

—Solo estaba pensado en algo que Bella dijo hace un tiempo. Sé que lo hace porque quiere, pero la vida de mi abuelo debe estar tan vacía.

Los labios de Carlisle decayeron.

—Creo que te da mérito que pienses en tu abuelo luego de todo lo que te ha hecho.

—A ti más —dijo Edward en voz baja—. ¿En serio te golpeó cuando le contaste sobre mí?

Su padre desvió la mirada, su rostro se tensó.

—Fue un poco bajo decir eso, pero es algo que había querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo. Con todos sus sermones religiosos, su hipocresía siempre ha sido exasperante para mí. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Él me golpeó. Bastante, de hecho.

Edward cerró su mano en un puño debajo de la mesa.

—Ahora siento menos lástima por él.

Carlisle estuvo en silencio por un buen tiempo.

—No pienso que mi padre sea cruel, Edward. Creo que era un hombre que estaba devastado por la muerte de su esposa, mi madre, y quien no sabía cómo criar a un hijo por sí solo. Para ser completamente honesto, creo que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

»Tienes razón. Su vida es muy solitaria. Ciertamente, ha estado solo durante toda mi vida. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus pesimistas predicciones, he sido, la mayor parte, un hombre muy feliz con una gran vida. Tengo una esposa que me ha amado y apoyado desde que éramos unos niños. Todos mis hijos están saludables, son trabajadores y están con unas maravillosas mujeres. —Miró hacia Edward, con sinceridad—. Y ahora que te he visto finalmente feliz, siendo un esposo y próximamente un padre, no quiero nada más. —Sacudió su cabeza, su expresión un poco triste—. Claro que no puedo hablar por ti, pero no creo que mi continua rabia y amargura podrían castigarlo más de lo que él ya se castiga a sí mismo, al elegir no ser parte de nuestras vidas. Independientemente de si me escucha decirlo o no, lo perdono.

…_**...**_

Bella pestañeó, mirando la montaña de papeles enfrente de ella.

—Parece un poco sorprendida, Sra. Cullen —señaló la corredora de bienes raíces.

—Bueno, parece que todos estos papeles oficiales dicen que soy dueña de una casa.

Riendo, la mujer se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Felicitaciones —dijo, dándole la mano primero a Bella y luego a Edward—. Tendrán la llave para la tarde del lunes.

—Soy dueña de una casa —le repitió a Edward cuando la corredora de bienes raíces se fue.

Por la manera en como él presionó sus labios juntos, se podía decir que intentaba no reírse.

—Así es —dijo seriamente.

Bella pestañeó, repentinamente abrumada. Era dueña de una casa, una esposa, y mamá de alguien. Su vida había sido puesta patas arriba una y otra vez, pero luego había vuelto a la normalidad, a como ella estaba acostumbrada.

Por supuesto, su primera reacción fue romper en llanto. Miró, indefensa, como la hermosa sonrisa de Edward se volvió una mirada de terror. Rápidamente él la puso entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

La respuesta que balbuceó fue ininteligible, pero pensó que las palabras importantes, como «bien» y «malditas hormonas», se entendieron.

Edward rio con alivio nervioso y la sostuvo, ocasionalmente acariciando su cabello suavemente, sus labios presionados en su sien.

—Lo siento —murmuró unos segundos después, sonándose la nariz pero controlándose—. Es que es demasiado.

—No te disculpes, mi amor. —No fue Edward quien habló, sino la mesera—. Aquí tienes. Esto te animará. Va por cuenta de la casa.

Bella se olvidó inmediatamente de las lágrimas tan pronto como el olor de lo que estaba en el plato la envolvió. Se salió del agarre de Edward para inclinarse. Raramente se había sentido tan hambrienta en su vida.

Era una galleta del tamaño de su cabeza sobre una fuente, cubierta de tres bolas de helado de chocolate. El cálido olor de la galleta recién horneada impregnaba el aire, y la boca de Bella se hizo agua, ya imaginando la sensación de calidez de la galleta mezclada con lo frío del helado.

Su mirada debió haber sido cómica porque tanto la mesera como Edward rieron. En ese momento, no le importó. No había nada más importante para ella que probar aquel delicioso postre.

—Gracias —dijo Edward por ambos.

—No es nada, muñeca —la mesera dijo, moviendo su mano—. Tengo cuatro hijos. Antes de que tuviera el primero, podía contar con ambas manos las veces que había llorado como adulta. Cuando estaba embarazada —siseó lentamente—. Necesitaba todos los dedos de mis manos y algunos de mis pies para contar el número de veces que lloraba en el _día._ —Sacudió su cabeza, riendo—. Me frustraban todas esas lágrimas, ¡lo que por supuesto me hacía llorar aún más!

Bella estaba a punto de secundar esa idea, pero saboreó el primer mordisco de la galleta en su boca y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—¡Santo Dios! —gimió mientras masticaba, y luego miró a Edward—. Siento la necesidad de confesar. Creo que voy a tener un amorío con esta galleta.

La mesera rio y palmeó a Edward en el hombro.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Estoy segura de que los estaré viendo seguido cuando llegue la hora de los antojos, papi. —Sacudiendo su cabeza, la mujer se alejó.

—¿Es en verdad tan buena? —preguntó Edward, mirando la galleta de manera especulativa.

Bella blandeó su tenedor.

—Mía —dijo simplemente.

Juguetonamente, Edward la probó directamente de sus labios.

…_**...**_

—¿A dónde, Sra. Cullen?

Bella pestañeó, un poco nerviosa. Los agentes de mudanza estaban mirando expectantes, y el primer instinto de Bella fue mirar sobre su hombro, tratando de determinar con quién querían hablar. Su segundo instinto cuando se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando a ella fue decirles que buscaran a Edward y le preguntaran.

Pero Edward estaba de camino hacia la antigua casa, con uno de sus hermanos, para buscar unas cosas. Él le había dicho que confiaba completamente en su juicio.

—Y además, no es como si fuéramos a pegar los muebles. Podemos cambiarlos cuando queramos —razonó él con ella.

Era su casa. Suya.

Dueña de casa. Esposa. Madre.

—Lo quiero un poco doblado de esta manera —indicó con sus manos—. Enfrentado el rincón de allá.

Ella esperó, casi como si esperara que se enojasen, teniendo que recibir órdenes de una niña, pero ellos simplemente asintieron y movieron el sofá, pasándole por un lado.

—Es una excelente idea —murmuró Esme, irguiéndose de la posición en la cual estaba, metiendo libros en la biblioteca de la pared. Levantó su cabeza, evaluando a los trabajadores mientras posicionaban el sofá—. Es un excelente uso del espacio para esta habitación.

Sintiéndose tímida, Bella sonrió.

—Sabes, querida, que incluso si no decides irte por diseño interior, igual sigues teniendo un buen ojo para este tipo de cosas —señaló a su alrededor—. Estaba pensando, vamos a estar mirando la próxima casa a arreglar que vamos a comprar. ¿Te gustaría ir con Carlisle y conmigo? Tal vez te guste algo relacionado al campo.

—¡Oh! —Bella pestañeó, pensado la oferta, sonrió genuinamente—. Sí. De hecho suena divertido.

Por un momento, Esme se vio tan pasmada, que Bella casi se retracta. Tal vez era una oferta que había hecho porque estaba segura de que Bella diría que no. Pero, luego, su sonrisa fue tan sincera que Bella tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa embarazosamente.

—Bien —dijo Esme, suavizando su sonrisa—. Lo siento. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digas que sí tan fácilmente. Tenía todo tipo de razonables argumentos preparados.

Bella sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Estoy intentando mejorar eso. Eso solo que todos ustedes estando tan interesado en mí, es algo nuevo. —Agachó la cabeza, su tono se suavizó—. Supongo que siempre he sido solitaria, como mi madre. Ella dejó que yo me las arreglara por mí misma. Mi padre era así también. Tenía amigos, pero le gustaba estar solo.

—Tres personas solitarias en la misma casa —reflexionó Esme, sus labios tirando hacia abajo—. Eso se escucha muy triste.

—Era... —Bella estaba a punto de protestar, pero recordó la revelación de Edward—. Era solitario —terminó, dándose cuenta cuánto en realidad había estado sola en su vida.

Esme palmeó su brazo, reconfortándola.

—No creo que te haya oído hablar alguna vez acerca de tus padres —comentó.

Bella sonrió.

—En otro momento —le prometió, sabiendo que si no dejaban de hablar sobre ese tema justo en ese momento era probable que comenzara a llorar.

—Cuando quieras. —Esme le sostuvo la mirada, asegurándose de que entendiera. Y Bella lo hizo. Su suegra estaría para ella si alguna vez quería hablar.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

…_**...**_

Mientras el día llegaba a su fin, Bella se recostó en la pared, alejándose de la escena por un tiempo. En ese momento, estaba contenta con ser un tercero mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista.

Entre los agentes de mudanza y los ocho de ellos, la nueva casa estaba completamente equipada. Había pocas cajas por allí aún sin desempacar. El exceso de muebles estaba guardado en el almacenamiento por el momento y todos estaban exhaustos.

Exhaustos, pero felices.

Los Cullen y sus novias estaban tumbados sobre varios de los muebles mientras Bella los veía riéndose y bromeando el uno con el otro, pareciendo un cuadro de una familia unida. Usualmente, cuando interactuaba con sus hermanos, Edward se veía preocupado sobre él mismo, y aunque su tono era provocativo, las burlas de Emmett y Jasper cargadas de rencor habían quedado en el pasado. Ahora no había ni siquiera un poco de eso, al menos no en ese día. Sus sonrisas eran tranquilas y sinceras.

Y sorprendentemente parecidas.

Mirándolos a todos al mismo tiempo, Bella notó por primera vez que los tres hermanos Cullen tenían la misma sonrisa de lado que su padre. La de Jasper y Emmett era más grande y ancha, pero el movimiento era el mismo.

Al mirar a los tres hombres con sus padres, Bella captó las características físicas de cada uno. Edward tenía la nariz de Carlisle y los altos pómulos de Esme. Jasper tenía el cabello del color de su padre. Emmett tenía los ojos del color de su madre.

¿Sería obvio que su hija no pertenecía a esta familia por la sangre?

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su repentino estrés, la bebé pateó.

Entonces Edward la miró, al parecer dándose de cuenta que estaba contra la pared en vez de con ellos. Sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo, centrándose en su vientre. Bella se dio cuenta que tenía sus manos de manera protectora sobre su estómago.

Su media sonrisa ligera se convirtió en una sonrisa de adoración a la vez que extendía una mano hacia ella. Bella se alejó de la pared inmediatamente, dejando que la llevara hacia el sofá para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Se está moviendo? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, olvidándose de los ojos que los miraban.

Asintiendo, Bella tomó su mano, llevándola hacia el punto donde había sentido la patada de la bebé. Edward había podido sentirla moverse desde hacía una semana y eso lo maravillaba cada vez.

Sentándose a su otro lado, Emmett miraba como un niño de cinco años, curioso.

—¿Puedo tocar? —preguntó, mirando su estómago como si estuviera esperando que se levantara y bailara.

—Mmm. Seguro —dijo Bella tímidamente. Ella alzó su mano, tomando la gran mano de él y colocándola donde la mano de Edward había estado.

Emmett se concentró, frunciendo el ceño por un momento. Luego debió haber sentido algo porque su cara se encendió.

—Eso es… en realidad extraño.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, apretando su agarre alrededor de sus hombros.

—Qué sutil, Emmett —regañó, pero no había tensión detrás de su reprimenda.

—Bueno, es extraño cuando lo piensas. —Miró a Bella—. Hay algo viviendo dentro de ti. ¿No has tenido miedo de que el pequeño monstruo se vuelva un extraterrestre?

—No llames a mi hija un monstruo —advirtió Edward. Y de nuevo no había una real intención detrás de sus palabras. Todavía seguían siendo en broma.

Emmett sonrió y palmeó el estómago de Bella cariñosamente.

—No puedo esperar para conocerte, pequeña palomita. Solo recuerda, el tío Emmett es el mejor.

Bella se rio con el resto de ellos mientras una pelea se llevaba a cabo entre Emmett y Jasper sobre quién iba a ser el mejor tío. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, dejando que sus preocupaciones se disiparan por el momento. De alguna manera sabía que la sangre de su hija no iba a ser un problema. Ella sería bienvenida y amada por esta familia sin importar qué.

Por lo menos, eso era lo que fervientemente esperaba.

…_**...**_

—¡Tengo buenas noticias! —anunció Edward una noche cuando llegó del trabajo.

Bella se puso en puntillas para recibirlo con un beso. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola un poco más, Edward olvidó lo que estaba por decir y se perdió en su atención cariñosa.

Él era feliz. Tan feliz, que daba un poco de miedo.

Algunas veces, todavía tenía miedo de levantarse y darse cuenta de que era un sueño.

Alejándose, Edward estudió la cara de Bella, memorizándola. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos bajo sus ojos.

—Te ves cansada —comentó.

—Es por andar buscando casas con tus padres —explicó—. No es la gran cosa. Estoy bien. ¿Tienes noticias?

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraído, acariciando las finas líneas de su rostro, sus perfectos labios y la forma adorable de sus raras orejas.

La respiración de Bella tembló un poco y agarró la muñeca de él, inmovilizándole la mano.

—Tienes buenas noticias —le recordó.

—Oh, sí. —Su sonrisa fue tímida pero no se veía arrepentido—. Ofertaron por la casa.

Sus ojos brillaron y lo abrazó más fuerte con un pequeño chillido de emoción.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Fue una buena oferta?

—El precio que pedimos —confirmó Edward—. Todavía hay unas cosas que tenemos que ver, por supuesto, pero todo luce bien.

—Qué alivio —suspiró, luciendo genuinamente complacida.

Edward sonrió. Era una maravilla para él, con todos los cambios que estaban sucediendo en su vida, que su esposa estuviera tan al pendiente y preocupada no solo de la vida de él sino también de la de su familia. La principal preocupación de Bella de que la casa no se vendiera no era por ellos, sino por sus hermanos, porque ellos podían sobrevivir con la paga de Edward.

Era un alma tan solidaria.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —murmuró, tomando su mano para guiarla hacia un rincón que era uno de sus favoritos. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared en un asiento cerca de la ventana, enfrentándola—. Por favor trata de no pensar en el dinero involucrado cuando te pida esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia.

—Edward… —comenzó advirtiendo.

—Solo escúchame. Esto es importante para mí.

Ella asintió, luciendo cómicamente reticente.

Edward sonrió de medio lado.

—Sé más de lo que piensas y sé que me dejarías que me saliera con la mía para tener una gran boda. —La sorpresa y el horror en su rostro confirmaron sus sospechas, Edward rio—. Eso está bien —le aseguró—. Sin embargo, no quiero quitarle el protagonismo a Emmett y Rosalie, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Pero ya que su boda es el próximo mes, estaba pensado que el tiempo era adecuado. Hay otra reunión con los accionistas en Las Vegas dentro de dos semanas después de la boda. —Tomó sus manos, mirándola a los ojos—. Mi idea es: que me encantaría rehacer el tiempo que estuvimos allá. Obviamente, las cosas no se dieron de la mejor forma. Pero lo que quiero es llevar a todo el mundo, a mi familia, para allá en unas pequeñas vacaciones. Más o menos por una semana. ¿Qué dices ante eso?

Bella había presionado sus labios en una línea mientras pensaba. El silencio de extendió y Edward estaba comenzado a pensar que había sido una colosal mala idea. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Todo lo malo ella lo había pasado en Las vegas. ¿Qué, en el mundo, lo hizo pensar que querría regresar allá?

Pero antes de que pudiera retractarse, Bella exhaló lentamente.

—Rehacer las cosas que hicimos mal —repitió, pensándolo. Ella lo miró—. Estaré enorme.

—Estarás de treinta y tres semanas, lo que todavía es seguro para volar. Tendremos que obtener un certificado de tu doctor que confirme la fecha del parto, pero no debería haber problema. Y estaremos en contacto con un gran doctor en Las Vegas, por si acaso.

Ella rio.

—Lo has pensado todo, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez suene estúpido —suspiró él, sintiéndose anhelante—, pero Las Vegas puede ser una ciudad muy romántica si buscas bien. Fui allá tantas veces solo, viendo cómo los otros llevaban a sus esposas o amantes a shows, a disfrutar de los juegos y cosas como esas. —Él apretó su mano—. Me encantaría compartir eso contigo. Y me encantaría que lo celebráramos con la familia.

Bella se veía preocupada, mordiendo su labio.

—¿Y Alec? —preguntó luego de un momento, su voz no era más que un susurro.

Ante la mención del nombre del otro hombre, la sangre de Edward corrió fría, un fuerte contraste con la chispa de furia que incendió llamas en el centro de su pecho. Él se movió para así poder poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, esperando que se sintiera segura.

—Encontraremos una solución permanente para Alec. Te lo prometo —dijo fervientemente. Ella no lo sabía, pero él había contratado a un investigador privado, tratando de conseguir algo, lo que sea, que pudiera usar en su contra.

Pero hasta que se supiera algo…

—La razón por la que terminaste en Las Vegas todavía cuenta a nuestro favor —le recordó suavemente—._ Si_ Alec está observando, no podrá llegar hasta ti. Hay demasiadas personas. Está muy lleno. —Besó la frente de ella—. Nunca te tocará, Bella. Lo prometo.

Ella estaba temblando un poco, pero descansó su cabeza confiadamente en su hombro.

—Odio que todavía nos esté atormentando. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. No puedo vivir mi vida con miedo, esperando a que él aparezca. —Cuando lo miró, su expresión era determinada—. Sí. Me encantaría ir a Las Vegas contigo, con todos ustedes.

* * *

***Blueprint** (cuya traducción literal al español es 'impresión-azul', aunque también se le conoce como 'anteproyecto' o 'copia de plano'): es una reproducción en papel de un dibujo técnico, un plano cartográfico o un diseño de ingeniería.


	23. Dulce con un toque ácido

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Flaca Paz

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Dulce con un toque ácido.**

Cuando Bella llegó a casa desde su clase de yoga prenatal, Edward estuvo instantáneamente distraído de una conversación que estaba teniendo por teléfono.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta. Llevaba puesta una sencilla camiseta sin mangas que se ajustaba a sus curvas y no escondía nada su abultado vientre. A las veintisiete semanas, todavía era pequeño pero innegablemente embarazada.

—_¿Edward? ¿Estás prestando atención?_ —preguntó Felix.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Trámites burocráticos. Nosotros podemos ser pioneros en la primavera, sin embargo —murmuró de nuevo distraídamente. Cuando Bella miró por encima de él, tomando un largo trago de agua, él sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Mientras Felix continuaba susurrando en su oído acerca de los cambios que necesitaban ser hechos antes de que pudiera llevarse a cabo la aprobación final, Edward tomó la mano de Bella, tirándola en la cama junto a él.

—Necesito darme una ducha —susurró ella contra su oreja cuando él comenzó a besar el arco de su cuello expuesto.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Prefería mantenerla allí con él. Ella estaba lejos de estar repugnantemente transpirada, aunque él pudo probar la sal sobre su piel cuando besó su hombro.

Cuando se despidió de Felix, desenganchó el Bluetooth de su oreja, tirándolo lejos, mientras acostaba a Bella en la cama, besándola completamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? —preguntó mientras estiraba su cuerpo al lado de ella, descansando su mano sobre su protuberancia.

—Bien —dijo ella, moviendo la punta de su nariz contra su mejilla mientras presionaba un dulce beso en su mentón—. Es agradable. Normal. Es agradable hablar con otras mujeres que están pasando por esto. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, brillando con travesura—. Y comparar cómo nuestros esposos, novios, y los papis de los bebés lo están llevando.

—¡Uh-oh! —pretendió estar preocupado—. ¿Cómo estoy en la clasificación?

Ella rio, su expresión repentinamente tímida.

—Soy una mujer afortunada.

Se acurrucaron juntos algunos instantes más, sus labios hablando por ellos y sus piernas enredadas juntas.

—¿A qué te refieres con "normal"? —preguntó Edward de repente, pensando bien sus palabras.

Ella se retiró un poco, la mirada en sus ojos ligeramente recelosa.

—Bueno… —evadió la respuesta—. Los primeros meses, después de que me escapé, todo era surreal. Todo. Incluso cuando estaba tranquila, me sentía como que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona. No me sentía... —Buscó la palabra—, bien.

»Pero el último mes más o menos, ese sentimiento casi se ha ido. Ha ayudado que tus hermanos y Rosalie prácticamente han olvidado que alguna vez desconfiaron de mí, no es que los culpo por ello. —Sus ojos atrajeron los suyos, y él podía ver el amor y adoración, un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos—. Y por supuesto, tú y yo se siente bien.

Él acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, esperando a que ella continuara.

—Cuando estaba hoy en la clase, se me pasó por la cabeza que no hace mucho tiempo este embarazo me asustaba muchísimo. —La piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó y bajó la mirada, agarrando la mano de él y jugando con sus dedos—. Yo quiero protegerla, siempre he querido protegerla, pero también… Cuando pensaba en mí misma como embarazada, se sentía horrible. Mal —admitió ella bajito.

—Es completamente comprensible que te sintieras de esa manera —susurró, tocando su frente con la de ella, esperando que el gesto cariñoso fuera un consuelo, una señal de que él no pensaba remotamente menos de ella por haber pensado de esa manera.

—Estoy contenta de que ya no lo hago más —susurró ella de nuevo—. Con esas otras mujeres, puedo ver que cada embarazo es un viaje, y cada uno es diferente. ¿Esta otra chica? Ella ni siquiera sabe quién es el papá de su bebé. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándola más.

—Sé que soy muy afortunada de tenerte. —Ella se estremeció un poco mientras hablaba, y Edward sintió un frío bajar por su columna vertebral mientras él pensaba en cuán afortunados eran ellos.

¿Qué le habría pasado a ella si no se hubieran conocido? Bella era fuerte. Ella podría haberlo hecho sola, ¿pero luego qué? ¿Y cómo habría sido su vida sin ella?

Edward no quería imaginarlo.

Él tomó su mano, llevándola a sus labios y besando el anillo que los ataba juntos legal y simbólicamente.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Suena serio.

Él soltó una risita.

—Te lo he dicho antes, odio estos anillos. Quiero que me dejes reemplazarlos.

Como él predijo, ella se quejó.

—¿Esto realmente importa mucho para ti? —preguntó ella con un suspiro—. Es suficiente para mí que ahora estés usando tu anillo de bodas en tu mano izquierda todo el tiempo.

Edward respiró profundo e hizo una mueca.

—Notaste eso, ¿no?

—¿Que cambias tu anillo en la noche? Sí. Lo noté. Me preguntaba por qué simplemente no te lo quitabas. —Ella besó su nariz—. Los anillos son algo sin importancia ahora. Muchas personas no usan los suyos continuamente. —Lo miró—. Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho las cosas normalmente, hubiera estado bien sin los anillos.

El pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Sé que soy anticuado, pero sí, es importante para mí. —La miró fijamente—. No estaré ofendido si no usas tu anillo todo el tiempo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, no estarás ofendido, pero estarás herido.

Edward no pudo discutir sobre eso.

—Fui criado por un hombre de una época diferente, supongo. Hay algunas cosas que él puso en mi cabeza que nunca seré capaz de cambiar, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea una cosa mala en este caso en particular. Los anillos son solo una parte de ese paquete. —Él alzó sus manos izquierdas—. Estos anillos son un símbolo de una farsa, y mientras no me arrepiento de cómo nos encontramos el uno al otro, quiero que ellos reflejen lo que somos el uno para el otro ahora.

—Y nosotros somos algo dorado, anticiparía —se quejó ella.

Él se rio.

—De platino diría. Pero estoy abierto a sugerencias. —La tomó del mentón—. Podemos encontrar algo que sea justo para nosotros. Juntos, a no ser que estés completamente desinteresada.

Ella respiró lentamente.

—No estoy desinteresada. En realidad me gusta mucho eso. —Lo miró a los ojos, su expresión se suavizó—. No soy completamente reacia a las joyas. Me gustan mucho más cuando hay un significado detrás de éstas. —Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente malvada—. Además, si los elijo contigo, puedo controlar cuánto gastas en mí.

—En nosotros —corrigió, sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Ves? Estamos agarrándole la mano a este asunto del matrimonio, aprendiendo a hacer concesiones.

Ella le hizo una mueca. Riéndose, él tiró de ella más cerca para otro beso más apasionado.

_**...**_

Bella miró el teléfono, tan nerviosa que estaba casi mordisqueando todo su labio.

—Ella no puede morderte desde Forks.

Bella saltó, dándose vuelta para encontrar a Leah inclinada en la entrada de la cocina, viéndose —como solía— impaciente.

Aunque Bella había expuesto que ella no estaba trabajando y por lo tanto era más que capaz de mantener la casa de momento, Edward había argumentado para mantener a Leah como ama de llaves. No era que Bella tuviera algún problema con la mujer, solamente quería encontrar una manera de aportar. Pero Edward dejó en claro que él le pagaba a Leah un salario muy considerable con fantásticos beneficios.

Él había ganado esa discusión, y Bella tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por ambas, por la compañía y porque ella realmente, _realmente_ odiaba hacer la limpieza de los baños.

Dado que Leah era la única que sabía la verdad, esa mañana, Bella había confesado que estaba nerviosa acerca de llamar a su madre, una decisión a la que Edward y ella habían llegado varias noches antes.

—No tengo miedo de su mordida —balbuceó Bella—. Esto simplemente no es fácil.

—¿Vas a decirle toda la verdad?

Bella se mofó.

—Nosotros incluso no le hemos dicho toda la verdad a su familia. —Suspiró—. No lo sé. Esto depende de lo que averigüe. La última vez que llamé a mi amigo Jake, me dijo que Alec estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ella. No tengo ni idea de lo que él le dijo —dijo con tristeza.

La otra mujer la estudió atentamente.

—Bueno, si ella es alguna clase de madre en lo más mínimo, te creerá. Si no lo hace, no vale tu tiempo.

Pasando el teléfono de una mano a la otra una y otra vez, Bella no respondió. Leah había dado en el clavo. Bella estaba aterrorizada de que esta llamada a Renée iba a romper sus lazos para siempre, o por lo menos en un futuro inmediato.

Pero Renée era su último lazo. De una u otra manera, si ella podía resolver este cabo suelto, podría vivir normalmente su vida.

Bueno, lo más normal que la amenaza persistente de Alec permitiera.

—Como una curita —aconsejó Leah—. Arráncala. Hazlo.

—Gracias —dijo irónicamente Bella. Miró a la otra mujer retirarse, llevando la basura afuera.

Después de un minuto más o menos de mirar intensamente su teléfono, Bella tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando sus ojos, y apretó el botón llamar.

—¿Hola? —respondió su madre después de unos pocos repiques. Automáticamente a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y olvidó hablar—. ¿Hola? —preguntó su madre de nuevo, sonando molesta.

—¿Mamá? —jadeó Bella.

Hubo una pausa.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Bella?

…_**.**_

Cuando Edward volvió temprano a casa, Bella supo que Leah debió haberlo llamado. Ella había estado en semejante ataque de llanto que no había sido capaz de responder sus llamadas.

Así que era compresible que él estuviera un poco aterrorizado cuando entró por la puerta, llamando su nombre.

Sintiéndose ridícula y un poco más que enojada con ella misma, Bella rápidamente secó sus lágrimas. Cuando él llegó a ella, por supuesto, la estrechó en sus brazos, meciéndola.

—Ah, Bella. Te dije que la llamaras cuando estuviera en casa.

Obligándose a ella misma a calmarse, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyándose en él.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella roncamente—. De verdad.

—Sí, llorando tan fuerte que no puedes tomar el teléfono es un muy buen indicador de bien —murmuró él de nuevo, su tono cuidadosamente suave.

Bella resopló y llorisqueó otra vez.

—De verdad. Estoy bien —intentó de nuevo—. Son lágrimas de felicidad. Simplemente me siento abrumada.

Él se movió, tomando su cara en sus palmas, buscando sus ojos.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó él lentamente.

Poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Ella me creyó —susurró.

Como Bella había sospechado, poco después de que James la atacara, Alec había comenzado a molestar a Renée. Él había insistido que sabía que Bella había desaparecido con un hombre que la mantenía drogada y delirando.

—Él dijo que su amigo te había visto toda desquiciada e irracional —había llorado Renée—. No pensé que podría ser verdad, pero no entiendo lo que está pasando.

Bella le había asegurado que ella no estaba actualmente, ni había estado, consumiendo drogas. Luego le había contado a Renée más de la historia —toda la verdad— acerca de Alec. La única parte que dejó afuera fue que el bebé era de él.

Ella estuvo sorprendida cuando se volvió evidente que Alec no había mencionado ningún bebé. Bella se encontró en la incómoda posición de confesarle a su madre que estaba embarazada. Mantuvo su mentira simple, dejando a Renée creer una versión de la historia que le habían contado a los Cullen —que ella y Edward tenían un romance—, y que cuando Alec había sido siniestro, ella había corrido hacia él. Renée supuso que quedó embarazada después de que escapó, y Bella la dejó creerlo.

—Le dije que lo mío con él se salió de control muy rápido. Que no sabía cómo decirle y luego era demasiado tarde; tenía que escapar. Dijo que estaba apenada de que sintiera que no podía ir hacia ella todos estos años —dijo Bella, llorisqueando—. Y dijo que le encantaría venir a Las Vegas a conocer a todos.

—Eso es algo bueno. Realmente estupendo. ¿Verdad? —Él limpió el resto de sus lágrimas.

—Lo es. Fue solo... en este momento se volvió tan grande en mi cabeza, ¿sabes? A ella siempre le ha gustado Alec, y dice que él ha sido bueno con ella desde que me fui. —Su voz era cortante mientras hablaba—. Pero dijo que él había estado extraño, especialmente últimamente. Muy insistente de que intentara encontrarme y hacerme razonar.

»Ves, Renée no entendía por qué me fui, pero no tenía problemas con eso. Pensó que estaba rompiendo esta rutina que tenía, así que le enojó que Alec quisiera entrometerse en eso. —Ella miró hacia arriba, sonriendo con tristeza—. Creo que vio su lado agresivo de cerca. —Respiró profundo—. Yo estaba tan aliviada.

Él besó su frente tiernamente.

—Bueno, qué alivio. No estaba deseando tener aversión a mi suegra. —Por un momento, él la estudió—. Por supuesto, esto deja la interrogante de qué vamos a hacer cuando ella vea que estás más embarazada de lo que nosotros imaginamos.

Bella tragó saliva pasando el nudo que de repente apareció en su garganta, sus latidos aumentaron.

—Estaba pensando sobre eso también —dijo ella lentamente.

—¿Y? —continuó Edward, con voz cariñosa y paciente.

—Y... —Bella deseaba que su corazón se calmara así podía hablar antes de que su voz perdiera volumen—. Realmente creo que deberíamos decirles a todos cuando estemos en Las Vegas. —Sus ojos encontraron los suyos así él podía ver lo que ella quería decir.

Él contuvo el aliento.

—¿Todo?

—Esa es la única manera que dará resultado. Ahora mismo, mi madre sabe una versión de los hechos y ellos saben otra. Todo esto va a derrumbarse. —Ella respiró profundo, regulando sus emociones dando vueltas—. Aunque puede que ellos me odien de nuevo. Tiene que hacerse.

—No. Yo no lo creo —dijo él lentamente, retirando su cabello de su rostro—. Creo que ellos entenderán, Bella.

Ella estaba mirando para abajo.

—¿Lo harán? —Sus palabras eran débiles—. Yo sé sin duda que tú piensas en ella como tu hija. —Ella colocó una mano sobre su vientre protegiéndolo, deseando fuertemente poder hacer el mundo perfecto para su niña—. Y eso es lo más importante. Pero, ¿ellos la aceptarán?

Edward se movió, poniendo ambas manos sobre las de ella. Sintió los ojos de él en ella y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, encontrándolos feroces e intensos, muy serio.

—Ella es mi hija. Ellos entenderán.

La seguridad en sus ojos hizo que el dolor en su corazón sea solo un poco más fácil de soportar. Ella levantó su mano libre, descansando los nudillos contra su mejilla.

—Realmente espero que tengas razón.

Él agachó un poco su cabeza, presionando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Sabes que estaré aquí contigo, ¿cierto? Sabes que estaré allí no importa qué.

De nuevo el peso alrededor de su corazón se alivió y su sonrisa en respuesta fue pequeña, pero sincera.

—Lo sé.

…_**.**_

—Creo que Mirage es un nombre completamente hermoso —insistió Edward, acariciando sus dedos a lo largo de su vientre—. Y es significativo, porque es donde nos conocimos.

—Sí, comprendí por qué lo elegiste.

Bella estaba rascándole la cabeza mientras hablaba. Edward no sabía cuándo había estado más contento y feliz en su vida. Estaba arrodillado en el piso mientras que Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, su vientre descubierto para la discusión más importante… y porque al parecer él no podía parar de tocar su piel.

—No le pondremos Mirage —insistió Bella.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Bellagio?

—Sí. La llamaremos Bella para abreviar. —Bella sonrió, su tono sarcástico.

—¿Tropicana? ¡Oh! Treasure. Por Treasure Island.

—Edward, el único casino que tiene un nombre medianamente aceptable es Paris, y no. Simplemente no.

Él fingió fruncir el ceño como si estuviera en intensa concentración.

—¿Aria?

—Bonito, pero no. —La sonrisa de Bella era tan dulce. Era encantadora. Él podía decirlo.

—¿Rio?

Ella ladeó su cabeza, su respiración entrecortada.

—Riley.

—¿Qué? —Él se paró del suelo para sentarse al lado de ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Qué te parece, Riley? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. De verdad.

—Riley —repitió él, probando cómo sonaba. Con una sonrisa, frotó con la mano suaves círculos sobre su vientre—. ¿Riley qué?

—Mmmmm —tarareó Bella, pensando sobre ello—. Elizabeth va bien con todo. Me gusta mucho.

Los labios de Edward se estiraron hacia abajo.

—Ese era el nombre de mi abuela paterna —dijo en voz baja, su voz modesta.

—¡Oh! Bueno, siempre podemos intentar algo más.

—No, me gusta. No tiene que significar nada. —Él frunció sus labios, su mano inmóvil mientras sentía a la bebé moverse. Con una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia abajo para besar el vientre cada vez más grande—. ¿Qué opinas, bebita? ¿Eres tú una Riley Elizabeth? —Presionó su oreja contra su vientre, escuchando atentamente, su cabeza se movía mientras Bella se reía de sus payasadas—. Ella no parece estar discutiendo —anunció, levantando su cabeza.

—Riley Elizabeth Cullen. Realmente me gusta —dijo Bella, su voz lejana y reflexiva.

Edward estaba intentando controlar su sonrisa lo suficiente para que ésta no llegara a sus orejas. Obviamente, él había comprendido que su hija tendría su apellido, pero escucharlo en voz alta fue la alegría más grande que creía posible.


	24. Vivan Las Vegas

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Vivan Las Vegas.**

Bella bostezó somnolienta, frotándose los ojos, deseosa de regresar a su cómoda cama con su esposo quien era todo un abrazador.

Al entrar a la habitación, un quejido llamó su atención. Se congeló.

Edward se veía… angustiado. Su expresión estaba distorsionada, su cabeza se movía violentamente y su voz provenía quejumbrosa desde su garganta.

Entonces se dio cuenta, él estaba soñando.

Bueno, eso era un cambio.

Cuidadosamente, Bella se acercó, echando su cabello hacia atrás y arrullándolo de manera tranquilizadora. ¿Debía despertarlo?

Él siempre la había despertado. ¿Con qué frecuencia él la había visto removerse de aquella manera?

Con sus manos en sus hombros, Bella lo zarandeó, diciendo su nombre.

Odiaba verlo tan obviamente perturbado. Le tomó un doloroso minuto, pero al final, Edward despertó jadeando. Se sentó en la cama, con los ojos frenéticos y las manos extendidas como si quisiera sostener algo. Sus ojos estuvieron frenéticos hasta que la encontró.

—¿Bella? —dijo en tono áspero, sus manos yendo hacia su rostro. La miró frenéticamente—. ¿Bella? —La envolvió con sus brazos.

—Solo era una sueño —murmuró ella calmándolo, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—Pensé que te habías ido. Desapareciste. —Su respiración se estaba normalizando, solo un poco. Su aliento era cálido contra su oreja.

—Estoy aquí —le aseguró.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose de nuevo pero llevándola con él. Se acurrucó contra ella, en un movimiento obviamente protector. Respiró hondo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, rostro, a sus lados hasta llegar a su vientre. Presionó la protuberancia y se calmó aún más.

—Estamos bien —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Te amo —dijo él, sus labios contra su mejilla.

—También te amo.

Entrelazados, se quedaron dormidos otra vez.

…_**...**_

—Te ves adorable.

Bella miró hacia arriba, viendo a su esposo en el espejo mientras ella fruncía el ceño ante su propio reflejo.

—Estás obligado a decir eso.

Él se rio y se levantó de la cama. Mientras ella se peinaba su cabello, lo miró, mordiendo su labio porque él se veía tan jodidamente bien en un esmoquin, era pecaminoso.

Ella estaba segura de que se veía como un dirigible.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola para que apoyara su espalda en su pecho a la vez que se encontraba con su mirada en el espejo. Él insertó un dedo en uno de los rizos que caían por su rostro.

—No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres.

Ella se burló pero sonrió, notando la manera en como sus mejillas se volvieron de un satisfactorio rosado.

—No exageres. Solo porque estés obligado por una ley, no significa que tengas que ser tan adulador.

Él bufó.

—No firmé tal contrato. A lo mejor fue uno de mis votos, pero no recuerdo.

—No comiences —le advirtió—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Para empezar, es demasiado pronto para renovar nuestros votos y segundo, no le voy a quitar su momento a Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward alzó su mano en una señal de paz.

—Yo no dije nada. Solo que mi esposa es hermosa. Esa es la pura verdad.

—Eres un caso perdido. —Bella se volteó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él sonrió de medio lado, agachando su cabeza para besarla. Mientras sus labios trabajaban con los de ella, dejó que sus manos fueran hacia abajo colocándolas a ambos lados de su barriga.

—Esto es tan sensual. —Su voz era grave, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara a la vez que acariciaba con sus dedos sus lados. Su toque era lento, su mirada estaba conectada con la de ella—. Te ves asombrosa. Serás competencia para Rosalie.

—Ja —se rio hasta más no poder—. Mejor me dejas terminar. Si llegamos tarde, Rosalie me matará y tu madre te matará a ti.

Agachando su cabeza, mordió su cuello, haciéndola jadear.

—Después, Sra. Cullen.

Sonrojándose, Bella se volteó hacia al espejo.

…_**...**_

La ceremonia fue hermosa y la atmosfera ligera. Edward mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, ocasionalmente descansado su cabeza contra la de ella. Mientras Emmett y Rosalie decían sus votos, él apretó su mano. No necesitaba decirle las palabras para que ella las oyera.

En la recepción, mientras Emmett y Rosalie terminaban su primer baile, Edward se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia Bella.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con cautela, mirándolo. Ya habían tenido esta discusión. Ella no podía bailar.

—Dijeron que todos deberían bailar con la Sra. Cullen hoy —explicó, su sonrisa provocadora y gentil.

—Bueno, hay muchas Sras. Cullen por aquí.

Con una risa, Edward tomó su mano, sosteniendo su brazo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Baila conmigo, Bella.

Ella suspiró, dejándolo que la acercara e él.

—Tú quisiste bailar la primera vez también.

—¿En serio?

Ella recordaba la manera en cómo la había puesto contra su cuerpo, sus movimientos torpes pero tiernos. Había sido justo cuando entraron a su habitación, cuando Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa por lo que su extraño esposo de buen corazón podría esperar de ella.

El corazón se le aceleró al estar tan cerca de él, pero él solo los movió de un lado al otro suavemente, tarareando _"Cheek to Cheek"._

—Oh, Dios. —Edward se veía avergonzado mientras bailaban ahora, moviendo su cabeza.

—No. Fue dulce. Fuiste tan insoportablemente tierno.

—Bueno, poco a poco estoy recuperando todos los momentos de mi boda. —Sonrió de lado—. Pero por lo que sé, éste es mi primer baile con mi esposa.

—Todo lo que te falta ahora es la ceremonia, ¿no es así? —Él frunció sus labios—. Tal vez en los próximos años —dijo ella a regañadientes.

Edward se veía sorprendido.

—Solo estás diciendo eso porque sabes que Jasper y Alice probablemente serán los próximos y no podremos arruinar su momento.

Bella se limitó a sonreír tiernamente.

Agachando su cabeza, Edward acarició con su nariz su oreja.

—Odio decírtelo, cariño, pero Alice es una gran fanática de las bodas dobles.

Bella gruñó mientras se mecían suavemente.

—No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Solo no estés sorprendida si estrello un pedazo de pastel en tu cara más tarde.

—De acuerdo —acordó ella, besando bajo su barbilla para cerrar la promesa.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, mirando a las parejas alrededor de ellos. La novia y el novio podían muy bien haber estados solos por la manera en cómo se miraban mutuamente. Alrededor de ellos, su familia bailaba en un inconsciente círculo. Esme y Carlisle mirándose ambos tan felices y orgullosos. Jasper y Alice sonriendo debido a que ellos eran los siguientes, y completando el círculo, Edward y Bella.

Era agradable ser parte de esa cadena, parte de esta familia.

El sentimiento fue repetido un poco después cuando fue momento de hacer el brindis.

Rosalie sorprendió a todo el mundo levantándose después de que Jasper, el padrino de Emmett, y Vera, la dama de honor de Rosalie, dijeran sus palabras.

—Sé que no se acostumbra a que la novia hable en estos momentos, pero oigan, es mi boda. Aguántense.

Los invitados rieron y Rosalie sonrió.

»Así que, mi primera familia no funcionó bien. —Presionó sus labios por unos momentos, una mirada oscura y dura cruzó por sus ojos—. Mucho en mi vida no funcionó tan bien al principio. —Su rostro se volvió fiero por unos momentos, Emmett se acercó, acariciando con sus nudillos sus costados. Rosalie se iluminó, sonriéndole, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Luego conocí a este hombre.

»Cariño, lo que me has dado es más que amor verdadero, a pesar de que eso hubiera sido suficiente para todos. Me vi envuelta por ti y antes que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, tenía una familia otra vez.

»Estaban esta mamá y papá quienes estaban siempre preguntando cosas. —Sonrió de lado—. Al principio, pensé que era molesto. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que estaban preguntando cosas porque en realidad se preocupaban. Así es como una verdadera madre y padre son.

Esme estaba llorando, pero su sonrisa era tan grande.

»En mi primera familia —continuó Rosalie—, estaba sola. Pero cuando Emmett me llevó a casa, de repente tenía dos hermanos. Estaba el dolor en el cuello que era el hermano menor, metiéndose en nuestras vidas constantemente.

Jasper alzó su brazo, guiñándole un ojo.

»Y el sabelotodo del hermano mayor al que quieres golpear algunas veces, pero del cual sabes que tiene un corazón en el lugar adecuado.

Bella apretó la mano de Edward mientras él ponía sus ojos en blanco, luciendo pacientemente divertido.

»Y luego, ellos me dieron dos hermanas.

La cabeza de Bella se alzó, sin esperar ese reconocimiento para nada. Al lado de ella, Edward levantó sus manos unidas para acariciar sus nudillos con su boca.

»Las familias no siempre son fáciles por lo que he visto. Algunas veces nos queremos matar los unos con los otros. Algunas veces te arrepientes porque les diste a estas personas el poder para lastimarte. Pero realmente, esa es la manera en cómo es el amor, ¿no es así? Es lo bueno con lo malo, los altos con los bajos.

Ella alzó su copa.

»Así que me gustaría hacer un brindis. Por mi maravilloso esposo. Gracias por hacerme parte de esta familia. Prometo amarlos tanto como tú me amas.

—Brindaré por eso —le murmuró Bella privadamente a Edward.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, chocando su copa con la de ella antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente.

…_**...**_

—Bueno, no ha habido ninguna actividad que pueda rastrear.

Edward asintió, escuchando atentamente al último informe de Eleazar.

—No he visto ninguna señal de actividad alrededor de la casa. Nadie se ha metido en los registros del teléfono o en las actividades de la tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Y Las Vegas? ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Eleazar se frotó la nuca.

—La seguridad en los casinos de Las Vegas es bastante legendaria. Tendría que estar loco para siquiera considerar e intentar sacarla de allí. Hay demasiadas cámaras. Tomaría de mucha planeación, alguna mierda como en la película de _Ocean's 11_.

»¿Mi opinión profesional? Sé tan impredecible como puedas, esa es siempre la clave. Trata de no planificar mucho con antelación. ¿Todavía no le han dicho a la suegra dónde se quedarán?

—Todavía no.

Eleazar asintió.

—Abstente de decirle. Pero sinceramente, todo eso es solo precaución. Pienso que deberían estar bien.

Edward movía su pierna de arriba hacia abajo nerviosamente.

—Entonces está bien —dijo lentamente, su garganta cerrada debido a la preocupación que intentaba ignorar—. Disfruta tu semana libre.

…_**...**_

—¿Estás cómoda?

Bella miró a Edward mientras éste se sentaba a su lado, envolviendo la gran manta que había comprado alrededor de sus hombros. Se abrazó más a él, arropándose del frío aire de diciembre.

—Estoy bien. —Descansó su cabeza contra su pecho mientras él enrollaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Esto es hermoso, Edward.

Él volteó su cabeza, besando sus cabellos.

Él reconocía que aquel era uno de los momentos más perfectos de su vida. Habían sido unos días buenos. Había trabajo mientras su familia pasaba un momento agradable, y había pasado las noches experimentando todo lo que Las Vegas tenía por ofrecer. La conferencia había terminado hacía ya un par de días atrás y como Emmett había dicho, habían hecho de Las Vegas un lugar bueno y apropiado.

Pero tan feliz como estuviera mientras pasaba tiempo rodeado de las personas que él más amaba, Edward había insistido en que todos se tomaran la noche libre. La familia había sido dócil. Al parecer él no era el único ansioso por pasar tiempo a solas con su esposa.

Se habían quedado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su habitación, subsistiendo del servicio de habitación y del sabor de sus pieles. Únicamente saliendo tarde en la noche. Se habían embarcado en los momentos románticos de Las Vegas: un almuerzo tardío en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, un paseo en góndola en Venecia.

Edward había hecho su búsqueda. Había encontrado un lugar en el Cañón Rojo al cual era fácil llegar, incluso en la condición de Bella.

Ahora estaban mirando al sol esconderse sobre el desierto con el letrero de Las Vegas como fondo.

—Es hermoso —acordó él, sin mirar a la puesta de sol sino a ella.

La calidez subió a sus mejillas y Bella sonrió.

—Este ha sido un día grandioso, Edward. De hecho, unos verdaderos días buenos.

Sus facciones se tensaron.

—¿Estás preocupada sobre tu madre de nuevo? —Renée llegaría mañana en la noche.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ahora lo estoy.

—Estará bien, Bella. Ellos entenderán. —Hizo una pausa—. Así que si no es eso, entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupada?

—No estaba preocupada. Estaba pensando sobre la primera vez. —Volteó su rostro hacia el pecho de él, oliéndolo—. Gracias por hacer esto, por reescribir los malos recuerdos.

—Cariño, solo estoy aquí en un viaje de negocios extendido con mi esposa. —Besó su frente—. Y Las Vegas es perfecto, ¿no es así? Caminamos las calles de París hoy, y Venecia.

Bella sonrió.

—Es una gira mundial tardía de nuestra luna de miel.

Ella jadeó un poco cuando el sol se escondió y las luces de Las Vegas comenzaron a encenderse. El cartel se veía hermoso desde la distancia.

—Te llevaré a todos esos lugares reales, sabes —le prometió—. Nueva York es el más fácil. París, por supuesto. Y Roma. —Presionó suaves besos por la línea de su mandíbula—. Tú, Riley y yo.

Sonriendo, Bella entrelazó sus dedos. Era una hermosa imagen de una hermosa vida.

…_**...**_

—Edward —siseó Alice, saludándolo a través de la calle.

Estaban caminando por las tiendas del Forum, los tres, mientras que el resto de la familia intentaba ganar una partida en el juego. Bella sonrió ante la expresión impaciente de Alice.

—Deberías ir a ver qué es lo que quiere. Si no vas te vendrá a buscar.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás bien aquí?

Bella alzó el libro que había estado analizando.

—Descubriste una de mis debilidades.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro —dijo con un guiño. Se puso de pie alejándose de ella antes de que la duda lo hiciera detenerse—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien aquí?

—Estoy bien. —Ella alzó una ceja—. En serio, Edward. No me iré sin ti. Sabes lo mucho que amo comprar —dijo sarcásticamente—. Estoy segura de que estarás justo al otro lado de la calle.

Él besó su mejilla mientras Alice lo llamaba de nuevo, esta vez agregando un pequeño pataleo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edward cruzó la calle hacia su futura cuñada.

—¡Mira! Estaba pensando… —Su voz se desvaneció, mirando hacia Bella. Por supuesto, ella todavía estaba absorta en el libro que había estado mirando por los últimos diez minutos. Tomando su mano, Alice metió a Edward en una de las otras tiendas—. Estaba pensando que esto se le vería bien a Bella —dijo emocionadamente, mostrándole una vitrina.

Allí había un hermoso collar, de zafiro. Edward no se pudo contener e imaginó cómo luciría en su cuello.

Su sonrisa, mientras miraba de reojo a Alice, era triste.

—Por más que me gustaría consentir a Bella, estarías sorprendida de cuántas veces me salgo con la mía.

—Bueno, pensé en eso. Pero esto no es gran cosa. No es ni de cerca tan ostentoso como otras cosas. Más bien delicado, ¿no crees? —Ella suspiró, mirando la vitrina—. Y ese color luce perfecto sobre su piel.

—Así es. Pero apenas pude convencerla de que me dejara reemplazar nuestras alianzas. No quiero presionarla.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

—¡Oh! Oh, Dios. No pude pensar una forma sutil en cómo decirles. Esas alianzas parecían de las que se encuentran en una de esas bodas que vas en auto y te casan por una taquilla, o algo así.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. No era tan lejano de la realidad.

La conversación rápidamente se volvió una discusión sobre cortes y marcas, Alice ofreciéndole ayuda y Edward haciendo lo mejor que podía para negarse.

Un poco exasperado, Edward miró hacia arriba, queriendo encontrar los ojos de Bella así ella podría ir y hacerlo entrar en razón. Frunció el ceño cuando no pudo verla.

Su corazón falló su ritmo constante, su estómago le dio un pequeño vuelco.

Pero seguramente estaba bien. Había una gran estatua entre ellos, una réplica de la real en Roma. Unos cuantos pasos y podría ver completamente de nuevo la tienda. Se alejó rápido de la tienda, sus ojos al otro lado del centro comercial.

Ella no estaba allí.

Edward giró su cabeza, sus ojos escaneado las tiendas del frente. Aceleró el paso, yendo hacia la pequeña tienda donde ella había estado leyendo.

No estaba allí.

Regresando, miró alrededor, diciendo su nombre.

—¿Edward? —dijo Alice, apareciéndose a su lado.

—Bella no está —murmuró, su voz tosca con las primeras señales de pánico.

—Debió haber ido a otra tienda. Aquí. —Ella sacó su teléfono, comenzando a marcar, solo para alejarlo unos momentos después y mirarlo con sus cejas fruncidas—. Oh. Su teléfono debe estar descargado.

El estómago de Edward se revolvió.

Él corrió. Miró en cada tienda del área, llamando su nombre.

Ella no estaba allí. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Había desaparecido.


	25. Auxilio, que alguien me ayude

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Auxilio, que alguien me ayude.**

Edward estaba peligrosamente a punto de perder la cordura. Lo único que lo contenía de no estrangular al oficial de policía era la mano tranquilizadora de su padre sobre su hombro.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Bella había desaparecido. Cada minuto que pasaba, Edward se desesperaba más y se le estaba haciendo difícil conseguir a alguien que lo ayudase. Tres horas era demasiado tiempo. Siempre siendo bueno en matemáticas, Edward automáticamente había calculado cuán lejos Alec la habría podido llevar en ese periodo de tiempo.

California, Arizona, Utah.

Edward se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, presionando fuerte su cuero cabelludo para evitar gritar. Estaba tratando de no imaginar lo que podría estarle pasando a su hermosa y bastante embarazada esposa, mientras él caminaba en círculos con los oficiales de policías.

La seguridad había ido hasta él en cuestión de minutos. Suponía que el hecho de haber estado gritando y corriendo alrededor de las tiendas de Forum como un demente hizo eso. Les había rogado por ayuda, su ataque de pánico aumentando cuando Alice regresó del baño más cercano, diciéndole que Bella no estaba allí.

El equipo de seguridad había sido impaciente con él. No estaba siendo lógico, supuso, y ellos veían a delirantes borrachos y personas agresivas todo el tiempo. Todo eso mientras intentaban contenerlo y sacarlo de su casino, Edward sabía que el reloj estaba corriendo. Cada minuto, ella se alejaba más. Cada segundo era otro segundo en el cual Alec podría lastimarla, lastimar a Riley.

Era enloquecedor porque si él pudiera hacerlos entender, era probable que el equipo de seguridad hubiera podido ayudarlo a traerla de vuelta antes de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de poner una mano sobre ella, antes de que él incluso tuviera la oportunidad de sacarla del casino. Pero no podía hacerlos entender. No había habido una conmoción. No había habido gritos. Ella simplemente había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Ellos habían intentado decirle que se calmara, que su esposa probablemente se había distraído. Las Vegas estaba llena de distracciones. Ese era el punto. A lo mejor se había distraído en el tragamonedas o en la mesa de Blackjack. Les rogó para que echaran un vistazo. Él más que nada quería estar equivocado. Si en verdad se había distraído, estaría en sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se reirían de esa paranoia.

Pero sabía que no estaba equivocado, podía sentirlo dentro de él. Ella no estaba, y no iba a pasear por sí sola.

Les pidió que se lo probaran. Tenían que haber cuartos de seguridad con cámaras, videos. Si todavía estaba en el casino, él la encontraría con su ayuda.

Para el tiempo en el cual ya había causado una gran escena la policía había sido llamada, su familia se había reunido a su alrededor. El Caesar's Palace había ofrecido una sala de conferencia, lo que fuera para callarlos así las personas regresarían a comprar o a gastar su dinero en cualquier otra cosa en paz.

Allí, frente a su familia, Edward tuvo que decirle toda la verdad a la policía, esperando que eso ayudara. Las cosas se calentaron por unos minutos antes de que los oficiales les pidieron a todos que se fueran, exceptuando Alice, Carlisle y Edward. Alice y Edward porque habían sido los últimos en ver a Bella y Carlisle porque se negaba a dejar a Edward.

Esme se hubiera quedado, pero Edward le pidió que recogiera a Renée, esperando contra todo pronóstico que ella tuviera alguna pista.

Después de todo, ¿quién más le podría haber dicho a Alec dónde Bella estaba?

—Señor Cullen, ¿ha considerado la posibilidad de que su esposa quisiera irse con ese hombre?

Tenía un nudo en su garganta y con rabia luchaba contra eso.

—Ha visto el video…

—Sí, exactamente —interrumpió el otro oficial—. No hay nada en ese video que sugiera que está bajo ninguna coacción para nada.

Por supuesto que no había. No la conocían tan bien como él. Para Edward, era obvio lo tensa que estaba. Sus hombros estaban muy cuadrados, sus manos cerradas en puños mientras se abrazaba a sí misma contra el estante. En el video, el que los policías mostraron para callarlo, Alec había aparecido detrás de ella y debió haber hablado a la vez que ella saltó. Ella se quedó mirando hacia el frente sin mirarlo, algo que Edward trató de decirle que no era natural. Bella era una atenta oyente y siempre se volteaba a la persona que estuviese hablando, sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo antes. Ella se quedó quieta cerca de un minuto antes de volverse lentamente y caminar con él. Las manos de él sostenían sus brazos, no en la manera en la que un amante lo haría, sino la manera en la cual un policía guiaba a un criminal: controlando.

Lo peor fue el miedo que él vio en los ojos de ella por los pocos segundos en el cual la cámara capturó su rostro antes de que saliera de vista. Su expresión era impasible, pero sus ojos se movían con rapidez mirando alrededor. Si no estaba equivocado, y Edward era muy bueno con ángulos, al primer lugar que ella miró cuando se dio la vuelta fue hacia la dirección en la cual él estaba.

¿Por qué él no había mirado?

¿Por qué la había dejado sola para comenzar?

—Algo más está sucediendo —dijo Edward por lo que tenía que ser la millonésima vez—. Ella no se hubiera ido con él. Nunca. Él debió haberle dicho algo para hacerla irse, y la va a lastimar.

—¿En qué basa su suposición?

—Se aprovechó de ella cuando estaba vulnerable. La amenazó y la encerró en un closet por horas. No se da cuenta de cuán loco actuó, asumiendo que Bella era de él. La manera en que él hablaba.

—¿Y esto fue algo que usted presenció? —El oficial alzó una ceja sabiendo muy bien que Edward ya le había dicho que él nunca había conocido a Alec antes.

—Por supuesto que no —gruñó, molesto.

—Así que solo sabe lo que su esposa le dijo.

—No hay razón para que me mintiera.

—Algunas personas no necesitan una razón —dijo el policía con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

La mejilla de Edward tembló de rabia. Se dijo a sí mismo otra vez que solo necesitaba hacerlos entender. La policía tenía medios que él no, era tan sencillo como eso. Necesitaba su cooperación.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo que una mujer de lo más racional abandonaría de repente su vida por un capricho? Estaba lo suficientemente asustada que vino aquí en primer lugar hace meses atrás. ¿Eso no significa nada para usted?

—No hay registro…

—Hay un registro del ataque hacia ella por parte de James Hunter en Chicago.

—Pero como hemos discutido, usted no pudo identificar a James Hunter como su atacante.

Edward guardó silencio.

—¿Por qué fue eso, señor Cullen? Si su esposa sabía quién la estaba atacando, ¿por qué no querría que lo atraparan?

—¿Es un hábito de usted tratar a un familiar de la víctima de manera tan cruel? —Era Carlisle quien habló, su voz furiosa.

Los ojos del oficial volaron hacia él.

—Nuestro hábito, o nuestro trabajo, como preferimos decirle, incluye establecer si alguien ha sido realmente victimizado. —Regresó su mirada a Edward—. Dígame, señor Cullen, ¿fue su idea o de su esposa no divulgar la identidad del señor Hunter a la policía de Chicago?

—¿En realidad importaría si ella hubiera reportado a Hunter? No fue él quien se la llevó —dijo en vez de responder.

—Para ser francos, señor Cullen, no podemos perder el tiempo y los medios del departamento en una chica, quien, como usted ha dicho, ha mentido a la policía antes y quien tiene una reciente historia de comportamiento erróneo. Puede que haya algo extraño sucediendo, pero no hay nada que señale al hecho de que ha sido secuestrada.

—Le mentimos a la policía en Chicago porque no había manera de probar que Alec tenía que ver con el ataque.

—Eso era algo que tenía que investigar la policía.

—¿Así podría hacer la misma acusación a Bella que usted está haciendo? ¿Que ella solo es una chica errónea diciendo mentiras para llamar la atención? —desafió Edward, su tono amargo—. Era una posibilidad, ambos lo sabíamos. Haría lo que fuera para proteger a su hija de ese hombre. No hay manera en este mundo de que ella simplemente se fuera con él.

Cuando Esme llegó acompañada de Renée, las cosas solo se pusieron peor.

Renée estaba llorosa. Admitió haber estado en un altercado con Alec días atrás.

—Era la primera vez que había hablado con Alec desde que Bella me dijo la verdad —dijo la mujer, sorbiendo—. Vino queriendo saber si había escuchado de ella. Le dije que tenía que dejarla en paz. Tal vez pensé que él era bueno para ella en un momento, pero por amor a Dios, ella está casada con un bebé en camino. Le dije que era hora de que se diera por vencido.

»Se puso tan… violento. Comenzó a gritarme, diciéndome que era una horrible madre, dejando que cayera en drogas luego de que su padre murió.

—¿Estaba consumiendo drogas? —preguntó uno de los oficiales.

—¡No! —contestó Edward por ella, insultado en nombre de Bella.

—¿Tendría alguna razón, cualquier razón en lo absoluto, para suponer que ella estaba consumiendo drogas? —preguntó el oficial, mirando fijamente a Renée, ignorando por completo a Edward.

Renée dudó al responder.

—Sé que Bella y yo no hemos estado de acuerdo últimamente. Incluso si lo hizo, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos a ser honestos. Todos las necesitamos para aliviarnos, ¿verdad? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Edward intentó no gruñir.

—Pero de cualquier forma, él insistió en que su esposo —ella miró nerviosamente a Edward—, la estaba manteniendo encadenada y drogada. Le dije que no pensaba que fuera posible considerando que él me traería a Las Vegas y al Bellagio, ¡nada más y nada menos! Chequé cuánto costaba una suite.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde nos estábamos quedando? —preguntó Edward, bastante frustrado. Él había tomado el consejo de Eleazar y no le había dicho a Renée, en sus limitadas conversaciones, en cuál casino se quedarían, planeando decirle únicamente cuando ella ya estuviera segura en Las Vegas.

La mujer sonrió tristemente.

—Bella dijo que tenían una perfecta vista a la fuente. Me lo supuse.

Edward colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos.

La policía le hizo a Renée una serie de preguntas que lo hicieron enojarse más. Preguntaron sobre el comportamiento de Bella desde la muerte de Charlie. No sonaba bien, especialmente cuando Renée hizo un comentario que hacía obvio que Bella le había hecho creer que tenía menos tiempo de embarazo de lo que en realidad tenía, que Edward era el padre biológico del bebé.

Era exactamente lo que Bella había temido. Se estaban creando una imagen de ella cada vez más irracional e impredecible. Ella desapareció de la nada. Llamó a Jacob, dejando mensajes crípticos de que estaba bien en vez de llamar a su madre. Había huido a Las Vegas y se había casado con un completo extraño, un muy rico y completo extraño. Y ahora esto… desaparecer sin una palabra cuando el video mostraba que Alec apenas la había tocado.

—Mira —dijo Edward, estrellando su mano en la mesa, incapaz de controlar su furia más—. Suficiente de esto. Mi esposa y mi hija están en peligro, y ustedes están haciendo estúpidas preguntas. Si estoy equivocado, estoy más que feliz de pagarle una buena cantidad por su tiempo perdido, pero no estoy equivocado. Ya saben quién se la llevó, y esta ciudad tiene millones de cámaras. Por favor. —Se inclinó, sus ojos ahora suplicantes—. Ayúdenme.

Los oficiales lo miraron fijamente.

—Sinceramente, esto parece un caso de una joven frívola que no le importa casarse antes de ser lo suficiente madura para hacerlo —dijo el grosero número uno ásperamente—. Estará de vuelta cuando se le pase.

Edward se paró, tomando un paso amenazador hacia el oficial antes de que el agarre de Carlisle en su hombro se hiciera más apretado.

La expresión del segundo oficial era tranquila.

—De cualquier forma, señor Cullen, sin ninguna señal de peligro, no podemos considerar esto como un caso de una persona desaparecida por otras veinticuatro horas. Relájese. Estoy seguro de que su esposa estará de vuelta por sí misma. Tal vez le serviría mejor regresar a su habitación en el Bellagio y esperar allí.

Las fosas nasales de Edward se ensancharon. Sus manos estaban en puños a sus lados, su cuerpo rígido por el esfuerzo de no brincarles a los hombres.

—Si algo le sucede a alguna de ellas, créanme, los culparé personalmente —gruñó antes de darse la vuelta, azotando la puerta.

Solo logró caminar un poco por el pasillo antes de que tuviera que detenerse, abrumado por el pánico. Todo su aliento salió en un gran resoplido mientras se inclinaba, sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su cuerpo atacado por horrible temblores.

—¿Edward?

No había oído los pasos pero de repente estaba rodeado por su familia. Alguien estaba palmeando su espalda, y podía ver varios pares de zapatos incluso mientras su visión oscilaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Emmett.

—No ayudarán. —Su voz era áspera—. Piensan que se fue porque quiso.

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue así? —preguntó Rosalie.

Edward no fue el único que se volvió hacia ella, sino que Emmett sorprendió a todas al gritarle.

—¡Rose! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Ella alzó sus manos, con las palmas hacia afuera.

—Lo siento. Solo… es demasiado. Es demasiado que nos hayan mentido durante meses.

—Ahora no es el momento para esa discusión —interrumpió Esme, su expresión no dejaba tiempo para argumentos.

—Disculpen —dijo una suave voz.

Girándose, Edward miró a Renée acercándoseles vacilante. Se parecía tanto a Bella que rompía su corazón, y le dolía, le dolía terriblemente por tener a su esposa otra vez en sus brazos. Tomó una respiración, tratando de respirar a pesar del dolor, tratando de poner paredes alrededor de su rabia contra su suegra por dejar a Alec saber dónde estaba Bella, aunque inadvertidamente.

Ella le había dado la ventaja que Edward pensaba que él no tenía, unos días de más para planificar.

Si Bella no le hubiera dicho.

Edward sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, alejando esos pensamientos. No servían de nada.

—Renée —dijo tan gentil como era posible, ofreciéndole su mano a la mujer—. Lamento tener que conocernos bajo estas circunstancias.

Ella lo sorprendió al encerrarlo en un apretado abrazo.

—No, yo lo siento. Sé que estaba balbuceando como una idiota, pero esos policías me pusieron tan nerviosa. Es solo… No puedo imaginar a mi Charlie actuando alguna vez de esa forma con una familia.

Alice estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ellos ya habían creado su historia en su cabeza desde el primer minuto —dijo disgustada.

Renée pareció encogerse en respuesta, su rostro se distorsionó.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —dijo con una pequeña voz—. Alec siempre había sido un joven tan dulce. —Ella lo miró a Edward, con grandes ojos, la misma forma de los ojos de Bella, aunque los suyos eran de un color diferente—. ¿En verdad piensas que él la lastimaría?

—Usted dijo que creía su historia —replicó Edward, su voz severa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Tal vez me gustaba Alec, pero Bella es mi hija. Sé que no me mentiría sobre algo como esto. —Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, se meció un poco—. Sí creí que tal vez estaba exagerando, que a lo mejor Alec la asustaba al gritarle o algo así. Ella dijo que él era delirante, pero no al punto de herirla.

Su rostro se arrugó. Esme dio un paso hacia el frente, tomando a la otra mujer en sus brazos, una madre confortando a otra.

—Probablemente lo mejor sería no asumir —les dijo Carlisle a todos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Emmett. Se veía como Edward se sentía, hambriento de acción, como una flecha esperando hacia qué dirección volar.

Edward pasó las manos por su cabeza, tratando de pensar más allá del terror que lo abrumaba. Podían estar en cualquier parte. En cualquier lugar. ¿Cómo se suponía que la ayudaría sin disponer de ningún medio?

¿Qué podían hacer?

Edward llamó a Eleazar, rogando por su ayuda. Él tenía que tener contactos, alguien quien podría checar en la reciente actividad de la tarjeta de crédito de Alec… cualquier cosa que les diera una idea de dónde comenzar.

Renée llamó a los padres de Alec tratando de saber si ellos habían sabido de él recientemente. La pareja dijo que él había faltado a una visita que tenía programa el día anterior. Él había dejado un mensaje diciendo que tenía que salir de la ciudad por una emergencia y que los llamaría tan pronto como regresara.

No estaban preocupados. Alec era un buen chico.

Mientras el sol desaparecía del cielo, Edward entró por la puerta del inmenso baño de la suite, sentándose en el borde de la gran bañera donde se había relajado con Bella tan solo unos días atrás. Y ahora ella ya no estaba.

Apenas podía respirar.

Estaba tan perdido en la agonía de su desesperación que no escuchó a su madre entrar hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, con su mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué si ellos tienes razón? —preguntó él en una voz muy distorsionada por la ansiedad, el tono era absolutamente extraño incluso para sus propios oídos.

—¿Quién? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Esme gentilmente.

—¿Qué si era una mentira? Todo lo que ella me dijo. ¿Qué si ella en realidad huyó con él?

La mano de su madre se congeló en su espalda y Edward continuó divagando.

—¿Es tan diferente de lo que Renée creía? ¿De lo que Charlie creía? ¿De lo que incluso Bella creía antes de que él la lastimara? Alec les mintió por años. Fingiendo ser alguien que no era. ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es un juego o si Alec estaba en lo cierto sobre ella jugando con sus emociones? ¿Qué si todo este tiempo él solo ha sido un amigo preocupado que se enamoró de ella y ella lo manipuló como me manipuló a mí?

Esme estuvo en silencio por otro largo momento antes de hablar, su voz era cuidadosa.

—¿Alguna parte de ti honestamente cree eso?

Los hombros de Edward se desplomaron y cayó hacia delante, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—No. —La palabra vino áspera y llena de dolor—. Pero si fuese verdad, significaría que ella está bien. Solo quiero que esté bien, mamá.

Sus respiraciones eran tan rápidas en ese momento, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Esme lo arrulló, tratando de aliviar sus preocupaciones, intentado ayudarlo a aguantar cuando estaba tan cerca de derrumbarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el baño se llenara. Otra vez, estaba toda su familia allí para él. Sus padres sentados a sus lados, sus hermanos agachados enfrente de él. Alice y Rosalie revoloteando en la puerta.

La ironía no le pasó desapercibida a Edward, la primera vez que dejaba que su familia, toda su familia, estuviera allí para él, no los quería a ninguno de ellos. La única persona que él quería en esos momentos era a Bella.


	26. Demasiado profundo

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Sarai GN

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Demasiado profundo.**

Alec no le había dado ninguna opción.

En repetidas ocasiones, Bella maldijo por estar tan perdida en su propio pequeño mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando se le acercó por detrás. Los libros habían sido durante mucho tiempo una alegría particular para ella. Después que Charlie murió, ella había perdido la concentración, perdió su capacidad de perderse completamente en páginas de papel nítidas. Qué extraño que fuera una novela al azar, en un exhibidor al azar, en uno de los comercios del Forum la que atrapó su interés y no la soltó.

Así que no había notado cuando una figura salió detrás de ella, amenazadoramente cerca.

No se dio cuenta hasta que habló, su voz tranquila pero maliciosa, diciéndole que no se moviera hasta que él le dijera ni hiciera ningún ruido, o le volaría el cerebro a su precioso marido antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Disimuladamente, le había mostrado su teléfono. Había un mensaje de texto listo para ser enviado a James, quien dijo estaba en un lugar seguro, apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de Edward.

Nadie más tenía que salir lastimado si ella se alejaba tranquilamente con él.

¿Qué opción le quedaba?

Mientras se alejaban, Bella trató de captar la mirada de alguien, alertarlos de su angustia, pero todos estaban tan envueltos en sus propios mundos. Cada paso la llevaba más y más lejos de Edward, hacia lo desconocido, y sin duda, aterrador.

Ella lo había buscado, desesperada por encontrar su mirada o al menos verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero esa estatua estúpida estaba en el camino. Solo vio los mechones de su cabello bronce despeinado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, hacia Alice, antes de que Alec tirara de ella con insistencia hacia adelante.

Cuando se les unió una segunda figura, James, Bella tenía toda la intención de gritar, sabiendo que su marido estaba a salvo de la pistola del loco, pero Alec fue más rápido. Deslizó su agarre de su brazo hasta su cintura, tirándola con fuerza contra él.

Sintió lo que solo podría ser la punta de metal de una pistola, apretada contra su costado, oculta a la vista por la chaqueta que llevaba, pero inconfundible sobre lo que era.

Bella no sabía lo que significaba que la sangre corriera fría hasta ese mismo momento.

—Adelante, grita —había gruñido Alec contra su oreja—, estoy tan harto de tu mierda, créeme. No quieres joder conmigo ahora mismo.

Ella no lo hizo. No con un arma apuntando directo a su bebé.

En el momento en que llegaron a la estructura del estacionamiento, sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas calientes de completo terror y frustración.

Nadie levantó la vista. O, más bien, una mujer lo hizo, pero al ver las lágrimas de Bella rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Era extraño cómo el tiempo parecía moldearse, tanto yendo demasiado rápido para poder procesarlo y llenándola con inquietud sobre lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Cuando se quedó sola con ellos en el ascensor, fue cuando comenzó a darse cuento sobre lo verdaderamente en problemas que estaba. Nada iba a evitar que esto sucediera. Nadie vendría a ayudarla.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó en un susurro ronco cuando Alec aprisionó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, cerrando un par de esposas innecesariamente apretadas alrededor de sus muñecas—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Hicieron caso omiso a sus preguntas, y Bella se calló antes que la frustración sacara lo mejor de ella. Era consciente de que necesitaba desesperadamente no presionar, para que no se enojaran. La situación podría ser diferente si no fuera por Riley.

Ella iba a proteger a su hija a toda costa.

Ahora estaba atrapada, de nuevo, donde todo comenzó, en un pequeño armario. Se concentró en mantener su respiración constante y su mente clara. Presa del pánico no ayudaría; tenía que ser capaz de pensar sobre la marcha si iba a salir de ésta.

Apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, Bella trató lo mejor que pudo para no tirar de sus ataduras mientras trataba de examinar sus opciones. Ya el frío acero de las esposas le había irritado la piel. Tenía los hombros adoloridos por la incómoda posición.

Necesitando más información, para saber lo que estaba pasando fuera de esta pequeña habitación, presionó su oreja a la puerta. Ellos estaban hablando, pero no podía distinguir las palabras, solo el sonido.

La burla irónica de James.

El tono de respuesta de Alec fue bajo. Firme.

Peligroso.

Bella se estremeció.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse de nuevo cuando las voces se acercaron. Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Ya he terminado, ¿entiendes? Cualquier cosa jodida que tengas por esta perra, no quiero ser más parte de ello. Estamos a mano con Jane. ¿Lo entiendes? Ya he terminado de arriesgar meter mi culo en la cárcel. ¿Y para qué? —se burló—. Estás haciendo malabares por una pequeña puta fea, nunca voy a entender esa mierda.

—Ella es mía —gruñó Alec, enviando un escalofrío de puro terror por la espalda de Bella. Inmediatamente, un sudor frío la recorrió, su cuerpo temblando—. Aprenderá.

Estaba loco.

Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Bella estaba un poco mareada, tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Lo que sea —murmuró James—. Buena suerte con eso, supongo. Espero por tu bien que ella sea una buena follada, de lo contrario no le veo el punto. Yo ya la habría pateado a la acera hace mucho tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró. La casa estaba en silencio. Bella apretó los labios en una fina línea, duro, tratando de contener las lágrimas antes que cayeran de nuevo.

Sabía que estaba sin tiempo.

Efectivamente, después de un insoportablemente largo momento de silencio, oyó los pasos calculados de Alec acercándose. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Se detuvo justo fuera del armario, y Bella casi no pudo respirar.

La puerta se abrió. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó, esperando el inevitable momento en que él la agarrara de nuevo.

Cuando no lo hizo de inmediato, se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba, su corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra su caja torácica. Su garganta estaba tan apretada que el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios cuando lo vio elevándose sobre ella, con sus ojos fríos y duros, no fue más que un soplo de ruido.

Él miró hacia abajo, y ella tenía que hablar. No solo porque había miles de cosas que pasaban por su mente, pero porque ella sabía, por encima de todo, que no podía enojarlo más de lo que obviamente ya estaba. La forma en que se quedó mirándola, no estaba del todo segura si su silencio estaba ayudando.

Ella tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz.

—Alec —susurró—, yo… —gritó cuando él la agarró bruscamente por el mentón, levantando su cabeza hacia arriba para que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

Por segundos, solo se escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas y los gemidos asustados que ella trataba de ahogar. Estaba respirando por la nariz, y Bella estaba más allá de aterrorizada por la malicia en sus ojos.

—Créeme, no estoy de humor para escuchar tu mierda. —Sus palabras enojadas no concordaban con su tono tranquilo y monótono.

Completamente turbada, Bella apretó la punta de la lengua en el paladar, tratando de cumplir con la rotunda orden de silencio. El miedo y la furia hechos compañeros de cama inquietantes; ella quería hablar, quería gritar, contestarle, o siquiera balbucear. Pero él la estaba observando, esperando su desobediencia.

Pero en vez de sonreír por su control sobre ella, sus ojos se estrecharon y se endurecieron. Él movió su agarre a su brazo, tirando de ella hasta ponerla de pie. Bella tropezó fuera del armario. Su cuerpo estaba desequilibrado, y se habría caído hacia adelante, si no fuera porque Alec le agarró el otro brazo. Permaneció de pie, haciendo una mueca por la forma en que sus dedos se clavaron en su piel.

Él la presionó de espaldas contra la pared. Cuando soltó el agarre en sus brazos la dejó sin aliento, sintiendo la sangre regresar a sus miembros, latiendo dolorosamente donde sus dedos habían presionado con tanta fuerza.

Bella luchó para calmar el exceso de velocidad de su corazón, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, aunque su pecho se sentía dolorosamente apretado. La mirada de Alec era intimidante, y mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, se encontró encogiéndose, como si estuviera tratando de fundirse con la pared. Sus manos atadas se clavaron en su espalda.

—Durante años he sido más que paciente contigo. La mierda que te aguanté, ningún hombre que se aprecie debería tener que tolerarla. Dejé que jugaras tus tímidos jueguitos, te permití que te pasearas alrededor como la puta calienta pollas que eres, incluso te dejé perder el tiempo con ese pequeño niño rubio patético para sacarlo de tu sistema. Nunca te dije ni una palabra, Bella. Ni una sola palabra.

Su aliento era caliente en su cara mientras hablaba. El cuerpo de Bella oprimido, las ganas de correr casi insoportables. Porque ella no podía correr, lo que más quería era apartar la cara, pero de alguna manera, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes.

Un ciervo atrapado en los faros. El camión estaba llegando y ella no tenía adónde ir.

—Tú fuiste quien empezó esto. Tú fuiste quien me quiso en primer lugar, y luego huiste como la mocosa inmadura que eres. Yo solía pensar que todo lo que necesitabas era madurar un poco. No eras más que una estúpida niña pequeña, ¿pero ahora? Creo que me equivoqué. —Su voz había adquirido un borde peligroso. Era un incendio iniciándose en el centro de los pulmones de Bella, rápidamente quemando todo el oxígeno, dejándola necesitada de aire—. No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez James tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus ojos que no vio que levantaba su mano derecha hasta que él la dejó caer con fuerza contra su mejilla. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado. El dolor que brotó la hizo jadear, sacando el aire de sus pulmones nuevamente.

—¿Esto funciona un poco mejor? —exigió Alec con los dientes apretados. La golpeó de nuevo, el sonido de su mano contra su piel fuerte en sus oídos—. ¿Es ésta la única manera de mantenerte en línea? —Puntuó su frase con una tercera bofetada—. ¿Me estoy haciendo entender?

Sus manos se sacudieron contra el metal de las esposas, el instinto de cubrir su rostro demasiado fuerte como para vencerlo.

—¡Alto! Por favor, detente. Vas a lastimar al bebé.

Se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados. Rápido como un rayo, él cambió su agarre, su mano yendo a su estómago y apretando.

—¿Esto? Esto es asqueroso. No sé cómo incluso me puedes ver a los ojos cuando estás llevando esta maldita monstruosidad, la prueba de que lo dejaste entrar en ti. Eres una maldita puta asquerosa, ¿lo sabías?

—¡No me toques! —El movimiento de él contra el bebé, la forma en que la sostenía ahora, transformó su miedo en completa furia. Sus palabras y sus acciones la dejaron lívida, y cualquier habilidad que tenía para pensar con claridad se fue directamente por la ventana. Actuando solamente por instinto e ira, ella empujó contra su hombro, empujándole lejos duramente—. ¡Maldito loco! Yo no soy tuya. Lo elijo a él. Lo amo. ¡Malditamente te _odio_!

Ella lamentó sus palabras al instante, mirando con horror como su rostro se contrajo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse, tratar de salvar la situación y calmarlo, él le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano con tanta fuerza que giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado. Mareada, Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás, deslizándose por la pared cuando sus piernas resultaron demasiado débiles para sostenerla.

—Lo siento —mintió ella, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado, subiendo sus piernas ya que no podía usar sus brazos para proteger a su bebé de lo que se avecinaba.

Y ella sabía que algo iba a venir. Sabía que iba a ser malo.

Cuando encontró el coraje de mirar hacia arriba, al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Alec estaba de pie sobre ella, su cinturón enrollado en su mano empuñada.

—Yo no quise decir eso —lo intentó, pero no había volumen en absoluto en su voz—. Por favor, solo déjame…

Pero se detuvo cuando él levantó la mano.

…**.**

Alec estaba absoluta y completamente delirante.

La había golpeado con ese maldito cinturón, gritando y gruñendo todo el tiempo sobre su transgresión contra él.

De una manera retorcida, Bella creyó entender. Alec se había metido en la cabeza a lo largo del camino que ellos estaban en una relación. Bella había visto el comportamiento del que la estaba acusando, donde las chicas y las mujeres, y los hombres para el caso, que constantemente jugaban juegos, perdían el control, jugaban a ser difíciles de atrapar cuando les placía. Él había construido toda esta relación donde ella lo rechazaba solo para atraerlo de nuevo, y Bella se sentía tan estúpida.

Si tan solo no hubiese intentado ser su amiga. Lo que para ella era amistad, pasar tiempo con él a pesar de que se sentía incómoda con sus insinuaciones, él lo tergiversó en algo mucho más de lo que era.

Cuando se pasó su ira, se arrodilló a su lado, su voz volvió a ese agradable, reconfortante tono que usaba con todos.

—Shh, shh —la calmó, ignorando la forma en que ella se encogía ante su toque. Él acunó sus mejillas suavemente y le limpió las lágrimas.

Sus caricias habían hecho agitar su estómago asquerosamente. Ella todavía estaba sollozando por el dolor y el miedo por su bebé. No podía parar.

—Realmente esto no es tu culpa —dijo en voz baja, jalándola en posición vertical para poder abrazarla. No parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que ella se estremecía en completa repugnancia—. Tu papá era demasiado dócil contigo. Te dejaba salirte con la tuya. Tu madre también. Ella debería haber notado cuando empezaste a actuar tan mal. Si hubiese sido una buena madre, se habría dado cuenta. Y estoy seguro de que el maldito niño rico no mejoró las cosas. No me puedo imaginar todas las mentiras que te dijo.

Él le levantó la cara, pero aun así, Bella se negó a mirarlo.

—Sé que probablemente no se siente así ahora, pero esto es por tu propio bien. —Pasó los dedos suavemente por sus mejillas golpeadas, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor—. Aprenderás. Vamos a deshacernos de esa _cosa_ —escupió la palabra—, y luego vamos a empezar de nuevo. —La besó en la frente. Bella tuvo que luchar para no vomitar—. Vamos a salir de esto, porque te amo.

Lo que más deseaba era gruñirle que él no tenía un verdadero concepto del amor. Ella sabía lo que se sentía el amor, y no era esto. Sin duda no era esto. Pero se mordió la lengua, cerrando los ojos y dejándose ir a la deriva de nuevo a su lugar seguro y feliz donde estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Después de eso, Alec la había encerrado, no en el armario, pero en un pequeño cuarto de baño. Hubo un pequeño acto de misericordia en el hecho de que la había liberado de las esposas y la dejó sola para "pensar en lo que habían hablado".

Loco imbécil.

Durante mucho tiempo, Bella yació justo donde la dejó, acurrucada en el suelo de baldosas sucias. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella dejara de llorar y temblar. Qué patética se sentía, envuelta en una bola con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, solo lloriqueando. Pero ella estaba abrumada. Alec estaba loco y en su condición, no podía arriesgarse a huir. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

El bebé moviéndose dentro de ella le dio a Bella un tremendo alivio. Las patadas de Riley eran fuertes como siempre, una bendición teniendo en cuenta por lo que Bella había atravesado. Estaba segura de que la tensión de la situación no podría ser buena para la inocente vida que llevaba.

—Voy a sacarte de esto —susurró ella, pasando sus manos amorosamente sobre su vientre. Recordó las palabras de Alec... el miedo circulando fríamente a través de su sangre. ¿Cómo pretendía él "deshacerse" de su hija?

Pero Riley todavía estaba segura dentro de ella, y Bella tenía toda la intención de mantenerla de esa manera.

Lentamente, se desenrolló de la apretada bola en la que había estado acurrucada. Gimió mientras se movía. No había nada en ella que no doliera terriblemente. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba cubierta de hematomas y cardenales. Su labio estaba partido, y sus muñecas ensangrentadas por estar luchando contra sus ataduras.

Sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el mostrador, Bella se paró en piernas temblorosas, mirándose en el espejo. El reflejo que le devolvió la mirada era discordante, haciéndola sentir enferma.

Buen Dios, ella era un desastre total. Su cara estaba hinchada, volviéndose en tonos de morado y rojo. Parecía una víctima.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Pero, ¿cómo?

Lo primero era lo primero. Se concentró en conseguir limpiarse un poco, limpiándose la sangre del labio y las muñecas, y bebió tanta agua como pudo del grifo.

Luego, se obligó a reprimir las ganas de entrar en pánico. El revoloteo ocasional de Riley en su vientre hizo esta tarea un poco más fácil. La presencia de su hija siempre despertó en ella una feroz protección. Bella se aferró a esa emoción, dejándose llevar hasta que la consumió, convirtiendo el susto en determinación.

Explorar el pequeño baño resultó frustrante. Había tan poco para trabajar aquí. Alec no era un idiota. Había dejado una sola pastilla de jabón, un rollo de papel higiénico, y una pequeña toalla para su uso.

Bella primero consideró arrancar la barra de donde colgaba la toalla, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Era demasiado ligera para causar mucho daño, incluso si pudiera conseguir un buen golpe. Ella pasó las manos a lo largo de los cajones vacíos y estantes, mirando para ver si podía encontrar un pedazo suelto de madera, contemplando la idea de poder moldear una especie de estaca. Sin duda, una estaca en el corazón iba a matar más que vampiros. Pero entonces, dudaba que fuera tan fácil apuñalar a alguien en el corazón como lo hacían en el cine.

—Esto es estúpido —se quejó en voz baja.

En términos realistas, no era probable que fuera capaz de dominarlo físicamente.

Otro plan, un plan muy incómodo, empezó a ocurrírsele.

Después de todo, ella había conseguido escaparse de él una vez antes. Pero seguro que si intentaba lo mismo ahora, no sería tan fácil. Ella tendría que ser muy, muy convincente.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella tragó saliva, luchando contra una oleada de náuseas. Se sentía mareada con la idea que se estaba formando. Se apoyó con una mano en el mostrador y otra extendida sobre su vientre.

Respiró lentamente.

Por Riley, ella haría cualquier cosa.


	27. Montaña rusa

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:**LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Sarai GN

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Montaña rusa.**

Bella se tomó la noche para pensar en sus opciones.

Pensó en romper el espejo, pero sin duda él podría oír eso y estar preparado cuando abriera la puerta.

La única arma razonable que tenía a su disposición era la contraportada de la taza del baño, pero en ese pequeño cuarto, por la manera en que la puerta se abría, no tendría mucho espacio para atacarlo. Incluso si conseguía golpearlo, no había ninguna garantía de que cayera, y estaría en la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Saltar por encima de él? ¿En torno a él?

Nada de lo que pensaba terminaría bien.

Pasó la noche acurrucada en el suelo del baño, temblando mientras trataba de dormir un poco. Cualquier cosa que el día trajera, necesitaría descansar.

En sus sueños, cuando despertaba, era por suaves besos en la mejilla y suaves dedos acariciando su cuello. Ella estaba cálida y feliz, segura en los brazos de Edward. Él la amaba, y tendría una vida hermosa junto a una hija que tanto deseaban.

Eso hizo más difícil el despertar con el frío de la mañana, en el frío suelo de un pequeño baño. Le dolía el cuerpo terriblemente, no solo por la paliza que había soportado el día anterior, sino por estar acurrucada toda la noche.

El reflejo que veía en el espejo lucía peor. Los moretones en su piel eran de un tono más oscuro del púrpura, su cabello era un desastre total, y se veía como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

Se debatió sobre si era mejor hacerse ver tan bonita como fuese posible bajo las circunstancias, y rápidamente desechó la idea.

Por Riley, pensó, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Y para volver a Edward.

Soplando un lento suspiro, Bella se enjuagó la boca, deseando tener pasta de dientes. Al menos le había dado una pequeña cena, un simple sándwich. Mirando hacia arriba en el espejo, se conformó con pasarse los dedos por el pelo, deshaciendo los peores nudos.

Sosteniendo sus manos en puños a su lado, Bella golpeó la puerta, llamando a Alec. Se alegró cuando su voz no vaciló.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, Alec tenía su arma apuntando hacia ella. Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué deseas?

Nerviosa por el arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza, Bella tuvo que buscar su voz.

—¿P-Puedes bajar el a-arma? —tartamudeó, temblando—. Me estás asustando.

Él resopló ligeramente.

—¿Crees que confío en ti? Muéstrame tus manos.

Extendió las manos temblorosas con las palmas hacia arriba.

Alec la miró con desconfianza, pero bajó el arma.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo quiero hablar. —Bella bajó la cabeza, esperando sonar y verse contrita—. Tenías razón sobre muchas cosas.

—Claro —resopló, pero bajó el arma, dejando que colgara a su lado mientras extendía la mano, agarrándola del brazo y sacándola del cuarto de baño. Todo en Bella tuvo que luchar para no alejar su brazo lejos de su toque.

Al pasar junto a una pequeña mesa en el corredor, Alec dejó el arma, empujándola hacia la cocina. Allí, presionó a Bella contra la pared, enjaulándola, cerniéndose sobre ella. Si él estaba tratando de intimidarla, lo estaba logrando.

—Te lo advierto —comenzó, su voz baja y amenazante—. Si intentas algo. Cualquier cosa. Te vas a arrepentir. Las puertas de este encantador y pequeño lugar de alquiler tienen cerraduras difíciles, y te atraparé antes de que tu gordo y estúpido trasero pueda llegar muy lejos. Si te atrapo, será muy malo para ti. ¿Entiendes?

Bella solo pudo asentir.

Retrocedió entonces, pero solo un par de centímetros. Tragando esporádicamente, Bella se obligó a continuar con su plan.

—¿Tienes algunos comestibles? Puedo cocinar el desayuno. Todo lo que quieras.

Una vez más, él resopló.

—Claro, porque te voy a dar una sartén caliente. De todos modos, como te he dicho, se trata de algo alquilado. No había nevera. —Él hizo una mueca—. Renée no me dio mucha antelación. No tuve mucho tiempo para encontrar un lugar con todas las comodidades. Lo siento, princesa. Tendrás que conformarte.

»Voy a conseguir algo más tarde. Pero dijiste que querías hablar. Así que, ¿vas a hablar o qué? —demandó.

Bella sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo y sin opciones. Armándose mentalmente de valor, lentamente levantó la mano, mirando hacia abajo para no tener que verlo cuando tomara su rostro entre sus manos.

—Solo necesito que sepas cuánto lo siento. —De verdad esperaba sonar sincera—. Sé por todo lo que te hice pasar, y fue un error de mi parte.

Sus ojos eran duros mientras la estudiaba. Rápido como un rayo, su mano se acercó y agarró un puñado de su pelo, apretándolo. Bella jadeó cuando le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente.

—Después de la última vez, ¿crees que me voy a creer algo de lo que dices? —gruñó.

—Lo sé —dijo ella a toda prisa, presionando las palmas de las manos contra la pared para tratar de evitar que el reflejo de lucha o de huir dictara sus acciones. Tenía que mantener a raya el pánico—. Lo sé, no merezco tu confianza. Bebé —qué incorrecto sonaba ese término de cariño—, lo siento mucho. Y-Yo sé que actué como una mocosa, no sé por qué te traté así.

Una vez más, sus ojos buscaron los de ella. Su agarre en su cabello se relajó, aunque no la dejó ir.

—Juro por Dios, Bella, si estás jugando conmigo…

—No es un juego. —Tragó la bilis mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones antes de lentamente estirarlas, ahuecando su cuello, acariciándolo con los dedos—. Solo soy joven, bebé, eso es todo. Tenías tanta razón en hacer lo que hiciste anoche. Me lo merecía.

Él se acercó a ella, su cuerpo acortando algo del espacio entre ellos.

—Me traicionaste. —Sus palabras fueron un gruñido.

—Lo sé. Estoy arrepentida. P-Pero le tenía miedo. Me casé con él porque estaba enojada contigo. —Siguió hablando apuradamente—. Fui tan estúpida e inmadura. Simplemente no lo pensé. Y después tuve mucho miedo. Él es poderoso, Alec. No sabes cuán poderoso es. Me mantuvo en estrecha vigilancia.

Entonces, Alec gruñó, sonando como un depredador.

—Fuiste tan estúpida, Bella. Eres una maldita idiota. Yo quería cuidar de ti. —Su puño apretado en su pelo—. ¿Por qué no pudiste aceptar que eres mía?

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, tanto por el dolor en su cuero cabelludo como por el completo terror. Su voz era temblorosa cuando volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento mucho. —Cerrando los ojos, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a presionar diminutos besos contra su mandíbula, susurrando cuánto lo sentía entre cada uno.

Alec estaba respirando con dificultad por la nariz, como si estuviera a punto de estallar de rabia.

De repente se movió, acortando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. La besó ferozmente, con las manos sosteniendo su cara en un agarre que era cualquier cosa menos tierno. Era salvaje y posesivo, dominante.

A pesar de que dolía tanto —su cara tan maltratada por las bofetadas de la noche anterior— Bella se tragó un gemido de dolor. Se obligó a devolverle el beso, dejando la boca abierta cuando sus labios lo exigían. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados fuertemente, así no tendría que verlo, y pensó en Riley, en Edward, para evitar vomitar.

Alec rompió el beso, cambiando su agarre de nuevo a su pelo para poder tirar de éste hacia atrás.

—Eres mía —dijo en su oído, las palabras en voz alta y toscas.

—Tuya —repitió Bella. Temblaba fuertemente, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, o si lo hizo, no le importó.

Sus labios fueron a su cuello y luego chupó. Duro. Sus dientes cortaron su piel. Bella no pudo evitar el chillido de un grito que escapó de sus labios.

Él la estaba marcando.

Una vez más, Alec gruñó, repentinamente echándose hacia atrás unos pasos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su hombro en un agarre castigador, su otra mano fue a su barriga. Se estremeció, como si estuviese asqueado, volviendo su mano a su hombro.

—Es repugnante sentir esto contra mí, ¿lo sabes? Cuando esta cosa esté fuera de ti, vamos a dejarlo a un lado de la carretera y largarnos de aquí. —Gritó la última palabra.

—Alec —trató de empezar, su voz frenética, pero luego jadeó cuando él le dio la vuelta, empujándola unos pasos dentro de la cocina. Con su mano en su espalda, forzó su cabeza primero para inclinarla sobre el mostrador.

Sus manos fueron a su cintura entonces, su cuerpo inclinado sobre el de ella. Corrió su pelo sobre un hombro, tirando de su camisa. Bella gritó, el sonido entrecortado y sus respiraciones cortas por el pánico, ya que la tela se desgarró un poco. Su voz fue estrangulada en su garganta.

—Eres mía —dijo de nuevo antes de atacar su hombro con los dientes. Sus manos vagaban por sus costados, ahuecando sus pechos mientras mordía salvajemente su piel.

Tenía que detener esto. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que pudiera tomarla así. Se dio cuenta que no tenía intención de ser lento o suave. Esto tenía que parar. Pero, ¿cómo, sin enojarlo más?

—Alec —rogó sin aliento—. Por favor. Estás siendo muy duro. Cariño, por favor. Por favor, escúchame. —Ella trató de hacerlo retroceder.

Él se apresuró a presionar su cabeza sobre la fría encimera.

—Esto no se trata de ti. Tienes mucho que compensar. Mucho.

—Vas a lastimar al bebé —gritó ella, frenética.

Sus movimientos se congelaron por un instante, antes que los dedos sobre su cabeza tomaran justo debajo del pecho y comenzaran a cavar en su piel.

Antes que pudiera gritar de nuevo, todo su peso estaba sobre ella. Él le dio la vuelta, consiguiendo estar justo en su cara.

—¿Por qué mierda crees que me importa eso, eh? ¿Estás delirante creyendo que voy a permitir que conserves esa cosa? ¿El hijo de algún otro imbécil? Bueno, puedes malditamente olvidarlo, Bella. Tienes suerte de que no te saque esa cosa en este momento.

—No es de él —dijo ella, aunque era la última cosa que quería admitir. Ella odiaba, odiaba, que su dulce, inocente bebé tuviera algo que ver con el maníaco frente a ella—. Es tuyo, Alec. Tu bebé. Tengo treinta y tres semanas. Haz las cuentas. Fue cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos. Ni siquiera lo conocía. —Sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero estaba desesperada por hacerle entender.

Una mirada a sus ojos, y Bella supo que había cometido un error. Su mirada estaba tan absolutamente lívida, que era suficiente para detener su corazón por un latido y enviar escalofríos a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Ella estaba temblando, intimidada y asustada casi fuera de sus cabales.

—L-Lo siento. No lo sabía, y no pensé…

—Tú. Maldita. Perra. —Sus palabras subieron en volumen hasta que la última fue un rugido—. Malditamente. Lo arruinaste. Puta.

Agarró a la parte delantera de su camisa, empujándola contra él, sacudiéndola tan fuerte que sentía como si su cerebro estaba golpeándose en su cráneo.

—¿Cómo mierda te atreves a hacerme esto a mí? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Y lo dejaste estar dentro de ti mientras estabas llevando a mi hijo? ¡Malditamente lo corrompiste! ¡Zorra repugnante!

La lanzó lejos de él entonces. Bella salió volando hacia atrás, golpeando su costado con fuerza contra el borde de la pared.

Apenas lo sintió. La adrenalina corría dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que era libre y tenía una oportunidad, exactamente una oportunidad de salvar su vida, para salvar la vida de Riley. Alec estaba fuera de control y demente. Iba a terminar matando a uno de ellos.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sucediera.

Apenas había tocado el suelo antes de que ella rápidamente se pusiera de pie, tambaleándose ciegamente con un objetivo en mente. Corrió por el pasillo, a no demasiados pasos de distancia, a la mesa, donde Alec había dejado su arma.

Charlie le enseñó a disparar en su decimotercer cumpleaños. No había agarrado una pistola desde entonces, pero una parte de ella debió recordar cómo disparar, porque sabía cómo apuntar el arma.

Y sabía cómo apretar el gatillo.

…**.**

Edward realmente nunca había entendido la idea de estar en el extremo de una cuerda que se deshilachaba rápidamente, hasta ese momento particular de su vida. Lo veía ahora, cómo su cordura se componía de hilos de cuerda, trenzados juntos en una gruesa soga. Durante toda la noche pudo sentir cada hebra deshilvanarse lentamente, tensarse, y finalmente romperse, arrancando un pedazo de su alma con él.

Cuando Eleazar le explicó que no tenía contactos útiles que le podrían ayudar de inmediato, una hebra se rompió.

Cuando llamó a la compañía de teléfonos para activar su GPS solo para que le dijeran que si el teléfono estaba apagado, no funcionaría, y no lo hizo, varios hilos se deshicieron.

El investigador privado en Forks puso su límite sobre irrumpir en la casa de un oficial de policía, así que nadie estaba buscando en la casa de Alec por pistas. Más hebras se desenredaron.

Lentamente, tan dolorosamente lento, la parte más oscura de la noche se había aclarado en la mañana.

Entre las llamadas telefónicas a todo el mundo que pudiera ser capaz de ayudar, cuando no estaba tratando de obtener la información de contacto de los empleados de las tiendas, cualquiera que la hubiera visto, los peores temores de Edward surgieron a la superficie. Imaginó todas las formas en las que Alec podría estar dañando a Bella mientras estaba atrapada indefensa, constantemente regresando a la habitación que habían compartido, porque ¿y si ella regresaba?

Como se había convertido en un hábito, revisó su teléfono, mirando la fuerza de la señal. Enloquecía cada vez que se caía, temiendo que pudiera perder una llamada, un texto... cualquier cosa que le hiciera saber que estaba viva y bien.

Entre la preocupación y su imaginación jugando sobre lo que ella podría estar pasando, Edward sintió que su cordura colgaba por una sola, y triste hebra.

—Cariño, deberías dormir —insistió su madre, su suave mano en su espalda.

—No. —La palabra fue un gruñido. Si hubiera tenido espacio para sentir algo más que completo terror por su esposa, estaría avergonzado de sí mismo por hablarle a su madre de esa manera. Así como estaban las cosas, sin embargo, estaba totalmente consumido—. En tres horas más me voy a la estación de policía. —En tres horas y media más, Bella estaría perdida un día entero.

Esme frunció los labios y lucía a punto de discutir, suavemente, cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular los sobresaltó a ambos. Le había puesto el volumen más alto, por si acaso, y el ruido era alarmantemente alto, sobre todo en la relativa tranquilidad de la habitación.

Edward miró a la cosa, frunciendo las cejas mientras se registró un número completamente desconocido.

—¿Hola? —respondió él con incertidumbre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír respiraciones demasiado rápidas en el otro extremo de la línea—. ¿Bella? —gritó frenéticamente.

—_E... E_ —jadeó ella. Sonaba como si estuviera hiperventilando.

—Oh, Dios. Cariño, escúchame. Escucha. Tienes que respirar, ¿de acuerdo? Escúchame.

Descubrió que estaba temblando tan fuerte que cuando se puso de pie, se desplomó de forma automática hasta el suelo, con las rodillas demasiado débiles para sostenerlo. Estaba temblando de alivio, pero oscilando en el miedo porque, mi Dios, en todas las veces que ella había despertado con pánico, nunca había jadeado como ahora. ¿Se estaba asfixiando?

Emitió un gemido sofocado, debido al esfuerzo y miedo, pero él pensó que sus respiraciones parecían ser un poco más lentas.

—Eso es, nena. Solo escúchame respirar. Trata de igualarlo.

Era vagamente consciente de que su familia estaba reunida en torno a él de nuevo. Podía ver sus pies, sentir la mano de su madre en su espalda. Si se concentraba, pensó que podría ser capaz de oír lo que decían, probablemente preguntarle qué estaba pasando. La única cosa real en el mundo era la mujer en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica. Tenía que llegar a ella, pero necesitaba que se calmara primero.

Su seguridad lo era todo para él. Todo.

—Bella —susurró—, ¿eres realmente tú?

El estrangulado gimoteo que había estado regularmente haciéndose más fuerte, entre más aire sacaba y absorbía en sus pulmones, se volvió un llanto.

—_E-E-Ed_ —trató de decir su nombre otra vez. Jadeaba ahora como un niño que ha llorado en completa histeria.

—Shh, cariño. No pasa nada. Todo va a estar bien. —Puso una mano sobre su oreja libre porque su familia estaba hablando a su alrededor, sus voces cada vez más fuertes. Él no podía prestarles atención a ellos, y no podía dejar que su ruido ahogara nada de lo que Bella intentaba decir—. ¿Dónde estás, Bella? Por favor, dime. Voy a llegar a ti. No importa dónde te encuentres, voy a llegar a ti.

Arrastró una respiración tan cruda que hizo doler su garganta.

—_Está muerto. Oh, Dios._ —Ella se deshizo en lágrimas de nuevo, balbuceando las mismas palabras una y otra vez sin sentido.

—¡Bella! Bella, vuelve a mí. Nena, por favor. Por favor. —Su voz temblaba. Cuándo él comenzó a llorar, no tenía ni idea, pero no le importaba. Estaba aterrorizado. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y ella no se calmaría el tiempo suficiente para decírselo.

Por el minuto más largo de su vida, había silencio, excepto por sus jadeos.

—_¿Edward?_ —dijo ella finalmente en un hilo de voz, sollozando.

—Sí. Bella, por favor. Dime dónde estás.

—_Yo... yo no lo sé. No sé_. —Su voz era aguda. No había dejado de llorar_—. Yo lo maté, Edward. Está muerto. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto._

—¿Quién ha muerto? Cariño, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—_Alec. Trató... Y yo... yo…_

Otra oleada de alivio lo recorrió a él, alivio y asombro. Por supuesto que estaba muerto. Por supuesto, su diminuta esposa de veintiún años había matado de alguna manera a su agresor. Jesucristo.

Por supuesto, eso también significaba que estaba sola, o al menos eso esperaba, en algún lugar con un cadáver.

No era de extrañarse que ella se estuviera volviendo loca.

—Escúchame. Hiciste lo correcto. Por supuesto que hiciste lo correcto. ¿De acuerdo? Así que respira hondo. Cálmate para mí.

—_Te necesito. Oh, Dios. Edward. Por favor. Te necesito_ —susurró ella, gimiendo.

Él tuvo que contener un sollozo. Ella nunca había sonado tan completamente rota. El dolor, la necesidad de abrazarla, consolarla, para protegerla de cualquier cosa, todo, lo que pudiera lastimarla era tan fuerte, que quería llorar por su impotencia. Él todavía no sabía dónde estaba.

—Voy por ti. Lo haré. Solo tienes que ayudarme, cariño. No sé dónde estás.

Más sollozos sordos, pero ella estaba tomando respiraciones profundas, más lentas. Otro largo minuto pasó.

—_No sé dónde estoy. Nunca vi. Es una casa de alquiler. No hay nada aquí. Está tan desolado. Solo un par de piezas al azar de muebles._

Ella estaba recuperando la cordura lentamente. Podía decirlo por el sonido de su voz.

—Está bien —dijo alentador—. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Puedes caminar fuera y buscar la dirección? ¿O ver si hay un vecino?

Ella sollozó y hubo un sonido.

—_¡Mierda! Hay un candado en la puerta._

—Está bien. Um. Debe tener algunas llaves con él. —El miedo y una oleada de furia fue directo por su espalda—. ¿Estás segura de que está muerto?

Hubo una extraña risa maníaca.

—_Le disparé en la cabeza._

Santa mierda.

Tragó saliva.

—Comprueba los bolsillos por las llaves —sugirió.

Hubo más ruido mientras lo hacía, y su corazón se rompió cuando la oyó gemir de nuevo. Qué feo debió sentir al buscar en los bolsillos de un hombre muerto.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Voy a verte muy pronto —tranquilizó, tratando de mantener la concentración.

Jasper se arrodilló delante de él, y Edward se centró por un minuto.

—Tengo al 911 en la línea —dijo su hermano.

—¿Bella? Tan pronto como consigamos una dirección, estaremos enviando a la policía y una ambulancia, ¿de acuerdo?

—_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Edward! Hay una dirección. Hay una dirección en el llavero._

Por supuesto. Era una casa de alquiler.

Ella se la dio a él y él se la repitió de nuevo a Jasper quien la repitió al operador del 911.

—La ambulancia está a dos minutos —informó Jasper.

—¿Escuchaste eso? La ayuda está en camino.

Carlisle le estaba haciendo señas, con las llaves del coche de alquiler en la mano.

—Voy por ti, Bella. ¿De acuerdo? —Se puso de pie y se fue corriendo detrás de su padre.

—_¿Edward?_ —Había un filo en su voz.

—Estoy aquí.

—_Es la bebé. Creo que algo está mal. Me duele el estómago. Me__duele__._

Edward tomó aliento. «_Por favor, no ahora»,_ rogó al cielo.

—Solo sigue respirando. Vas a estar bien. Riley va a estar bien.

—_Es demasiado pronto. Ella es muy pequeña._

Le habló en voz baja a ella, calmándola, tratando de mantenerse aferrado a ella.

Sucedió rápidamente después que llegaron. Hubo una conmoción y el sonido de muchos pies. Voces.

Ella gritó, como en un terrible dolor.

Y entonces ella se había ido.

Aterrorizado, Edward dejó escapar un sonido de pánico.

—Conduce rápido, papá. Por favor.

—Voy tan rápido como puedo —aseguró Carlisle mientras avanzaban.

Les tomó veinticinco agonizantes minutos para ellos llegar al hospital.

Edward estaba fuera del coche, incluso antes de que éste se detuviera, corriendo hacia las puertas del hospital como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su vida dependía de él.

Sus latidos parecían balbucear primero el nombre de Bella, luego el de su hija.

Ellas tenían que estar bien.

—Mi esposa —dijo al llegar a la estación de seguridad. Estaba jadeando y sin aliento por correr—. Mi esposa. Ella fue traída aquí. Por favor. Bella Cullen.

Una enfermera se acercó.

—Solo tenemos que ver su identificación, señor.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Soy su marido. Por favor. Solo dígame. ¿Ella está bien? —Sus manos temblaban tanto cuando sacó su billetera. Tanto, que el guardia de seguridad se apiadó de él y la tomó, sacando consigo la licencia de conducir.

La enfermera le puso la mano en el brazo, mientras le ponía un brazalete alrededor de la muñeca.

—Venga conmigo.

Él la siguió. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran.

—Mi mujer…

—Ella está en la cirugía todavía, pero estable. Entró con un desprendimiento de placenta, lo que significa que tenían que realizarle una cesárea de emergencia.

Edward sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Cesárea? Quiere decir…

La enfermera le puso la mano en el brazo de nuevo con una leve sonrisa.

—Su esposa dio a luz a una niña hace aproximadamente quince minutos. Casi dos kilos. Está respirando por sí misma y estable en la UCIN. Felicidades, papá.


	28. Reunidos

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **LyricalKris**, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Diana Elizabeth

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Reunidos**

Edward siempre había tenido una imagen en su cabeza de cómo lucía un bebé recién nacido. Francamente, él casi no tenía experiencia con ello salvo sus recuerdos de la niñez, los pocos minutos que el pasó aquí y allá con sus hermanos cuando ellos eran bebés.

Ellos se suponían que eran regordetes, ¿cierto? ¿De ahí el término "bebé gordo"?

Había una ráfaga de actividad sucediendo detrás del vidrio, demasiados doctores y enfermeras rodeando a un solo pequeño ser. Sus piernas y brazos eran muy delgados, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor cuando alguien los movió, se veían lo suficientemente frágiles como si se pudieran romper por el más ligero tacto. Ella era una cosa muy flacucha y huesuda, y aún así… era hermosa, impresionantemente bella.

Y Edward estaba aterrado por ella.

—¿E-Ella no tiene frío? —Él no se había dado cuenta cuánto estaba temblando hasta que su voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Es mejor para ella solo tener el pañal por ahora. —La voz de la enfermera era calmada y reconfortante.

Luciendo más bien triste, la pequeña pobre criatura parecía dar rienda suelta a un intenso grito, aunque nadie podía oírla a través del cristal. Edward dio un salto, la ansiedad de querer hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría hacer?

—¿Está sufriendo?

—No, simplemente no le gusta ser molestada. Eso es todo. —La mujer palmeó su brazo—. Es un buen signo el que esté llorando así, ¿ve? Está respirando por su cuenta.

Él había visto programas de televisión especiales donde pequeñísimos bebés tenían tubos a través de sus gargantas. Se estremeció, su garganta estaba demasiado apretada para decir algo. Puso su mano sobre el cristal, adolorido por la necesidad que sentía de ir hacia ella. Si tan solo pudiera sostenerla —se veía lo suficientemente pequeña para caber ahuecándola en sus manos— y arroparla bajo su piel donde ella estaría a salvo, lo haría.

—¿Su esposa y usted ya han decidido un nombre?

Le tomó a Edward casi un minuto para descifrar la pregunta de la mujer. La información estaba teniendo problemas para ser procesada a través de sus dispersos pensamientos.

Ella estaba tratando de distraerlo para que se calmara.

Edward humedeció sus labios, tratando de pensar. Se sentía como si hubiera sido hace más de mil años que sostuvo a su esposa entre sus brazos y hablaron sobre nombres de bebés. Inclinó su frente sobre su mano, silenciando un quejido, tratando de no pensar cuánto quería a Bella de vuelta en sus brazos. Ella debería estar ahí con él, a su lado.

De hecho, ninguno de ellos debería haber estado en ese hospital.

—Riley. —El sonido de su voz era un arañazo, pero el tono era gentil. Una cosa era escuchar el nombre cuando nunca había puesto sus ojos sobre la bebé, pero ahora que ella estaba enfrente de él, el nombre y el pequeño ser se metieron justo en su alma, macándolo para siempre. Ella era parte de él ahora—. Riley Elizabeth Cullen —reiteró, como si estuviera llamando a la bebé. Su hija.

Su hija.

Sus rodillas estaban temblando, pero él no permitiría que cedieran. No si eso significaba que Riley estaría fuera de su vista siquiera un instante.

No se sentía bien, observando a Riley ser colocada en una incubadora, cubierta de monitores y cables. Eso la hacía verse incluso más pequeña, más frágil. Pero parecía que habían terminado de pinchar a la pobre criatura, y el doctor finalmente salió a ver a Edward.

—Considerando todas las cosas, ella parece estar haciéndolo muy bien.

Edward dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire, poniendo ligeramente sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

En resumidas cuentas, era que Riley, según las indicaciones, estaría bien. El doctor le dio un estimado de tres semanas. Tres semanas debería estar Riley en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales.

—Ahora Kate le ayudará a cambiarse, y va a poder sentarse con Riley mientras esperas noticias sobre su esposa.

Edward se sintió repentinamente débil hasta los huesos, cansado y nervioso.

—No sé cómo. —Su tono fue bajo, temeroso.

La sonrisa del doctor era paciente.

—Nosotros le mostraremos.

Edward siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Nunca nada había sido tan importante.

Cuando Edward estuvo cambiado, caminó rígidamente hacia la incubadora de la cual todavía no podía quitar sus ojos y se sentó en la silla que la enfermera le indicó.

Lentamente, irrazonablemente asustado de que su toque pudiera herirla, Edward la alcanzó a través del agujero en la incubadora.

—Ella está velluda —murmuró, hablando en voz alta, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con asombro sobre su fina piel.

—Es llamado lanugo* —explicó la enferma—. Desaparecerá pronto.

Edward difícilmente la escuchó. Estaba totalmente embelesado, estudiando cada pulgada del cuerpo de la bebé, tomándola por las pequeñas ventanas de acceso. Sus piernas diminutas y delgadas estaban encogidas cerca de su cuerpo, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, lo que calmó algo de la ansiedad de Edward.

—Hola, bebé —susurró suavemente, con un tono reverente y ojos fascinados—. Mírate, eres como un pajarito, ¿cierto?

Había un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos quemaban, pero por primera vez en el día, que parecía que duraría toda la vida, había lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban. Su corazón parecía estar expandiéndose con cada latido.

Estaba enamorado de esta pequeña niña, su pequeña, así como lo estaba de su madre.

Su respiración era aguda cuando inhaló, pero se las arregló para hablar de nuevo.

—Yo soy tu papi, señorita Riley Elizabeth —susurró, recorriendo con la yema de su dedo desde su mejilla hasta el estómago, sintiendo el contorno de sus huesos y la suavidad de sus pliegues—. Yo soy tu papi y te amo mucho.

Había muchísimo de Bella en el precioso rostro de la pequeña niña. Él podía ver a su esposa en los labios rellenos y la forma de su nariz.

Bella debería estar allí con él.

El corazón de Edward se retorció, y extrañó desesperadamente a su esposa. Por un largo momento, su pecho estuvo oprimido y no pudo hacer sus pulmones funcionar.

Su voz estaba temblorosa cuando habló otra vez.

—No tienes idea de cuánto desearía tu mami poder estar aquí, prometo que ella vendrá a verte pronto, dulce niña. Sé que ella no puede esperar a conocerte. Ella te ama. Ella siempre te ha amado.

Los minutos eran insuficientes, al mismo tiempo yendo muy rápido y dolorosamente lento. Se sentía como si nunca podría tener suficiente de su hija. Tenía un miedo irracional de que cuando inevitablemente se tuviera que alejar de su hija, ella desaparecería o algo más sucedería.

Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba ver a su esposa, necesitaba ver la respiración ir y venir establemente como lo hacía Riley, así podría ver por él mismo que estaba viva.

Finalmente, la doctora, una cirujana, vino. Ella le aseguró a Edward que Bella había salido bien de la cirugía. Estaba en recuperación y que podría verla pronto.

Por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, Edward sintió que podía tomar un profundo respiro.

Una de las enfermeras le sonrió cuando él inclinó su cabeza, limpiando a escondidas las lágrimas de alivio.

—¿Le gustaría alimentar a la bebé antes de ver a su esposa, señor Cullen?

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿C-Cómo hago eso?

Sus ojos debían estar muy grandes. Estaba muy nervioso, muy asustado, él podría hacer algo mal, mientras ellos acomodaban a la pequeña bebé y todos los cables, en la cuna de su brazo. Su peso era escaso, él no hubiera creído que estaba realmente sosteniéndola, si no pudiera verla.

Riley era la criatura más fascinante que él hubiera visto jamás. Ya estaba de hecho obsesionado con mirarla. Su perfecta boquita envuelta en el chupón de la mamila.

—Es el instinto —explicó Kate. Y ella hizo el más pequeño y adorable gruñido mientras succionaba.

—¿Puede mi familia ver a la bebé? —preguntó él sin quitar sus ojos de ella ni por un momento.

Kate dudó.

—Bueno, sí, pero usted tiene que traerlos, uno o dos a la vez, ellos no pueden verla si no está usted.

—Bueno, ellos esperarán entonces, estoy un poco ocupado ahora, ¿no lo estoy, pajarito? —Por mucho que él estuviera desesperado por presumir a su pequeña hija con sus padres, sus hermanos, estaba contento justo donde estaba.

Estaba reacio a abandonarla y vio tristemente como Kate la volvía a acomodar en la incubadora.

Justo cuando estaba considerando molestar a alguien para preguntar acerca de Bella, otra enfermera apareció.

—¿Señor Cullen? Su esposa ya está en su cuarto

Edward se levantó muy rápido sintiéndose un poco mareado. Dio un paso hacia la enfermera, entonces dudó, volteando a ver a Riley.

La sonrisa de Kate era indulgente.

—Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella, señor Cullen, lo prometo.

Asintiendo, acarició un lado de la incubadora.

—Volveré pronto, pajarito, lo prometo. —Con eso, él siguió a la enfermera.

—Ahora creo que debería de prepararlo, señor Cullen —empezó la enfermera en voz baja. El estómago de Edward dio un giro—. La señora Cullen está bien. Las heridas que tiene se ven mucho peor de lo que realmente son.

Se congeló en el pasillo

—¿Sus heridas? —La enfermera hizo una mueca—. Por favor, dígame. —Su tono era engañosamente tranquilo.

—Ella está sufriendo de traumatismo en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, moretones en su mayoría. —El tono de la enfermera era gentil.

Edward apretó sus puños, la furia haciéndole imposible siquiera ver correctamente.

—¿En su mayoría? —preguntó a con los dientes apretados.

—Dos marcas de mordida. —El tono de la mujer era triste—. Una en el cuello, que no está tan mal, y otra en su hombro.

Entonces un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió a Edward, y sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Por supuesto en la escala de horrores, debería haber imaginado a Alec capaz de eso. Edward había pensado en eso antes. Pero desde que él había llegado al hospital, había estado enfocado en verla salir bien de la operación de emergencia. Tragó bilis.

—¿Él acaso…? —Nuevamente tuvo que tragar—. ¿Ella fue asaltada sexualmente? —No había casi ningún volumen en su voz.

—No podemos descartar eso —dijo la enfermera en voz baja—. Ella ha estado inconsciente mayormente desde que fue traída, por supuesto, ya que tuvimos que anestesiarla. Traer a la bebé era la prioridad.

—Claro, entiendo.

—Ahora. Ella va a estar muy desorientada. Nosotros le explicamos acerca de la bebé, pero ella podría no recordarlo.

—¿Está sufriendo?

—El dolor de la cirugía está siendo controlado —aseguró la enfermera—. Pero no está cómoda, dar a luz de cualquier modo no es cómodo.

—De acuerdo. —Edward tomó un profundo respiro decidido a alejar la inquietud que hacía a su estómago revolverse. Necesitaba ser fuerte por Bella. Ella ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Ahora él necesitaba cuidar de ella—. Estoy listo.

Caminó despacio adentro del cuarto, pero en el minuto que la vio, corrió a su lado, olvidando su ansiedad, porque finalmente… _finalmente_ ella estaba ahí enfrente de él.

Sus ojos fueron primero a su rostro. Su cabeza estaba de lado, alejada de él, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él estaba aliviado, pues ella se parecía a su Bella. Su rostro no estaba hinchado de la manera que él se había imaginado.

—¿Cariño? —dijo suavemente, alzando la mano para tocarla, de la misma manera que había tocado a su hija anteriormente. Aunque Bella estaba un poco más sólida, él acarició su cabello ligeramente—. ¿Bella?

Ella pestañeó ante el sonido de su voz. Lentamente, giró su cabeza.

Edward casi no pudo contener el jadeo de horror. La parte izquierda de su rostro tenía moretones y estaba hinchada, aunque no grotescamente. Su labio estaba partido.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños otra vez, nunca había querido tan desesperadamente gritar o golpear algo.

Alguien.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido de que otro ser humano estuviera muerto, como lo estaba, en ese momento en particular. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba más que un poco decepcionado que él no pudo despedazar a Alec con sus propias manos.

Pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar esas emociones y se sentó a su lado, acariciando con sus dedos a lo largo del nacimiento del pelo.

—Edward. —Su voz era solo un susurro del viento, apenas audible. Sus ojos se nublaron, desenfocándose, pero su mano se sacudió como si estuviera buscando.

Cuidadosamente, tragándose otro aullido de rabia al darse cuenta de la variedad de purpura coloreando su piel, Edward tomó su mano. Había unas ligeras marcas azules justo arriba de su codo en forma de dedos, y una línea de pequeños cortes rodeando su muñeca, donde ella había estado firmemente atada. _«Esposas otra vez»_, pensó, recordando que eso había hecho Alec la primera vez.

—Hola, cariño, estoy aquí.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, gimiendo un poco, pasando su mano libre por su abdomen. Su respiración se agitó.

—Bebé. ¿Dónde?

—Ella está bien, Bella. —Con su mano libre, él acarició la mejilla que no estaba magullada con el reverso de sus nudillos—. Es fuerte, como tú.

—¿La viste?

—Riley es increíble. Es como nada igual en el mundo. —Él agachó su cabeza, dejando un largo beso en la mano de Bella.

—¿A salvo? —preguntó en tono inquieto. Una lágrima cayó por la esquina de su ojo.

—Sí, cariño. Él ya no puede lastimarte. Ni a ti ni a Riley. Eres tan valiente, Bella.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

—Te amo —murmuró ella apretando su mano para enfatizarlo.

—También te amo —prometió él, besando cuidadosamente el tope de su cabeza, mientras ella volvía otra vez a dormir.

Él sostuvo su mano. Sus ojos nunca la dejaron. Parte de él tenía miedo de que si parpadeaba, podría despertarse y todo esto solo sería un sueño, ella aún estaría lejos de él.

—¿Traerá a mi familia de vuelta? —empezó a preguntarle a la enfermera cuando ésta volvió, pero su voz fue apagándose cuando vio a una figura paseándose por la puerta.

Dando un apretón de consuelo a la mano de Bella, aunque ella estuviera dormida, Edward se levantó.

—El oficial Birdy ha estado tratando de ver a la señora Cullen desde hace un rato —explicó la enfermera, mostrándose descontenta tal como Edward se sentía. Birdy era uno de los oficiales que se habían rehusado a ayudarlo el día anterior.

Edward dio zancadas hacia el oficial en la puerta, con expresión fiera.

—A menos que esté aquí para disculparse, no tiene nada que decirle a mi esposa ahora mismo —dijo duramente.

Los ojos del oficial se estrecharon, pero al menos se veía un poco arrepentido, incómodo.

—Tenemos preguntas para la señora Cullen.

—Bueno, la señora Cullen está indispuesta en este momento, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de dar a la luz a mi hija a través de una cesárea de emergencia necesaria por un desprendimiento de placenta provocado porque el hijo de puta que ustedes se negaron a perseguir sintió la necesidad de darle una golpiza. Usted sabe, con quien se fue de buena gana. —Edward tuvo cuidado de no alzar su voz pero su tono se volvía más amenazador y furioso conforme continuó.

El oficial gesticuló.

—Eso será investigado, pero me temo que usted no se librará tan fácilmente de mí, señor Cullen. Su esposa mató a un oficial de policía.

Edward vio rojo.

—Venga aquí —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, escoltando al oficial en la puerta. Se paró al lado de la cama de Bella, cuidadoso de mantener el volumen de su voz controlado, para no molestar el descanso de su esposa—. No soy investigador, oficial Birdy, pero mírela y dígame que cree que esto fue otra cosa que defensa propia —demandó—. ¿Ve esto? —Apuntó hacia sus muñecas—. Estoy bastante seguro que éstas son de esposas emitidas por la policía, porque ella estaba tan dispuesta a estar con él, que él sintió la necesidad de mantenerla restringida. Ah, y por supuesto, él debió de golpearla en defensa propia porque ella era tan voluble y loca, y él tenía miedo por su vida. Solo mire sus heridas, oficial. —Hizo gestos a las marcas visibles en sus brazos—. Esos no son de un puño. Los bordes de los moretones son largos y perfectamente rectos. Mi suposición es un cinturón, porque este altamente entrenado oficial de policía se sintió tan amenazado por esta chica quien era mucho más pequeña que él, que tuvo el tiempo de golpearla con su cinturón.

—Ha dejado claro su punto, señor Cullen —dijo el oficial herméticamente.

—Con todo el debido respeto, señor, usted se acerca a esta habitación otra vez, y voy a tener su placa. Como va la cosa, estoy contemplando seriamente ir a los medios y dejarle saber que ustedes pudieron haber evitado que le pasara esto a ella.

—Señor Cullen…

—No. Ya escuché suficiente. Conozco sus reglas y sé por qué existen, la cual es la única razón por la cual mi abogado no le está respirando en el cuello mientras hablamos. —Era más difícil mantener su voz tranquila—. Usted no va a molestar a mi esposa ahora con sus preguntas. Mi hija va a estar en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales por semanas, lo que significa que no iremos a ningún lado. Usted no necesita estar en ningún lugar cerca de ellas ahora, ¿estoy siendo claro?

El oficial asintió brevemente, obviamente enojado pero también consciente que no tenía pruebas.

—Estaremos en contacto, pronto.

—Estoy seguro que lo estará.

Cuando el oficial salió de la habitación, tuvo que pasar delante de la familia entera de Edward, cada uno penetrándolo con la mirada. Incluso la expresión de Esme era dura.

La mejilla de Edward se crispó. Después de pasar la última hora y media solo, estaba sorprendido cuán aliviado se sentía sabiendo que su familia estaba allí. Su furia empezó a disminuir, y estaba listo para dejarse ayudar por alguien más por un momento.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Esme en un suspiro mientas se paraba al lado de Bella, dándose cuenta de su maltratada forma.

Todos ellos encontraron lugares contra la pared, para recargarse o sentarse en sillas, estableciendo un campamento ahí para apoyarlos a ambos.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, dándole un apretón en el hombro a Edward.

Y por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta que Bella faltaba, Edward realmente creyó esas palabras.

—Lo sé, papá.

—Entonces, dinos acerca de Riley —dijo Jasper rápidamente después de un momento—. Dinos acerca de nuestra sobrina.

Automáticamente receloso, los ojos de Edward examinaron a todos, se veían nada más que interesados, incluso Rosalie. Él sabía que todos tenían preguntas, que ninguno de ellos entendía realmente cómo Edward terminó casado con una chica mientras huía del padre biológico de la bebé.

Pero con las palabras de Jasper y sus expresiones abiertas, otro peso se quitó de sus hombros.

Ellos aceptarían lo que él ya tenía. Bella era verdaderamente su esposa, la hija, y cuñada de ellos. Riley era su hija, la nieta y sobrina de ellos. La sangre no tenía ninguna importancia en esa conexión.

Sonriendo por primera vez en lo que se sentía había sido siempre, Edward empezó a hablarles acerca de su pequeña niña.

* * *

_***Lanugo:** se refiere a una forma de pelo o vello corporal muy fino, que crece como aislante de la piel por razón de ausencia de grasa. Por lo general crece densamente en lugares del cuerpo en la que normalmente no crece cantidades suficientes de pelo. El lanugo está presente en los fetos como parte normal de su desarrollo durante el embarazo y se pierde aproximadamente a las 40 semanas de edad gestacional._

* * *

_Nota traductoras:_

_¡Hola! Otro capítulo más de esta historia, y quedan solo tres para el final. ¿Están listas para eso?_

_Esperamos que estén disfrutando de la lectura ;)_


	29. El lado más brillante

**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 29: El lado más brillante.**

Cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron más coherentes, la primera cosa que Bella pensó fue que era segurísimo que un camión Mack la había atropellado… con picos en el parachoques. Decir que estaba adolorida era una gran mentira.

Recordaba haber sido golpeada por Alec. Esto dolía más que eso. ¿Qué le había hecho ahora? ¿Qué…?

No. Alec estaba muerto. Recordaba su peligroso entrecejo fruncido mientras corría hacia ella, recordaba el golpe del arma mientras la apuntaba y disparaba y recordaba cómo su cuerpo se había sacudido hacia atrás antes de caer en una pila.

Su mirada ciega, la sangre brotando de la herida en el centro de su frente… era una imagen que la perseguiría por siempre. Pero de alguna manera, había sacado el móvil del bolsillo de él. Sus manos temblaban tanto que el aparato se le cayó tres veces antes de que fuese capaz de marcar.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Y luego él respondió.

Y antes de que supiera, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas desapareció. Se dio cuenta de un fuerte dolor que se hacía cada vez peor a medida que los segundos pasaban hasta el punto de que sintió como si la estuvieran abriendo de adentro hacia afuera.

Los paramédicos llegaron. La voz de Edward ya no estaba y ellos le hacían preguntas. En realidad solo recordaba pequeñas cosas. Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Una máscara de oxígeno fue puesta en su rostro y el médico le explicó que la iban a anestesiar tan pronto como llegaran al hospital.

—Es muy pronto —protestó, terriblemente asustada y confundida.

Muy pronto. Todavía le quedaban siete semanas más. La bebé tenía fecha para nacer al final de enero, comienzos de febrero. Todavía ni siquiera era Navidad.

Su bebé. ¿Qué había sucedido con su bebé?

Pero luego recordó la voz de Edward tranquilizándola, relajándola, diciéndole que su bebé estaba sana y que él la había visto.

De repente Bella estaba desesperada por abrir los ojos.

—¿Cariño? —dijo alguien a la vez que otro decía:

—¿Bella?

Esme y su madre. Bella dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran, encontrándolas. Miró a Carlisle detrás de ellas y cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, le sonrió con su gentil sonrisa. Pero dónde…

Bella intentó mover su mano pero la encontró sostenida. Movió su cabeza un poco y se relajó un poco más cuando observó a Edward sentado a un lado de su cama, su mano envuelta firmemente alrededor de la de ella, su cabeza hacia un lado mientras dormía.

—Finalmente se durmió hace como veinte minutos —explicó Esme, en un susurro.

Bella lamió sus labios, intentando conseguir su voz. Intentó sentarse un poco, lo que logró hacerla gemir cuando el repentino movimiento hizo doler sus entrañas.

—Ouch. Espera un momento, cielo. Hay un botón en la cama. Eso ayudará.

—Mamá —murmuró Bella con voz ronca.

Su madre le sonrió tristemente, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Oh, cariño. Lo lamento.

Bella tragó. Su boca estaba tan seca.

—¿Por qué?

Renée se veía tan culpable.

—Bueno, hablaremos de eso cuando te sientas un poco mejor.

Confundida, Bella era fácil de asustar. ¿Por qué su madre lo sentía? Tanto ella como Esme habían estado llorando, era obvio debido a sus ojos rojos con mascara corrida. La respiración de Bella se aceleró, enviando dolor a través de ella.

—¿Bebé? ¿Mi bebé? ¿Está Riley…?

—Shh… shh, Bella. Cálmate. Cálmate, cariño. —Esme la estaba empujando, tratando de recostarla—. Riley está bien, dulzura. Muy bien.

Los dedos alrededor de su mano se apretaron y el sonido de la rasposa voz de Edward diciendo su nombre hizo maravillas para calmar el pánico en Bella. Ella lo miró, aún sintiéndose alterada, justo cuando Edward se inclinó, sus ojos nublados con sueño pero también con preocupación.

—Quiero ver a mi bebé —susurró Bella lastimeramente.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Muy pronto. Pero ahora, necesitas recuperarte un poco. —Él le acarició la frente con los dedos.

—Escucha, Bella —intervino Renée—. Las enfermeras trajeron esto hace unos minutos, ¿ves? Esta es Riley. —Le tendió a Bella una foto instantánea.

Las manos de Bella estaban temblando, así que fue Edward quien tomó la foto de las manos de su suegra, acercándosela a Bella para que pudiera verla.

Por unos tensos segundos, Bella apenas pudo respirar mientras veía la imagen frente a ella. Riley era aterradoramente pequeña, empequeñecida por la cama en donde estaba y los cables que la adornaban. Pero por todo lo sagrado, ella era hermosa.

El amor que entonces Bella sintió fue insondable, infinito. Eran todas las emociones a la vez, porque sentía todo a la vez. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por no poder permanecer el tiempo suficiente embarazada. Riley era tan delgada, flacucha. Se sentía poderosa la absoluta necesidad de proteger a aquella pequeña e inocente bebé, su bebé, era tan maravilloso, sentía que podría con cualquiera que amenazara a Riley. Estaba maravillada y molesta, profundamente feliz e intensamente asustada.

Estaba jadeando por la fuerza de sus sollozos que la destrozaban, y aunque sabía que su cuerpo estaba protestando, apenas registró el dolor.

—Shhh, Bella. Está bien. Ella estará bien. Es perfecta, cariño. En serio —murmuró Edward en su oído, su brazo envolviendo sus hombros y su mano libre gentilmente sosteniendo su mejilla.

—Ella… ella… Es como un pajarito —murmuró Bella con voz rota.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije.

El tono de su voz capturó la atención de Bella. A pesar de que todavía no estaba lista para dejar de mirar la imagen, le echó un vistazo a él. Lo que vio escrito en todo su rostro la hizo inmediatamente respirar más fácil.

Después del horror al cual Alec la había sometido, Bella había sido forzada a enfrentar la realidad que había estado intentado olvidar. Edward no era el padre biológico de Riley. Ahora, mirando a su bebé, Bella podía notar las cosas que eran de ella o de su familia. Ella se veía a sí misma en la forma de los labios de la bebé y en la nariz, y en la manera en que sus orejas era un poco grandes en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero también podía ver a Alec. Veía las afiladas formas de sus pómulos en miniatura, y la poca presencia de cabello en la cabeza de Riley era del mismo tono oscuro que el de él.

Justo antes de mirarlo, Bella se preguntó si Edward se sentiría diferente a como decía sentirse. Se preguntaba si se sentiría desconectado porque él nunca sería capaz de verse a sí mismo en Riley. Biológicamente, ella nunca podría ser de él. Ella no era un producto del amor que él y Bella compartían.

Pero todo lo que Bella veía en su rostro, oía en su voz, era reverencia. Adoración. Amor. Ella sabía que su peor temor no tenía sentido.

Edward no miraba a la bebé y veía a Alec. Él solo veía a su hija.

—Se siente como un pajarito también. Tan cálida, pero apenas pesa —continuó Edward, escuchándose completamente embelesado mientras que con sus dedos tocaba la fotografía.

—¿La sostuviste? —Instantáneamente Bella estaba celosa—. ¿Ya todo el mundo la ha visto menos yo? —se quejó. No podía evitarlo.

—En realidad, Edward es el único que la ha visto —intervino Carlisle.

Edward parecía apenado.

—No pueden verla a menos que uno de nosotros esté con ellos —explicó.

—Y no puedo, eh, viajar aún —refunfuñó ella.

—¡Oh! Acabo de recordar. La enfermera dijo que podía llamar a una de sus colegas del área neonatal cuando te despertaras. Ella te dirá sobre Riley. —Renée sonrió infundiéndole valor.

Apurada, Bella miró alrededor, tratando de ver dónde estaba el teléfono. Edward ya estaba en eso. Marcó la extensión que Renée le indicó y se recostó con su cabeza contra la de ella para que ambos pudieran oír.

Kate se presentó a sí misma y animadamente les contó lo maravilloso que lo estaba haciendo Riley. Respiraba bien por sí sola. Había descubierto y controlado el arte de succionar cuando papi la había alimentado, lo cual Kate aseguró que era un gran logro.

—¿La alimentaste? —le preguntó Bella a Edward, mirándolo acusatoriamente.

La sonrisa de él fue pícara.

Kate continuó diciéndole cómo había sido un pequeño problema mantener la temperatura de Riley regulada, pero les aseguró que eso era común. Culminó con unas estadísticas acerca de lo mucho que Riley podía beber y cuán seguido, comentando que una vez que Bella fuera capaz de bajar y alimentarla, podría considerar amamantarla si era algo en lo que estaba interesada. Kate explicó que había varias opciones. Incluso le podían conseguir un sacaleches si era una mejor opción. Solo necesitaban asegurarse de que la anestesia ya no estuviera en su sistema.

A pesar de que el corazón de Bella dolía, ella deseaba tanto ver a su bebé con sus propios ojos, se sintió infinitamente mejor una vez que terminó de hablar con Kate. Mantuvo la foto de Riley sobre su regazo, mirándola fijamente sin pestañear mientras ponía el resto de sus pensamientos en orden.

Ahora que sabía que la bebé estaba sana, sus prioridades cambiaban un poco. Un frío temblor le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

Escuchando la angustia en su voz, Edward sostuvo rápido su mano.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué tan… qué tan grande es en el problema en el cual estoy? —Había matado a alguien.

Por Dios, había asesinado a un policía.

El rostro sin vida de Alec apareció en su mente, y Bella respingó.

—Lo maté…

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hiciste —dijo Esme. No había desaprobación en su voz, para nada, solo… ¿orgullo?

Edward apretó su mano.

—Estará bien. La policía… tiene preguntas. —Podía escuchar el filo de furia en su voz, pero estaba tratando de mantenerla serena—. Pero no te van a molestar hasta que estés lista.

—Fui tan estúpida. —Sintió calientes lágrimas en sus mejillas pero no podía sentirse avergonzada. Estaba demasiado apenada para estar avergonzada—. É-É-Él iba a… y le dije. Le dije sobre…

Su voz se desvaneció, mirando alrededor de su habitación a su madre, Esme y Carlisle.

—No tienes que hablar de esto en estos momentos —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Por favor, no estés molesta, Bella. Todos entienden. La policía… solo necesita investigar, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen fotos de todo… —Se calló, tragando fuerte, y Bella pudo ver el dolor y la furia en sus ojos—. Tomaron fotos de los moretones. Haría falta un completo idiota para pensar que hiciste esto por gusto en vez de por defensa propia.

—Pensé que me iba a matar. —Su voz apenas era un respiro—. O a Riley, no podía dejarlo, Edward. No podía.

—Está bien. Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes por nada, cielo. Traeré a mi abogado para acá, por si acaso. Todo va a estar bien.

—Bueno, de hecho… —Carlisle se escuchaba raramente avergonzado y eso capturó la atención de ellos. Hizo una mueca—. Uno de los mejores abogados de Nevada está aquí, en el vestíbulo, esperando para hablar contigo, Edward.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto una enfermera apareció, necesitando revisar a Bella.

—Voy a hablar con este abogado, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Edward en voz baja—. No estaré muy lejos.

Bella asintió. El dolor se estaba volviendo más insistente. En verdad esperaba que la enfermera tuviera algo que la ayudara.

Edward dejó un suave beso en su frente.

—Te amo mucho, Bella.

—También te amo —dijo ella con un suspiro, confiando en él para ayudarla, para mantenerla a salvo.

_**...**_

Edward estaba reticente a salir de la habitación de Bella, pero tenía otras responsabilidades. Ya se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por dormirse sin pensar en llamar a su abogado.

Cruzando sus brazos, miró a su padre. Por un momento, era como si sus roles hubieran sido cambiados. Carlisle se parecía un poco más al niño mientras se removía y Edward se parecía al padre esperando por una confesión.

—Tu abuelo voló hacia Las Vegas justo en el momento en que encontramos a Bella —admitió finalmente Carlisle—. Ha estado en el vestíbulo por horas.

—¿Qué quiere? —Tan cansado como estaba Edward, sus emociones parecían venir solo en casos extremos. La idea de tener que lidiar con su abuelo, o aun peor, Bella tener que lidiar con su abuelo, lo ponía profundamente furioso—. ¿Le dijiste?

—No. Tu madre llamó a Felix para dejarle saber que no te molestara con trabajo. Eso fue en algún momento ayer en la noche. Nadie le dijo que viniera. Él solo… apareció. —Tocó el brazo de Edward—. Si de algo sirve, está… diferente de lo normal. Parecía genuinamente preocupado. Ni siquiera intentó verte o a Bella, pero me dijo hace veinte minutos acerca del abogado. Aunque, no estoy completamente seguro cómo supo que necesitaríamos uno.

Edward gruñó.

—Bueno, no es impropio del abuelo asumir que un abogado será necesitado ante cualquier situación. —Frotó sus ojos con cansancio. La mayor parte de él quería decirle a su abuelo que se fuera directo al infierno, pero estaba el problema con la policía. Si decidieran, por cualquier ilógica razón, culpar a Bella por la muerte de Alec…

Bueno, no confiaba en ellos para que no lo hicieran.

—Bien. Hablaré con él.

Carlisle asintió.

—Iré contigo.

Edward estaba a punto de protestar, pero rápidamente se contuvo, recordándose a sí mismo de nuevo que no estaba solo.

—Gracias.

_**...**_

Bajo otras circunstancias, teniendo al abuelo acercándose a él en una reunión familiar o incluso en una función de la empresa, Edward probablemente le habría permitido guardar las apariencias. Él era un viejo orgulloso, y solo el hecho de que estuviera allí, no demandando ser visto sino esperando pacientemente, decía muchas cosas. Algo había cambiado, Edward lo podía ver en el rostro del hombre. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, con tal de ser más educado con su familia, Edward tal vez se hubiera inclinado a dejar que el anciano pretendiera que su pelea nunca había sucedido.

Pero Edward no se estaba sintiendo generoso. Estaba a la defensiva y sediento por sangre. Bella se había hecho cargo de Alec. Edward necesitaba otro blanco.

Así que después de que el abuelo Cullen presentó a la abogada, Carmen Rivera, le dedicó una fulminante mirada al anciano.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento en privado?

El abuelo parecía descontento pero asintió.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —preguntó Edward francamente, sus brazos cruzados y su postura cerrada.

—No estoy seguro por…

—Con todo respeto, señor, necesito que sea honesto conmigo. Por el bien de mi esposa, agradezco el gesto, pero no lo aceptaré si viene con estipulaciones.

Los labios de Edward I se torcieron hacia abajo.

—Dramático como siempre —musitó. Edward se preparó para girarse, pero la mano de su abuelo en su codo lo detuvo—. Pero —prosiguió el anciano, su tono más gentil—, dadas las circunstancias, quién podría culparte. ¿Cómo está tu esposa, Edward?

Edward miró al anciano con cautela. Su abuelo suspiró.

—Las palabras de tu padres… Bueno. Digamos que algunas veces he tenido que… reevaluar las bases de mis creencias. —Era obvio que el hombre estaba incómodo, irritado—. Genuinamente, solo quiero ayudar. Ella es tu esposa. Cualquier problema… eh… legal que tenga, me gustaría hacer ese proceso más fácil. Por ambos.

Edward miró a su abuelo queriendo tanto creerle, pero habían sido tantas las decepciones.

—Primero quiero que entienda algo. Bella es mi esposa, honesta y realmente. La amo. Riley es nuestra hija. _Mi_ hija. —Se detuvo, dejando que las palabras fueran entendidas—. Dicho eso, creo que es justo que sepa que… biológicamente, el hombre a quien Bella le disparó en defensa propia era el padre de la bebé.

El anciano no se veía para nada contento, pero se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que esa información le será de más utilidad a la señorita Ivanova.

Los dos hombres se quedaron de pie en un denso silencio. Tragando grueso, Edward asintió.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo estaba tu esposa. Y el bebé. ¿Cómo dijiste que era el nombre del bebé?

—_Ella_ se llama Riley.

_**...**_

Bella sorprendió a todos al hablar con los policías tan pronto como se sintió un poco mejor.

Así que su habitación del hospital estaba vacía de todos sus visitantes con la excepción de Edward, Carmen y dos oficiales de la policía. Edward sostuvo su mano y fulminó a los policías con la mirada. Tan nerviosa como estaba, Bella sabía que era importante decir la historia tan rápido como fuera posible, especialmente debido a quienes involucraba.

—Queremos aclarar que esto es solo una parte del procedimiento estándar de la investigación —comenzó el primer oficial—. En este momento, no es una sospechosa. Ningún cargo está en su contra. ¿Entiende?

Bella asintió.

—Sí.

Edward apretó su mano fuertemente.

—¿Puede decir su nombre completo para la grabación, por favor?

—Bella Marie Cullen. Anteriormente Isabella Marie Swan.

Respondiendo las preguntas de los policías, Bella comenzó a contar la historia. Ellos comenzaron a desviarse rápidamente cuando ella detalló la participación de James, cómo lo conoció, su participación con Alec. Uno de ellos intervino diciendo que James era una persona de interés con el cual necesitaban hablar tan pronto como fuese posible.

—No entiendo por qué no reportó a James como uno de los que la atacó.

—Oficial Goff —dijo Carmen a manera de advertencia—. Como dijo, la señora Cullen no es sospechosa, no necesita justificar sus acciones.

El oficial carraspeó y continuó con la siguiente pregunta.

La garganta de Bella se cerró mientras decía el trato de Alec con ella. Edward acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar, pero ella podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo. Ella odiaba que él tuviera que escuchar aquello, pero sentía que no podría hacerlo sin él a su lado. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca de derrumbarse.

Cuando llegó al punto del ataque de Alec, el intento de hacerla "arreglar las cosas" para él, Bella no pudo hablar más. Se sentía repugnante y avergonzada, al confesarles a esas personas, a su esposo, que ella había besado a Alec y le había dicho que estaba asustada de Edward. Pero cuando llegó al punto donde Alec la forzó contra el mostrador, perdió su voz por completo.

Sosteniendo su mano, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios en su oreja, su nariz enterrándose en su cabello.

—Está bien. Bella, eres tan valiente. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Si necesitas parar solo di la palabra y esto termina ahora.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, respirando profundamente. Su cuerpo se sentía frío a excepción de la mano que él sostenía, ella se estremeció. Quería estar de vuelta en Chicago, debajo de sus cobijas, acurrucada contra él con Riley aún segura dentro de su barriga.

—Quiero terminar con esto —murmuró. Su voz extrañamente chillona y fina.

Con palabras vacilantes, describió el asalto y cómo lo detuvo. Cómo él la empujó y ella se golpeó el costado contra la pared, lo cual sin duda había causado el desprendimiento que había sufrido.

Cómo corrió por el arma y disparó mientras él corría hacia ella.

Bella no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Mientras perdía la compostura, Edward estaba allí, sentando en el borde de la cama, cuidadosamente envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—Hemos terminado —dijo él, su voz sonando con carácter definitivo. Bella podía adivinar que esas palabras eran dirigidas a los oficiales.

—Sí, señor. —El oficial Gooff se escuchó distintivamente triste—. Los dejaremos solos.

Bella oyó pisadas y luego la habitación estuvo en silencio. Edward la mecía suavemente, acariciando su cabello y ocasionalmente dejando besos en su coronilla.

En su cabeza una diapositiva de imágenes continuaban atacándola. El rostro de Alec, intimidante y muy cerca de ella. Él de pie sobre ella, cinturón en mano. La manera en cómo se veía cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo la noche anterior. Sus ojos sin vida mientras ella buscaba por su móvil y luego por las llaves de la casa. Su bebé. Su pajarito, frágil y relativamente lejos.

Para el momento en que se había tranquilizado, Bella estaba física y mentalmente exhausta.

—Deberías dormir, cariño. Te lo mereces —la animó Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Quiero a mi bebé. Necesito verla.

Por un minuto, parecía como si Edward fuera a discutir. Él debió haber visto la expresión en su rostro, porque se limitó a asentir solemnemente inclinándose para presionar el botón de llamada.

La enfermera la había hecho levantarse unos minutos antes, así no le dolería tanto cuando el camillero viniera con la silla de ruedas. Bella se encontró a sí misma retorciendo las manos de manera irregular mientras se acercaban más a la UCIN. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte. Estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a su hija.

—Ya casi, cielo —la tranquilizó Edward, acariciando su brazo a la vez que caminaba a su lado.

Allí estaba la primera terrorífica señal de la UCIN, tantas máquinas y suministros, todas diseñadas para mantener a las más pequeñas de las vidas con vida. Le enseñaron cómo colocarse el vestuario y Bella prestó bastante atención queriendo, _necesitando_ hacer todo bien. Ya lo había estropeado lo suficiente. Era su culpa que Riley estuviera allí, su vida en un estado más frágil que el de la mayoría de los recién nacidos. Bella le iba a dar cada oportunidad que pudiera de crecer bien.

—Está justo a tiempo para la cena —dijo la enfermera amigablemente—. Tendremos que discutir el amamantar después. Por ahora, un biberón. ¿Le gustaría alimentarla, señora Cullen?

El sí de Bella fue tan bajo, casi inaudible. Aclaró su garganta, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña y perfecta criatura no muy lejos en la incubadora.

—Sí —dijo otra vez, y aunque estaba desesperada por sostener a su bebé en brazos, también estaba asustada.

Riley era tan insoportablemente pequeña. ¿Qué si Bella la lastimaba?

La culpa, el miedo, nada de eso importó cuando la bebé finalmente estuvo apoyada, cálida y perfecta, contra ella. La foto no le había hecho justicia. No había manera de que una imagen congelada pudiera adecuadamente representar el pequeño ser en sus brazos. Sus facciones, todas sus imposibles diminutas partes y pedazos, estaban tan intricadamente talladas. Era una obra maestra: hermosa y real. Sí, sus facciones estaban demacradas, su huesudo cuerpo enfermizo de ver, pero su piel era rosa y fresca. Cuando Bella rozó su palma con uno de sus dedos, Riley apretó, el agarre apenas allí pero aun así se notaba.

Eso tenía que significar algo.

—Hola, pajarito. Soy tu mami —susurró. Sabía que estaba llorando, podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Te amo, pequeña. Te amo tanto.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando su mundo estaba de cabeza e irreconocible, que Bella temió nunca amar la vida que llevaba dentro. Sí, su instinto era protegerla, a este inocente ser que ella había creado, pero la protección y el amor no eran la misma cosa. E incluso en ese entonces Bella sabía que Riley merecía todo el amor en el mundo.

Qué diferentes eran las cosas ahora.

La emoción, abundante con absoluta devoción y amor incondicional, que sentía por su hija era diferente a cualquier cosa que ella se imaginaba que existiera. Era un universo infinito y tan físicamente parte de ella como sus propias extremidades.

Sintió la mano de Edward apoyarse en su hombro y alzó la mirada solo lo suficiente para sonreírle abiertamente, feliz más allá de lo imposible. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue hermosa, sus ojos iluminados y el amor obvio en ellos.

—Mis chicas hermosas —murmuró, inclinándose para besar su frente. Mientras Riley envolvía sus labios alrededor de la tetina de su biberón, acarició con la yema de sus dedos su brazo.

—Mi familia —murmuró Bella de vuelta.


	30. Casa

_**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de LyricalKris, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation **

**By:** LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Rosie Rodriguez

**Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Casa.**

—No…

Edward se movió, pestañeando somnoliento, tratando de ver si estaba en realidad despierto. La habitación parecía estar moviéndose, como un bote meciéndose en el mar.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

Completamente despierto ante eso, Edward rodó con cuidado en su puesto, su mano automáticamente moviéndose alrededor, pero revoloteando justo encima de la figura de Bella que se movía violentamente. Su garganta se cerró, verla sufrir nunca era fácil.

—¿Cariño? —Dejó que su mano descansara sobre su hombro.

—Mi bebé no. Por favor —suplicó.

—Bella —dijo él su nombre, acariciando su mejilla.

Se despertó sobresaltada, sus ojos salvajes.

—¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí.

—Edward —susurró ella, arrastrándose hacia sus brazos.

Con cuidado, los movió para estar sentados en la cama, murmurándole cosas sin sentido, meciéndola.

—Pensé que te había atrapado. Y la bebé… la bebé…

Lo mataba la manera en como su voz temblaba.

—Todo está bien. Estás bien. Riley está perfecta. Mira. Está dormida.

Bella se alejó de él, mirando sobre el borde de la cama. Cuando observó a Riley segura en su cuna, soltó el aire en un soplo y su cuerpo se desplomó, la tensión dándole paso al alivio.

Respiró hondo.

—Sí. —Su voz estaba un poco más firme, más profunda. Cuando estaba en medio de su pesadilla, su tono se volvía tan chillón como el de una niña—. Estamos bien.

—Estamos bien —aseguró él. Edward acarició su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas.

Sorbiendo, ella giró su cuerpo hacia él, descasando su cabeza contra su pecho, inhalando y exhalando a través de su nariz.

—Estamos en casa, y estás a salvo —le recordó él—. Riley está a salvo.

Habían estado en casa por unos días ya, luego de las tres semanas y unos días de la estadía de Riley en la UCIN. Las pesadillas de Bella, mientras eran horribles para Edward, eran mejor ahora que estaban en casa. Era más fácil convencer a su psique temblorosa de que las cosas podían volver a ser normales cuando estaba de vuelta en un lugar más de rutina.

Y era definitivamente más fácil para ambos ahora que Riley estaba libre de cualquier cable, monitor, o grandes maquinarias hospitalarias.

Después de unos minutos de paz, Riley se despertó y lloró. Edward se paró a buscarla primero, colocando a la pequeña bebé cuidadosamente entre él y Bella. Ella se calmó rápidamente mientras ellos la acariciaban y la palmeaban.

Todavía era tan pequeña, su pajarito, pero creciendo. Finalmente estaba comenzando a mostrar un poco de esa gordura de bebé, aunque Edward aún estaba un poco aterrorizado por cuán increíblemente delicada ella se veía. Él apoyó su dedo en su diminuta mano, sintiéndose reconfortado por la manera en que ella lo agarraba instintivamente.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —susurró Bella. Se escuchaba somnolienta, y cuando él miró hacia arriba, vio que sus ojos estaban cerrándose.

—Por supuesto que sé eso. —Sacando su dedo gentilmente de la mano de Riley, él apartó el cabello de los ojos de Bella—. También te amo.

Edward se había dado cuenta que Bella necesitaba oír esas palabras, que él la amaba y amaba a Riley, más frecuente de lo que sabía cómo pedir por ellas. Edward había hablado brevemente un par de veces con un consejero en el hospital cuando había comenzado a sospechar que había algo en la manera en que ella continuaba preguntándole repetidamente si él sabía que ella lo amaba.

En muchas maneras tenía sentido. Su subconsciente luchaba con la idea de que estaba segura y era verdaderamente amada sin ninguna condición, de la manera correcta, no en la versión deformada y retorcida de amor de Alec. Él sabía, que muy dentro de su corazón, temía que él no pudiera amar a Riley porque ella no era biológicamente de él. Siempre los estaba observando.

Así que Edward hacía lo mejor que podía para reafirmárselo constantemente, esperando que algún día, las palabras entrarían. No siempre era fácil y por lo general era frustrante. Ambos odiaban cómo él tenía que dormir en la orilla de la cama, lo suficiente lejos de ella para que su psique no empezara a sentirse restringida. Cuando se despertaba asustada, como lo había hecho esa mañana, Edward tenía que asegurarse de que sus acogedores brazos no se volvieron restricciones en su cabeza.

Era un proceso lento, pero Edward y Bella estaban retomando su intimidad por un toque y una caricia a la vez.

—¿Dormirás? —murmuró Bella, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo. Si él se iba a dormir, no querría a la bebé en la cama, no mientras Bella todavía se moviera producto de las pesadillas.

—Ahora no. —Con cuidado, Edward se inclinó, dejando un beso en su coronilla—. Justo ahora, voy a ver a mis hermosas chicas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que él hizo.

_**...**_

Bella estaba exasperada.

—¿Esto es necesario? —se quejó ella con su esposo.

—Por supuesto —dijo él seriamente, su voz baja cerca de su oreja. Bella se estremeció placenteramente en respuesta. Él las estaba acompañando a bajar las escaleras, sus manos fuertes sobre sus ojos, así que sus otros sentidos estaban agudizados—. No pude envolver algunos de tus regalos, así que debe hacerse de esta manera.

—¿_Algunos_ de mis regalos? Edward, ¿qué hiciste? —gruñó Bella.

Había sido decidido que la primera Navidad de Riley, y la primera Navidad de Bella con su familia, no podía ser regulada a cómo ellos habían pasado el día original: preocupados porque la bebé estaba luchando contra la ictericia. Debido a eso, la familia estaba reunida en la casa de Edward y Bella para la cena y regalos, justo como lo hubieran estado bajo circunstancias normales, incluso si era un mes después.

Edward rio en su oreja y siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —murmuró contra su oreja antes de levantar sus manos de sus ojos.

Bella jadeó.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Ella voló hacia delante, justo hacia los brazos en espera del chico —Santo Dios, era una hombre gigante ahora— en el vestíbulo.

—¡Jacob! —Bella ya estaba llorando cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Riendo, el chico la abrazó, alzándola por los aires—. ¡Te he echado de menos!

—Hola, Bella. Tiempo sin vernos —dijo él, abrazándola fuerte antes de ponerla sobre sus pies.

Alejándose de los brazos de Jacob, Bella fue a abrazar a la segunda persona de pie en el vestíbulo: su madre.

Tan pronto como abrazó a Renée, Bella fue hacia Edward, cubriendo su rostro con tantos besos que por primera vez él fue quien se sonrojó. Pero la sostuvo fuerte contra él, y cuando ella lo miró, él parecía feliz de que ella estuviera feliz.

_**...**_

—Estás diferente, Bells.

Bella se giró hacia su lado para encontrarse a Jacob mirándola, su expresión un poco curiosa. Instantáneamente se sintió autoconsciente, preguntándose si él se había dado cuenta de algún signo de ansiedad. Su nerviosismo y la manera en como algunas veces saltaba ante las sombras irritaban a Bella a más no poder, pero no pensaba que Jake pudiera haberlo visto. Por lo general ella estaba bien en la casa, y…

—Vaya, Jesús —Jacob rio, tocando con la yema de sus dedos entre sus ojos, haciéndola bizca. Él se rio otra vez, el mismo Jacob—. No lo dije de mala manera.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué quisiste decir?

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Estás… —Él sacudió su cabeza, mirándola otra vez—. Te ves bien. Aunque esta familia que encontraste está un poco loca.

Bella sonrió, mirando alrededor de la habitación, observando a todos hablar.

—Tienen sus momentos, pero creo que me los quedaré. —Hizo una mueca—. Es decir, no es como si tuviera una opción. No me darán a mi bebé de vuelta. —Sus ojos siempre vigilantes observaron a Riley mientras era pasada de Jasper a Esme.

—Vaya —murmuró Jacob—. Esto todavía es loco para mí. No puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de tú siendo madre. Y una esposa. Es… extraño.

—Sí. —Todavía hacía a la cabeza de Bella dar vuelta, cuán rápido su vida había cambiado en el periodo de solo seis meses.

Su amigo le dio un codazo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿sabes? Pero es algo bueno, lo que tienes aquí.

La boca de Bella se partió en una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Forks, no creo que hubieras sido alguna vez feliz allá. Y mírate ahora. Tienes un plan que llevar a cabo… ¿Cuál es el nombre? ¿Decoración de interiores?

—Diseñador de interiores —lo corrigió.

—Sí. Eso, lo cual es fantástico. Y, no lo sé. Pareces feliz con toda la cosa de la vida doméstica.

A través de la habitación, Bella atrapó la mirada de Edward. Él le sonrió y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, placenteros cosquilleos viajando por su espalda.

—Con la persona adecuada es bueno.

—Él te ama. No puedo discutir eso —dijo Jacob alegremente.

Luego se excusó para ir a inhalar otro de los miles de platos de las pequeñas galletas y bocadillos que estaban siendo servidos. Detuvo a Esme en el medio de la habitación, moviéndole sus dedos juguetonamente a Riley quien no parecía impresionada.

Esme todavía estaba riendo cuando vino a tomar el asiento de Jacob, al lado de Bella.

—Hola, pajarito. ¿Vas a salir con la abuela? —le preguntó Bella a su hija, sin sacarla de los brazos de Esme pero acariciando su suave mejilla.

—Bueno, cuando pueda apartarla de todos los demás.

Bella sonrió, sus ojos todavía sobre su hija mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello oscuro que parecían hacerse más abundantes con la semana. Cabello negro. El cabello de Alec.

Bella tragó grueso.

—Estoy feliz, ¿sabes? —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Todos la aceptan.

Esme se veía perpleja.

—Bueno, cariño, por supuesto que lo hacen. Ella es su sobrina. Mi nieta.

Cerrando sus ojos brevemente, Bella sonrió aunque sintiéndose abrumada.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —La mano de Esme estuvo en su brazo en un instante.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. —Todavía se volvía emotiva rápidamente—. Es que a veces es demasiado. La manera en cómo esto comenzó… Es decir, me aproveché de la amabilidad de un completo desconocido. Él me salvó. Y me dio una casa, una familia… amor.

—Pero, tú lo salvaste también, Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? —preguntó Esme quedamente.

Abriendo sus ojos, alejando las lágrimas, Bella arqueó una ceja hacia su suegra.

—No necesitaba ser salvado.

—Oh, claro que sí. Todos lo necesitamos, en realidad; nuestra familia, de alguna forma. —Reajustando a Riley en sus brazos, Esme volvió su cuerpo un poco para poder señalar hacia la dirección de Edward—. Hace un año, en Navidad, lo que hubieras visto sería a mi hijo mayor sentado solo. Por lo general tendría sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonreiría muy poco.

Bella podía escuchar el ligero dolor en la voz de Esme, pero no podía entender. Ahora, mientras miraba a Edward, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Palmeaba el brazo de Emmett para llamar su atención y lo que fuera que dijera, hizo que los chicos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes unos a los otros y a reírse.

—Lo has visto por ti misma, esa brecha que estaba entre todos nosotros y Edward. Cuando llegaste a su vida, esa brecha comenzó a cerrar, finalmente. —La sonrisa de la mujer mayor fue gentil, llena de adoración, no solo por Edward sino por Bella—. Hiciste de mi solitario e infeliz hijo un esposo y padre. ¿Con todo lo que él tenía o ha logrado? Nunca ha sonreído de esta manera, Bella. Nunca. Nunca se había visto tan… ligero.

Esme chasqueó su lengua, su expresión pensativa.

»La mayoría de las personas probablemente pensarían que tener un bebé a los quince años fue el mayor error de mi vida. Pero mi bebé me salvó en tantas maneras. Yo quería salvarlo, pero ahora sé que no era algo que podía hacer —suspiró quedamente.

»Mientras más vieja me pongo, más me doy cuenta de que los errores son parte del paquete. Sí. Carlisle y yo fuimos irresponsables cuando teníamos quince años, y considerando todas las cosas, salir embarazada de Edward fue el mayor error de mi vida en ese momento, pero ¿Carlisle y yo? Si no hubiera sido por Edward, probablemente hubiéramos sido un gran fiasco. Lo que pudo haberse convertido en una aventura de adolescentes se convirtió en algo por lo que tanto Carlisle como yo peleamos. Nuestro mayor error se convirtió en nuestra mayor salvación.

Bella le dio vueltas a esto en su cabeza, tratando de conciliar lo que Esme decía con su culpa sobre todo, cómo Edward y ella comenzaron, cómo Riley había conseguido su comienzo en la vida. Pero había algo de lo que Esme estaba intentando decirle. Sí, muchas de las cosas que ella había hecho eran desacertadas, incluso horribles, pero miren lo que había obtenido a cambio: su maravilloso esposo y su pajarito.

Y sí, aunque algunas veces se concentraba en las cosas malas, cuán caótica y de cabeza la vida de Edward había sido desde que ella había entrado en ella; no era tan ingenua como para no poder ver lo bueno que había salido de todo eso. Alice tenía razón cuando hablaron hacía meses atrás: ella era un catalizador para muchas cosas dichas que habían necesitado decir por mucho tiempo.

Edward, escapándose de Emmett cuando el hombre más joven intentaba hacerle una llave se acercó rápidamente, sentándose al otro lado de Bella, acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Bella rio.

Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró por un momento, recordando al serio y taciturno extraño que él había sido la primera vez que se conocieron.

Esme estaba en lo cierto. Era diferente a la forma en que él lucía ahora, su sonrisa tan grande y fácil, sus ojos suaves y llenos de adoración.

Inclinándose, ella lo besó dulcemente, disfrutando.

Ella no podría haber sabido en lo que su error se convertiría, cuán regalo disfrazado podrían ser. No se podía negar que tenía suerte.

Enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, Bella pensó que iba a tener que dejar de sobre pensar y solo disfrutar del amor que había encontrado.

_**...**_

Estaba a punto de sentarse a cenar cuando el timbre sonó. Edward estaba sorprendido, y la vez no, de encontrar a su abuelo de pie al otro lado de la puerta, luciendo incómodo.

Edward I había cambiado considerablemente desde la última discusión con su hijo y su nieto. Había hecho vagas referencias a lo que había ocasionado aquello, lo que Carlisle había dicho lo hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas. Probablemente era la razón por la cual había salido de su confort para contratar al mejor abogado para Bella e ir más allá registrando a Edward y Bella en el hotel más cercano al hospital mientras Riley estuvo en la UCIN.

Fuera lo que fuese, no debió haber sido fácil acostumbrarse a ver las cosas diferentes, pero estaba intentándolo. Así que Edward intentó lo más que pudo para no ser cauteloso.

Lo que él no había esperado en un millón de años era, que, luego de la cena, el anciano se sentara enfrente de Edward y Bella mirándose como si hubiera tomado un gran trago de limón podrido.

—Jovencita —empezó, con su ceño fruncido e intentó otra vez—. Cuando nos conocimos… algunas de las cosas que dije…

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando su mano sobre la de él, mirando directo a sus ojos.

—Entiendo —dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Le gustaría cargar a la bebé?

Ambos Edward miraron a Bella con sus ojos saliéndose de su cabeza.

Tan ridículo como parecía, Edward siempre había estado al menos moderadamente aterrorizado de su abuelo. Incluso ahora, aunque el hombre estaba obviamente tratando de ser amable y disfrutar en vez de criticar a su familia, Edward estaba ligeramente tenso esperando por el siguiente momento cuando el abuelo encontrara _algo_ mal. Nunca dejó de sorprenderlo que Bella jamás le mostró ningún miedo al hombre.

Y por supuesto, eso solo hablaba de su gentil corazón que a pesar de que el hombre la llamó una zorra, ella ya lo había perdonado hace tiempo.

El Cullen más viejo aclaró su garganta.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he cargado a un bebé. —Miró a Riley, su expresión entre una mezcla de aprensión y curiosidad.

Bella se puso de pie, sacando a Riley de los brazos de Edward II y colocándola en los brazos de Edward I.

El anciano se alegró, mirando embelesado mientras la niña bostezaba. Ella hizo unos ruidos de bebés, gruñendo y tragando, pero luego cerró sus ojos, tan contenta de estar en sus brazos como lo estaba con todos los demás.

Edward esperó, sus hombros tensos. Imágenes pasaban por su mente donde su abuelo criticaba a la niña. Si él decía alguna palabra contra ella…

—Ella es hermosa —dijo en voz baja—. De verdad.

Bella sonrió y Edward se relajó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, alzando su cabeza para inclinarse sobre su cabello.

Él atrapó a Carlisle mirándolos y se preguntó si dolía. Esto era lo que él nunca tuvo: su padre aceptando su decisión en pareja, su hijo. Pero Carlisle no se veía dolido. Solo sonreía como si todo fuera exactamente como debía ser.

Mirando a su hermosa esposa, tan fuerte y vibrante, y su pequeña niña, ya la luz de sus ojos, rodeados por una familia que él estaba aprendiendo que realmente, en verdad, lo amaban, Edward no podía hacer nada más que concordar.

* * *

_Nota traductoras:_

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo, sólo nos queda uno para el final, ¿están listas?_

_Nos leemos pronto_


	31. Nuevo libro

_**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **LyricalKris**, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation**

**By: **LyricalKris

**Traducción:** Sarai GN

**Beta: **Yanina Barboza

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Nuevo libro**

_**~ Cinco años después ~**_

Bella se sentía desesperada, estresada cuando el ascensor se abrió.

—¡Bellisima! —Fue inmediatamente saludada por Felix y envuelta en un abrazo. La sostuvo a un brazo de distancia, sus ojos recorriendo su figura con avidez—. Te vuelves más hermosa a medida que pasan los años. —Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—. Si alguna vez te cansas de Edward, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Solía hacerla sentirse incómoda, la forma en que el primo de Edward la miraba. Cualquier hombre que la viera de esa manera ponía su piel de gallina.

Pero aunque había aprendido a ser cautelosa, el pasar de los años había aliviado su paranoia un poco, al menos con los hombres conocidos. Felix era un coqueto inofensivo, molesto tal vez, pero inofensivo.

—Oh, Felix —dijo ella, acariciando su brazo—. No.

Él había sido aún peor de lo habitual desde que su esposa, Jane, había pedido el divorcio seis meses atrás. El hombre, de acuerdo con Edward, tenía el peor gusto en mujeres.

Bella pensó que Jane tenía que ser un nombre maldito. Todas las Jane que había conocido eran horribles: la esposa de Felix, la hermana de Alec, y el pequeño demonio en la antigua clase de preescolar de Riley que aparentemente pensaba que jalar el pelo de su hija era un deporte olímpico.

Él se rio entre dientes, entrando en el ascensor.

Encontrarse con Felix, y las sonrisas que recibió de los compañeros de trabajo de Edward mientras ella encontraba su camino a su oficina, sirvieron para calmar sus nervios un poco. Recordando su tranquila y prosaica existencia, Bella podía estar segura en el hecho de que su vida no era tan fácilmente destructible como alguna vez lo fue.

Aun así, la carta que agarraba en la mano le hizo retorcer el estómago, y tenía que ver a su esposo e hija para convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Afortunadamente, ambos estaban convenientemente ubicados en el mismo lugar.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta del despacho de Edward, Bella finalmente sintió que podía respirar profundamente de nuevo. Estaban allí, como ella había esperado encontrarlos. Riley estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, y sus cabezas inclinadas juntas por encima de la mesa de dibujo. Edward hacía todo su trabajo real en su computadora, pero había conservado la mesa de dibujo en su oficina por razones sentimentales. Después que Riley tuvo la edad suficiente para colorear o dibujar, se convirtió en su mesa de arte cuando lo visitaba en el trabajo.

Hacían una bonita imagen, su familia.

Edward miró y sonrió al instante cuando la vio allí de pie. Agachó la cabeza, susurrándole algo al oído a Riley. La niña levantó la vista, sus brillantes ojos chispeantes.

—¡Mami! —gritó ella, bajando de su posición. Corrió unos cuantos pasos. Se detuvo. Jadeó. Corrió de regreso y agarró la enorme hoja de borrador en la que había estado trabajando antes de correr hacia Bella de nuevo—. ¡Mami, mira! ¡Pude constru-ir un edificio como papá!

Bella se abalanzó y envolvió a Riley en un abrazo, levantándola del suelo. Cerró los ojos, besando un lado del cabello de la niña.

—Mami —dijo Riley en un gemido, retorciéndose, tratando de alejarse de Bella—. ¡Estás aplastando mi edificio!

—Lo siento, pajarito. —Bella atrapó la mirada preocupada de Edward sobre ella y le dio una sonrisa tensa, haciéndole saber que no era nada grave. Bajando a su hija, puso una cara feliz—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de esto?

Riley dejó su trabajo en la mesa de café y se puso de rodillas, mientras que Edward y Bella se sentaron en el sofá detrás de ella. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al instante, y su toque calmó el remanente de sus nervios. Ella le apretó los dedos, una vez más, asegurándole que estaba bien.

Detalle a detalle, la niña explicó las formas azarosas que componían su edificio.

—Y ésta es una redonda.

—¿Una rotonda? —Bella se rio.

Riley le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Eso es lo que dije —respondió ella con descaro.

—¿En serio, Edward, una rotonda?

Él sonrió.

—Riley puede hablar de arquitectura —dijo con orgullo.

El pecho de Bella se llenó de calidez por la sonrisa en el rostro de él. Nadie podía negar lo mucho que amaba a su hija.

Ni una sola vez en los últimos cinco años el amor de Edward había vacilado. Atesoraba a Riley, la adoraba. Él era un padre maravilloso, amoroso.

Aun así, especialmente en días como hoy, Bella no podía negar de dónde venía Riley. Ella se parecía mucho a Alec y Jane. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color, aunque cálidos en vez de fríos, el pelo tan oscuro como el de Alec, y algunos de sus rasgos tan delicados como los de Jane.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Pajarito, ¿por qué no empacas todas tus cosas para que podamos ir a casa? —sugirió Edward suavemente, sus ojos fijos en Bella mientras le hablaba a Riley.

—Está bien —aceptó la niña alegremente.

Edward inclinó la cabeza más cerca de Bella para poder hablar bajo, cerca de su oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin decir palabra, Bella le entregó la carta que había recibido en el correo más temprano ese día.

No era la primera vez que los padres de Alec habían escrito su súplica pidiendo que les permitieran ser parte de la vida de Riley. Habían querido verla. Intentaron llamarla al principio, pero su siempre protector esposo había puesto fin a eso. Bella no estaba más que agradecida.

El primer año había sido el más difícil. Bella había estado nerviosa, paranoica, y obsesionada por la imagen del cadáver de Alec cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Edward había sido un regalo del cielo. Nunca perdió la paciencia por la frecuencia con la que tenía que calmarla, nunca dejó de abrazarla después de una pesadilla, y ocultó su dolor cuando ella lo alejaba.

Había sido un trabajo duro y con mucha terapia, pero se había recuperado tanto física como mentalmente de su terrible experiencia. Algunos miedos persistieron, todavía no podía estar en espacios pequeños y encerrados entre otras cosas, pero a pesar de todo, ella era feliz.

Aun así, fue hasta poco más de un año después que ella accedió a hablar con Santiago y Renata Rossi, los padres de Alec. Renata no se molestó en ocultar lo mucho que culpó a Bella por la muerte de Alec. Edward había tomado represalias poniendo a su disposición una copia del informe oficial de la policía detallando las lesiones de Bella y cómo habían sido incurridas.

Luego estaba James.

Fue capturado solo una semana después del ataque, detenido inicialmente por violación de su libertad condicional. Su confesión, parte de un acuerdo con el fiscal, implicaba no solo a Alec, sino a su hermana gemela Jane. Jane, cumpliendo una condena de veinticinco años por otros delitos, tenía algo más sobre él. Lo que nunca estuvo claro, pero James le dio a los policías suficiente para agregar otra década a su condena a cambio de que ellos consiguieran trasladarlo fuera del sistema penitenciario de Washington, lejos del alcance de Jane.

Los dos últimos años, las cartas de los padres de Alec habían sido de disculpa. Era mucho con lo que lidiar, explicaron. Desde que se había reformado siendo un adolescente, Alec había sido su orgullo y alegría, su único consuelo después de perder a su hija en la delincuencia. Era difícil aceptar que había sido un tipo diferente de monstruo.

La última carta era una súplica. Jane, finalmente desprovista de su gemelo, se había suicidado. Riley era la única conexión que ellos tenían con sus hijos.

—No les debemos nada —le dijo Edward más tarde esa noche, después de que Riley se durmiera.

Con sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella, Bella podía pensar racionalmente. Nada de lo que sabía sobre los Rossi sugería que fueran peligrosos. Eran ciudadanos honrados. Tal vez irónicamente, lo peor que se podía decir acerca de ellos, si se podía confiar en Alec, era que eran tan exigentes y fríos como el abuelo de Edward siempre había sido.

—No sé qué es lo correcto por hacer —admitió Bella.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y temores.

—Siempre supimos que teníamos que decirle a Riley la verdad algún día —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, una lágrima deslizándose desde la esquina de su ojo.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó a su lado, y el corazón de Bella dolió. Ella sabía que él se preocupaba. Lo mataría si Riley pensaba que era menos su padre solo porque no tenían ningún vínculo biológico.

Girándose, Bella tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Ella sabe quién eres, Edward. Nada va a cambiar esa conexión.

Sus ojos eran cautelosos pero suaves mientras la miraba, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella en sus mejillas.

—¿De verdad crees que es hora de decirle?

—Creo que me gustaría posponerlo para siempre —murmuró Bella con sinceridad. Había sabido durante años que esto sería lo más difícil que jamás haría—. Pero es el momento.

Ellos habían discutido esto. Los dos sabían que era mejor dejar que Riley lo supiese antes. No todo, por supuesto, pero lo que su mente de niña de cinco años de edad podía manejar. Sería más fácil para que ella entendiese si le explicaban poco a poco a medida que creciese. Sería más fácil de aceptar para ella.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Está bien —accedió. Le tomó las manos y le besó los dedos—. Vamos a hacerlo bien primero, y luego podemos averiguar si incluso queremos dejar que los Rossi la vean en absoluto, o si ella quiere verlos.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas. Era mucho que considerar, y estaba aterrorizada que todo le causara daño a Riley, daño a su familia.

—Vamos a estar bien —aseguró Edward, besándola suavemente.

Con él a su lado, Bella sentía que podía manejar cualquier cosa.

…_**...**_

Edward se sentía mal del estómago por los nervios. Cerró los puños a su lado y los soltó, tratando de manejar la tensión.

Había una feroz actitud protectora dentro de él que se agitaba, en busca de la amenaza que sentía al acecho en las sombras. Quería saltar. Él quería aniquilar cualquier cosa que amenazaba o desafiaba su derecho a ser el padre de su niña.

_Su_ niña.

Pero no había ninguna manifestación física para el temor que sentía. Podía gruñir todo lo que quería, un tigre listo para defender lo que era suyo por derecho, pero al final, nadie se iba a llevar a Riley lejos de él.

Aun así, no podía negar que tenía miedo.

La mano de Bella en la suya lo calmó considerablemente.

Riley se sentó frente a ellos luciendo pensativa. Ella podía sentir su ansiedad, él lo sabía, y estaba probablemente nerviosa porque pidieron hablar con ella. Meció sus piernas ociosamente contra su silla, esperando.

—¿Sabes cómo te explicamos acerca de tus primos? —comenzó finalmente Edward.

—Ajá —dijo Riley, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Peter creció en el vientre de la tía Alice al igual que yo crecí en el vientre de mamá —recitó obedientemente—. Henry creció en el vientre de otra persona, pero es el bebé de tía Rose y tío Emmett.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Edward, sonriendo suavemente. Su niña era tan inteligente—. Hay algo que queremos decirte acerca de cómo has crecido.

Bella se hizo cargo entonces, inclinándose hacia adelante, hablando en voz baja.

—Mira, se necesita un hombre y una mujer para hacer a una persona. Tú eres la bebé de papá y mía, pero fue otro hombre quien me ayudó a crearte. —Su voz se quebró, y sus dedos temblaron. Edward cambió su agarre, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Riley parpadeó, sus cejas se fruncieron en consternación. Sus ojos se movieron entre sus padres con preocupación.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Henry tiene un hombre y una mujer que lo crearon y una mamá y un papá? ¿Y yo tengo un creador y una mamá y un papá?

Le tomó unos momentos a Edward descifrar su lógica, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa.

—Uh. Eso es... Sí. Eso es correcto, en realidad.

De pie, Riley se lanzó los pocos metros por encima de ellos y se encaramó en el sofá, acuñándose entre ellos.

—Así que, ¿el hombre creador me dio a ti para que ames? —preguntó, mirando a Edward con los ojos grandes.

El corazón de Edward se hinchó en su pecho, imposiblemente más lleno de amor por esta niña.

—Sí, pajarito. Te amo mucho.

—¿Y no me vas a devolver?

—No, nunca.

—¿Y el hombre creador no me va a llevar?

—Él... no está alrededor, bebé —dijo Bella suavemente, acariciándole el pelo.

Riley estiró el cuello para mirar a su madre.

—¿Y ustedes no me van a regalar? —verificó.

—Nunca jamás —prometió Bella.

Los tres se abrazaron en el sofá por un largo minuto.

—Está bien —dijo Riley, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Podemos comer pizza esta noche?

Edward y Bella se miraron el uno al otro y ambos tuvieron que reír, la tensión escapando de la atmósfera.

Un obstáculo despejado.

…_**...**_

—No me gusta esto.

Por una vez, Edward estuvo de acuerdo ciento diez por ciento con la evaluación de su abuelo sobre la situación. Suspiró.

—A mí tampoco —admitió—. Pero es lo que hay que hacer.

El anciano se quejó, sus agudos ojos viendo a la pareja a través de la habitación casi tan cuidadosamente como Edward.

En realidad, la mayoría de los adultos en la casa tenían sus ojos subrepticiamente fijos sobre Renata y Santiago. Después de un gran número de conversaciones e instrucciones estrictas de que no hablaran con Riley sin alguien más alrededor, los Rossi habían sido invitados a la sexta fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña. Hasta ahora, todo había ido bien. Mientras todo el mundo los miraba, ellos veían a Riley, felices por el momento de ver una encarnación viva de su hijo perdido.

Aunque Edward no estaba ni remotamente cómodo al tenerlos cerca de su hija, toleraba su presencia.

En lugar de seguir analizándolo, Edward respiró hondo y se obligó a concentrarse en el lado bueno de la situación.

Era alentador, por ejemplo, lo protectora que su familia estaba siendo. No mucho tiempo atrás él se sentaba en la periferia, solo e incapaz de encajar bien con su abuelo o con el resto de su familia. Tantas cosas habían cambiado. Él era parte del todo ahora, aceptado y amado. Su pequeña familia se fundió a la perfección con su familia cada vez más amplia, su relación con sus hermanos y padres en constante evolución, reparando lo que se había roto entre ellos tantos años antes.

Lo más sorprendente fue exactamente lo mucho que Edward I había cambiado en los últimos seis años.

Cuando Carlisle se había enfrentado a su padre, sin saberlo había blandido al fuerte hombre desde sus cimientos. No había sido un viaje fácil, y si Carlisle no hubiese sido quien es, el resto de la familia no podría haber perdonado a Edward I por todo lo que les había hecho pasar tan fácilmente.

A pesar de que no había sido fácil, el abuelo Cullen resultó ser un perro viejo que podía aprender algunos trucos nuevos. Era un pensamiento reconfortante. El hombre estaba avanzando en años, volviéndose notablemente más frágil, y aunque podría haber sido consecuencia de su propia obra, la familia estaba feliz de que no iba a vivir sus últimos solo.

Riley no tenía un pequeño papel en el cambio que la familia había visto en el anciano en los últimos seis años. Tal vez porque ella era la primera niña que en realidad podría disfrutar, sobre quien no tenía absolutamente ningún dominio. Tal vez era por su nombre, él la llamaba Riley Elizabeth casi sin falta. De cualquier manera, él adoraba a la niña, y ella, a su vez, era suave y amorosa hacia él.

Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse cuán diferentes sus vidas habrían sido si su abuela viviese.

Pero entonces, como con todas las cosas malas en la vida, si las cosas no hubiesen ido terriblemente mal, Edward probablemente nunca hubiese nacido, nunca hubiese vivido a través de los momentos difíciles y salido por el otro extremo más capaz de apreciar lo que tenía más que la mayoría de los niños que tomaban sus familias por sentado.

Así era la vida.

Así que sí, a pesar de las pruebas y aflicciones, a pesar de la incomodidad de tener que lidiar con cosas como la persistente insistencia de los Rossi en estar en la vida de su hija, Edward no podía estar* otra cosa más que agradecido por cómo su vida había resultado.

…_**...**_

Bella se miró en el espejo, estudiando su reflejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se preparaba para la cama.

Cuanto más tiempo vivía, Bella más se daba cuenta que el viejo dicho de voltear a una página nueva en la vida no era del todo correcto. La vida llegaba en capítulos, tantos capítulos para cada historia, pero también venía en períodos más largos.

La vida, decidió mientras se miraba a sí misma, no era solo un libro, sino toda una serie, cada tomo variado y único en sus retos aunque los personajes solo pudiesen cambiar un poco.

Le parecía que su último libro había terminado sin que ella fuera consciente, y vaya que había sido un tiempo lleno de acontecimientos. Había encontrado una familia. Había encontrado un lugar en el mundo y un trabajo que amaba. Había aprendido cómo ser una esposa y madre. Había derrotado al demonio en su vida y la sombra que había lanzado sobre su psique, aunque ella siempre llevara las cicatrices que él dejó atrás, mental y físicamente.

Ahora, un nuevo libro iniciaba, sus páginas frescas, viejos queridos personajes listos y nuevos personajes aún por descubrir.

Feliz y un poco desconcertada por sus propios pensamientos, Bella fue a reunirse con su marido a la cama.

Ella se quedó en la puerta un momento, un calor familiar recorriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo, llenando su pecho, haciéndola sentir como si pudiera volar. A veces todavía parecía tan irreal que él fuera suyo. Cómo era posible que lo encontrase cuando ella estaba tan perdida, un punto de la arena en una playa desconocida. ¿Y por qué él se había sentido tan atraído por ella, una extraña sollozando, embarazada en medio de toda la locura que era Las Vegas? ¿Una niña con nada cuando hacía mucho él era un hombre adulto con todo?

Como si sintiera su mirada, Edward levantó la vista y, como siempre, sonrió. Cerró su portátil, poniéndola sobre la mesa de noche mientras se ponía de pie.

Bella se estiró hacia él mientras él la alcanzaba a ella y levantó la cabeza para alcanzar el beso. Hacía mucho que ellos habían perfeccionado esta danza.

Aún no dejaba de enviar emociones a través de su cuerpo.

Su beso era codicioso esta noche, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla casi tan pronto como la presionó en su contra. Los pensamientos de Bella se espesaron casi al instante y gimió un poco contra su boca en anticipación.

Espera. No.

Ella tenía algo que decir.

Él estaba tratando de reescribir su prólogo.

Sus manos en sus mejillas, lamentándose detuvo su cabeza mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él, la preocupación sobreponiéndose al deseo en sus ojos y lenguaje corporal.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo miraba.

—Quería decirte algo antes de que... —se rio, sintiéndose mareada—. Estoy embarazada.

No le pasó por alto a Bella que él era siempre el primero que la escuchaba pronunciar esas palabras. Con un mundo de diferencia. La primera vez que lo dijo, su mundo se había caído a su alrededor y él había sido el desafortunado desconocido que se encontró con ella en el peor momento de su vida. Ahora, él era el amor de su vida, su marido, su protector, y ella se alegró ante la perspectiva de tomar este viaje con él.

En aquel entonces, él la había mirado como si estuviese a punto de vomitar. Ahora, con los ojos absolutamente iluminados. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza sus caderas y sus labios se volvieron en una sonrisa tan alegre, que Bella no pudo evitar la risa que burbujeaba ya fuera de ella.

La besó. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, toda su barbilla.

—Bella —respiraba—, ¿estás segura?

—Sí.

Aunque a Riley nunca le faltó amor, este embarazo era ya tan, tan diferente. Este bebé había sido planeado, Bella había terminado la escuela, se instaló en su trabajo y estaban listos. Habían estado sin control de natalidad por casi cinco meses ya. Él o ella, era apreciado desde que no era más que un brillo en los ojos de sus padres y concebido en el amor.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo? —murmuró Edward reverentemente contra sus labios—. A ti y a mis bebés. Eres todo para mí, Bella. Todo.

Ella lo besó larga, lenta y seriamente.

—Te amo. Tanto —susurró.

Se sentó en la cama, tirando de ella hacia abajo con él, sus labios separándose solo para susurrar palabras dulces, afirmaciones de amor entre ellos y sus hijos. Y antes de hacer el amor con ella, Edward esparció mil pequeños besos a través de su vientre, saludando al niño que habían creado por primera vez, a partir del más reciente libro de su historia, con toda la dulzura y la adoración que el mundo podía sostener.

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

_Nota traductoras:_

_Bueno, ¡y así llegamos al final! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta traducción, que fue la primera que comenzó el grupo. Decidimos adelantar un poquito el capítulo porque hoy hace un año que comenzamos a publicar y nos parecía algo muy lindo terminar también este día. _

_Agradecemos mucho a todas las chicas que nos acompañaron y esperamos que hayan disfrutado mucho de la historia. Pero, sobre todo, agradecemos a __**LyricalKris** por permitir su traducción y ser siempre tan generosa con nosotras. Saben que pueden agradecerle ustedes también dejando un comentario en la historia original, pueden encontrar el link en el perfil de grupo ;)_

_Nos vemos en más traducciones, recuerden que está en proceso Quarterback Rush y __Boycotting Valentine's Day, y tenemos en proceso de traducción más proyectos._

_Una vez más, gracias por acompañarnos. Nos leemos en el grupo de facebook y en las demás traducciones. _


End file.
